


谎言家

by AshlyGrey



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 179,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshlyGrey/pseuds/AshlyGrey
Summary: 跟不上时代的吸血鬼骑士BG同人，锥生零×原创女主。其余CP不保证。 玛丽苏会有，杰克苏或许也会有。 完结不一定，更新不稳定。
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Original Female Character(s), 锥生零×原创女主
Kudos: 5





	1. 重逢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时隔四年，零与她再次相逢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首发老福特，地址http://www.lofter.com/collection/shinnokami/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=3822565  
> 老福特那边会拆着3000字左右一发，AO3这边会在章节标题结束后一次性发布。  
> 不管在哪边留下观看的痕迹我都会很开心的。

黄昏——那是指一天之中，太阳将要消失在地平线的时刻。白天将要被夜晚取代的时刻。被称为“逢魔时刻”的时刻。

对于黑主学园风纪委员之一的锥生零来说，逢魔时刻是个再恰当不过的名称。他眼下正站在黑主私立学园月之寮的大门口，眼看着魔物们蜂拥而出。

——吸血鬼，他最大的仇敌。他们正大摇大摆地走进人群中来，而人群不仅不避不让，还为之欢呼雀跃。至于锥生零？身为猎人的他，本应保护人类，将魔物们赶尽杀绝。但他现在要做的，却是像明星的保镖一样维护人群的秩序，让他们不要给魔物带来太多麻烦与不快。

这一切都像是个彻头彻尾的笑话，让锥生零厌恶到牙根发痒的程度。

“……日间部的同学，门禁时间已经到了，请回到自己的宿舍！”黑主优姬尽职尽责、充满活力的声音从不远的地方传过来。女生们的抱怨和抗议随之响起，吵嚷着连成一片，像夏天的蝉鸣。

“别挤了……请退后！”优姬的声音被轻易地淹没了，就像她的阻挡也被人群淹没一样；女生们避开优姬摔倒在地上的身影，涌向从月之寮中走出来的学生们。而在这一片混乱之中，宛如摩西分海的场面，玖兰枢穿过重重身影走到优姬面前。他蹲下身子，对女孩伸出手。

“你没事吧，优姬？一直以来都辛苦你了。”

“枢、枢学长！”优姬几乎是从地上弹了起来，她立正站好，在一群女生羡慕又嫉恨的目光中答道：“我、我没事，谢谢你！”

枢站起身，不易察觉、但又偏偏让优姬察觉出来地叹了一口气。“优姬对我总是这么毕恭毕敬的，让人有点寂寞呢。”

“啊、那个，因为……因为枢学长是我的救命恩人呀……”优姬急忙回答，红晕已经快要从脸颊蔓延到脖子上去了。

“都是那么久以前的事了，”枢伸手轻轻摸着优姬的头顶，“不必总是这么……”

啊啊，真叫人看不下去。零从树林深处走出来，隔开了枢的手。

“已经要开始上课了，玖兰学长。迟到可不太好哦？”

“语气真可怕啊，风纪委员同学。”枢面色如常地抱怨着，收回手转身像夜间部的一行人走去。魔物们向他聚拢而去，将他围在中心，并一如往常地向锥生零投来愤恨无比的眼光。而零身边的优姬仍将目光牢牢定在玖兰枢身上，红晕还未散去。

“虽然我知道你对他有好感……”零皱着眉不爽道，“但是优姬，你到底明不明白啊？”

“我知道、我知道的啦！”优姬气恼地鼓起脸颊。“他们和我们是不一样的……枢学长，和我们是完全不一样的……不用你说我也知道！”

嘴上说的明白，但看你的样子就是根本没明白嘛。尽管心里是这么想的，但零也懒得在这个问题上多费口舌。他转向仍未散去的日间部女生们，并对她们发出了寒意逼人的瞪视。

“人都走完了还看什么看！还不快给我都回去！”

女孩子们向来怕他，纷纷后退。这时候，优姬却冷不丁从背后向零发动了攻击。

“明明是自己迟到了还吼人！真是的，每次都把最麻烦的状况丢给我一个人应付！”

“好痛……啊啊麻烦死了！我去别的地方巡视了！”

把优姬不满的抗议声远远丢在身后，零自顾自走开了。他翻上一个屋顶，目光盯着教学楼内正在上课的魔物——吸血鬼们，思绪却偏移到了别的地方。

他和优姬相识已经有四年了。换句话说……从那件事之后，已经过了四年。

父亲和母亲倒在地上的身影仿佛还在眼前。颈侧令人作呕的冰冷触感，那个女人抚摸着自己头发的触感，也仿佛还停留在皮肤上。还有那个时候的咲夜……

躺在离自己不远处的血泊里无法动弹，只有眼泪不断滑落的咲夜。

从她被那个叫艾萨拉克斯的男人带走、失去联系，也已经四年了。她现在会在哪里呢？不知道她的身边会不会也有一个像优姬这样的笨蛋在呢……虽然麻烦，但至少能偶尔让人轻松一点……

这样想着，零的眼前似乎浮现出最后一次见到咲夜时的样子来。她站在黑主灰阎家门口不远处的空地，背后是那个自称是她远房亲戚的高大男人。她向来沉静的双眼像是冰川融化一样蓄满泪水，嘴角却仍带着笑容。

“再见，零……对不起，明明是在这种时候，我却必须要走了……要是还能再见面的话……”

那个男人将手搭在她的肩膀上，似乎是因为这个，咲夜摇摇头，没有说下去。

她原本想要说什么呢？这四年间，零无数次不受控制地思索着这个问题。

……要是还能再见面的话……

·

与此同时，距离黑主学园大约五六百公里的某个私人机场里，一架直升机正在停机坪上做起飞准备。差不多准备就绪时，一个人影从停机坪旁边的建筑物里走了出来。

那是个年轻的女孩。她有一头粉色的长发，看起来像是棉花糖一样蓬松又柔软。螺旋桨带起的强风令它们在空中狂舞，女孩不得不用空闲的左手将它们笼成一束，牢牢压住。与充满甜蜜气息的发丝不同，女孩的双眼是令人联想到极地的冰蓝色，配合着她略微上挑的眼尾和沉静锐利的眼神，别具魄力。她的右手提着一只棕色的皮制旅行箱，看起来不像是市面上常见的款式，倒像是古董店里那些上了年头的收藏品。她穿着紧身的短袖T恤和牛仔热裤，外面套着一件短款皮夹克；脚上是一双长及小腿的皮靴，针织的筒袜一只拉到了大腿上，另一只则随意地堆在膝盖上方。温软与锋锐，复古与前卫——种种彼此矛盾的要素集中在她身上，最终却显现出不可思议的调和，让旁观者的目光不由自主地为她停滞。

女孩走进直升机里，关上舱门。她在后座上坐好，将行李箱放到座位下面，一边系好安全带，一边对驾驶舱里的飞行员做了个起飞的手势。高度迅速提升着，女孩戴上耳机，听见其中传来了飞行员的声音。

“目的地比较偏僻，没有直达飞机场，距离火车站也很远，只能委屈您忍耐一下嘈杂的直升机了。”

“不用这么客气，”女孩摇摇头，玩笑道：“你们的服务非常出色，我一定会在卡尔文老师面前为你们说上几句好话的。”

飞行员哈哈大笑起来：“那就谢谢您了！对了，您的行李除了这个箱子之外，剩下的都已经由艾萨拉克斯大人帮您直接寄到目的地了。大约明后两天就能到，请注意查收。”

“……卡尔文老师未免太娇惯我了。”女孩闻言，无奈地叹了口气。在黑主学园就读的学生大多都是些有钱或有权人家的公子小姐，就算是那些娇生惯养的孩子也不见得会用上这样的方法吧。

“到达黑主学园需要飞行近两个小时，您就先看看风景，放松一下心情吧。快到的时候我会叫您的。”

“好的，那就麻烦你了。”女孩这么回答着，将目光投向了舷窗之外。夕阳正在下沉，暖橙色的日光透过舷窗洒在她身上，将她照射得如同油画中的人物。

窗外的景色飞速掠过，女孩的思绪也漫天游曳起来。

四年……竟然已经过了四年了。她已经四年没有踏上过日本的土地，也已经四年……没有见过零了。

分别的时候他是怎么说的来着？女孩闭上眼睛，那时的情景仿佛还在眼前。零站在玄关，黑主灰阎从身后拉住他，不然他一定会跟着跑出来。

尽管刚刚经历了那样的惨剧，刚刚失去了重要的亲人，甚至连作为人类的资格都被剥夺了——他还是用那样坚定的眼神看着自己。

“别担心，咲夜，我一定会去找你！……成为优秀的猎人，然后去找你！所以一定会再见的，再见面的话——”

见面的时候，到底会是怎样的场景呢？女孩的心中升起一丝期待。但很快，那小小的期待就像沉没在沼泽中的小船一般，被无边的悲哀淹没了。

“结城小姐，那边就是黑主学园了。开始准备降落咯！”

耳机里传来的声音将女孩唤回了现实。她望向窗外，黑主学园的建筑轮廓出现在了她的视野内。

黑主私立学园的校舍位于离岸不远的小岛上，据说黑主灰阎为了建立学园直接将整座岛都买了下来。而日间部与夜间部的宿舍则位于陆地岸边，分别通过一座桥与校舍相连。学院内没有专门的直升机停机坪，他们将在空无一人的操场上降落。

……不，并不是空无一人。

女孩眯起眼睛。有个人正站在操场边缘，显然是在等着她。大概是学园的理事长黑主灰阎吧？从他身后的校舍里又陆续走出了三五个人影，他们站在黑主灰阎背后稍远一点的地方。即使隔着这么远的距离，连他们的脸孔都看不清，女孩也能肯定地分辨出他们吸血鬼的身份。最后，从另一个方向，一高一矮的两个身影也靠近了过来。

——啊啊，那如同被月光亲吻过一般的银发——

像是被那耀眼的颜色刺痛了一般，女孩几乎要留下泪来。

·

在屋顶上监视着吸血鬼们的动向时，直升机的轰鸣声远远地传了过来。

零有些诧异地向空中望去。是路过的……？不，看那飞行的样子，是打算在学院内降落。这里是黑主灰阎的私人领地……要降落在这里的直升飞机，是来找他的？理事长之前完全没有提到啊……

零又回头看了一眼吸血鬼们正在使用的教室。玖兰枢已经不在原先的位置上了，和他最亲近的那几个吸血鬼，蓝堂、架院、早园和星炼，也都已经不见了踪影。难道这个直升机是和吸血鬼们有关的……？

正在思考时，优姬的声音从下方传了过来。零探头看去，在教学楼前方的空地上，优姬正在对着自己挥手。

“零，你看到那个直升机了吗？那是怎么回事？”

优姬也不知道的话……看来理事长是真的没提过了。零啧了一声，从屋顶上跳到附近的树干，又从树上敏捷地落到地面。

“不知道是什么人。总之，先过去看看吧。”

直升机选择的落点似乎是操场。零和优姬赶到的时候，黑主灰阎显然已经在那里等了一会儿了。玖兰枢和其余三个吸血鬼比风纪委员们稍早一些，正从操场旁的教学楼里走出来。

“有客人要来吗，理事长？”玖兰枢问道，语气是他一贯的样子：理所当然的高高在上。而在他身后的蓝堂和早园则不满地瞪着黑主灰阎，似乎在责问他不主动向枢汇报学园内新动向的行为。

“是枢君啊，这么大的动静果然瞒不过你呢~啊，锥生君和优姬也来啦！”灰阎还是那副笑眯眯的表情，他转过身背对着刚刚降落的直升机，对面前的学生们张开了双臂。“那正好，直接向各位介绍一下吧~直升机上的那位，是即将加入黑主学园的第三位风纪委员哦~”

“风纪委员？”蓝堂皱着眉，略微上前一步挡在了枢前面。“是猎人吗？”

“嘛、怎么说好呢……姑且算是个猎人吧，她。”灰阎有些困扰地歪着头，给出了一个模棱两可的答案。“她从四年前就离开了日本，这次是四年来第一次回国呢！”

灰阎的最后一句话让零的心跳陡然加快了。四年前离开日本，至今才第一次回来……是咲夜吗？他抬头看向直升机的方向，光线太暗了，他尚未完全变异为吸血鬼的视力让他无法透过舷窗看清机舱内部的情况。而他太想知道那个答案了，以至于他完全没有注意到自己的关心表现得有多明显。

就连优姬都注意到了他的异常。短发女孩轻轻拉了拉他衣服的下摆。

“零，怎么了？是你认识的人吗？”

“没错，确实是锥生君认识的人呢。”代替仍不清楚答案的零，灰阎肯定了优姬的问题。“不仅是认识，甚至一起生活了八年之久……差不多能算是锥生君的家人了吧？”

“……真的是她？”零想要向灰阎确认，但又舍不得将目光从直升机上移开。不过灰阎已经不用回答了。直升机的舱门打开，一个既让零感到熟悉、又让他感到陌生的身影从里面走了出来。

那当然就是咲夜。

大概是这四年身边只有优姬一个女孩的原因吧，潜意识里，零一直在用优姬的情况推测咲夜的现状。然而现在看到她，零才反应过来一件理所当然的事：咲夜和优姬一点也不像。

她比优姬要高，大概和夜间部的远矢身高差不多；她穿的衣服也和优姬衣柜里那些轻飘飘的裙子不一样，而是方便又利落的，像是随时都能加入战斗的装备；她的……气质，也和优姬相去甚远。零很难形容这种差别，硬要说的话，就像是猞猁和家猫的差别。优姬仍在隔着玻璃试着捕捉飞鸟的影子，咲夜则已经在林间享用猎物的血肉了。

这一切都让零感到陌生。

但它们又是那样的熟悉。粉色的长发，柔软地弯曲着的发梢，冰川般极净的双眸，还有那平静得仿佛永远不会起波澜的面容。每一个都毫无疑问，属于那个零思念了四年之久的咲夜。

在反应过来自己做了什么之前，零已经走上前去，将咲夜抱在了怀里。

·

这完全超出了咲夜的预计。

她走出舱门的时候立刻被零认了出来，这很正常；在她向操场边走去的时候，零也快步迎了上来，这让她稍有迟疑；然后，就是这一迟疑的功夫，她就被零抱住了。

咲夜不知所措。她抓着箱子的那只手还悬在半空，另一只手则抵在了零的胸膛上。零把她抱得太紧了，她的鼻子撞在了他胸口的制服衣料上。而咲夜不能确定鼻腔里那种又酸又涨的感觉是因为这次撞击还是因为别的什么。

将这种酸涩压下去，咲夜勉强抬起脑袋，笑着说道：“好啦，零，你还要这样多久？这么激动可真不像你啊。”

零这才如梦初醒般松开了她，似乎他也对自己的这个行为十分诧异。大概是这才注意到所有人都在看着他们俩吧，零有些尴尬地后退一步，收回了双臂。

“你什么时候回国的？理事长刚才说第三个风纪委员……你要转学过来吗？”

“今天早些时候刚入境，我时差还没倒过来呢。确实是要转学过来没错——多亏了黑主理事长的邀请。”

她说到后半句的时候，原本站在操场边的灰阎已经以夸张的动作跑了过来。

“啊呀，欢迎来到黑主学园，结城同学，我就是理事长黑主灰阎啦~！”灰阎不由分说抓住咲夜的双手握住，大幅度地上下摇晃着：“艾萨拉克斯先生说要用直升机直接送你过来的时候，我没有多想就答应了，原来直升机阵仗这么大呀~~不好意思，有几位学生因为听见动静所以也聚集过来了~！”

“幸会，理事长先生。”咲夜转向灰阎，脸上露出了得体的微笑。“哪里，不是什么需要道歉的事情。原本也是因为不想打扰各位的正常生活，才让理事长不用提前通知已有的风纪委员和夜间部的学生们的。不过，既然大家已经在场了——”

咲夜的目光依次扫过在场的所有人。那是看似轻浅平淡，又仿佛深不见底的目光。

“——那么，就干脆自我介绍一下吧。我是结城咲夜，之前一直生活在国外。请多指教了，人类、猎人，还有吸血鬼们。”

“初次见面，结城咲夜同学。”第一个回答的人是玖兰枢，或者说，除了零和灰阎以外的人都下意识地等着他先开口。黑发的吸血鬼向前走了几步，在靠近咲夜的地方伸出了一只手。“我是玖兰枢，是黑主学园夜间部的责任者。请多指教。”

“你好，玖兰枢学长。学长的大名，就算是在日本以外的我也有所耳闻呢。”咲夜轻轻握住吸血鬼略显冰凉的手掌，礼貌地微微摇晃了一下。“说起来，这是我第一次有幸真正与纯血种的吸血鬼打交道，如果有什么冒犯的地方还请多包涵啦。”

玖兰枢身后的蓝堂听见这话，立刻挺起胸膛露出了得意的表情，似乎是想要好好教教咲夜与纯血君王打交道的礼仪。还没等他发话，优姬的声音先一步响了起来：“不用担心，结城同学！黑主学园的大家都是非常温和友善的人，一定能够好好相处的！”

“你这家伙——”蓝堂顿时愤愤地握住了拳头，“别把枢大人对你们的优待当成是理所当然啊——！！”

眼看场面又要发展成平时那样的混乱胡闹，玖兰枢轻咳一声，蓝堂随即闭上嘴立正站好了。灰阎顺势拉过优姬，对咲夜介绍道：“风纪委员中的一位——零你已经认识了，而这就是另一位——黑主优姬，是我心爱的女儿哦！”一说到优姬，灰阎就忍不住笑成了一朵花，整个人都可疑地扭来扭去。“大家一定要好好相处哦~~~”

优姬有些不好意思地微红着脸对咲夜伸出了手：“理事长说话总是这样……请多指教啦，结城同学。”

“请多指教，黑主同学。我们的名字里有很相像的部分呢，真是有缘。”

见大家都介绍得差不多了，灰阎拍了拍手说道：“结城同学长途跋涉一定已经累了吧，夜间部的各位也还有课程，大家都回去吧！优姬，你带结城同学去宿舍吧？这是房间的钥匙。”

玖兰枢微微点点头，带着吸血鬼们向建筑物的阴影里走去了。咲夜接过钥匙，优姬正要带着她离开，零挡在了两个人面前。

“我来带这家伙去吧。”他不由分说从咲夜手里抢过了手提箱，迈开长腿走在了前面。

“咦？可是，那是女生宿舍楼——”

“我住的还是男生宿舍楼呢，也没见你少往我房间跑。”零不以为然地说着，已经走到十米开外的地方去了。见咲夜没有跟上来，他才转过身喊道：“喂，你还要在那里站多久？”

咲夜征询地看着优姬和灰阎。理事长笑眯眯地挥了挥手：“那就让锥生君带你去吧，这么久没见，你们一定也有很多话想说吧！优姬，巡逻就拜托你了哦！”

零轻哼一声，迈开步子继续走了。咲夜向黑主父女微微行了一礼后，小跑几步跟了上去。

在咲夜逐渐远去的背影后面，灰阎脸上的笑容渐渐淡去了。他叫住正要离开的优姬，没头没尾地问道：“优姬觉得结城同学怎么样？”

“‘怎么样’？”优姬困惑地歪了歪头，“理事长是在说风纪委员的事吗？我觉得……刚才结城同学和枢学长说话的时候，态度友善又有礼貌，比起零要好多了！她来当第三位风纪委员的话，一定能帮上大忙的！”

“是吗……这样啊。”灰阎摸了摸优姬的头，“如果是这样就最好了。”

·

回到了教室内的吸血鬼们，此时也正在讨论刚刚登场的结城咲夜。星炼从教室里消失了一会儿，然后又不被察觉地出现了，还带回了三叠打印得密密麻麻的资料。枢和一条一人拿走了一份，剩下的被蓝堂、琉佳等人接了过去。

“结城咲夜！”蓝堂打开资料，大声念道，“性别女，年龄十六岁。是历史悠久的吸血鬼猎人名门——结城家的后代，也是现存唯一的结城家成员。……现存唯一？怎么回事？话说回来，结城这个名字是不是有点耳熟……？”

“不只是耳熟的程度吧……连我都听说过。”向来少言寡语的莉磨咬着一根pocky，含糊不清地说道。“你看，后面也有写……她是那个‘结城惨案’的唯一幸存者。”

“结城惨案”这个在吸血鬼之间几乎无人不知的名词让蓝堂愣了一下。那是十二年前的事，结城家——现在蓝堂想起来了，那确实是个曾在很长一段时间内都声名显赫、在猎人之间地位数一数二的古老家族——在一夜之间化为血海。举家上下，连同佣人在内共将近三十口人，却只有一个三岁多的女孩生还。

“那个女孩……就是结城咲夜？”蓝堂喃喃。事情发生的时候他也还小，只是听大人们讨论过，隐约记得猎人还为了这个案子上门调查过。要说详情，他也不那么清楚。

在他发愣的时候，琉佳把资料拿了过去，继续向下看。很快，她秀丽的眉毛就皱了起来，声音不可置信地微微颤抖。

“这种损害程度……怎么可能？到底是谁，为什么要做到这个地步……她是怎么活下来的？”

资料上记载的结城惨案详情，就算是在座的贵族吸血鬼，也大多是第一次得知。

_ 整座宅邸都被融化了。墙壁就像粘稠的、刚凝固的岩浆，沿着还勉强维持着原型的房屋骨架流淌下来，和地上的惨状混在一起。、 _

_ 至于地上，那是未能生还的二十多个人的遗骸——或者说，本该是他们的遗骸的东西。 _

_ 被融化的肉和脂肪，被加热的血，和像是被煮了很久似的、整个软下来的骨头。这些东西组成了结城家的新地板。家具全部化为了灰烬，混在地上的血肉泥中，把颜色变得更加脏污不堪。尽管屋顶已经不存在了，难以言明的气味却仍旧笼罩在这里，久久没有散去。那是饿了三个月的Level E闻到也只会觉得反胃的气味，就像是往煮过头的肉汤里倒入了鲜血，让人反射性地作呕。 _

_ 搜救队的大部分猎人都受不了这里的气味和景象，有的跑了出去，有的在房子内就呕吐起来。少数几个坚持住的猎人试图从残骸里找出一些幸存的资料，毕竟结城家的任何技术成果都是宝贵的财富。锥生夫妇则坚持要抓紧时间搜寻幸存者，但没有人相信这里还会有幸存者。 _

_ 所以当他们真的抱着那个孩子走出来的时候，所有人都惊呆了。孩子还在熟睡，看起来只有三岁左右。她不仅毫发无伤，而且连一点脏污都没有沾上。在她被发现的那个大概曾是卧室的地方，原本装着她的摇篮成了整个房子内唯一没有被损坏的家具。 _

_ 按照记录，结城家的孩子应该是个已有七岁的男孩，名叫结城真昼。但这孩子显然不是他。她是谁？又是怎么生还下来的？这些问题就留待之后调查吧。现在，我们要赶紧带她回到猎人协会。 _

这段文字令在场的吸血鬼全都陷入了沉默。片刻后，一条清了清嗓子，打破了安静。

“这后面写着……这个孩子醒来以后，清楚地表达了自己的名字是‘结城咲夜’，但是协会对这个名字没有任何记录。就像之前提到的，结城家的孩子应该只有一个七岁的男孩结城真昼而已。但不论是外貌还是协会的血缘测定都表明她确实是结城家的人，所以结城家的所有遗产还是由她接收了。”

“就算接收了遗产，三岁的人类小孩也需要监护人才行吧？”架院思考了一会儿，“之前理事长说她和锥生一起生活了八年……难道是锥生家收养了她？”

一条点了点头，将资料翻过了一页：“确实如此，对于这个当时一下子获得了大量关注的孩子，锥生家排除了许多阻力，最终获得了她的监护权。在那之后，她在锥生家生活了长达八年的时间……直到四年前，又一起严重伤害的事件发生。”

“是狂咲姬绯樱闲大人的事件吧。”这一次连支葵都开口了，他的语气还是一副懒洋洋的样子。“性情古怪、喜怒不定的纯血公主殿下，杀死了锥生家的猎人们。”

“锥生零那家伙会这么讨人厌就是因为这个。”蓝堂不爽地哼了一声。“既然结城咲夜现在还活着，也就是说那一次事件中，她也活了下来吧？”

“活下来了，但是由于锥生家失去了监护她的条件，所以她的监护人再一次变更了。”一条看着资料说道，“这四年里她的监护人是……卡尔文·艾萨拉克斯，是个境外人。这四年里结城咲夜都和他一样待在境外。”

“除了结城惨案，也没找到什么详细的情报嘛。看来不管是锥生家还是这个艾萨拉克斯，都把结城咲夜藏得挺好。”琉佳哗啦啦地把资料一直翻到最后一页，“这后面厚厚的都是附录，是十二年前和四年前两次监护权变更时履行的手续。我最不耐烦看这种东西了。”

“交给星炼吧。”一直没有说话的枢这时候出声道，“越是繁琐的手续，越是容易留下不起眼的漏洞。”

“枢大人为什么这么在意新来的风纪委员？”琉佳将资料交还给星炼，一边问道。“她身上有什么问题吗？”

枢没有说话。一条笑着摆了摆手：“只是最基本的工作而已，了解清楚才能确保黑主学园的和平状况嘛。好了，偏题的话已经说得够多了，大家也都恢复上课状态吧！”

枢微微偏移视线，看向窗外。以他纯血种的力量来说，不论优姬位于校园的哪个角落都能一眼找到；如果想找另外两名风纪委员，也不过是需要稍稍多花一点力气的事。眼下，他便“看”到那两个人已经到了宿舍楼——大概是理事长分配给结城咲夜的房间内吧。如果想要得知更加具体的情况，就有被对方察觉的风险了。尽管枢并不觉得对方的实力能够强到这个地步，但初次见面，他愿意保持谨慎……以及礼貌。

结城咲夜。他在心中默念这个名字。在他的棋盘上，她会成为什么样的角色呢……

·

黑主学园这一届的高中一年级学生宿舍被安排在一楼和二楼。但咲夜中途转入的时候，别说一楼和二楼，从一楼到六楼所有的房间都已经分配完毕了。因此，咲夜只能一个人住在七楼。咲夜对此倒是没什么意见，不如说一个人住一层楼对她来说还更方便些。之前她还设想过如果被分配到麻烦的室友要如何瞒着对方出门执行可能会有的任务呢。

从校园的操场走到宿舍楼的这一路上，零并没有和咲夜说什么。咲夜也没有主动开口，两个人就这么安静着直到电梯在七楼停下。大概是灰阎没有事先通知宿舍的管理员吧，零和咲夜从电梯里走出来的时候，整个七楼一盏灯也没有开，只是一片漆黑。就在零还愣在电梯门口的时候，咲夜已经一脸平常地走了出去。

“喂，等——”

零赶紧跟了出来。他刚想让咲夜在原地等他去找廊灯的开关，就看到咲夜单手从皮衣的口袋里摸出了一只打火机。女孩熟练地一翻手腕，零甚至没看清她的动作，火苗就随着一声轻响跳动了起来。恰好，电梯门也在同时关上了，整个空间里就只剩下咲夜手上那一点微弱的光源。

就算是零也没能立刻适应骤然变暗的光线，咲夜却好像完全不受影响似的，毫不犹豫地向一个方向走去。零没来得及多想，赶紧伸手拉住了她。

“就说了让你等一下——！”

“唔——零？怎么了？”咲夜被他拉的一个踉跄，“我只是想去找廊灯的开关……你该不会是怕黑吧？”

“谁会怕黑啊！”零的额头蹦出一个井字。“比起你，我更熟悉这里的布局不是吗？所以我去开灯，你就在原地乖乖等着就好！”

“咦？也不用等着吧，既然你记得在哪就一起去好了。”咲夜将打火机探向右侧靠近墙壁的方向，“是在那边吗？按常识来说，一般都会在那个附近吧？”

“……”

确实是在那边没错。零拉着咲夜一起走了几步，很快就借着火苗的微光看到了墙上的廊灯开关。按下开关，整条走廊顿时一片明亮。零松开了拉着咲夜的手。

“你还真是轻车熟路啊……而且还随身带着打火机。你该不会开始抽烟了吧？”

“没有，我一点也不喜欢烟草的味道。轻车熟路也不至于……不过类似的黑暗环境探索确实做过不少次了。”咲夜收起打火机，平淡地答道。她看了一眼钥匙上的标签，“704……是哪一间？”

“这里。”零走到对应的房间门前，伸手在门框上叩了两下。咲夜也走过去，门打开了。

黑主学园的宿舍空间相当宽敞。咲夜的房间又是双人间里放着单人份的家具，空地就更多了。咲夜十分满意地点点头，手上不知何时多出了一根指挥棒似的黑色短棒。她关上门，用短棒对着门锁的位置轻点了几下，嘴里还一边念着几个模糊的音节。门锁上闪过一阵流水般的微光后，短棒又从咲夜的手中消失了。

“又是你的……‘结城魔法’？”

零这时候已经把咲夜的手提箱放在桌上，自己拉过书桌前的椅子坐下了。咲夜刚才捣鼓门锁的时候，他一直反坐在椅子上，下巴搁在椅背上，毫不避讳地盯着咲夜的一举一动。

“效果是什么，你给自己又加了一道锁吗？……这里很安全，用不着那么做。”

“谨慎些总没坏处——而且这也算不上一道锁。”咲夜答道，“这几年，我的魔法在卡尔文老师的帮助下有了很大发展，有机会的话会让你大吃一惊的。”

零没有应声。他看着咲夜打开手提箱，将里面几件衣物拿出来挂进宿舍的衣柜；又把一些零碎的东西，诸如笔记本和旧书，都放到桌上。最后，咲夜拿出了两个相框，一起放在书桌最显眼的位置上。

第一个相框里的照片零再熟悉不过了。那是咲夜被锥生夫妇收养以后的一个冬天，全家人一起出门度假的时候照的。一个歪歪扭扭的雪人站在照片正中间；零在左边的背景里和父亲打成了一团；一缕笑着从右边跑向他们；母亲抓着一条围巾追在一缕身后想给他围上；只有咲夜丝毫不受干扰，在认认真真地往雪人脸上安纽扣。照片上的三个小孩子都穿着款式一模一样的外套，只不过双胞胎兄弟的外套是浅灰色，咲夜的外套是淡粉色。

零还记得，就在这张照片照下之后没几秒，他和父亲的“战斗”就误伤到了拍照的人——夜刈十牙。师父随即丢下相机，也加入了混战。等大家脑袋冷静下来的时候，受到波及的雪人早就已经看不出原型了，胡萝卜、纽扣和石子四处散落在雪地里。

这张照片零也有。他没想到咲夜还留着，甚至特意保存在了相框里。

第二个相框里的人就少多了。这一次的咲夜看起来大约十三四岁，应该是和零分别不久之后照的。照片里的她穿着一身红色的礼服短裙，两手捧着一只同样是红色的圆顶礼帽，一只白色的兔子从礼帽里冒出了头。一个高大的男人站在咲夜身后，一手揽着她的肩膀，低头看着她微笑着。他的头发是墨绿色的，在脑后扎成了一个细细的低马尾，上面装饰着夸张的蝴蝶结。男人穿着黑色的礼服，圆顶礼帽没有摘下，仍然戴在头上。帽檐下，他的双眼是深沉的暗红色。

“零应该还隐约记得吧，那就是卡尔文老师。”咲夜说。

零当然还记得。四年前带走咲夜的这个人，他是不会轻易忘记的。点了点头，他终于说出了那句他想说很久的话：“你变了很多啊，咲夜。”

咲夜低头笑了笑，在床边坐下。

“你是指哪方面？”

“性格……之类的吧。你以前对于社交可没这么尽心。”

小时候的咲夜有种难以触摸的气质。并不是说她冷若冰霜；恰恰相反，她非常礼貌和友善。但她从不主动与他人发生任何形式的交流和接触。就算是在锥生家，零也不记得她有主动提出过任何要求。不，别说主动提出，她甚至没有拒绝过任何事。光是为了弄清楚她喜欢吃什么，锥生夫妇就花了好久；因为不论怎么问她都只会回答“没有什么特别喜欢的，请不用在意我”，而不论端上什么样的菜，她都会面不改色地吃下去。

她全方位地封闭着自己，好像打算就那样一直一个人下去似的。

之前在操场上，确切地说，自从他抱住刚下飞机的咲夜、咲夜又说出第一句话开始，零就震惊得几乎说不出什么像样的句子来。

“刚才和那群吸血鬼的寒暄，做得相当不错啊。这也是那个叫卡尔文的家伙教你的吗？”

“算是吧。”咲夜点点头，又耸了耸肩。“并不是说我原来就做不到这些，只是那时候不会去做而已。卡尔文老师……还有其他一些事，让我改变了想法。”

零想要问“其他一些事”是指什么，但他明白现在不是合适的时机。所以最终，他只是像小时候曾经做过的一样，轻轻摸了摸咲夜的发顶。

“不说这个了。这四年都没法和你联系，那家伙到底把你带去哪了？你们都在做些什么？”

“我们大多数时候都在欧洲转悠，不过也有段时间待在南美洲。来这里之前我们正在北极圈内。至于在做什么，和境内的猎人们也差不多吧，就是四处探察、解决一些做过头的吸血鬼。只不过我们没有协会支持就是了。”

零皱起了眉头：“我听说过协会的力量在境外十分薄弱这件事。也就是说，你们的情报都要靠自己搜集？”

“是呀。话说回来，因为无法严格监管，所以协会实际上也不承认我们这些人是‘猎人’呢。一般来说，我们会自称为‘游侠’(Ranger)。”

难怪理事长对于蓝堂的问题回答得那么含糊……游侠吗？真是难以把这个称呼和记忆里那个不食人间烟火的咲夜联系在一起……

“别光问我了，你呢，零？”咲夜偏过头，盯着零的双眼。“已经四年了，你……还好吗？”

零紧抿着嘴唇。作为与他一同经历四年前事件的人，咲夜当然清楚那时候的他身上发生了什么。毕竟，她可是亲眼看着绯樱闲对他刺下獠牙的啊。

“我还好。”零答道，“是真的……我现在还好。你走后大约一年，理事长给我做了这个刺青，”他指了指自己脖子侧面显眼的纹案，“这能延缓发作时间。直到现在为止，我还没有感到过……对血液的干渴。”

咲夜点点头，看起来松了一口气。

“太好了，这样的话，应该——”

她小声说了什么，但零没能听清，因为从咲夜的方向传来了一阵手机铃声。咲夜从外套内侧的口袋里掏出了一支手机，看了一眼亮起的屏幕后，她恍然大悟似的拍了拍自己的脑袋。

“啊啊，我彻底忘记要和卡尔文老师联络了——抱歉，零，关于风纪委员的具体工作，明天我再向你还有黑主同学请教。今天就先这样吧？”

是因为和那个卡尔文联络的时候，需要自己回避吧——零立刻就明白了咲夜的意思。他忽略心底微妙的不悦，爽快地站起身走向门口。咲夜一直将他送到电梯口，并等到电梯到达、零走进去、电梯门关上才离开。在这种无聊的细枝末节上，她还是那么拘泥于不必要的礼节。这种熟悉感——相较于重逢后短短一个多小时内从咲夜身上感受到的巨大陌生感来说——让零感到些微的安心。

在日之寮女生宿舍楼下，零抬头向上看去。漆黑一片的建筑物中，唯有咲夜房间的窗户透出了光亮。隔着紧闭的窗帘，这光亮看起来影影绰绰，并不真切。

零转过身，向着仍需要巡逻的校舍走过去了。


	2. 第三人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有了结城咲夜的加入，风纪委员变成了三人。

第二天早上，由于校服还未准备妥当所以穿着白衬衫和深色短裙的咲夜站在讲台边。讲台上的老师试图让大家安静下来好介绍一下新来的转学生，但教室里的窃窃私语怎么也止不住。

“没弄错吧？确实是日间部？”

“我们日间部终于也有如此气质出众的学生了！呜呜呜！”

“实际上之前就有锥生……”

“锥生能算吗？锥生那个态度根本不能算啊！……咿！我被锥生瞪了，救命！”

“她该不会也是模特吧？和夜间部的远矢同学一样？”

“不管怎么样，希望她不要和其他女生一样迷上夜间部的人啊……否则我们日间部的男生岂不是毫无希望了！”

诸如此类的无聊话语，在咲夜开口说话的时候便自然而然地停止了。女孩对大家露出了她擅长的、完美的微笑，然后说道：“大家好，很抱歉在这种时机贸然加入，我是新转来的结城咲夜。此前一直在国外生活，因此对于这里的各种事务都会有不熟悉的地方，还请大家多多指教。”她微微欠身行礼，而台下的学生们对此报以毫无必要的热烈掌声。

“好了——好了！都给我安静点，安静！”老师敲了敲讲台，才勉强把掌声压下去。“结城同学，你的座位——抱歉，前排都满了，你的视力可以坐在后排吗？……太好了，那么你就坐在锥生旁边吧。”

在一片主要由男生发出的惋惜声中，咲夜走到最后一排，在零旁边的一个空位上坐下了。路过前排的优姬时，优姬还开心地冲她挥了挥手。

短暂的骚动平静下来后，一如往常的课程开始了。零盯着咲夜看了一会儿，见她坐姿端正、目不转睛，似乎听得十分认真。这种死脑筋的地方还真是和以前一模一样。没过多久，困意袭来，零把头埋在胳膊里，毫无歉意地睡了。

咲夜转过头，看见零从肘弯里露出来的一个毛绒绒的发顶，嘴角不受控制地弯了上去。锥生夫妇没有让他们去普通小学就学，所以她从来没有过与零一起在学校里上学的经历。在夜刈十牙负责教授的猎人课堂上，零从来都是聚精会神，连丝毫分心都不会有的。没想到到了学校的课程上，个性认真的零竟然会如此毫不掩饰地在课上睡觉，真是意外的好玩。

……嘛，不过，课程也确实有点无聊就是了……

咲夜维持着认真听课的样子，拿出了一本又旧又厚的笔记本。还是把上课时间用在更需要的地方吧。

·

零睡醒的时候，课程已经结束了。教室里的人已经基本都离开了，咲夜也不知所踪。

优姬应该会带她去月之寮门口吧——零这么想着，却看到前排的优姬趴在桌上还没睡醒，口水流了一大摊。

……真是完全靠不住啊，这个家伙。

零伸着懒腰走下座位来到优姬的座位旁边。他随手拿过优姬桌面上的一本书，用坚硬的书脊响亮地敲在桌面上。“咚”的一声，优姬从座位上跳了起来，眼睛还没完全睁开就开始大喊：“老师我没有睡着我只是——”

“只是什么？”零嫌弃地咋舌，“笨蛋，都已经下课了！”

“下课？……什么啊，是零啊！”优姬反应过来，刚才还昂首挺胸的站姿立刻松懈下去了。她也伸了个懒腰。“那就开始工作吧！结城同学呢？”

“她不在教室。大概自己先走了吧。”零面无表情道，“连新人都不如的迟钝优姬，你已经快迟到了哦。”

“是‘我们’都已经快迟到了！”优姬把书本文具胡乱扫进抽屉，拉着零拔足狂奔起来。“零才是笨蛋！明明就坐在结城同学旁边吧，怎么会连她已经走了都没察觉到啊！啊啊，真是的，要是结城同学迷路了怎么办？”

零撇撇嘴，懒得回答。他才不觉得咲夜会迷路呢。

·

咲夜确实没有迷路。在优姬和零还没睡醒的时候，咲夜就已经站在月之寮门口了。现在，她被女生们包围在中间，七嘴八舌的质问声从四面八方传来。

“我说、同学，你到底是谁？连制服都没有就别在这里碍事了！”

“为什么又来了第三个风纪委员啊！有之前那两个在，就已经够烦人了——”

“我听说过，你是一年级刚转来的那个女生吧？明明是刚转来，怎么就成了风纪委员？我才不会相信呢！”

“说自己是风纪委员，那就拿出证据来看看啊！”

鲜明的敌意和早上自我介绍时感受到的欢迎相比，真是天差地别呢。咲夜暗自感慨，等到质问声稍稍平息，才终于开口。

“我是结城咲夜，虽然刚刚转学过来，但是受理事长委托与锥生同学还有黑主同学一同担任风纪委员一职。——大家不相信也是当然的，但夜间部的各位前辈已经同意了这个安排。稍后见到他们，你们自然就会明白了吧。”

将吸血鬼们奉若神明的少女们听见咲夜话语间“比起你们我与夜间部的各位更亲近”的意味，顿时吵得更凶了。咲夜恍若未闻，笑眯眯地继续说道：“比起我的事，我觉得各位还是更加注意一点自己的行为比较好哦。理事长会给风纪委员增加人手，也就是说大家的行动已经让夜间部的前辈感到困扰了吧。如果情况不能好转，理事长之后会采取更加强硬的手段也说不定呢。”

人群陷入了短暂的安静。然后，很快，稍有些惊慌的讨论四下响了起来。

“骗、骗人的吧，困扰什么的……”

“但是，我听说最开始是连风纪委员都没有的，后来增加了两名，现在又增加一名的话——”

“更强硬的手段是什么？如果彻底把夜间部分离出去之类的——呜——”

毫无依据只是随口胡说的咲夜带着一脸开心的笑容看着女孩子们自乱阵脚。在不安的气氛差不多上升到顶点时，她适时提高声音道：“好了——大家就算这样讨论也不会有什么结果哦，如果真的想要和夜间部的前辈们继续像目前这样相处下去，好好遵守校规才是比较有效的方案。所以——”

用不着她说完了。月之寮的大门正缓缓打开，日间部的女孩子们带着与平时有些不同的心情，纷纷退到了路边。

玖兰枢带着吸血鬼们走了出来。咲夜并没有像另外两名风纪委员向来会做的那样让到一边，她像是一块顽固的石头，站在迎面而来的水流之中。日间部的女生们带着些微畏惧看着她，而吸血鬼们则是投来了反感的目光。

玖兰枢停下了脚步。

“晚上好，结城同学。”他说，声音像封藏的葡萄酒似的，“特意等在这种地方，是有什么事吗？”

“晚上好，玖兰学长，在这里打扰你真是抱歉。”咲夜说，好像完全没有注意到周围人各异的目光。仿佛变魔术一般，她的手中出现了一个包装精美的盒子。

“昨天晚上毕竟是刚刚抵达这里，各种意义上都很仓促，所以没来得及准备这个——我按照之前在欧洲学到的礼节，为玖兰学长挑选了一件礼物。如果不介意的话还请收下，希望我们在校期间能够相处愉快。”

“枢大人怎么可能随便收下这种可疑的——”琉佳忍无可忍地出了声。

枢只是稍稍转头看了一眼，琉佳的话便咽了回去。黑发的吸血鬼低头看着手中的礼物盒，表情一瞬间显得有些危险。

“……感谢你的礼物，我收下了。”片刻的安静后，枢说道，并对想要上前接过盒子的星炼微微摇了摇头。“我想我确实理解到了你的诚意……我们一定会相处愉快的，结城咲夜同学。”

“那真是太好了。”咲夜后退一步，让到了路边。“耽误了这么久真是不好意思，夜间部的各位再不去校舍就要赶不上课程了吧。请路上小心。”

时间确实不早了。没有再多客套，玖兰枢带领吸血鬼们离开了。在他们稍稍走远后，日间部的人群再次议论纷纷起来。咲夜大致听见都是在议论自己的事，毕竟能让玖兰枢干脆地收下礼物并且亲手拿着而不是交给别的人是非常稀奇的情况。高中的女生们想象力丰富，咲夜已经听见有人在猜测她其实是夜间部的成员了。这种说法让她心情复杂，但只要能达到让大家乖乖听话的目的，她也懒得追究。

“好了，现在关于我风纪委员的身份也算是证实了，夜间部的前辈们也已经离开了——大家也差不多可以回自己的宿舍去了吧？”她边说边一一看过在场的女生们的脸孔，而被看到的人都躲闪着她的视线。“校规的内容我不说大家也清楚，如果被我抓到夜游的人可不会手下留情哦？”

人群散去了。直到这时候，零和优姬才出现在月之寮大门前的道路上，与刚走出不远的吸血鬼们碰个正着。零有些惊讶地看着士气低落、垂头离开的日间部女生们，优姬则红着脸望着枢。枢当然也看到了优姬，咲夜远远看见他对周围的吸血鬼们说了些什么，然后一条拓麻带着大家继续向校舍走去，枢则向优姬走近了几步，两个人说起话来。注意到这边的动静，零的目光也从日间部的女生们身上收了回来。

红着脸、因为害羞而手忙脚乱的优姬。仿佛很享受她羞怯的窘态一般，慢悠悠地说着话的枢。站在这两人以外，不知为何显得十分焦躁的零。

“和卡尔文老师说的一样啊……这可真是，无法忽视的有趣状况……”咲夜一手托着下巴，饶有兴趣地轻声自语。“那位玖兰的家主竟然如此不加掩饰，黑主优姬……果然要好好调查一下才行……”

·

零冷眼看着玖兰枢一如往常地和优姬进行着没有重点的对话，而在整个谈话期间，吸血鬼都以算得上小心翼翼的态度拿着那个礼物盒。

零作为人类的视力本就出类拔萃。再加上现在些微的吸血鬼变异，他早在被优姬拉着跑过来的路上就看到了咲夜向枢送出礼物的那一幕。

所以……咲夜下课后故意不叫醒还没睡醒的优姬和自己，一个人先一步跑来月之寮，为的就是把这个送给玖兰枢？

……不爽。真令人不快。不知为什么，感到十分焦躁。能让那个玖兰枢珍而重之地亲自保管的礼物，会是什么内容？不，说到底，为什么非要送他礼物不可？不过是个吸血鬼，为什么非要对他这么和颜悦色不可？一个两个都是这样——日间部的白痴女生就不说了，优姬和理事长也是，现在连咲夜也——

“表情真可怕呢，锥生同学。”吸血鬼挖苦的声音传来，“只不过是和优姬说几句话而已，不会有什么伤害的。”

零顿了一下，移开眼神，冷哼答道：“你的存在本身就是一种损害，吸血鬼。”

枢微微眯起眼睛，顺着零移开前的视线，看到了自己手中的礼物盒。他略停了一下，然后伸手，像他经常做的那样，摸了摸优姬的发顶。将这一切看在眼里的猎人却没有像平时那样怒气冲冲地制止他，于是枢的手顺势向下，抚摸着优姬的侧脸。

“枢、枢学长，再不出发的话，真的要迟到了！”优姬的脑袋上嘭的一声冒出一阵白烟，向后退了一小步。“那个、今天的课、也要加油哦！嗯！我和零就先去巡视了！啊哈哈哈！”说完，优姬拉起零一溜小跑，迅速离开了原地。

黑发的吸血鬼目送着优姬慌慌张张的跑远，脸上温柔的神色一点一点褪去。他拿着礼物盒的那只手微微用力，脆弱的纸盒在纯血种的力量下化为齑粉，里面的内容物得以显露出来。

那是一块怀表。非常古旧、但是却保养良好的怀表。伴随着清晰的发条运转声，直到现在，指针也在精准地一圈圈转动着。

表盘上，一朵墨色的兰花静静开放。

·

如此这般，在稍微有点晚于预定的时间，三名风纪委员终于聚齐了。

和咲夜打招呼的时候，优姬的脸颊仍然一片羞红。咲夜可不会放过送上门的机会，她笑着说道：“黑主同学和玖兰学长关系很好呢。”

“没没没没有啦，关系很好什么的！”优姬拼命摆着手，头摇得像拨浪鼓。“枢学长只不过是本来就很温柔而已，他是我的救命恩人……是因为学长他救过我的命，所以他才会额外关注我一些……并不是因为我们关系有什么特别的地方……”

“是这样吗？”咲夜不太赞同地歪着头，“看玖兰学长刚才和你说话的样子，好像并不像你说的这么平淡呢。刚才下午在月之寮门口维持秩序的时候，学长对其他日间部的孩子也没有很温柔哦？”

“那是……”优姬仍想要否认，却一时说不出什么像样的回答。

零不耐烦地啧了一声：“所以你是想说玖兰枢那家伙确实对优姬是特别的？怎么，他一个吸血鬼还会爱上人类不成？我都不知道你还有这么恋爱脑的时候，咲夜。”

“嗯，这种观点也很有零的风格。”咲夜点点头，丝毫没有生气。“但是，不能小看人心的力量哦，这可是我的经验之谈。这四年间，我遇到的各种古怪状况数不胜数，吸血鬼爱上人类也绝不是什么稀奇的事。”

“竟然说什么‘人心’——”零冷冷嗤笑一声，“吸血鬼哪里来的那种东西！”

感到零今天似乎格外易怒，优姬赶紧干笑着打圆场：“好啦、好啦，别说这个了，我们应该去巡逻了不是吗？毕竟是风纪委员嘛！来吧来吧，快走吧——”

但咲夜似乎完全没有察觉到优姬的良苦用心。虽然她非常听话地跟着优姬迈开步子往校舍里走了，但却并没有放过之前的话题。优姬听见她说：“吸血鬼当然是有人心的。倒不如说，他们的人心有时候比货真价实的人类还要来的温热。”她的语气非常认真，让优姬觉得仿佛话里有话；不过现在优姬可顾不上琢磨这个，她知道这话一定会让零勃然大怒。她缩着肩膀转过头，果然看到了满脸冰冷怒气的零。

“——零，结城同学她——”

没等优姬说完，零已经转身，往相反的方向离开了。他走得飞快，转眼间背影就消失在了树丛间。

优姬知道这种时候去追也没用，便绞尽脑汁想着该怎么和咲夜解释，却见咲夜还是一副完全没生气的样子，也完全没想阻止零离开。她看了一眼就从零的方向收回了视线，对优姬微笑着提议道：“走吧，既然零已经往那边去了，我们两个就向这半边巡逻吧。”

“巡、巡逻？”

“咦，黑主同学刚才不是还说，应该去巡逻了吗？”咲夜微微歪着头，让优姬觉得反而是太在意刚才的冲突的自己比较奇怪。

“啊、这倒是，我确实是这么说的……”有点跟不上思路的优姬混乱地赞同道，“那么……嗯，我们往这边走吧，正好也可以带结城同学熟悉一下校园……”

“那就再好不过了！谢谢你，黑主同学~”

两个少女并肩向校舍深处走去。

·

白天时，咲夜不想做的太明显，所以只趁着午休的时间稍微在校园里转了转。结合昨天晚上到达时在直升机上看到的地形，她大约对黑主学园的设施分布有了一些了解，但却不能确定那些设施究竟是用来做什么的。而现在，与优姬走了半夜以后，她终于对黑主学园的详情有了清晰的认识。

不愧是学费昂贵到吓人的超贵族级私立学园，黑主学园的设施完善到了奢侈的地步。

学园主体所在的岛屿——一般称为学园岛——位于陆地的西北方，但实际上，陆地沿海的区域也是黑主学园的领地。学园岛东南方向的陆地上是日月寮舍，分别通过一座石砌的大桥与岛屿相连，风纪委员们每晚的工作也从这里开始；而在岛屿南稍偏西的陆地上，则是学园对外开放的大门。新入学的学生以及外来参观者都是从那里进入学园的，咲夜昨晚如果没有用直升机的话也应该从那里入校。在日月寮舍与对外大门之间，学园也修建了平坦宽阔的内部专用道路，以方便学生在假期与学期开始时顺利进出学校。这一片区域还分布着许多店铺，几乎算得上一个小集市，是学生们需要采购物品时首选的去处。

理事长的住处在学园岛正南方的边缘。这里离对外大门不远，同时也比较靠近主教学区，是非常适合理事长办公的位置。优姬告诉咲夜，由于每晚巡逻结束后宿舍的热水供应都已经中断了，风纪委员只能借用理事长宅的浴室。考虑到这一点，理事长宅离日月寮舍的距离也很近，基本上没有什么不便。

所谓主教学区，指的就是位于学园岛中心、环绕在操场周围的四栋建筑了。这是咲夜午休时转悠的区域，也是昨天她乘坐的直升机降落的地方。操场南边的建筑是教学楼，是咲夜白天上了一天课的地方，也是大部分吸血鬼们现在所在的地方。西边是实验楼，是偶尔上实验课时要前往的地方，现在也有少数吸血鬼在那里上课。北边的建筑是图书馆和自习室，咲夜对这里十分感兴趣，但优姬干笑着说自己很少来这里，所以没什么详情可以介绍。操场的东边是多媒体楼，说起来是多媒体教室所在的地方，但实际上，据优姬说，那栋楼最主要的作用是给学生们当私人影院。每间教室都是按影院的标准建设的，而黑主学园的在校学生只要向学生会提出申请就能在相应的时间段里使用空闲的教室。这种奢侈程度让咲夜吃惊地叹了口气，但之后她才知道，她惊讶得太早了。

因为包围着主教学区的、沿着学园岛边缘从东南方一直延伸到西北方的设施区，才是黑主学园最奢侈的地方。

先从东南方说起。网球场、足球场、篮球场、室内泳池……所有能想到的运动场所和设施，一个挨着一个，整齐地排列着。这是黑主学园供运动社团使用的社团活动区。各种各样的运动场排列到东北方时开始被另外一些建筑代替，这就到文化社团的活动区了。咲夜看到不少和式的建筑也分布在其间，问了优姬才知道，那是茶道社、花道社之类社团的活动区。

走到岛屿北边时，咲夜还以为自己眼花了，因为她好像看到各种运动场又出现在了眼前。她眨了眨眼，确认自己没有看错，于是奇怪地问道：“运动社团的活动场不是在前面、我们一开始看到的地方吗？那么这里的运动场又是什么？”

“啊，这是因为刚才看到的那些是社团专用场地啦。”优姬摆摆手，耐心解释道。“而这边则是社团外的学生们也能自由使用的场地。因为，有些社团成员就算是周末或者假期也需要练习对吧？为了不打扰他们，普通学生就会到这里来。”

“……”咲夜无言。她又指着前方，位于岛屿西北角的一大片草地，问道：“那么，这里是什么地方？”

“这里是马术场。”优姬答道，“如果成立马术社，相应地也会出现需要大家自备赛马的状况，那样就算是对黑主学园来说也有些难以协调，因此我们学校并没有马术相关的社团。再加上马术场需要的面积非常大，岛上也划分不出合适的两块地，所以马术场倒是只有这一个。”

优姬这么说的时候，语气难得地有些歉然，好像一所高中学园里没有准备两座马术场是很不应该的事情似的。咲夜张了张嘴想要说什么，却根本无从说起。她回忆起自己四年间在境外见过的光景，再一次深切体会到国境线内外、再加上吸血鬼与人类间，完全是两个不同的世界。

也对，优姬当然会觉得有两座马术场是理所当然的，毕竟她是被纯血种的玖兰枢所救、又被传奇猎人黑主灰阎养大的孩子啊。从有记忆开始，她就生活在这些利用漫长时间积累巨额财富的人之间，所以根本不明白对于一生不到百年的人类来说，要付出多大的代价才能达到这样的水平。财富对她来说只是数字——不，她大概连数字的概念都不会有。想要什么就能得到，想做什么都能实现，这对她来说只不过是理所当然的常识罢了。

四年前躺在血泊里无能为力时所获的顿悟再一次清晰地浮现在咲夜的脑海，她感到自己的血液霎时间冷却下去。因为和优姬在校园里走了大半夜而稍稍出汗的身体也一下子转凉，几乎要微微发抖了。

“这就是全部了吗？”她问优姬，语气不易察觉地沉下去，又被她迅速调整。“我们走了很久呢，还有什么没看到的地方吗？”

“嗯——我想想——”优姬点了点下巴，思考着答道，“我们是从理事长家那里开始看的——哦，还有一个地方，在岛的最西边，是刚要设立夜间部时为吸血鬼建立的临时宿舍。不过那边早就废弃了，而且今天也已经很晚了，下次再去看吧？我们差不多该去理事长家洗个澡，然后回宿舍睡觉啦！”

咲夜可不想放过任何角落，但她有的是时间，换一天再去也一样。于是她点点头，和优姬一起伸着懒腰，向理事长家走去。

一到理事长家，咲夜和优姬就遇上了刚从浴室里出来的零。他看起来心情仍然不怎么好，虽然刚洗过的头发还冒着热气，脸却在看到咲夜后迅速变成了冰块。

“浴室正好空出来了，快去吧。”零对优姬说，眼神根本没看咲夜。

呜哇，这种气氛——要是让结城同学和零待在一起岂不是很尴尬！优姬摇摇头：“还是让结城同学先用吧，我等一下再——”

“……都说了让你先去。”零在优姬脑袋上呼噜了一把，顺便把她推进了浴室。优姬有些担心地看了一眼已经在沙发上悠然坐下了的咲夜，终究还是没说什么，关上了浴室门。

客厅里只剩下两个人。零微微叹了口气，在咲夜旁边坐下。

“你之前那些话，究竟是想说什么？”他把脑袋搁在沙发背上，眼睛盯着天花板，问道。

“我可没有什么深意，就是想说字面上的意思而已。”咲夜耸耸肩，向沙发一边歪了歪，舒服地窝进了扶手和沙发背的空隙里。“如果你觉得有什么在意的地方……那说明，你其实也很清楚，黑主学园根本不像表面上看起来一样平静。”

零僵了一下，他转头看向咲夜，女孩已经闭起了眼睛，看起来有些疲倦。

“……你突然跑回国内，还偏偏转学到这里，到底是为什么？”

咲夜沉默着没有回答。过了一会儿，她问道：“玖兰枢是个什么样的人？”

“你倒是先回答我的问题啊。”零不悦，但还是想了想回答道：“玖兰家的家主，声望很高的纯血之君……这些就用不着我说了吧。……我第一次见到那家伙就是在这里，理事长的家。”

“四年前？”

“四年前。就在我被理事长接过来之后不久。”直到现在，回忆起那时候的情景，零还是忍不住咬紧了牙根。“某个晚上，快到晚餐时间的时候，理事长突然说有访客要来……优姬去门口迎接，打开门之后她就一副欣喜的样子，还叫着‘枢大人’……那家伙亲昵地摸优姬的头，然后是脸颊。但是看到那只手我就明白了……顺着门缝，他的气味飘进室内，于是我更加确定了——那家伙，和绯樱闲是一样的——！”

零没有看向咲夜的方向，不然他一定会注意到，女孩露出了从未有过的可怕表情。

她的声音倒是依旧平静。“你是说……绯樱闲的事情刚过，黑主灰阎就在没有任何事先准备的情况下，把玖兰枢拉到了你面前……？”

零点了点头。咲夜无声地裂开嘴角笑了，冰川般的双眸里闪过一道浑浊的红色光芒。

“然后呢？你做了什么？”她问，轻声细语地，双眼盯着前方虚无的一个点。

“我从桌上摸了把餐刀。”零简短道。四年前的他毕竟还太嫩，要是换到现在，他肯定会做点更具杀伤力的事。“虽然那次晚餐算是不欢而散……但在那之后，玖兰枢就经常出现在附近了。确切点说，是优姬附近。”

“呵呵……有意思，真有意思。”咲夜微笑着说道。“那么，玖兰枢和黑主优姬的相处如何？他们一直都这么含情脉脉么？”

“你的用词真恶心。”零嫌恶地皱起眉，瞥了咲夜一眼，尽管在心里某个角落他不得不承认这个形容十分准确。“……嘛，你要这么说的话，其实也没错。优姬一直都很黏玖兰枢，理事长也完全放任不管。至于玖兰枢那家伙，他在优姬附近出没的频率绝对远远高于正常水准，不知道他在盘算什么……”

咲夜点点头，若有所思。

零看她一副认真的样子，本来被她的“人心论”引起的一肚子火也不知不觉消失了。他想了想又补充道：“不管怎么说，那都是以前了。升入高中之前，优姬不知道受了什么刺激，突然决定要和玖兰枢生疏一点。为了表示决心她还去把头发给剪了。从那以后她对玖兰枢就疏远多了，玖兰枢也——你那是什么表情？”

咲夜看着零，表情简直难以形容，混合着深深的嫌弃、被恶心到的肉麻、还有一种看傻子般的鄙视。

“黑主优姬和玖兰枢，”咲夜说，“他们两个现在的相处模式，叫‘疏远多了’？”

零不明所以地点了点头：“对啊。”

咲夜放弃地长叹一口气：“那他们原先是有多腻歪啊？就这样，你还觉得他们什么都没有？”

“什么跟什么，”零皱眉，“我不是说了，虽然我也觉得玖兰枢的态度很异常，但我也不知道他在盘算什么……”

咲夜连连摇头，从沙发上站了起来。“够了，我放弃了，跟你简直说不通。我回去了，再见。”

“哈？”突然发觉自己被很彻底地嫌弃了，零一头雾水。“等一下，你不是还没洗澡？”

“只是停了热水而已，没什么大不了的。”咲夜摆摆手，人已经走到了玄关。“你就留在那，等黑主优姬出来以后好好保护她，送她回宿舍吧。毕竟在这个有玖兰枢的校园里，她简直太危险了，是吧？”

优姬从浴室里出来时，看到的就是咲夜关上大门离开的背影，和目送着那个背影的零。尽管咲夜已经走了，客厅里却仿佛仍然笼罩着一股奇怪的气氛——一种让她觉得自己被排除在外的气氛。

“零？”她犹豫着开口，“结城同学她……”

“不用管她。”零打断了她不知该如何表达的下半句话。“你头发吹干了吗？等你收拾完我们就回去吧。”

·

第二天的课上，零趴下睡觉前，看到咲夜依旧坐得笔直。

“喂，你不累吗？”他皱着眉问。

“不累呀。”咲夜一边回答，竟然还在一边做笔记。

“……”零顿了顿，又问：“你昨天回去以后就睡了？”

“嗯，洗了个冷水澡就睡了。”

“……冷水澡……”零咋舌，“真是难以把你和这种东西联想到一起。”

“看来你对我有很深的误解啊，零。”咲夜奋笔疾书，头也不抬地说道。“我觉得我应该从来都没有表现出娇生惯养的样子吧？”

“……话是这么说没错，但毕竟是那个结城家的大小姐，谁都会认为你是被伺候着长大的吧。”零撇了撇嘴说道。结城家是猎人之间少有的会雇佣佣人的家庭，所以十二年前咲夜来到锥生家时，锥生夫妇是用照顾体弱多病的一缕那样的标准来照顾咲夜的。认为她是大小姐是一方面，刚发生过那样的惨案不由得就对她小心翼翼起来也是一部分原因，再加上只有儿子的家里突然多了个“女儿”——零到现在都记得母亲那时候是怎么把咲夜当洋娃娃打扮的。

咲夜大概也想起了同样的东西，她写字的动作停了一下，轻轻笑了笑。

“那八年我确实被宠得上了天……但卡尔文老师就没这么温柔了。这四年嘛，别说冷水澡，有自来水用就不错了。”

零坐直了一点。

“前天晚上送你去宿舍的时候我就想说，你这四年过的到底是什么日子？竟然还随身带着打火机，好像非常习惯在黑暗环境里探索似的……再加上你刚才说的，没有自来水？那条件是有多差？”

咲夜有些为难地偏着头想了想，反问道：“你对境外的了解有多少？”

“境外……就是没有猎人协会，也没有吸血鬼元老院的地方吧。没有仍然活着的纯血种，但是有贵族级别。因为缺乏统一管理所以是很混乱的地方。”

“我不是说这方面……”咲夜正在考虑从何说起，讲台上老师的声音先一步响了起来。

“我说锥生，因为你成绩没问题所以上课要睡觉我也就不追究了，但要和同学说话就是另一回事了！结城同学你也是，别被带坏噢！风纪委员里难得有一个好好听课的，老师可是很喜欢你的！”

咲夜闭嘴不说了。零哼了一声，趴下睡觉。

前排的优姬因为听见老师的话而回过头。她旁边的若叶沙赖小声说道：“上课说话什么的，锥生君会这么做还真少见。看来他和结城同学关系很不错呢。”

“是啊，毕竟他们一起生活过那么多年呢。”优姬说道。八年，那两个人曾经朝夕相处的时间，正好是自己与零认识的时间的两倍。

“有不少人猜测他们两个人以后会交往喔。”沙赖淡淡接了一句，“毕竟那两个人在日间部都很出众……也许这种猜测会成真也说不定。”

优姬愣住了，不知为何，沙赖的话让她感到胸口闷闷的，很不舒服。好在困意很快袭来，优姬打了个呵欠，趴在桌上飞快地睡着了。

·

这天上午的课结束时，生活委员通知咲夜她的制服已经做好了。正好接下来是午休，咲夜决定干脆回一趟宿舍，把身上的私服换下来放回去。

黑主学园日间部的校服是白色的衬衫和黑色的外套、短裙，领口的缎带则是红色。咲夜随便找了个空教室，准备先把制服换上。她换好了裙子，刚披上衬衫正在扣扣子的时候，听见身后传来了轻微的声响。她仍然低着头，手上一点多余的动作也没有，手掌里却握住了一根黑色的指挥棒。然后，在不到一秒的时间里，她转过身、移动到声音传来的方向、将站在那里的人按在附近的桌面上。一秒钟过去，她啧了一声，不满道：“你偷偷摸摸跑进来干嘛？我在换衣服诶。”

发出响动的不是别人，正是零。现在咲夜双腿压在他的腿上，一手抓住他的手腕，另一手握着指挥棒顶着他的咽喉。她的衬衫还没有扣完，下摆散开着，零能看到她紧绷平坦的小腹和隐藏在阴影里模糊的侧腰。他突然觉得有些干渴，赶紧移开了视线。

“……还不是因为你昨天下午先偷偷摸摸跑掉。”他答道，“放开我啦。”

咲夜轻哼一声，松开手从桌上跳下来，背过身继续把扣子扣完。零从桌上坐起来，也背过身去。

“明明第一次去宿舍的时候就用魔法加了锁，换衣服的时候却连普通的反锁门都不做，你在想什么啊。”听着背后悉悉索索的衣物摩擦声，总感觉有些尴尬的零找了个话题。

“我怎么会想到还有你这样的人会跑进来，我明明好好关上门了。”咲夜一边说，一边帅气地把外套披到身上，整了整袖口。“所以，你是有什么事要找我吗，零？”

“你接下来要做什么？”零不答反问。

“把之前穿的衣服放回宿舍。然后去吃个饭吧。”

零点点头：“那我和你一起。”

“你还是想继续之前的话题吧？”

零坦然点了点头。

“我可是直到现在也没法信任把你带走的那个家伙啊。二话不说地把你带去了那么远的地方，整整四年都音信全无，现在又突发奇想把你送回来——那家伙绝对在计划着什么。”

咲夜在零看不到的地方露出了苦笑。她整理好换下来的私服，也整理好自己脸上的表情，才转身轻快地拍了拍零的后背。

“好了，我们走吧。”

·

优姬被饥饿叫醒的时候，教室里只剩下几个人。她反应过来已经是午休了，便想要叫上零一起去吃午饭。

优姬回头，最后一排座位上空空的，零和咲夜都不在。

就在优姬微微发愣的时候，沙赖回来了，还带着小卖部里优姬最喜欢的那种面包。她把面包放在优姬面前，不等她问便说道：“锥生君的话，刚下课不久就走了哦。应该是去找结城同学了。至于结城同学，下课的时候生活委员和她说了句什么她才走的，可能是去领制服了吧。”

“诶嘿嘿～小赖真厉害，什么都知道呢～”优姬傻笑着抱住沙赖蹭了蹭，“最爱你啦～”

“是、是，”沙赖任由优姬抱着，“你还有时间在这磨蹭吗？不快点出发的话，就追不上那两人咯。”

“那么我这就去了！”优姬松开沙赖站起来，像模像样地敬了个礼。“谢谢你帮我买面包，小赖！”

她在教学楼里转了一圈，并没有看到零和咲夜。于是她又跑去操场，顺着外围走了一圈。长椅上、树荫下，到处都聚集着三三两两的学生，偶尔还能看到有情侣在说说笑笑。——没错，尽管日间部的女生大多都为夜间部的学长们神魂颠倒，但还是有少数与日间部的男生交往了的女生。这些脱单的男生也就成为了日间部男生之间既是公敌又是楷模的存在，地位十分微妙。

看到这些情侣，优姬不由想起了小赖之前说的话。咲夜才转来第二天，但很多人都觉得她和零关系很好，或许会交往也说不定。这也是当然的，理事长说过，他们两个曾经一起生活了八年，咲夜对于零来说已经差不多是家人了。大家会这样误会也是很正常的事。

不过……家人啊。这四年间，自己明明一直都想要成为零的家人呢……

……对了，这么说来，四年前自己其实也见过结城同学一面啊！优姬停下脚步，因为突然回忆起的细节而愣住了。没错，那个时候，理事长是把咲夜和零两个人一起带回家的……只不过很快，咲夜就被另一个人接走了。原来四年前，他们三个就见过面了！

优姬突然有些雀跃起来，她真想快点找到那两人，和他们谈谈四年前的事。为什么这之前她一点都没想起来呢？那时候她就和咲夜说过话吗？四年前的咲夜是什么样子？他们三人的缘分真是奇妙呀！

像是回应优姬的想法似的，她看见不远处一块僻静的草地上，零和咲夜正相对而坐。优姬开心地跑了过去。

·

因为在宿舍和教学楼之间往返了一趟，午休时间便没那么充裕了。零和咲夜随便在食堂的小卖部买了点东西，便找了个没什么人的草地坐下。零帮咲夜拆开面包的包装，然后把东西递给她。咲夜正要伸手去接的时候，零抬高手臂，让咲夜扑了个空。

咲夜不可思议地瞪着零。

“四年不见你怎么变幼稚了？以前那个沉稳可靠会照顾人的零哥哥呢？”

“不准提那个称呼！”零表情尴尬，把面包扔到咲夜怀里。“你这家伙——别想岔开话题，昨天下午你偷偷溜走的时候，动了什么手脚吧？”

“诶？为什么这么说？”

“……你从我身边走过去，我却还睡着没醒？再怎么说我的警惕性也没有下降到这个地步。”零冷哼，“是你用了什么结城家的小魔法吧，就为了去给玖兰枢送那个礼物？”

“哎呀，你和黑主同学都睡得那么香，我怎么好意思吵醒。”咲夜的回答毫无反省之意，“嘛，我确实用了点小魔法，但都是无害的，别在意啦。毕竟要给玖兰枢送礼物这种事，解释起来也很麻烦嘛。”

“所以，你送了什么？”零眯起眼睛，“看玖兰枢那个样子，似乎还挺中意的。”

“那个啊，是一块怀表。在欧洲时偶然入手的，是玖兰家的吸血鬼在难以计量的时间以前使用过的东西。”

“玖兰家的吸血鬼以前用过的东西？”零皱眉，“只是这样，就能让那个玖兰枢珍重地收下……？”

“对吸血鬼，尤其是纯血种来说，金钱没有意义，但是时间有。”咲夜解释道，“在漫长的时间中，他们自身几乎永远都会保持不变，这种惯性会一直延续到他们周身重视的一切事物上。但想要保护所有东西显然是不可能的。总会有曾属于他们的东西散落在与人类一同衰老的时间中。如果能够找回那样的东西，再难以取悦的吸血鬼都会被打动。”

零被说服了，但他感觉自己的不悦情绪丝毫也没有减少。

“然后，”他转向下一个问题，“你之前提起的关于境外的事。你想说什么？”

“啊……这个问题就说来话长了。”咲夜露出有些困扰的表情。她思索了一会儿问道：“零，你知道造成日本与日本以外的地区如此巨大差别的根源是什么吗？”

“根源？那是因为协会和元老院的总部都在这里吧？”

“你说的这点没错，但不是最本质的原因。协会和元老院会选址在这里，也有一个共同的原因不是吗。”

“你说共同的？”零思考起来，“协会的定址几乎是被动的，是因为生产源金属的熔炉在这里……你的意思是说，元老院的定址也与这个有关？”

“没错。围绕着熔炉，猎人们的势力自然而然地生长起来了，猎人协会也随之建立；吸血鬼们为了与之对抗，成立了元老院。早期，元老院的首要目标就是熄灭熔炉。在后来漫长的对抗中才逐渐妥协，基本放弃了这件事。因此，元老院的势力，自然也是围绕着熔炉建立起来的。”

零沉默着。咲夜所说的不过是每个猎人都知道的最基本的历史知识，但他发觉自己从未以这样的角度思考过这个问题。

“但是，不论在怎样的时代，不论是怎样的群体，总有想法不一样、特立独行的个体存在。数千年前，猎人和吸血鬼之中，也有许多这样的个体。尽管大部分猎人和吸血鬼都自然而然地聚集在了熔炉周围，仍有不少人以各种各样的理由离开这里，去远离熔炉的地方生活。”

“‘各种各样的理由’，”零重复着咲夜的用词，“归根结底，都是对协会和元老院的统治有所不满吧。”

咲夜耸耸肩。“所以啦，这样的人，自然给猎人和元老院带来了不少麻烦。当时人类与吸血鬼的斗争还未转入地下，战火纷飞的年代谁都不想腹背受敌。于是，五千……还是六千年之前吧？协会和元老院有了一次合作。他们联手对这些不受管教的‘叛徒’实行了镇压。在协会和元老院的核心地带——也就是日本境内——的‘叛徒’们基本上都被清理干净了，还活着的都逃到了境外较远的地方。”

“……但是，大部分纯血种都在元老院的控制下。本来，作为吸血鬼内部等级制度的既得利益者，他们也不太可能会成为‘叛徒’。”零立刻反应过来，“就算有少数纯血种逃往境外，在没有强制监督的情况下他们也很难保持血统……因为这样，境外现在才没有仍然活着的纯血种吧？”

“没错。而镇压刚一收效，协会和元老院便迫不及待想要战火再开，于是他们——协会，元老院，以及‘境外人’三方——签订了协议。境外人，顾名思义，可以在日本境外任意活动。但作为代价，他们无法获得源金属，也无法接触境内的纯血种。而协会和元老院会将双方的战争范围限制在境内。”

“这种协议……”零思索着，“境外人如愿脱离了协会和元老院的管理……协会和元老院则如愿摆脱了腹背受敌的状况，可以将精力集中在彼此身上。但同时，三方势力——确切地说，将境外人也分为两派的话，是四方势力互相牵制……不管谁想要暗中拉拢同伴，都会很快遭到背叛。除非能够在不被察觉的情况下同时拉拢两方……但那几乎不可能做到。”

“差不多就是这样啦。”咲夜点点头，肯定了零的分析。“六千年前的这一段历史，现在在境内一般被称为‘境外之乱’，境外人倒是没什么特别的叫法。”

“但是，你说的这些都是六千年前的情况了吧。这么长时间过去，境外的情况……”

“境外的情况变得惨不忍睹呢。”咲夜轻轻叹了一口气。“本来，比起境内，境外最大的优势就是地域广阔了无数倍。但是，仔细想想，对于本来就缺乏纪律性、一团散沙的境外人而言，这其实是劣势吧？再加上，会选择境外这条路的，多半是性格古怪的怪胎……数千年过去，大家也只是在互相损耗而已。事到如今，在境外随便抓一个游侠（Ranger）或者恶徒（Rascal）来问，都会回答想要回到境内吧。”

“……所以境外的条件才会差得惊人。”零恍然，也亏他说了这么远还记得最初的疑问。“所以你才会……对没有照明甚至没有供水的情况都习以为常。”

“对啦。”咲夜轻松地说，终于有空咬了一口面包。

但这一切回答仍然没有解释咲夜为什么要在这个节骨眼上回到境内。按照她刚才给出的信息，境外人想要回到境内显然不是一件简单的事，咲夜八成是因为结城家最后一人的身份才得到协会放行的吧。这也就意味着，她甫一回国，就将自己主动暴露在了协会的监视之下。即便这样，她还是回来了——这让零越来越觉得卡尔文·艾萨拉克斯居心叵测。

不过，零心里很清楚，既然咲夜今天已经说了关于境外之乱的事，再问她别的问题就不一定会得到回答了。咲夜从来都不是知无不言言无不尽的类型，她那几乎带有宗教般神秘气氛的知而不言的态度，零早在之前的八年间就深有体会。

“你回来的时候，和协会有过接触了？”零转向了一个问起来十分名正言顺的话题。

咲夜点点头。“会长亲自我和见了一面，但是没有见到夜刈老师，也没有见到海斗。你呢？这四年和他们有联系吗？”

零沉默着摇了摇头。

“这样啊。不过我去协会的时候有听说他们两个都过得不错，不用担心。”

“……协会那边有为难你吗？”零还是忍不住问道。

“没什么算得上为难的事情。想对我保持监视，了解清楚我现在究竟是什么状态，对他们来说也是理所当然的事情。”咲夜说得一脸平淡，“但是黑主学园向来是不允许任何势力无故向内部安插人手的，所以我现在暂时还没人管。协会那边要施加压力的话，黑主灰阎会自然而然帮我挡着的。总结一下，就是没事啦~”

她说得云淡风轻，但零知道事情不可能只有这么简单。别的不提，既然作为监护人的卡尔文·艾萨拉克斯没有和咲夜一起回国，那么去协会时咲夜就只可能是独自前往。那些觊觎结城家的力量和财产多年、却一直无法得手的人，会趁此机会对咲夜做出什么，想想就叫他作呕。更不用说咲夜的经历和身份的特殊性会给她招来的其他敌意与对立了……

这么想着，零的眉头简直要打结了。咲夜抬头看见，“噗”的一声笑了出来，伸手戳了一下零的眉心。

“我不是说了没事吗？你别乱猜了。”

“喂，你这家伙！”零不满地后仰身子，躲开咲夜的动作。

“真怀念啊，以前身高明明没差这么多的。”咲夜煞有介事地叹了口气，“现在这样，都不能像以前一样摸摸头了。”

“……你闭嘴。”零觉得自己的脸颊有点发烫。从小就显得十分老成的咲夜以前确实经常摸他和一缕的头，但如今再提起这些总觉得令人恼羞成怒。

优姬的声音打断了他的思绪。“零、结城同学，你们在这里呀！”女孩高兴地说，从草地边上跑了过来。

·

优姬跑到两人附近的时候，看见咲夜露出有些好笑的表情，伸手去戳零的眉心。而零则对这个动作很不满似的，向后想要躲开。

优姬短暂地愣了一下。零的表情对她来说有些陌生，她从未见过他这样轻松的样子。她所认识的零总是沉默又冷淡，永远一个人思索着什么，仿佛他的时间还停留在过去的某个时刻。但现在的零……和咲夜在一起的零，却并非如此。自从两天前的夜晚，咲夜出现后，零的时间就又开始转动了。

活在现在而不是回忆里的咲夜，将零从过去的泥沼里拉了出来。

明明这四年间，自己一直都在零的身边，努力想要成为他的家人——

优姬自己都不清楚心中为什么会酸涩不已。她听见有个声音高兴地说：“零、结城同学，你们在这里呀！”然后才反应过来，那是她自己的声音。

她一下子清醒过来，有些尴尬地笑着站在原地，手中还拿着没拆封的面包，面对着另外两人一同投来的意外的目光。

“是黑主同学啊，”咲夜先开口道，她看到了优姬手上的面包，“你也没吃饭吗？”

“啊哈哈、我又睡过头了，这是小赖帮我从食堂带回来的。”优姬不好意思地说，“你们呢？为什么在这里吃面包？我们学校的食堂可是很好吃的哦！”

“啊啊，那是因为我领到了制服，所以回了一趟宿舍。时间稍微有点紧张，所以用面包速战速决。”

“这么说来，结城同学换上了制服呢！我就说总觉得哪里有很大变化，”优姬凑近两人，语气夸张，“非常合身呢，结城同学穿上制服好可爱！”

“你就是拍她马屁也没什么好处，所以别勉强了。”零冷冷丢下一句，咬了一口面包。

明明早就习惯零说话的方式了，也清楚他这么说没有任何恶意，优姬还是像被噎住了似的，一下子陷入沉默。咲夜看了看优姬不太自然的脸色，又看了看无所察觉的零，嘴角意味深长地勾了起来。

“说起来我之前就想问了，黑主同学长得和理事长一点也不像呢，你是和妈妈长得比较像的类型吗？”咲夜问到。当然，她其实很清楚优姬是被收养的，但这并不妨碍她为了问到某些问题而装傻。

“啊、结城同学还不知道呢，我其实是被理事长收养的，就和零一样。”优姬果然一五一十地回答了起来，“十年前，理事长收养了没有记忆，而且来历不明的我……”

“诶，没有记忆？”咲夜吃惊地说，“那是怎么回事？”

“嗯……”优姬想了想，决定从头说起。“我之前提到过，枢学长是我的救命恩人吧？那个和我被理事长收养，其实是同一件事……十年前的冬天，我独自一人在荒芜一片的雪地里，遇上了落单的吸血鬼。就快要被袭击的时候，偶然路过那附近的枢学长救下了我。但是，因为我没有记忆，连说话也不会，枢学长也没法安置我……于是他就把我带到了他的朋友，也就是理事长这里。”

“原来是这样。”咲夜恍然大悟地点点头，“你也真不容易呢，优姬。在那个冬夜以前的事情，你全都不记得了吗？”

优姬摇了摇头。“以前，我也希望我能想起来，哪怕只有一点点也好。但是现在，就算想不起来也没关系。我觉得，就这样把那一天当做我的起始也不错。从那次相遇开始的，才是我的人生，就算这样我也十分幸福。”

“你说得对。”咲夜赞同道。在心里，她却想着完全不一样的事情。

十年前，那不正好是玖兰家发生剧变的时候吗？她可是很清楚的，那个寒冷的、落雪的冬日夜晚，大量纯血之血四处飞溅，最后又缓缓消散的味道……一同死去的玖兰悠与树里夫妇，重伤濒死、至今仍在沉睡恢复的玖兰李土，作为玖兰家最后一人、尽管年幼也不得不走上台前的玖兰枢……十年前，玖兰家究竟经历了什么，才会在短短一夜间出现如此多的变故，元老院至今都没有给出一个明确的答案。

在那种节骨眼上，玖兰枢会没事跑到雪地里散步，然后碰巧救下一个人类小孩？这种话，也就能骗骗什么都不懂的优姬了。

卡尔文老师的猜测一点都没有错，黑主优姬和玖兰家之间一定隐藏着什么巨大且关键的秘密。四年前，只是看了一眼，卡尔文老师就发觉优姬身上有问题了……如果现在他身在学院内的话，八成已经把什么都调查清楚了吧。

咲夜叹了口气，不由觉得自己还是太嫩了。

优姬可不知道咲夜在想什么。她憋了一会儿，但实在是太在意了，所以忍不住还是问了出来。

“结城同学，你呢？前天晚上，理事长和我们说过……说你和零曾一起生活了八年，那是为什么？”

零皱着眉看过来。结城惨案是死伤惨重、性质极其恶劣的大事件，再加上结城家的知名度，这在猎人间是无人不知的常识。在这样的前提下，直接向唯一的幸存者咲夜问起那个事件，等同于故意刁难。

咲夜大概猜到了零在想什么，她在零来得及说任何话之前先轻轻摇了摇头。“别这样，”她说，“黑主同学什么都不知道。”

零愣了一下，优姬当然什么都不知道，她不可能会是对这种事抱有恶意的那种人。他明明应该很清楚这件事的，为什么……

咲夜对优姬笑了笑。“黑主同学，你听说过十二年前的‘结城惨案’吗？”

优姬茫然地摇了摇头。

“简单点说，那是‘结城家在一夜之间化为血海’的事件。来源不明的巨大热量从房屋内部爆发，席卷了整座宅邸。除了我，结城家的所有人，包括佣人们，全部丧生。——那之后，零的父母收养了我。所以我才会和零一起生活那么多年。”

她说得十分平淡，优姬却听得目瞪口呆，并且对自己提起这种话题后悔不已。

“结城同学，对不起，我不知道……”

“没关系，我知道你没有恶意。”咲夜冲优姬笑了，“而且我那时候还太小，根本什么都不记得，什么都不明白。所以要说痛苦其实也没有很痛苦。套用黑主同学你刚才说过的话，我觉得把那之后的事——我去锥生家以后发生的事，当作我人生的起点也不错。”

优姬也不知该不该赞同咲夜的话，只好尽力岔开话题。她想起自己之前想到的话题，连忙开口道：“不说这个了，我今天刚刚想起，四年前结城同学是和零一起来理事长家的吧？虽然结城同学没有留下来，但那时候确实来过吧？”

“唔，确实是这样，怎么了吗？”

“所以，那个时候我们应该就见过面了！”优姬开心地说道，“担任风纪委员的我们三人，在四年前的那一天，就已经聚齐了——不觉得这是很厉害的缘分吗？但是，真奇怪啊，为什么我一点都不记得结城同学的事呢？”

“或许是因为我们并没有说上话吧。”咲夜猜测道。“不论如何，你说得没错，确实是奇妙的缘分呢。”

“所以！”优姬突然有些害羞地说道，“从现在开始，结城同学就别那么生疏了，叫我优姬就好啦！我也直接称呼你为咲夜，可以吗？”

咲夜从善如流地笑着答应了。

“那以后就请多指教了，优姬。”

“我才是，请多指教，咲夜！”

一直专心吃面包、一言不发的零，像是很受不了黏黏糊糊的两人似的，从鼻孔里发出一声冷哼。

·

等三人终于解决完午饭回到教室里，午休的时间也要结束了。零还是老样子，一回座位就呵欠连天，仿佛马上就能睡着；优姬则在和沙赖聊天，咲夜听见她在向沙赖报告“已经和结城同学变成直呼其名的关系了”的事。直到下午的课程开始、优姬在课上迅速睡着，她都没有再说四年前的话题，咲夜才终于悄悄松了一口气。

四年前的优姬当然见过咲夜。

咲夜和零刚被送到黑主灰阎的住处时，灰阎就告诉咲夜，有一个自称是她的远亲的、名叫卡尔文·艾萨拉克斯的境外人在等她。咲夜因为听见这个名字而吃惊不已，那份吃惊被黑主灰阎恰到好处地误解成了她和卡尔文确实互相认识的表现。

——大概，他们也算是互相认识吧。

优姬带零去处理满身的血迹，咲夜则借用了灰阎的书房与卡尔文会面。

他们谈了很久。咲夜得到了很多答案，并最终作了一个决定。

在谈话的末尾，灰阎让优姬来转达零已经没事了的消息。而卡尔文一看见敲门走进书房的优姬，就停止了与咲夜的讨论。察觉到他态度异常的咲夜配合地没再出声，只是仔细观察着他的行动。

卡尔文是个魔术师。他如此自称，也确实打扮得像样。所以他提出要给优姬变个小魔术时，优姬想都没想就答应了。于是卡尔文的手中出现了一副扑克，他动作花俏地洗牌，然后请优姬从里面任选一张。优姬选完、确认过花色以后，他又请她将那张牌还回牌堆。

优姬将牌递给他。他抽走牌的动作太急，坚硬的纸边在优姬的手上划了一道浅浅的口子，几滴血珠沁了出来。

“天哪，抱歉，我真是个不合格的魔术师，竟然会在使用纸牌的时候犯这种低级错误。”卡尔文丢下扑克，伸手将优姬受伤的手指轻柔地握住。“不过，好在——我蹩脚的魔术至少能帮你治好这个。”

他将手覆在优姬的手上。再移开时，那道小小的伤口已经不见了。

优姬惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。卡尔文伸手在空中一捉，指间便夹了一张牌。他把牌放在优姬眼前，小女孩立刻喊道：“这就是我选的那张牌！”

“好极了。”卡尔文说，“那么，忘记刚才发生的事吧。当你走出书房的门，便不再记得伤口与魔术，我和咲夜的脸也化作一团模糊。你愿意帮我这个忙吗？”

优姬呆呆地点了点头，走了出去。

卡尔文直起身子。他将纸牌的一角点在指尖，几滴血珠便顺着纸牌边缘汩汩流下，在他的指腹上聚成一个精巧的半球。咲夜看到他将指尖放入口中。

“你在……尝她的血？”咲夜问道。卡尔文是个吸血鬼——这一点，她在两人单独会面的时候就发现了。但这么一丁点鲜血，能有什么用处？

卡尔文像品酒似的皱着眉，若有所思地抿唇。

“没有错，这个女孩不是普通的人类。她身上有什么问题——更具体的仅靠这样还查不出来。她的气息和血液，都绝不属于人类，而像是被强行约束和抹去了什么……”

“仅凭刚才这点时间，你就察觉到了？”咲夜惊讶。

卡尔文笑了笑，那笑容并不自豪，反而有些悲伤。

“别忘了我是「什么」呀，咲夜。”

四年前卡尔文所发现的这个关于优姬的问题，在四年后的现在，是咲夜待办清单里重要的一项。卡尔文不止一次地说过，优姬身份的谜底，会是把握黑主学园内局势的关键。以咲夜目前观察到的玖兰枢对优姬的态度来看，如果优姬想起四年前的小魔术，一定会引起玖兰枢的警惕和敌意。

那样简略的记忆处理，经过这么长时间，在某些刺激之下会很容易就失效吧——咲夜明白这一点。但不论如何，不是现在。

还没到她表明立场的时候，远远没到。


	3. 风纪委员的工作

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 结城咲夜适应着风纪委员的身份。

五天时间转眼过去，咲夜迎来了在黑主学园的第一个周五。

由于第二天不用上课，比平时更多的女生聚集在了月之寮外。不知为何，咲夜总觉得她们兴奋得异常，似乎隐约间还能听见她们在不断提起“巧克力”这个词。

“今天到底是怎么了……总觉得大家格外地有活力啊……”咲夜一边艰难抵挡着人群一边问道。

“你不记得了吗？下周就是圣巧克力节了。”零烦躁地咋舌，对咲夜解释道，“在学校里，这是能名正言顺地与夜间部的人正面接触的唯一机会，所以这些家伙已经提前激动起来了。啧，真是麻烦。”

“理事长竟然没有把这种节日给禁掉吗？”咲夜感到有些匪夷所思，在黑主学园的特殊现状下还放任这种互动，黑主灰阎也给风纪委员添太多麻烦了吧。“我听她们不断提起巧克力，还以为是我听错了……”

零对天翻了个白眼：“谁知道理事长在想什么。我真是受够这些白痴了。”

在他们说话的时候，月之寮的大门打开，吸血鬼们走了出来。人群一下子沸腾起来，女生们拼命挤向前，大声向吸血鬼询问关于喜欢什么样的巧克力的话题。吸血鬼们当然不会回答，他们只是视若未见、听而不闻地向校舍走去。只有玖兰枢，和平时一样，在优姬面前停下脚步。

总觉得，在停下之前，那双深不见底的眼睛往自己这边瞥了一眼。咲夜来不及细想，因为人群里似乎传来了不和谐的、异常的声音。

“……又是黑主优姬……那个女人，当风纪委员就是为了方便自己接近枢学长吧……！”

咲夜反射性地向优姬的方向跑去。她的手上亮起一层微光，但她迅速想起不能在日间部的学生们面前使用太显眼的魔法，那道光芒随之熄灭了。

咲夜推开优姬。一个精心包装的礼盒满含怒气地飞过来，坚硬的边角正好撞在咲夜护在脸前的手背上。人群因此短暂地静默了一瞬，优姬疑惑地转过身还不知道发生了什么，零冰冷的目光投向了人群里的某个方向。玖兰枢面无表情地注视着一切，直到咲夜转过来毫不避讳地直视着他。

“玖兰学长，我想您应该也很清楚，在这里耽误时间只是在给我们添麻烦而已吧？希望您今后能更有效率地带领夜间部的各位通过这段路。当然，如果您愿意约束一下某些热衷于引发混乱的成员，”她冰川般的双眸朝蓝堂的方向扫了一眼，“对大家会更好。”

“哈？你说什么？”蓝堂立刻跳了起来。

“……我明白了。你说得确实有道理。”玖兰枢说，“各位，时间也不早了，我们抓紧去校舍吧。”临走前，他又对优姬说道：“抱歉，优姬，以后换个别的时间和你说话吧。”

“诶？好的……我不要紧！请走好，枢学长！”

吸血鬼们散去了，人类则在零散发的寒气之下噤若寒蝉。咲夜从地上捡起那个礼物盒，走向零一直盯着的女生。

那是个长相相当可爱的女孩，只不过现在紧咬着下唇，神色惊恐，容貌也大打折扣。咲夜站在她面前，将礼物盒拆开。

里面是一只领带夹，想来会是非常适合玖兰枢的礼物。镶嵌着深红色宝石的领带夹，盒子里还印着知名奢侈品的商标，买到这个一定花了不少钱吧。也就只有黑主学园的学生才会在高中时就有这么多可随意支配的零花钱。

在校园以外，在各自的家庭里，黑主学园日间部的这些女生，哪一个不是被父母百般呵护的小公主呢？

咲夜将礼物盒盖回去，递给它原本的主人。

“这个礼物，你选了很久吧？就这么扔出去，不觉得太可怜了吗？”

女孩仍旧咬着唇，惊疑不定地看着她。她没有接。

“我觉得它应该更加被珍惜才对。”咲夜轻轻抓过女孩的手，将礼物盒放在她的掌心里。这样做的时候她被砸得青肿、几乎要破皮流血的手背露了出来。“你也一样——不论夜间部的人是什么态度，你都应该更珍惜自己才对。”

咲夜收回手。女孩像是要挽留她似的，急急开口：“我——我只是……！”

“没关系，”咲夜说，“没关系。虽然这样的礼物并不属于圣巧克力节的传统，但学园也没有规定过不能给夜间部的同学送礼物。你的行为不会被追究。”

“我不是……我不是说这个……”女孩嗫嚅着。

零可没有那么多耐心。见咲夜似乎说完了，他铁青着脸，拉过她就走。他握着她没受伤的那只手，攥得有点紧。

“抱歉，优姬，收尾就交给你了。”零丢下一句，带着咲夜走远了。

·

零一直走到大门广场上的喷泉前才停下。他猛然停下的时候，咲夜差点一头撞上他的后背。

零看似粗暴，实则小心地拉过咲夜受伤的那只手。咲夜的皮肤非常薄，明明是从小接受猎人训练、又经历了在境外的四年实战的人，手上却完全没有留下任何痕迹。刚被砸中的时候，咲夜的手背上就迅速绽开了青色的淤痕。在和零一起走来的路上，那里已经迅速肿了起来；现在终于撑破了皮肤，少量的血液渗了出来。

诱人的血香对零来说是种折磨。咲夜试着收回手。

“我自己来吧？”

零没有坚持。他点点头，解下自己的领带递给咲夜。

“你没必要对她们那么温和。”在咲夜包扎伤口的时候，零开口说道。“那些家伙都被吸血鬼们迷昏了头，根本不能当正常人来看。……竟然对吸血鬼趋之若鹜，真令人恶心。”

“也不用说这么过分吧？”咲夜安抚地说道，“我认为，一无所知的她们并没有什么错。仔细想想，她们是用人类的标准来衡量夜间部的吸血鬼，然后才迷上他们的吧？这不正说明，她们爱的实际上是人类吗。”

“……你还是一样擅长强词夺理。”

“这才不是强词夺理。那些女孩说到底只是被骗了。不管怎么想，都是骗人的那一方过错更多吧。”

零挑起眉。

“我还以为你是比较偏袒吸血鬼的那一类。你之前说了什么来着……‘吸血鬼也有人心，而且比人类的更加温热’？”

“你明知道我不是那个意思。”咲夜无奈地叹了口气。“零，我知道你一直将吸血鬼看做野兽，只是野兽。猎人的经验是这样教你的，你自身的经历也验证了这一点。但是，事实并非如此。”

零这次没有立刻生气地走开。他的表情变得十分难看，但他至少仍然站在原地。

“人类和吸血鬼拥有共通的‘人性’。说到底，吸血鬼不过是某一天忽然获得了力量的人类而已——你也学过的吧，始祖时代的吸血鬼起源。追求力量、欺凌弱小，但当自己受到了更强者的压迫时，就会突然心怀慈悲，想起要关怀与自己生活在同一个世界的弱者来。不过是和人类一模一样的行为罢了。你要是有兴趣，多去听听普通人类们搞的生态保护讲座，就会对吸血鬼的态度习以为常了。”

“哦，你是说那些全被我睡过去了的课？”零干巴巴地问。

“就是那些全被你睡过去了的课。”咲夜笑了。

“所以归根结底，你想说的是，你并不局限于吸血鬼或者人类的身份，只是一视同仁地评价他们。并没有偏袒任何一方的打算。”

“你能明白就最好了。因为，对于零，我的看法也会是一样的。”

“我？”零愣了一下，但随即反应过来。他沉默着不说话了。

“嗯。这个问题逃也逃避不过去吧。或早或晚，零会变成吸血鬼，这是绯樱闲四年前给你刻下的诅咒。这四年，我试过寻找回避这个诅咒的方法……但是很遗憾，我没能得到答案。”咲夜直视着零的双眼，“不过，不要紧。就算零变成了吸血鬼，对我来说，也还是和四年前一样的人。”

“……别说大话。”零的喉咙有些干涩，“如果我忍不住吸了你的血，你……”

“我不会变的。放心好了。”咲夜抬起包扎好的手晃了晃，“好啦，把优姬一个人丢下那么久，也该去巡逻了。晚点再见吧。”

零说不出什么话，只能点点头，然后目送着咲夜走远。他觉得咲夜像是给他肩上沉重的负担系上了一只巨大的气球，一直以来压得他喘不过气的东西，现在被咲夜轻飘飘的牵着，和她的脚步一起轻描淡写地远去了。

零闭上眼睛。他的手藏在口袋里，握紧了装着血液锭剂的盒子。

·

咲夜怎么也没有想到，经历过傍晚的小小风波以后，女生们不仅没有收敛，反而更加嚣张了。

咲夜夜巡时的“据点”是图书馆。因为图书馆很高，又位于主教学区，在这里可以将整个教学区尽收眼底。不仅能够看到上课的吸血鬼们，如果有夜游的学生也能看得一清二楚。因此，咲夜通常都会从图书馆里随便拿本书，然后坐在图书馆的屋顶上悠闲地看到夜巡结束。

今天，咲夜拿了一本著于上世纪三十年代的吸血鬼小说，看得十分开心。余光瞄到操场边的树林里似乎有什么动静的时候，她还在想，应该不会吧？

然而很遗憾，那就是违规夜游的女生。咲夜叹了口气，从屋檐下的窗户翻进图书馆将书本放下，又原路翻出来，像一片花瓣一样轻飘飘地落到地面。直到她走到树林边上，那两个女生才注意到自己已经被发现了。

“呜、是结城同学！”短发的女生瑟缩了一下，“为什么……我还以为结城同学不在……”

“以为我不在？”咲夜有些好笑，“为什么？”

长发女生小心地看了一眼咲夜的手背。零的领带还包扎着，所以她看不见伤口。

“因为结城同学不是……受伤了吗？我们还以为你不会参加夜巡了……”

“这点小伤还不至于要休息。”咲夜答道，心里再次感叹这所学园里普通学生们的娇生惯养程度。“而且，要是我不在，谁来把你们送回去呢？”

咲夜蹲下身子。刚才她就看见了，短发的女生膝盖上有一处擦伤，已经渗出了不少血迹，看起来还挺严重。

“还能走吗？”咲夜问道。

“嗯，可以……虽然有点痛……”短发女孩想要站起来，长发女孩赶紧扶住她。咲夜正要伸手帮忙，却突然察觉到什么，回过身。

“请你们不要再向前了，架院学长，蓝堂学长。”她对不知何时出现在不远处的两个吸血鬼说道，“这边有个孩子受伤了——所以，安全起见。”

“是、是偶像学长和狂野学长！”长发女生发出一声小小的惊叫，“竟然碰上了……！”

“别这么冷冰冰的嘛，结城同学？”蓝堂笑眯眯地说，并未停下脚步。“我们只不过是因为闻到有血的味道一直在附近，所以过来看看而已嘛！”

咲夜微微皱眉，她的战斗方式无论如何都不适合让日间部的学生看到，而两个吸血鬼看起来都没有乖乖听话的打算。她当机立断，转身将握成拳的手伸到两个女孩眼前。

“……结城同学？”短发女孩疑惑地看着她。

咲夜张开手，一个用丝线吊着的圆环落了下来，微微摇晃着。

“抱歉，能请你们先睡一下吗？”咲夜说，圆环随着她的话亮起了一道光。咲夜打了个响指，两个女孩便软软地互相倚靠着倒下去了。圆环消失，咲夜又伸手一挥，仿佛要为两个女孩盖上被子——她手中确实出现了一块黑色的布，黑布飞向地上的两个女孩。但当布料落在地上时，却平平整整的，没有任何隆起的痕迹，好像那两个女孩根本不在这里。

一系列动作行云流水，不过花了几秒钟。架院吹了声口哨。

“了不起的魔术。这就是结城家的力量吗？”

咲夜没有回答，只是转身面对着他们。日间部的女生转移走以后，两个吸血鬼反而没有再往前走了，他们从一开始想找的就是自己吧。

“啊，我知道你那眼神的意思，你想说我们在骗人吧！”蓝堂哼了一声，“才没有呢——我确实是闻到血的味道才过来的。只不过，不是那个人类的血，而是你的血哦，结城咲夜。”

“嗯？”咲夜有些讶异地挑了挑眉，举起受伤的左手晃了晃。“这个吗？”

这四年在境外，一旦受伤流血，卡尔文就会第一时间给她治疗，所以咲夜还从来没有遇上过因为自己的血液吸引来吸血鬼的情况。尽管卡尔文说她的血液对吸血鬼来说很有吸引力，但咲夜还从未被任何吸血鬼吸过血，所以也无从验证这一说法的真假。

“没错没错！结城你啊，血液的味道闻起来相当诱人呢！”蓝堂笑容满面地点了点头，“所以，能不能让我——尝一点呢？”

他猛然发动了进攻，冰面从他站的地方迅速向咲夜这里蔓延过来。咲夜皱了皱眉，想要跳开的时候发现，双脚已经被冻在原地动弹不得了。

“不躲开呢~是同意了？那我就不客气了~~~~”蓝堂脸上的笑容只能用厚颜无耻来形容，而一边的架院也默许了他的行为。咲夜冷静地站在原地，看着蓝堂走近。

当蓝堂已经要把她的手拉过去的时候，咲夜突然开口说道：“以防万一我再确认一下，黑主学园里有着‘禁止一切吸血行为’的规定对吧？”

“这种小事，”美味近在眼前，蓝堂不耐烦了起来，“就是违反一下也没什么大不了的。”

“原来如此，我明白你的主张了。”咲夜点点头，主动握住了蓝堂的手。

蓝堂只知道，下一个瞬间，被冻在冰里的人就变成了自己。

这还不是最糟的。他第一反应就是解除自己设下的冰层，但却没有见效。相反，冰层沿着双脚向上迅速爬升，转眼间已经将他腰部以下的部分都冻在了里面。

“英？”架院有些紧张地三两步靠过来，他的周围亮起了一朵朵火焰。

“我劝你不要那么做比较好哦。”咲夜的声音传了过来。“你也看到蓝堂学长的力量不会如他所愿地起效了吧？所以，你的火焰究竟会烧到哪里，我也不能保证哦。”

两个吸血鬼循声望去，咲夜悠哉地坐在树枝上，很有余裕地晃着双腿。

“你这家伙，”架院语气不善，“是你的魔法吗？快点解除！”

“真奇怪，你们有立场说这种话吗？整个事端不都是因你们而起的吗？”咲夜丝毫不为所动，她眯起眼睛。“你说呢，玖兰学长？”

“枢大人？！”蓝堂惊叫起来，艰难地扭着上半身四处张望。

他并没有看到枢的身影。树枝上的咲夜双腿晃悠得更欢了。

“抱歉，是骗你的。”

“什么！你这——大笨蛋！！！”蓝堂涨红了脸大喊。架院无奈扶额，用枢大人来骗蓝堂真是屡试不爽。

“怎么，刚才说‘没什么大不了的’的时候，你看起来可不像是害怕玖兰学长的样子啊？”咲夜歪着头，“如果我了解到的情报没错的话，你们这些夜间部的贵族吸血鬼，都是为了支持作为纯血君王的玖兰学长才到黑主学园来就读的吧？违反他与理事长定下的规则，就是你们支持他的方法？”

“我当然是为了枢大人才来的！”蓝堂骄傲地挺胸答道，“至于协议，那种你们猎人搞出来的东西，我才不管呢！”

“喂，英，别说了！”架院试图阻止他。

“为什么不让我说，本来就是这样！何必对这些人类这么客气？枢大人愿意对他们友善，但我才不要！什么风纪委员，有本事就来和我好好打一场——”

“哦？也就是说，我的约束对你来说已经没有效用了吗，蓝堂？”

这一次，蓝堂是真的从头到脚都被冻住了。不是被来自任何人的力量，而是被玖兰枢那红酒般的嗓音中所蕴含的寒气。

纯血的吸血鬼不知何时出现在草地边缘。他缓缓走过来。咲夜站起身，从树枝上跳了下来，轻巧地落在蓝堂旁边。

“相信玖兰学长已经明白发生的事情了吧。两个日间部的女生被我转移到了不远处的广场上，请夜间部的人员处理一下她们的记忆吧。”

“当然。”玖兰枢伸手拎着蓝堂的后领，那些冰块已经被他消除了。“这两个人我会负责交给理事长处理，这样破坏黑主学园内和平的行为，一定会得到相应的惩罚。”

“是这样吗？”咲夜冷淡地笑了笑，她可不觉得理事长会做出什么像样的处理。“无论如何，我的职责就到这里了。之后就请便吧，玖兰学长。”

·

巡逻时间结束后，咲夜突然很不想去理事长家。

蓝堂今晚闹出的乱子肯定已经传到理事长那里了。但是，想想也知道，那个人只会嬉笑着装傻，为吸血鬼们说好话吧。咲夜觉得自己现在的心理状态不足以支撑她在那样的理事长面前维持合适的表情。

她开始想念卡尔文老师了。

早在黑主学园成立之初，咲夜和卡尔文就仔细调查过相关的信息。那时候，咲夜就对于“一所致力于促成人类与吸血鬼和平相处的学园里，人类竟然不知道吸血鬼的身份”这个问题感到十分迷惑。

“可是，”当时的咲夜百思不得其解地问卡尔文，“如果人类甚至不知道吸血鬼是吸血鬼，又算得上什么和平相处呢？”

“如果公开真实情况的话，就算只在学园范围内，也相当于对全人类社会公开了吧。”卡尔文看了看资料，便将其丢到一边，神色莫辨。“另外，黑主灰阎或许是想先从吸血鬼那一边下手，让他们习惯不吸人血的生活。”

“……这样真的行得通吗？”咲夜仍然不太信服，“虽然说起来很老套，但要让吸血鬼做这样违背天性的事，不怀有坚定的爱是做不到的。对某个人类个体的爱，和由其延伸出的对人类整体的爱，没有这些的话，不论是怎样的吸血鬼都难以坚持不吸人血。可是，黑主学园似乎根本不打算让人类和吸血鬼发生接触吧？那又怎么能让吸血鬼了解人类、爱上人类呢？”

卡尔文摸了摸她的头。

“黑主灰阎作为人类而出生，却活过了对人类来说过于漫长的岁月。他因此被人类一边利用却又一边排斥，大概，心理上便与吸血鬼更加亲近了。可他归根结底只是人类，对于吸血鬼的本质并不了解。他能做到这一步，已经很不容易了。”

“……真没用。”咲夜低下头。“所以，还是要我来才行。”

卡尔文哀伤地看着她。

“是的，还是要你来才行。”

“——只有你才行。”

咲夜盯着自己的手掌，缓缓地蹲下身，一点一点地把自己缩成一团。

好累啊。果然她还是太弱了，不过是一周而已……离开卡尔文老师，离开真昼，变成孤身一人……不过才一周而已。

黑主学园的情况比想象中还要差。黑主灰阎对吸血鬼的偏袒如此不加遮掩，却没人觉得有什么不对。零竟然在这样的环境里生活了四年，只是想到这一点，咲夜就觉得愤怒不已。

这四年，他到底是用什么样的心情忍受下来的？每天都从吸血鬼手中保护着人类，但却得不到人类的理解，反而遭到他们的白眼；就连近在身边的、本该是同伴的优姬，也一心恋慕着本该多加提防的对象，根本不足以依靠……

还有零之前所说的，四年前的事。

毫无预警地让刚刚因纯血种而家破人亡的孩子见到另一个纯血种——黑主灰阎到底在想什么？

为什么他要对零这么残酷？

咲夜越想越觉得厌恶，简直连看都不想往理事长宅的方向看一眼。从图书馆的屋顶落到地面，她几乎拿出了自己最快的速度，向着日之寮的方向直直跑去。

她并不知道自己的身影一直被一个金发的吸血鬼看在眼里。

“……看起来很生气的样子呢，咲夜……”一条站在窗边，小声地自言自语。“看来今天，蓝堂真的做了很过分的事……”

“你在念叨什么，一条？”支葵趴在桌上，懒懒地问。

“不，没什么。”一条笑着摇了摇头。再将视线投向窗外的时候，咲夜的身影已经不见了。

之后，要不要找个时间去和她道个歉呢……

毕竟，他和咲夜，也算是许久未见了啊。

·

周六的早上，咲夜是被一阵敲门声吵醒的。

昨天晚上回到宿舍后，尽管根本不清楚卡尔文现在身处哪个时区，她还是任性地给对方打去了电话。电话很快就接通了，咲夜却不知该说什么好。而那边的卡尔文在听到她的沉默后，什么也没有问，只是说了句“辛苦了，咲夜”。

听到那句话后，咲夜便不争气地流下了眼泪。她小心地尽量不发出声音，但她知道卡尔文一定听出来了。

就算这样他也什么都没问。

“困了就睡吧，咲夜，”电话那边传来吸血鬼一如既往平稳的、令人安心的声音。“我会等你睡着后再挂断电话的。”

咲夜哽咽着点头，又想起点头对面也看不见，不由带着眼泪笑了出来。听到她的动静，对面也放下心来似的轻笑一声。

咲夜真的就这样开着扩音，通着电话睡着了。

早上被吵醒时，咲夜的第一反应就是去翻手机。电量是岌岌可危的红色，通话记录显示睡前的那通电话持续了一个多小时。

有那么久吗？她还觉得自己立刻就睡着了呢……

敲门声又在响了。咲夜将手机接上充电器，从床上爬起来，披了件外套去开门。

敲门的人是零。咲夜开门时他高举的手正要再落下来，差点砸在咲夜脑门上；零没有放过这个机会，顺势揉了揉咲夜的头发。

现在的咲夜头发有些蓬乱，睡裙外随便披了件外套，和平时冷清凛然的样子相去甚远。就算被揉了脑袋，也只是有些迟钝地后退了一步，半眯着眼睛向上看过来。

“一大早的，有什么事？”她没好气地问，满脸困意。

“什么一大早，已经十点了，你是优姬吗？”零瞪着她。他从来不知道咲夜还会睡懒觉！结城咲夜，永远表现出完美的这个人，可以做很多事，但睡懒觉绝不应该是其中一项。

“世界上总有一个地方现在还是清晨。”咲夜说，打了个呵欠。她不管站在门口的零，也没有关上门，就这么走回床边，脱下外套随手一扔，钻回了被子里。

零被她的行为震惊了，呆立了一会儿，只能走进房间，还要帮她关上门。

零轻轻在床边坐下。咲夜闭着眼睛，呼吸平稳，竟然已经快睡着了。

“你有这么困吗？”零不太相信。

“我从回国……就没有时间……好好调整时差……”咲夜睡意朦胧，声音断断续续的。“……每天还……只能睡五个小时……”

“……但你前几天不是连上课的时候都很精神吗？”零见她的样子不似作假，自己的声音也不由放轻了。

“……那是……工作……”咲夜说，声音越来越弱。“……现在……休息……就……睡……”

……大概是想说那是工作所以没办法，但现在是休息的时间，所以要抓紧补眠吧。想来，这应该也是她在这四年的实战里培养出来的素质吧。

零盯着她已经陷入深眠的睡脸，猜测着她这四年过得究竟有多辛苦，并对此感到很不高兴。

他来这里是因为理事长想要为咲夜举办一个欢迎会，已经在家里烧了一大桌菜了。理事长原本是准备在昨天晚上亲自邀请她的，但咲夜昨晚没有在理事长家露面。零想到咲夜下午受的伤，多少也有点担心，于是便主动提出来宿舍找她。

看咲夜现在熟睡的样子，零也不忍心叫醒她。他拿出手机，给理事长发了信息，将中午的欢迎会推迟到晚上。

房间里静悄悄的，只有咲夜轻微的呼吸声，而这声音似乎被寂静无限放大了。一缕阳光从窗帘的缝隙里淌进来，正落在咲夜的长发上，将她粉色的发丝映出了一层近乎于橙色的光彩。咲夜的被角盖得很松散，从里面露出半个雪白的肩膀，还有纤细的、仿佛一折就断的脖颈。

零又一次感到了干渴。

咲夜的味道盈满了鼻尖。隐藏在一丝冷淡下的温暖、夹杂着些微苦涩的甜香，是因为已经离吸血鬼越来越接近了吗？零发现自己从味道中辨别出了无数细节，而每一个细节都在他脑中勾勒出咲夜的样子。他越是意识到这一点，干渴就越是难以抑制。

零慢慢向咲夜俯下身。他的嘴张着，犬齿格外的长，喉咙深处滚动着迫不及待的咆哮。但就算这样他也在尽力抑制着，几次几乎要碰上却又退了回去。大概是感觉到了他的鼻息，咲夜在被子里动了动。

“让我再睡一会儿……”她并没有醒来，闭着眼睛模糊地说着，“……别弄了，真昼……”

“真昼”？陌生的名字让零一下子清醒过来。他猛然直起身，难以置信地瞪着仍在熟睡的咲夜。

……不，仔细想想，“真昼”并不是一个陌生的名字。结城真昼，那不是咲夜的哥哥吗？和直到结城惨案才第一次出现在大家的视野里的咲夜不一样，结城真昼是早就被结城家登记在猎人协会、也曾正式露面的，比零大三岁左右的男孩。结城惨案后，他和结城家的其他人一样，被当做死亡处理。

为什么咲夜会在半梦半醒间叫出他的名字？听起来，简直就像他们每天都生活在一起一样……难道结城真昼还活着，之前都和咲夜一起生活在境外？

但是，是谁赶在协会之前带走了他？为什么那个人没有带走咲夜？

更重要的是，如果结城真昼也活着，那咲夜会不会已经查清了结城惨案的元凶？十二年前虽然咲夜只有四岁，很多事情都不明白，但真昼已经八岁了。他很有可能知道更多东西。

这样想的话……咲夜毫无征兆的回国，或许就是为了结城惨案的事。

……但是，她却什么也没说。就连几天前，向优姬解释十二年前的事时，也是一副什么都不知道的口吻。

为什么……为什么，什么都不对自己说呢？

零有些生气。他很清楚咲夜帮助了自己多少，不如说，仅仅是时隔四年再度出现在自己身边，对他而言就已经是一种拯救了。但是反过来，自己却帮不上她。

从十二年前开始，就一直帮不上她。

四年前的分别也是。明明下定了决心要成为优秀的猎人去境外找她的，最后却是她回来了。而自己根本就还在黑主学园原地踏步。

真是不像样啊。

零心情复杂地叹了口气，站起身来。他把窗帘拉严时，看见自己昨天给咲夜用来包扎伤口的领带正放在书桌上。零将领带随手拿过来，发现布料上散发着一股淡淡的香味，而且极为平整，好像咲夜不仅洗过了，甚至还熨过了似的。他嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，动作小心地将领带收起来。

在咲夜桌上留下了一张纸条告诉她晚上去理事长家参加欢迎会，零放轻动作关上门，不出声地离开了。

·

咲夜真正睡醒是傍晚的事了。她从床上坐起身，双眼在一片昏暗的室内闪着摄人的红光。

她抬起头，轻轻在空气里嗅了嗅，语气茫然中带着一丝迷惑。

“……有零的味道……”

她脸上露出有点委屈的表情来，伸手点着自己的喉咙。

“好饿……零的味道，好香……”

想要血。零的血。一刻也等不了了，难以忍受的饥饿感简直要将她吞噬——

枕边正在充电的电话这时候突然响了起来。咲夜拿过电话，愣愣地盯着看了一会儿，才慢吞吞地接通。

听筒里传来的是卡尔文的声音。

“咲夜，还记得第一次登台表演是在哪个城市吗？”

“……是在布拉格吧……？”咲夜像是不太懂事的小孩子一样，嗓音模糊地答道。但是，说完这句话之后，她的神态便慢慢改变了。冷静的表情回到了她的脸上，眼中的红光褪去，变成了平时那样冰川般的浅蓝。

“卡尔文老师？……原来如此，我刚才……”

“整整一个星期，和我们计算的时间一样。”卡尔文说，“用作暗示的问题也起效了，不用担心，一切都在计划范围内。”

“嗯。”咲夜安静地答道，“谢谢你打来电话，老师，帮大忙了。”

“没什么，不用这么客气。”电话那边传来一阵嘈杂，不知道卡尔文在忙什么。“我这还有点别的事，就先挂了。你自己小心。”

“好的。老师也请小心。”

挂断电话，咲夜掀开被子跳下床。她光着脚，三两步跑到盥洗台前，打开龙头往脸上泼了一大捧冷水。

真是……太不像样了！

这四年在境外，实在饿得受不了时就吸卡尔文老师或者真昼的血液，从来没有发生过这么危险的状况。咲夜天真地以为，就算回到日本境内，也不会出什么问题。

但那想法大错特错。真正待在零身边时咲夜就发现了，饥饿感无时无刻不在侵蚀着她——因为那可是她最渴望的零啊。待在离他那么近的地方，却不能吸他的血，甚至连一点端倪都不能显露出来，实在是太难了。

还好卡尔文早就预料到了这一点，并且做好了应对措施。要是以刚才那种状态跑出去，后果简直不堪设想。

咲夜盯着镜子里映照出的自己的脸，仔细审视着。再三确认已经看不出任何异常后，她才转身去看桌上的留言。

“……欢迎会啊……真是无聊。黑主灰阎这种过家家一样的‘和平’，真是一点也不想奉陪啊。”

但是——说不定能久违地吃到零做的菜。

咲夜将纸条拿到收在墙边的行李箱旁，珍惜地将它收进了一个夹层。然后她换上制服，整理好床铺，离开了宿舍。

结果欢迎会上的菜全是理事长做的，咲夜并没有尝到有些想念的零的手艺。而不出她意料的是，不管是欢迎会上还是别的时候，整个周末里，理事长都提也没提关于蓝堂的处分。咲夜也识趣地没有对此发问，理事长偶尔躲避她目光时心虚的表情让她感到十分好笑。

周一早上，咲夜才从日间部女生的谈话中听到蓝堂被停课一周并在宿舍禁足。似乎是有人在周末时大着胆子想要去月之寮送礼物，然后从看守石桥大门的老人那里得到了这个消息。

“诶？禁足一周？是从上周五晚上开始算起的？”

“可是，圣巧克力节就在这周五了！这样的话，岂不是被包含在禁足时间内了！”

“我明明都准备好礼盒和包装纸了！呜呜呜，我还想趁圣巧克力节好好展示一下我的厨艺呢……”

周围的女生们听到这个消息，都发出了悲痛的声音。最先说话的女生连忙安慰她们。

“圣巧克力节的话、没关系哦！我当时就想到这一点，所以去问了理事长！理事长也觉得缺席节日太可怜了……再加上禁足的时限离周五傍晚也就只剩几个小时了，所以干脆将其提前，到傍晚夜间部去上课时就截止啦！”

“真的吗？理事长太好了！”

“不愧是理事长，理事长万岁！”

女生们欢呼起来。

万岁啊……这对于黑主灰阎来说倒是个不错的诅咒。如果能成真就好了呢。因为处分太轻而十分不悦的咲夜坏心眼地想。

上午的课程刚过一半时，教室里突然骚动起来。原因很明显是站在门口的人——夜间部的一条拓麻。

他大白天跑来这里做什么？咲夜皱起眉，看到他对自己笑着招了招手。前排的女生回头嫉妒又怀疑地说道：“结城同学，一条学长在叫你诶。”

……还是来找自己的？

咲夜满腹狐疑地站起来，走出教室。她身后，整个教室的人都在窃窃私语。

“抱歉啊，咲夜，突然来日间部找你。”门外，一条态度诚恳地笑着说，“我已经和下节课的老师说过了，可以占用你一些时间吗？”

咲夜干脆地点了点头。她也想和一条好好说说话。

“就在这里说吗？”

“不，毕竟是不能让日间部的其他学生听到的话题，我们换个地方吧。”一条做了个请的手势，“图书馆怎么样，你很喜欢那里吧？”

虽然自己喜欢待在图书馆的事做得并不隐秘，被发现也不奇怪，但这样被指出的时候咲夜还是觉得有些不舒服。她几乎听不出地哼了一声，同意了一条的安排。

“零就回去上课吧，”跟着一条离开前，她对不知什么时候站在了教室门口的零说。“一条又不会把我吃了。”

“哈哈，我听说咲夜的血液似乎十分美味呢，提高警惕没什么不好。不过请放心，我会忍住的。一定会把咲夜完完整整地送回来的。”

这话说的……真不知道他是有意火上浇油还是单纯太天然。好在零看起来并没有生气，他站在原地什么也没说。尽管觉得他的态度怪怪的，但咲夜还是对零挥了挥手，和一条一起向图书馆走去。

·

黑主学园的建筑兼具哥特式与巴洛克式的优点，显得华美又庄重，与咲夜在欧洲见过的那些真正的古堡相比也毫不逊色。午后的阳光从落地窗照射进来，金发的、少年模样的人穿着一身白衣在前方走着，看起来简直像个真正的王子殿下。

但是，那不过是假象。不公平的时间、不公平的力量，借此堆砌出的充满特权与优待的产物——便是像一条拓麻这样的年轻吸血鬼。

他们在图书馆里坐下时，一条还贴心地帮咲夜拉开了椅子。咲夜坐下，总觉得有些不自在。

“真是好久不见了啊，咲夜……其实，我从你刚转回来时，就想和你好好谈谈了。”一条一坐下来就说道，“正好加上上周五的事件……我也想替蓝堂向你道歉。”

“道歉？”咲夜挑眉。这倒是意料之外。

“是啊。在为了人类与吸血鬼能够和平共处的这所学园里，蓝堂的行为不管怎么说都太过分了。”一条说着，微微低下了头。“老实说，从他这个周末的表现来看，我想……他大概也没有在反省。”

“……你能这么说，倒是让我多少有点刮目相看。”大概是被一条的真诚所感染，咲夜也坦诚道，“该说不愧是元老院的孩子吗？到底和贵族的温室花朵不太一样呢。”

“啊哈哈，咲夜你就别挖苦我了。”一条苦笑着抓了抓头发，“你也知道我爷爷有多可怕，我这个样子，可是连他期望的万分之一都达不到啊。”

黑主学园里的风纪委员和吸血鬼们都不知道的是，咲夜和一条已经认识很久了。

原因自然是十二年前的结城惨案。谁都知道人类——哪怕是猎人——是没办法造成那样的损害的。结城家的惨状，毫无疑问是由远超人类的力量，换句话说，也就是由吸血鬼的力量造成的。

因此，猎人协会对元老院提出了协助调查的正当要求。元老院响应得很快，给出的答案也很明确——没有一位吸血鬼拥有袭击结城家的嫌疑。

只有高级贵族及以上的吸血鬼才有可能拥有足以将结城家毁坏到那个地步的力量，而这些吸血鬼无一例外全部处于元老院的监管之下。元老院给出了十二年前的那个夜晚，所有符合条件的吸血鬼的不在场证明。

咲夜并不认为元老院在说谎，因为他们几乎和猎人协会表现出了同样的急迫。如果他们对犯人心知肚明，那一定会显得从容许多吧。但他们也对犯人毫无头绪——因此，“竟然有如此强大的力量游离于我们的管理之外”，这一认知令他们焦急不已。

也是因为这样，直到四年前咲夜被卡尔文带去境外为止，猎人协会和元老院都没有放松对结城惨案的调查。不，就是咲夜不在的这四年间，调查也并没有停下。而案件的唯一幸存者咲夜本人，也在年龄稍大、基本具有交流能力之后，就频频被猎人协会与元老院召去，反复盘问案件细节。

第一次见到一条就是在元老院，元老院的最高掌权者一翁将自己的孙子一条拓麻带到了约见的现场。咲夜知道，由于自己一直没怎么表现出对吸血鬼的排斥，所以一翁大概是希望与自己年龄相仿的一条能从自己这里得到些自己不愿对大人说出的信息吧。

可惜，她并没有所谓“不愿对大人说出的信息”，所以一条从她这里什么也得不到。尽管如此，一来二去，她也和一条建立了算不上朋友、只是有些交情的微妙关系。时隔这么久再次在黑主学园见面，两个人默契地没有表现出彼此熟识的样子，毕竟这样对彼此来说都比较省事。

“——然后，你想问我什么？”咲夜也不绕圈子，直接问道，“我为什么要在这个时间回国，还偏偏转来黑主学园？”

“不愧是咲夜，你很清楚呢。”

“唉，那当然啦，因为每个人都想问我这个问题。”咲夜叹了口气。“我回国就这么奇怪吗？”

“很奇怪啊！四年前你离开的时候，大家都以为你不会再回来了呢。”一条认真地说，“因为是那个来历不明的境外人卡尔文·艾萨拉克斯最终获得了你的监护权吧？而且几乎是立刻就把你带出国了。大家都猜测是他想要在境外利用你的能力做些什么。”

“才不是那样呢。卡尔文老师带我离开只是因为我们两个都觉得黑主灰阎不值得信任，而境外又是躲开猎人协会和元老院无尽的调查的最好去处而已。”

“……理事长不值得信任？”一条显得有些惊讶，“为什么会这么想？”

“拜托，四年前我可是除了结城惨案以外，还被牵扯到了绯樱闲的事件里啊。这话由当事人的我来说虽然有些奇怪，但是连续从两次伤亡惨重的恶性事件里生还难道不是非常可疑的事情吗？”咲夜斜睨着一条，“猎人协会和元老院简直铁了心要从我身上挖点什么秘密出来，你可别假装不知道。”

一条当然知道，他再清楚不过了。

“所以，那种时机，要选择依靠黑主灰阎这种态度不温不火、立场暧昧不明的家伙？我又不傻。”

“理事长确实……比较温和。”一条委婉地说道，“可是既然如此，你为什么选择转学到黑主学园来？”

咲夜撇了撇嘴，没有立刻回答。

一条翡翠似的双眼有些小心翼翼地望着她。

“咲夜你果然……是查清了结城惨案的事才来这里的吗？”

“嘛，你要这么理解也没错……我是为了做个了结才回到日本，转学到黑主学园来的。——然后，你不用拿出那副谨慎的态度啦，也别道歉，我不会生气的。因为你现在不问，之后一翁就要亲自来问我了吧？我明白的。”

正盘算着要如何道歉的一条被咲夜这么一说，只能哑口无言地点了点头。

又来了，咲夜这种完全超越了她的年龄和经历的宽容态度。从十二年前第一次见到她开始，一条已经体会过很多次了。就是因为这样，一条才会在心底将对方当做朋友——他很清楚他们的关系远没有那么亲密，身份立场也与朋友相去甚远，但他找不到更合适的词来形容自己对对方的感觉了。

“别光说我的事，你呢？”咲夜转移了话题，“刚转来的第二天晚上，在夜间部看到你的时候我就想说了。你会在这里就读，又是因为一翁的安排吧？”

一条只能苦笑。

“果然立刻就被你发现了呢，咲夜。”

“只要对你——不，只要对一翁稍有了解，立刻就能明白了吧。”咲夜叹了口气。“那位老爷子完全是把你当做顺手的工具在用嘛，你也真是不容易啊。”

“啊哈哈……但是，这次有一些不同哦。”一条笑着说道，“虽然爷爷确实安排我来黑主学园，但是就算他不那么做，我也想来这里。所以这一次的行动我是自愿的。”

“哦？那可真难得。为什么？”

“因为枢是我重要的朋友，”一条露出了招牌的灿烂笑容，“而且我也想要看到人类与吸血鬼和平相处的那一天。”

“是吗……你也这么想啊。算了，能有这样天真的地方也不错。不过，一翁让你待在枢身边可不是为了让你和他交朋友。你也很清楚这一点吧？”

“……咲夜你总是绷这么紧不会累吗，放轻松点如何？”

“……”咲夜没有回答。她可没有那么悠闲。

一条看到她的表情，也没有再问。

他们又说了些无关紧要的闲话，在图书馆里一直坐到下课。下课铃响时，咲夜便回到教室里去了。

“你们说了些什么？”回到座位上时，零问咲夜。

“没什么特别的。一条为蓝堂之前的挑衅道了歉，然后以元老院的立场询问我回国的原因而已。”

咲夜有些心不在焉地答道，心里却在想别的。虽然是她与一条的单独谈话，但天下没有不透风的墙，说出口的信息就不再是秘密了。她的行动必须加快。周五就是圣巧克力节，借这个机会，她有许多需要确认的事。比如说，她的首要任务，关于玖兰枢、优姬和零这三个人之间微妙的关系……

要怎么做才好呢？


	4. 圣巧克力节

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑主学园迎来了最受学生们重视的节日——圣巧克力节。

周四的晚上，也是圣巧克力节的前夜，巡视的工作变得格外轻松。女孩子们都想抓紧最后的时间完善自己要送出的礼物，所以当夜间部的吸血鬼们离开宿舍前的那条大道走向校舍以后，女孩子们不用风纪委员催促便自行离开了。

“嗯……？那今天晚上是不是不用巡逻了？”咲夜看着女孩子们三三两两离开的背影，问道。

“差不多吧，今天晚上的巡逻会提前结束。”零答道，“但是你可别掉以轻心，真正的考验在明天早上。”

“明天早上？”咲夜不解。

“因为明天是圣巧克力节当天，所以从早上开始就会有想要把礼物送出去的女生跑到这里来。”优姬愁眉苦脸地解释道，“我们得在上课前一小时就防守在这里。记得要早起哦，咲夜。”

“啧……真会给人添麻烦。”咲夜摇了摇头。“那今天晚上的巡逻具体几点结束？”

“我们分头把整个学园巡逻一遍就可以回去了。”零说道，“我去马场和公用设施那边，优姬去文化和运动社团那一块，旧宿舍那里就交给咲夜了。结束以后顺便看一眼主教学区，就可以回理事长家了。”零将自己分到了离理事长家最远的一块，较为靠近的两块则分给了两个女生。

咲夜点了点头，她正好一直想去旧宿舍看看。三个风纪委员不再多说，向三个方向散开了。

·

旧宿舍的规模比现在的日月寮舍都要小很多，只有四层楼，最上面一层还是阁楼，难怪会被废弃。尽管已经近一年没有人使用了，整栋楼的状况仍然十分良好，并没有出现破败的迹象。只不过现在所有窗户都黑洞洞的，显得有些吓人。

咲夜走近看了看，大门已经锁上了，但对她来说不成问题。她将手搭在锁上，指尖闪过一道微光，沉重的锁链便稀里哗啦地顺从重力落到了地上。咲夜伸手一推，随着一声令人牙酸的吱呀声，结实的木门缓缓打开了。

地面上落满了灰尘，家具则全都被盖上了一层白布。咲夜试着按了大厅吊灯的开关，灯并没有亮起来，看来整栋楼都已经断电了。

“这么看的话，好像没什么特别的……”

咲夜在大厅里转悠着，手上握着不知是从哪里拿出来的指挥棒。她有时候突然蹲下来研究地面，有时候又用指挥棒挑起盖着家具的白布，察看被遮住的家具的状况。当她走出门口那一块较为明亮的区域来到角落里的阴暗处时，她轻轻抖了一下指挥棒，便出现了一束如舞台上的探照灯般明亮的光线，整个大厅都瞬间亮如白昼。

“嗯……就算是最新的痕迹也要追溯到一年前了，有点太久了啊……不过，既然是给吸血鬼使用的宿舍，却又位于这样靠近教学区的位置，多少应该做点措施吧？”

咲夜想的没错。在位于旧宿舍四角的房间里，她找到了由于失去魔力供给已经停止运转的法阵。说法阵也不太准确，这个规模，至多算是一个小术式。大概是理事长设置的吧，明显是猎人协会惯用的写法。只需要吸收周围的细微魔力就可以启动的术式，作用是减弱鲜血的气息。原来如此，只要有吸血鬼在宿舍楼里活动的话，这个术式就会自动启动吧。这样一来，就算吸血鬼们待在如此紧靠着人类活动区域的地方，也多少能够好受一点。

咲夜又将楼上几层也转了一圈，每个房间都干干净净，什么也没留下。看来这里确实没有什么值得留意的，咲夜耸耸肩，准备离开。

她把大门上的锁还原，拍了拍手。身后突然传来了一个有点耳熟的声音，咲夜转头望去。

蓝堂站在不远处指着她，看起来气呼呼的。

“终于找到你了！结城咲夜！”他说，“就是你害我被关在宿舍整整一周！”

咲夜叹气，觉得自己碰上了一个胡搅蛮缠的小学生。

“不管怎么看你被禁足都是因为你自己。还有，既然说到禁足，现在应该还没到处分结束的时间吧？”

“要你管！你这个讨厌的猎人！”蓝堂像炸毛的猫似的蹭蹭两步窜到咲夜面前，咲夜只能向后仰着身子避开他几乎戳到自己脸上的食指。“来和我打一场，结城咲夜！不是像上次那样被中途打断的……来真正打一场！”

他这是受什么刺激了突然气成这样？咲夜没有直接回应他的挑战，而是问道：“你为什么要和我打？打败我对你来说有什么好处吗？”

“哈？好处？别搞错了，你才没有那么高的价值呢！”蓝堂抱起双臂，夸张地用鼻子哼了一声，“没错——你才没有那么高的价值呢，真不知道大家为什么都对你这么温和！”

“大家都对我很温和？”咲夜问。想要诱骗蓝堂说出更多信息是一方面，另一方面，她也确实对这个问题很感兴趣。

“是啊！一条那家伙，今天去找你了对不对？回去以后他就又把我批评了一遍！枢大人听到了竟然也赞同他！还有你之前送的那个礼物——那块怀表——枢大人天天都带着，好像真的很重视，真是气死我了——！”

啊啊，原来是这样啊。原本只是想看夜间部有没有人对自己起疑，结果蓝堂却说出了更加有用的信息。……很重视那块怀表啊，如果是真的，那么玖兰枢的身份……

“喂，你是在无视我吗！！！”看咲夜没什么反应，蓝堂又要炸了。“你这——你这——”

他要是再吼下去，教学楼里的枢都要听到这边的动静了。——不，说不定已经听见了，只是装作听不见而已。咲夜有点犹豫，打一顿他就能老实吗？不能吧？但是不打的话怎么把他撵走呢？就算躲过这一次，也只是推迟了时间而已……

于是她点点头，问道：“怎么打？”

蓝堂双眼一亮：“当然是打到一方无法反抗为止。先说好，不能闹出人命，这一点就算是我也知道——”

“我不是说这个。”咲夜打断他，“这样光是打架不无聊吗？我们赌点什么吧。”

蓝堂看起来更高兴了。

“什么嘛，你不也蛮有趣的——嗯，明天正好是圣巧克力节吧？你输了以后，就在明天下午，在所有人面前，送我巧克力并且申明那是本命巧克力吧！——到时候，那个讨厌的锥生零脸上会是什么表情，我真想看一看！”

这人真是太幼稚了，咲夜觉得自己简直不好意思太欺负他。

“好吧。那么，如果你输了，明天你就一份巧克力都不能收。不仅不能收，还要劝说每一个送你巧克力的女孩子，让她们以后傍晚的时候别来月之寮门口添乱。没问题吧？”

“结城你这家伙，竟然提这种要求——”

“嗯？难道说你已经开始担心自己会输掉了？”

“怎么可能！”激将法果然对蓝堂百试百灵，“哼，反正你绝对没有赢的机会，我答应了！就在这栋宿舍楼的后面吧，我会立刻结束的！”

·

当蓝堂全身散发着寒气、表情严肃地站在咲夜对面的时候，和他之前那幅吵着要打一架的样子简直是两个人。留在日本境内、一直待在纯血种近处的高级贵族吸血鬼啊，和这样的人交手，还是第一次呢。

咲夜微笑着，将指挥棒握在手中，神经渐渐绷紧了。

不用担心他会逃跑，所以在周围布下陷阱的步骤可以省略。同样，隔绝气息与战斗波动的结界也可以省略，这么近的距离，想要瞒过身为纯血种的枢根本就是不可能的。

所以，只要将精力集中在从现在开始的攻击与防守上就可以了。

两边同时动了起来。蓝堂用脚后跟敲击地面，冰面便以他为起点向咲夜蔓延过去。这似乎是他习惯的起手招式，咲夜已经见过一次了。她的身形在原地一闪，便失去了踪迹。

蓝堂作为贵族吸血鬼的视力也只能看出对面的风纪委员在地面被冻上前就高高地跳了起来，却不知道她身为一个人类究竟是怎么做到的。不过——因为是结城家的人，所以也不奇怪。

由于人类的寿命所限，猎人们口中“世家”或“家族”的概念与贵族吸血鬼的理解相去甚远。以锥生家为例，在猎人之间算是名门的这个姓氏，到现在其实也只延续了两百年左右。在吸血鬼之间，延续两百年的姓氏连提都不会被提起。还有更多只传承了一两代或者数十年的猎人，对于吸血鬼来说，其姓氏根本没有被记忆的价值。

因为转眼间就会消失了。

但是结城家不同。这是唯一一个属于人类，但延续时间却超过了吸血鬼们的姓氏。确切点说，结城是“猎人”这个职业刚刚诞生时，就存在的姓氏。

就算是蓝堂这个阶级的贵族吸血鬼，对于始祖时代末期那场让猎人这个职业得以诞生、并在其后数十年内迅速埋葬了众多始祖的大事件，也只是一知半解。强大如吸血鬼，从一万年前延续至今的姓氏也只有玖兰一家而已。

而结城家身为人类却做到了同样的事，他们的特殊性不言而喻。

他们得以延续的原因也十分一目了然，那就是被他们称为“结城魔法”的、据说只有结城家人才能使用的、从未被解明与公开的技术。借用这种技术，结城家的人能够使用相当于贵族吸血鬼的力量来战斗。在猎人之间，甚至流传着「黑主灰阎继承了吸血鬼的全部寿命，而结城家继承了吸血鬼的全部力量」的说法。

有了强大的战斗力，这个家族的人才没有像一些别的猎人那样放弃猎人的职业，或者轻易死在战斗中。蓝堂曾经听说，每一代的结城家主，会从上一代家主那里得到传承，从而掌握结城魔法的终极力量——言灵之力。在结城家只剩下结城咲夜一人的现在，这种力量是不是自然落到了结城咲夜的身上？

他决定以战斗试探真假。

·

在冰面从蓝堂脚下蔓延过来时，咲夜脚下用力，迅速跳离了地面。她放了个障眼法，让自己的影像在空中多留了一会儿，实际上真身已经躲在了侧面一棵大树茂密的树叶里。她右手握着的指挥棒不知怎么变成了一柄亮闪闪的刺剑，左手则握住了几张扑克牌。赶在蓝堂识破障眼法之前，咲夜果断地从树叶间跳了出来，向蓝堂的方向直扑而去。

“你这家伙、什么时候——！”

察觉到动静的蓝堂急忙回过头，他顺势一挥手，几枚冰锥便向着咲夜劈头盖脸地砸了过去。咲夜不闪不避，只是甩出了左手的扑克牌。轻飘飘的纸牌发出光芒，像一面盾牌似的挡下了所有冰锥，被护在后面的咲夜则顺利地从上方对着蓝堂将刺剑一挥而下。

“——唔！”蓝堂举起右手，坚硬的冰层迅速包裹住他的手臂，并且将几乎要砍到他的刺剑也一并冻在了其中。“怎么样，这下你没了武器要怎么办？”

“谁告诉你那就是我的武器了？”

借着俯冲的力道，咲夜将刺剑的剑柄重重地压低了。现在剑尖被冻住，剑身在弯曲到极限后被反弹回去，咲夜借此还未落地便又轻盈地做了个空翻。她毫无留恋地松开剑柄，手上又多了一块装饰着闪亮花边的白布。

“你喜欢兔子吗，蓝堂学长？”咲夜问，那块白布越变越大，从蓝堂上方缓缓落下。

“哈？你在说什么——胡话！”蓝堂对她花俏的魔法效果十分不满，抬手便想用锋利的冰刀将白布割裂。他没有注意到自己解除之前右手手臂上的冰层时，那柄刺剑已经不见了。

“不喜欢啊。那就鸽子好了。”

白布被冰刀撕成了碎片，蓝堂来不及掌握咲夜现在的位置，就被从布片背后向自己直冲而来的鸽子分散了注意力。是真的鸽子吗？如果是的话就这么冻成冰是不是不太好？虽然是吸血鬼但实际上从未杀死过任何生命的蓝堂短暂犹豫了一下，最终还是在扑面而来的羽毛、利爪和尖喙中慌忙释放了力量。被冻成冰雕的鸽子咚的一声落下来，被他下意识地接在了怀里。等他低头看时，自己抱着的却是一大捧红红的苹果。

在白布和鸽子的掩护下早已拉开距离站在了远处的咲夜闭上眼，拉开了手中的弓箭。

尽管有些手忙脚乱，但到了现在，蓝堂也有些明白咲夜的战斗风格了。刺剑、扑克牌、白布和兔子或者鸽子，她用的都是魔术师们常见的道具。那么……苹果和弓箭？这会是什么样的技能？蓝堂稍一思索，脑中便出现了被绑在巨大的圆形箭靶上、头顶红苹果的人，和另一端蒙着双眼射出箭矢的弓箭手的形象。

蓝堂赶紧将手中的苹果向着各个方向扔了出去，对面的咲夜几乎是同时松开了弓弦。蓝堂猜的没错，几道箭矢的影子紧追着苹果四散开来，还发出了几声清脆的声响，好像真的把苹果钉在了地上似的。他用余光扫了一眼，苹果也好箭矢也好，明明就根本不存在。

咲夜睁开眼，手中的弓箭也消失了。她似乎并不准备立刻发动下一次攻击，所以蓝堂也只是站在原地戒备地盯着她。

“那么多用完就扔的武器……你也太作弊了。”他一边说，一边从指间放出寒气，以应对可能出现的各种情况。

“所以说，那根本就不是我的武器嘛。”咲夜微笑着，用两手食指顶住指挥棒的两端，然后松开手让它悬浮在自己胸口的位置。“这才是我的武器——「谎言家」，是与我十分相合的好搭档。”

“切，什么谎言家，明明一句话都没说。”蓝堂不以为然地说。冰块沿着他的手臂生长，最终定型为一柄西洋剑。不得不说，以冰做成的西洋剑造型华丽又精巧，与金发吸血鬼站在月光下的身姿十分相称。

“并不是只有语言才能说谎哦，蓝堂学长。”咲夜笑了，“顺带一提，想要让我说谎，代价可是很昂贵的。我可不准备在这样的小打小闹里动用那种力量。”

“‘小打小闹’，啊。”显而易见地，咲夜的用词惹怒了蓝堂。他握住冰剑，拉开架势，然后猛然拉近了距离。

这正是咲夜想要的。她会响应这场战斗，可不是为了展示自己对结城魔法的掌握。摸索清楚日本境内的高级贵族吸血鬼究竟有多少力量才是她的目的。

蓝堂的剑已经到了。咲夜不再使用她那些花里胡哨的技能，像是在回应蓝堂对于武器的选择，她也将长剑作为自己的武器。清脆的“锵”的一声，剑刃与剑刃撞击在一起，要不是因为其中一边是冰雪铸成，相接的地方一定会溅出火花吧。

一击未成，蓝堂很快收回冰剑，换了个更低的角度，再次挥来。咲夜的剑也随之转向外侧，反手防住了第二击。那当然不会是结束，第三、第四、第五击，接连不断。

锵！从上方劈下的冰剑，以横于上方的利刃架住。

锵！冰剑划向腹部，便将剑刃放低，从侧面挡住。

锵！攻击转眼又从左边转向了右边，于是手腕翻转，仿佛要将剑刃从右下挑到左上似的，将冰剑的路线从一半截住。

就这样，这场战斗又从单方面的魔术秀变成了不太地道的剑术比拼。说它不太地道是因为，虽然咲夜使剑的方法里确实透露出几分训练后的技巧的痕迹，但蓝堂只是在通过灌注力道与速度压制对方。从未握剑也不必握剑、但的的确确天赋异禀的吸血鬼一时兴起假扮骑士，大概就会是这样的结果吧。

虽说并没有苦心研习过剑术，但多少也是在老师的指导下了解过实战技巧的，竟然被初学者的意气之击压制住了——真是让人不快的体验啊。再次勉强防下蓝堂的攻击，咲夜的手腕已经开始有些发酸。而对面也察觉到了她的不支，吸血鬼咧开嘴角露出一个得意的笑容，双手握住剑柄，用比之前任何一次都更加有力的方式挥出了冰剑。

锵！咲夜咬紧牙关，就算两手握住剑柄，还是被震得手腕发麻。要是再来几次的话，大概会握不住剑、直接脱手被击飞吧。与她相反，逐渐占到上风的蓝堂兴致高涨，稍稍调整姿势便又攻击过来。

也差不多该认真点了。

长剑的剑刃上亮起了一层光芒，咲夜恢复单手握剑的姿势，看上去反而比刚才更加轻松了。面对近在眼前的冰刃，她轻描淡写地挥动了长剑。清晰的冰层碎裂声随之响起，蓝堂手中的冰剑只剩半截，断口残缺不齐；剩下的半截冰刃在空中呼呼地旋转，过了许久才落下来，深深插进了距两人不远处的草地里。

……发生了什么？明明拥有吸血鬼的反应速度与动态视力，蓝堂却难以把握刚才那一瞬间的状况。咲夜可不准备留给他整理情报的时间，她从卡尔文那里学到的使剑技巧这时再次派上了用场。她以在蓝堂看来难以理解的角度连出两剑，第一剑将他仓促间结成的冰盾像纸一样轻易击碎，第二剑令蓝堂不得不拿出吸血鬼的速度向后急速撤退。可惜，现在的蓝堂连速度也不再处于优势了。他看到与剑刃上的微光相似的光芒也出现在了咲夜的脚底，明明只是人类的少女转眼间就来到了眼前；蓝堂只来得及再给自己做一把冰剑并摆成防御的架势，发光的剑刃便以远超之前力道的气势劈了下来。

“——唔！”蓝堂紧闭的双唇间漏出了一丝痛呼。冰剑已经断了，甚至没能挡下咲夜的一次攻击；不仅如此，让冰剑断裂的那股冲击——其剧烈程度几乎像是一次小爆炸——让他握剑的那只手也受到了波及。

“……骗人的吧？这种威力，人类竟然能空手使出来……”蓝堂的脸色前所未有的严肃，他皱眉紧盯着咲夜。“你……你们结城家，到底是什么？”

“真伤人啊，这种怀疑的口气。结城家可是货真价实的猎人世家哦。”咲夜站在原地，有些无聊似的随手挽了个剑花。“倒不是我妄自尊大，不过结城家的名头在吸血鬼之间应该也算著名吧？我们是‘继承了吸血鬼的全部力量’的人嘛。”

“正因为是吸血鬼，才绝不会相信这样的说法。”蓝堂的声音沉了下去。“吸血鬼的力量是依附于肉体而存在的，没有强于人类的肉体，怎么可能行使强于人类的力量？如果真的有谁以人类之身使用吸血鬼之力，那也只会落得自我毁灭的下场！”

咲夜笑了起来。那笑容中所包含的答案，让蓝堂心惊肉跳。

“难道说，你们真的——”

“因为，你看，自我毁灭也不是什么大不了的事情嘛。”咲夜说，语气中的满不在乎没有丝毫作假。“人类的短暂寿命，是持续百岁还是仅有五十年，又有什么区别呢？如果已经不能畅快战斗，那么趁早咽气难道不是一种仁慈吗？”她用指尖拂过剑刃，那道光芒随之愈发明亮。“抱着这样的觉悟，结城研究出的这套战斗技巧——以肉体损耗为代价行使力量的技巧——学长如果太过小看，我可是会很困扰的。”

“毕竟——无论如何，我都是无可辩驳的结城家人嘛。”

现在，长剑的剑刃已经消失了，只剩下完全由光芒组成的、根本无法目测宽度与厚度的无形刀刃。

被那样的刀刃击中会发生什么？蓝堂无法想象。

·

咲夜到达理事长宅的时候，零和优姬已经回来有一会儿了。优姬还在浴室里，零已经洗过澡了，头发半湿着坐在客厅。咲夜一进门后，他就皱眉看了过来。

“好慢，你干什么去了？我都准备去找你了。”

“稍微在旧校舍里逛了逛，对那栋建筑有点在意。”咲夜答道，在零旁边坐下。“优姬还要多久？”

“……你就这么想快点回去吗？”零瞥了咲夜一眼。咲夜转学来已经快两周了，她情愿每天回宿舍洗冷水澡也没有借用过理事长家的浴室。“还是放弃吧，优姬一会儿还想借用厨房做巧克力。没有一个小时解决不了的。”

“嗯哼。”咲夜不置可否地应了一声。“巧克力啊……你有收到过吗？”

零毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼。

“看样子是没有了。你啊，稍微改改那副态度，明明会很受欢迎的。”

“谁要受欢迎啊。”零的语气里满是实实在在的嫌弃。“你呢？事到如今，就算你其实很擅长做巧克力，我也不会惊讶了。”

“你会认为我不擅长才比较奇怪吧？区区巧克力而已。”咲夜哼了一声，“别搞错了，我做的巧克力可是大受好评的。在圣巧克力节到来一周前就开始制作大量成品，然后在前一天高价卖掉——每年都能大赚一笔呢。”

做巧克力并不是为了送给谁，而是卖掉赚钱啊——咲夜的回答让零有种松了口气的感觉，意识到这一点的他奇怪地皱了皱眉。一阵温热的水汽混合着沐浴液、洗发水的香气涌了过来，是优姬打开了浴室的门。她看到坐在沙发上的咲夜，一边擦着头发一边问道：“咲夜你回来啦！今天也不用浴室吗？”

“嗯，还是算了。而且今天还早吧？回去的时候说不定宿舍的热水还没关。”咲夜笑着答道。

“啊……可是我还想要做巧克力来着，会不会耽误你……”优姬一边说一边加快了擦头发的动作，“要不然咲夜你先回去？”

“没关系，时间也没那么紧急。而且巧克力的话我可以帮你一起做，我很熟练的哦。”咲夜说完，又转向身边的零。“这期间，零你先睡一会儿怎么样？难得提前结束夜巡，不休息一下太浪费了。”

“……我才没你那么能睡。”零嘴上这么说，还是靠在沙发背上闭上了眼睛。“要走的时候喊我。”

“当然。”点点头，咲夜站起来走向浴室。“优姬，我来帮你吹干头发吧？”

·

虽然有小赖这个亲密的女性友人，但因为自己风纪委员的工作的关系，优姬其实并没有太多时间和小赖待在一起。更不要说被小赖帮忙吹干头发了——印象里，帮自己做过这种事的，只有理事长和零。

比起他们两个，咲夜的动作明显熟练多了。她的手指软软的，拂过头皮的时候十分温柔；用电吹风的时候也非常小心，绝不会让优姬被热风烫到，也不会让头发被吹到脸上。女孩子和男孩子，到底是不一样的。

想到咲夜还答应一会儿帮自己一起做巧克力，优姬的心里充满了一种她此前鲜少体会到的、轻飘飘甜丝丝的快乐。她觉得现在自己终于能理解班上那些女孩子为什么连上厕所都要手挽手一起去了。有年龄相仿的女性友人，原来是这样的感觉啊。

“好啦。”咲夜关上电吹风，用手指梳了一下优姬的头发。优姬也跟着摸了摸自己的头发，不知道是不是心理作用，她总觉得今天的头发比平时自己吹干的还要笔直顺滑。

“说起来，优姬的巧克力是准备做多少份？”

“啊……那个，其实，我也没有把握……”优姬干笑了两声，“我对自己的料理水平一点自信也没有，所以……原材料准备了五人份左右，能有一半成功就不错了……”

“噗，原来如此……”咲夜忍不住笑出了声，“还好我虽然算不上擅长料理，但至少对自制巧克力的水平很有自信。就让我帮你做出三份、或者四份成功的成品吧！”

“好的！”优姬也鼓起了干劲，“我会努力的！”

……然后，等到实际操作的时候，咲夜才体会到了理想与现实的巨大差距。

自制巧克力这样饱含心意的礼物，当然还是要主要交给优姬自己制作，咲夜只打算帮忙做一些零碎的准备工作。所以，把材料都拿出来后，咲夜便去准备融化巧克力的热水，而优姬则负责把巧克力切碎。

放好监控水温的温度计以后，咲夜向优姬那边瞥了一眼——还好她这么做了。优姬正以初学者常见的错误拿刀姿势，错误固定方式，和错误用力方法准备切巧克力。放着不管的话，她大概不是会切到手指、就是会把巧克力弹飞吧。咲夜赶紧阻止了她。

“那样有点危险哦，优姬！按着巧克力的那只手要这样……把手指弯曲起来，让指节位于最前方……对，就是这样。不然的话，很容易切到手指哦。”

“啊啊、这样啊，我明白了……”

“嗯……还有握刀的这只手，要这样比较好……”咲夜走到优姬身边，握住她的手摆成正确的姿势。“这样会不会感觉更方便用力？”

“唔，真的！”优姬顺从着咲夜的力道，将刀刃从最边上开始向下压，巧克力轻易地裂开了一道缝。“原来如此、原来如此！真厉害啊，咲夜！”

“……”因为如此基础的常识被夸了，咲夜只能无言地笑了笑。看来优姬根本不是不擅长料理的问题，她根本就是个从来没有做过料理的百分百纯新手。

咲夜不动声色地瞟了一眼墙上的挂钟。本来想速战速决的……现在看来恐怕没法那么顺利。如果优姬受了伤、或是打翻了厨具、或者造成了什么别的事故，只会花上更多时间。干脆放慢步调，谨慎一点，慢慢来吧。

可惜就算咲夜提高了警惕，最后阶段还是出了问题。她大概也就把视线移开了那么几秒——为了确认模具里的巧克力表面足够光滑美观——优姬那边就发出了一声巨响。咲夜转头看过去时，只见装着剩余巧克力液的碗飞到了空中，一同飞起来的还有刃口仍然沾着巧克力碎屑的厨刀；两手空空的优姬傻眼地站在这两者下方，好像自己也不明白为什么会出现这样的场面。

这么近的距离内，如果优姬受伤的话，客厅的零一定会立刻闻到血液的气味吧。他现在的状况可不太适合接受这样的考验——咲夜将力量聚集在脚底，转眼便出现在优姬旁边。她一手向半空划出一道光幕，另一手将优姬推向一边。

厨刀就像撞上了一层坚固的屏障，被光幕弹开，几声脆响后落回料理台上。但情急之中，咲夜忘了考虑一件事：没有任何杀伤力的巧克力液可不会被光幕挡住。

于是，混入了适量黄油和牛奶的香甜巧克力液，就这么对着咲夜劈头盖脸地浇了下去。从她伸向前方的右手开始，巧克力液洒满了整个右臂，还沾上了大半长发。优姬从地上爬起来的时候，正好看到一滴巧克力顺着咲夜的侧脸滑落到了领口。

而咲夜，似乎是被这意外的发展给震惊了，她少见地露出了一片空白的表情，保持着那一瞬的姿势一动不动。

“噗……”优姬没忍住，笑出了声。但想到这种事态都是因她而起，她又赶忙收住表情，歉意地说：“对不起，咲夜，你没事吧？”

咲夜过了好一会儿才把手缓缓放下，微笑又回到了她脸上。

“嗯，没什么大事，只是巧克力而已。……可惜这些巧克力液全都浪费了，结果还是只帮你做出了一份而已。抱歉啊 ，优姬。”

“哪里哪里，能有一份已经很了不起了！如果是我自己来做的话，大概连一份都不会有吧！”优姬连连摇手，“该道歉的是我，明明想要让咲夜快点回去的……我现在就去找我的替换衣服给你，厨房也放着我来收拾，咲夜快点去洗澡吧！”

啊啊，这种状况下，如果还推辞不愿借用理事长的浴室的话，也太可疑了。咲夜在心里长叹了一口气，对优姬点了点头。

“那就拜托你了。”

“嗯嗯，包在我身上！啊，还有被巧克力弄脏的衣服，不嫌弃的话咲夜也留在这里吧，交给理事长处理就好！我先去给你拿内衣哦，应该还有新的！”

优姬匆忙跑出了厨房，咲夜低头看了一眼满地的狼藉，转身走向浴室。

理事长家的浴室十分宽敞，在分隔开干湿区的玻璃门后，既有淋浴间又有一看就十分舒适的浴缸。咲夜当然没兴趣使用浴缸，将衣服脱下来放在洗衣篮里，她打开了淋浴间的水龙头。

认真地清理着头发上沾到的巧克力液时，淋浴间地上的水流混入了一丝鲜红。咲夜停下手上的动作看过去，在下水道口，一些泛着红色的、细小的肉块因为通不过狭窄的排水口而被留在了原地。混着鲜血的水流从它们旁边流淌过去，很快又恢复了清澈。咲夜低下头察看着自己的身体，又尽量将视线扭向后背。她并没有看到任何伤口。

“……已经愈合了？唉，这次又是哪里的肉脱落下来了啊？”

咲夜蹲下身，将地上那些原本属于她的身体的肉块一一捡起来。之后要好好扔进马桶冲掉才行。啊啊……所以说她才不要借用别人家的浴室啊，因为会发生这样麻烦的状况嘛……

咲夜一边仔细地看着地上还有没有被遗漏的痕迹，一边挤出更多的洗发露抹在头发上。虽然她自己闻不出来，但是以防万一，她可不能带着血的味道出现在客厅里。

·

零在梦里见到了咲夜。

第一次见到咲夜，是在尚且年幼的一个深夜。她被母亲抱在怀里，身上裹着一件尺寸过大的白色T恤。那是猎人协会里的大人们匆忙间找不到合适的衣物，凑合着给她套上的。

“没有吵醒一缕吧？”母亲轻声询问着，蹲下身把怀中的女孩放到沙发上。“这是结城咲夜……是结城家的孩子。”

她抿着唇，不知从何开始解释。好在零的年纪也不足以察觉状况的复杂，他只是好奇地看着咲夜，又转向母亲问道：“她要留在我们家吗？”

“如果你和一缕都不反对的话，我和妈妈会尽量争取让她留下来。”一旁的父亲挂好外套，也走到沙发前蹲下身子。他伸出一只手搭在零的肩膀上：“零，咲夜刚刚遭遇了很不幸的事，她失去了重要的家人。你愿意让她留在我们家，由我们来成为她的家人吗？”

失去重要的家人——那是幼小的零也能理解的，但又难以想象的痛苦。他毫不犹豫地对父亲郑重点了点头。

“谢谢你。零真是个温柔的孩子。”

那之后父母具体又做了什么，零已经记不太清了。他能记得的是，当他爬上沙发坐在咲夜旁边，试着握住她的手时，那个一直异常安静、没有任何动作的孩子，也轻轻地握住了自己。她苍白的脸上，缓缓显出微笑的表情来。

于是咲夜成为了锥生家的一员。继两个儿子之后，又意外“得到”了一个女儿，那时候的母亲简直把咲夜当做了洋娃娃来打扮。她给咲夜准备的衣服上总是少不了柔软的花边，可爱的蝴蝶结，还有轻飘飘的雪纺装饰。而咲夜则毫无怨言地服从母亲的安排，尽职尽责地扮演着洋娃娃的角色。

那样的情况一直持续到咲夜七岁。猎人的孩子们大多从七岁开始接受初步训练，锥生夫妇对咲夜也如此安排。在师父夜刈十牙的训练场上，咲夜无愧于她响亮的姓氏，展现出了惊人的天赋。从那时候开始，除了制服以外，咲夜便鲜少再穿裙子了。这也是少数几件能明显体现出她个人偏好的事情之一。

那个时候的咲夜……零在不甚明晰的梦境里，看着十岁左右的咲夜在训练场上跳跃还击的场景。那个时候的咲夜，尽管封闭着自己，看起来却又很轻松。

是从什么时候开始，咲夜那份轻松的态度消失了？……果然还是四年前吧？四年前……绯樱闲出现的那个夜里，一切都改变了。父亲和母亲死去了，一缕跟着杀害他们的凶手离开，而咲夜……在极为仓促的告别之后，她也离开了。

现在，虽然她又回到了近在咫尺的地方，零却一点也不觉得两个人之间的距离有所缩短。重逢后的咲夜身上发生了太多改变，零总是觉得，她在试图隐瞒什么。

他看到一个从未见过的咲夜。穿着白色吊带睡裙的咲夜。

奇怪……这不是她自己的衣服吗？看起来似乎有点小了，长度只能堪堪遮住一部分大腿；胸部也紧绷绷的，在她弯腰的时候，从前方能清晰地看到起伏的曲线和中间那道阴影。随后浴巾也垂了下来，和湿漉漉的粉色长发一起，让视野变得暧昧不明起来。

原来如此，她是刚洗过澡吗？理事长家的洗发水的味道，沐浴露的味道，热气腾腾的水蒸气的味道，还有……

明明没有伤口……是从哪里渗出来的呢？隐约的、鲜血的味道……

好饿啊。

大片露出的洁白肌肤让人饥饿。隐约传来的和自己身上一样的香味让人饥饿。为什么要俯下身靠近过来、还对自己伸出手呢？这样毫无防备的姿势也让人饥饿。

零也伸出了手。抓住对方的手臂用力一拉，咲夜便一副措手不及的样子倒了过来。浴巾掉下来了，落在零身上；咲夜的一条腿跪在零旁边，另一条腿微曲着卡在零两腿间；她一手慌忙撑在了零的肩膀上，另一只手还被握着。零松开了她的手，将两只手臂都放到她的背后。一只就这样揽住她的腰，另一只则向上抚摸过来，最后按在她的后颈上。

“……█？█████……”

咲夜好像说了什么，零听见了声音，却分辨不出含义。咲夜被他拉了下来。他的脸埋在她的颈侧。

零认真地嗅了嗅，鼻息吹在皮肤上，咲夜不由瑟缩了一下。这还不算完，零张开口，伸出舌头在那一小块肌肤上反复舔舐起来。吸血鬼偏低的体温，潮湿的唾液，舌苔稍有些粗糙的触感，这一切碰上咲夜刚洗过澡比平时更热一些的体温……她只觉得自己的力气凭空蒸发了一大半，手臂撑不住，几乎要倚靠到零的身上去。

然后零咬了下去。刺痛将咲夜从刚才那种奇妙的感受中惊醒了，她用力撑起身体想要脱离，零却在此时彻底显露出了吸血鬼的本性。他的手臂异常有力，紧紧钳制住了咲夜，她根本无法挣脱。咕咚、咕咚，零贪婪的吞咽声就在耳边，咲夜闭上了眼睛。

绝对不能被吸血鬼近身禁锢住，因为人类的力量等级是无法与之抗衡的——她不由再次在心底确认了这一点基本常识。咲夜撑在零肩膀上的手微微抬起，在零的耳边打了个响指，一个小小的火花随之爆裂开来，发出清脆的“啪”的一声。零的一小块肌肤被烫出了红印，这种痛感也让他清醒了过来。

咲夜被他反射性地推开了。本来立场就不太稳的她这一下彻底倒向了地面，反应过来的零又慌忙伸手抓住她。到最后，随着闷响，两个人一起摔在了地上，四肢乱七八糟地交缠在一起。零的一只手勉强垫在了咲夜脑后，但咲夜还是轻轻地发出了“嘶——”的吸气声。

“怎么了？哪里痛吗？是不是摔到了？”零焦急地问道。

“没事，至多是添点淤青罢了。”咲夜安抚地说，一只手还按在颈侧的伤口上。“比起那个，还是赶快处理一下现在的状况比较好——”

处理现在的状况？咲夜难道还想着要瞒过理事长吗？零愣神间，理事长已经从厨房那边跑了过来。

“没事吧，锥生君，我好像听到有什么东西掉下来——咦？咦咦？？零和结城同学？？？你们这是怎么了？？？？”

咲夜并没有回答。她另一只手伸向通往卧室的走廊的方向，急急低声念了一句什么。一道光幕闪烁了一下，然后消失了。她这才收回手。

“结城同学，你刚才这是……”理事长推了推眼镜，“简易结界？”

零已经从地上站了起来。他犹豫了一下，还是对咲夜伸出了手。咲夜握住他，也跟着站了起来。

“我判断优姬对于零的身体状况并不知情，所以才会这么做。”她说道，一直以来都维持在脸上的微笑表情消失了。“你们不希望让她以这种方式得知真相吧？”

“原来如此，你说得确实没错。”理事长点了点头，他也不再装傻。“刚才发生的事情不用说我也大致明白了。你们……”

“这里离教学区还有一段距离，再加上我从刚才开始就一直在对伤口做紧急处理，”咲夜示意了一下自己捂着伤口的手，“所以夜间部的吸血鬼们还不至于会因此发生骚动。仅以今晚来说，这件事姑且可以瞒天过海。——不，当然不是说那就是我的态度，”面对理事长不赞同的眼神，咲夜继续说道，“只不过，明天是圣巧克力节不是吗？现在想要临时取消活动也是不可能的吧，那么风纪委员就不能缺少人手，也不能无精打采。”

“……你是想说，这件事留到圣巧克力节之后再详谈吗？”零说道。一张口，他便能闻到从自己口中传来的鲜血的味道，声音不由更加干涩了几分。

“没错。”咲夜肯定道，眼神短暂从零脸上掠过。“圣巧克力节过后就是周末了，时间也会更充裕。不管是对优姬解释，还是……大家都需要足够的时间来交谈。”

“——结城同学说得没错。”理事长叹了口气，伸手捏了捏鼻梁。“零，我知道你现在心里很不好受……但是就这么办吧，回去好好睡一觉。明天之后，我们再好好谈谈，好吗？”

零紧绷的视线依次扫过咲夜和理事长，更是在咲夜用手捂住的颈侧停留了许久。最终，他无声地点了点头，走向门口。

他走出理事长宅的大门时，身后仍然传来咲夜和理事长轻声的交谈。他们在说什么呢？咲夜看向自己时，那短暂的一眼……她说过就算自己变成了吸血鬼，对于她来说也是和四年前同样的人……现在，她还是那样想的吗？

零忽然有些惧怕这个问题的答案。

·

由理事长处理好伤口，回到自己的房间，咲夜再也支撑不住，一下子栽倒在床上。

她现在的状况可以说是糟糕透顶。

近两周没有补充鲜血、睡眠不足、傍晚刚和蓝堂打了一场，这已经让咲夜格外疲惫。偏偏又在这种时候碰上零的发作，虽然她尽快打断，但由于零压抑了四年的饥饿，她还是损失了大量的血液。这还没完，吸血之后，她甚至还硬撑着用了一个魔法。

理事长以为那是一个让优姬察觉不到动静的隔离结界。实际上，恰恰相反，那是一个确保优姬能听见外面的谈话声的侦查结界。

……因为，这是动摇优姬、零、还有玖兰枢三人之间复杂关系的难得机会。

作为一个别有用心的旁观者，咲夜一直将这三人之间扭曲的关系清楚地看在眼里。玖兰枢是在意优姬的，他几乎没有掩饰过这一点；与优姬拉近关系之后，咲夜更是从这个迟钝的姑娘口中听到了不少无法忽视的重要证据。玖兰枢对于优姬的独占欲近乎病态，但他偏偏容忍零待在优姬身边。

不，不仅仅是容忍。零被绯樱闲咬过这件事，玖兰枢不可能不知情。放任这样的零与优姬朝夕相处？要知道，「原人类」吸血鬼在初次吸血时造成死亡的几率高得惊人，仅次于完全发狂的Level E。

让这样的零，留在优姬身边？那个玖兰枢？嗤，简直是始祖时代以来最好笑的笑话。

即便将他重视的优姬至于险境，他也不得不保全零——玖兰枢别有所图。想想那个总是高贵冷艳的吸血鬼恨得咬牙切齿却又不得不为的样子，咲夜便发出一阵闷笑。

他大概很有自信，就算这样优姬也不会离开他吧。咲夜现在还不清楚他自信的根据是什么，但如果换做她，她可不会这么妄自尊大。

零是很有魅力的，咲夜带着一点奇怪的自豪感想道。而优姬，也毫无疑问地被这样的零吸引了。

自己转来黑主学园以后，优姬偶尔表现出的那份焦躁与不甘心就是最好的证明。这四年间，她想必是诚挚地对零付出着善意吧。因为她就是那样善良的孩子。然后，在自己有心为之的干涉下，她注意到了——零并没有完全接纳她这件事。会因此感到失落，正是少女心中懵懂的感情所致。特意让她听清事情的来龙去脉，就是为了刺激她做出行动。不论她如何选择——是靠向玖兰枢，还是选择零——对咲夜来说，都蕴含着宝贵的情报，和相应的机遇。

“所以……今晚的事，不管怎么想都是利大于弊的好事。”

咲夜小声说着，只是语气有些勉强，好像是在说服自己。

“这是难得的突破口。优姬会感到受伤吧……但长痛不如短痛，她迟早要面对这些。零的问题也是，虽然比预想的要早，但是也因为这样，才能早点着手延缓Level E化的事。”

所以……没什么大不了的。

咲夜转过脸看着书桌上包装精美的小盒子，终于还是伸手把它拿了过来。

四年间做出无数份大受欢迎的巧克力所得的经验，都凝聚在这一次的努力里了。比以往哪一次都更加用心，比以往哪一次都更加认真，比以往哪一次都更加满怀思念而做出的巧克力……

特意加入了从自己的血液里提取出的必要物质，本来，如果让零吃下去的话，就能推迟他第一次吸血的时间。他那样憎恨吸血鬼，那样全力拒绝着那个身份，而这个巧克力……本该用来帮助他……

“……已经没有用了啊……”

扔掉算了。咲夜抬手，却保持着抬起的角度，半天也没有扔出去。她闭上眼，长长叹息一声，妥协地将手收回，小小的盒子被按在心口。

她蜷缩着睡着了。

·

终于到了圣巧克力节当天。一大早，三名风纪委员就在月之寮的大门前聚齐了；只是三个人之间的气氛，怎么看都显得有些奇怪。

零比以往更加阴沉，就算在圣巧克力节这样特殊的日子里也吓得女生们不敢靠近他周围五米以内；向来最有活力的优姬看起来也有些心不在焉；咲夜看上去倒是没有太大的变化，但她的工作态度向来不是很积极，所以也不足为惧。

于是，便有女孩子把风纪委员们的不在状态当成了难得的机会。在月之寮的围墙边，几个女孩子打起了一道不怎么坚固的人梯。她们将一个戴眼镜的女孩托了起来，试图让她翻过围墙。

“……啊，那边的，不许爬墙！”优姬注意到了动静，大喊起来。

本来就是在勉力支撑的女孩们听到优姬的声音，顿时卸了劲。戴眼镜的女孩失去了脚下的立场，一声惊叫向后倒下来。

该死——要是能使用魔法的话，明明是很好处理的情况……！咲夜回过神来，向那个女孩落下的方向跑去；但或许是昨晚刚被吸过血的原因，她总觉得有些力不从心。要赶不上了——不如说，就算赶上了，以这个状态也什么都做不了——！

一个身影从她旁边掠过，将戴眼镜的女孩稳稳接住。惊魂未定的女孩正要道谢，就被他的脸色吓得一句话也说不出来。

“不论你们如何吵闹，这个时间，夜间部的那些人都绝不可能走出月之寮。”零放开戴眼镜的女孩，冷冷说道。“事先说好，要是再发生像刚才那样的危险情况，我可不会再管了。如果有人受伤的话，原定于晚上举行的活动说不定也会取消。如果觉得这样也无所谓的话，你们就尽管继续好了。”

“知、知道了，我们回去就是了！”

“真是的，态度那么差，锥生的个性真有问题……”

“……都说了回去了，不要再瞪着这边了嘛！”

女生们骂骂咧咧——说骂骂咧咧有点夸张，但咲夜的体会差不多就是这样——地散去了。而她们的抱怨也好、不满也好，丝毫都没有传达到零的耳边。看着他铜墙铁壁般无动于衷的侧脸，咲夜忍不住好奇，如果有一天——如果这些女孩子们得知了真相，会有人对他抱有歉意吗？

零会在乎吗？

注视着的那张侧脸转了过来，咲夜这才如梦初醒地移开目光。零张了张口，似乎咽回了什么未说出口的话。

“多关心一点你自己的身体，”他最终说道，“别为了那些家伙这么拼。”

“我没事。”咲夜答道，“别太小看我啊。”

零的嘴角扭曲了一下，咲夜几乎以为他要笑了；但是他没有。他什么也没说，转身往校舍走去。

·

整整一天，日间部的课程都几乎无法正常进行。学生们的坐席间永远弥漫着窃窃私语，所有人都坐立不安。老师们看起来已经放弃了在这一天里纠结课堂纪律，对学生们的躁动视而不见；到了下午，最后一堂课甚至直接改成了自习。

下课铃刚一响起，教室里的女生们便以更胜以往的迅猛速度纷纷离开，整个教室霎时间空了一半。还留在座位上的男生们否无精打采地趴在桌上，望着自己空荡荡的桌面叹息。

“今年也什么都没有呢……”

“……也对啦……有夜间部的那些家伙在，巧克力什么永远都不会轮到我们啦……”

“就算是人情巧克力也好，我也想收到女孩子亲手做的巧克力嘛！”

按照计划来说，这应该是自己送出巧克力的时间点。咲夜隔着裙子用手指碰了碰口袋里的盒子，到底还是带过来了。但是……

“走了。”零说，离开座位走向门口。

“……嗯。”咲夜点点头，跟了上去。她还是没有把盒子拿出来。

月之寮门口早已挤满了日间部的女生们。风纪委员们从月之寮大门旁的传达室里把围栏的材料取出来，尽快搭建出了用于排队的临时围栏。不出咲夜所料，写着“玖兰枢”和“一条拓麻”的围栏是最多的，各有四道，只不过一条那边排队的人比枢稍微少一些。除此之外，蓝堂、架院和支葵的人气也很高。

“……也就是说，在人类之间最受欢迎的群体，与在吸血鬼之间最具权力的群体完全重合了。只是巧合吗，还是说这些人类无意识地领会到了吸血鬼的信息呢……”

如果有社会学家研究这个课题，说不定会得到很有趣的结果呢。

白天时一直不怎么有精神的优姬，这时候似乎恢复了许多，正跑前跑后地维护着各个围栏的秩序。但咲夜稍一思考就明白了她的心理：因为自己昨晚说了“这件事姑且可以瞒天过海”，所以优姬也明白零吸血的事情不能被别人发现。因此，在玖兰枢即将登场的现在，她才会强打精神，不想被那个人看出什么异样。为了零而对枢隐瞒……她果然会这么做。

可惜，自己昨晚没有说出口的是，身为纯血种的枢恐怕早已闻到鲜血的味道了，所以他对优姬的态度一定会有所察觉。这样的情况下，他是不是终于要对零施压了呢……？

咲夜很快就会得到答案了。月之寮的大门打开，吸血鬼们在人类的尖叫声中鱼贯而出。圣巧克力节的高潮终于到来了。

一条站在自己的围栏前，来者不拒地收下了每一份巧克力，各种包装精致的礼盒抱了个满怀。也不知道他究竟是如何保持平衡的，那惊人的一堆巧克力竟然毫无倒下的迹象。架院在自己的围栏前象征性地收了几份巧克力后便离开了，支葵更是完全无视了围栏后的女生们，笔直地走向校舍。

至于玖兰枢——延续他一直以来风格，他依旧做到了明明只是在敷衍却让人觉得他倾尽全力。接下四五个礼盒后吸血鬼便借口拿不下更多拒绝了之后的礼物，还仿佛很诚恳地道着歉，把每个女生都感动得满脸通红几欲落泪。

而表现最异常的则要属蓝堂。按他的性格，这种时候明明应该大闹一场，可他却犹疑地站在月之寮出口，没有往前走。尽管脸上充满了对于巧克力的渴望，他还是一步未动——那副几乎可以称得上是委屈的表情充分娱乐到了咲夜。

……因为看到了好玩的东西所以还是饶了他好了。咲夜嘴角挑起微笑，走了过去。

“你就这么害怕一一拒绝她们吗？”她凑到蓝堂近处，悄声说道。

“呜哇——！”深陷于苦恼中的蓝堂完全没有察觉到咲夜的靠近，被吓了一跳。“结城你这家伙、走路都没有声音吗？还有你刚才说什么，害怕？我才不会害怕呢！”

“是吗？”咲夜故作惊讶，“啊呀，那真是对不起。我还以为你是因为走过去的话就要按照赌注那样‘一份巧克力都不能收，还要劝说女孩们傍晚的时候别来月之寮门口添乱’，所以才站在这里一动不动，干脆不靠近围栏了呢。”

“……呜。”蓝堂发出了“可恶完全被说中了”的细小悲鸣。这也没办法，谁让他昨天晚上毫无辩驳余地地输了呢。

他还记得咲夜那道完全由光组成的刀刃——变成那副形态以后，咲夜的攻击更加无法招架了。不论用冰结成多厚的盾也挡不下一击，速度也占不到上风，她甚至还会用之前用过的魔术类招式加强自己的优势——最后蓝堂只能在直逼咽喉的光之刀刃面前认输。而开打之前咲夜提出的赌注——蓝堂可没法厚脸皮地假装不存在。为了这件事，他已经烦恼了一整天了。

“我给你打个折吧？”咲夜笑眯眯地说。

“……打折？”

“不收巧克力或者劝说女孩子们别添乱——你二选一好了。作为代价……嗯，就算你欠我一个人情吧。需要的时候我会找你兑现的。”

“哈？这怎么听都是你比较赚吧？”蓝堂抗议，“需要的时候？你准备让我做什么？”

“真失礼啊，别说得像是我有什么阴谋一样嘛。我可是看到你苦恼不前的样子才好心这么说的，你不愿意的话就算了。”咲夜夸张地叹了口气，抬脚就要走开。“真可惜啊，明明是难得的圣巧克力节……”

“——好了我明白了我答应就是了！”蓝堂自暴自弃地按住咲夜的肩膀阻止了她离开的动作，“真卑鄙啊，真卑鄙啊结城你这家伙！事先说好，如果你提太过分的要求，我可不会答应！”

“一言为定。”咲夜挥挥手，“享受你的巧克力去吧，蓝堂学长。”

蓝堂跑向围栏后的女孩子们时欢快的样子让咲夜想到紧追皮球而去的金毛寻回犬。吸血鬼中竟然也有单纯到这个地步的孩子，玖兰枢是看中这一点才将他带在身边的吗？

“……你和那家伙又是什么时候熟起来的？”零问道，“在这种场合和他单独说话，你不怕被那些白痴记恨吗？”

零指的显然是围栏后排着队想要给蓝堂赠送巧克力的女孩。咲夜毫不在意地耸了耸肩，说道：“我和蓝堂学长可说不上熟悉。比起这个，你不觉得有些该出现的人没有来吗？”

“你是说谁？”

“没注意到就算了。”咲夜没有回答，“今晚巡逻的时候，或许该仔细点。”

“不用你说也会的。”

咲夜的手再度隔着制服裙的布料摸到了口袋里的盒子。就算已经没有用了，送给他也没什么。时隔四年、好不容易再次相见的圣巧克力节，当做义理巧克力普通地送给他就好了。本来不就是这么打算的吗？感谢他之前八年间的照顾、感谢他四年后的现在作为风纪委员对自己的指导，不管是多么胡扯的理由，随便说点什么作为借口，然后送出去就好了。

只不过是一件简单的小事而已。

“咲夜？”零注意到她有些异常的脸色，“你没事吧？……哪里不舒服吗？”

咲夜微微后退了一步。

“我没事，”她的手垂下去，手心里空空如也。“比起这个……优姬好像准备送出巧克力的样子。”

零果然转头向优姬的方向看过去了。黑发的吸血鬼在女孩面前驻足，手上拿着精致的礼盒，而女孩羞红着脸，正仰头对他说着什么。

“……啧。”零带着显而易见的不赞同咂舌，“这家伙真是执迷不悟啊……”

“你想好要怎么对她说明了吗？”

“……”零沉默片刻，才说道：“我不认为有什么一定要告诉她不可的必要。一直生活在近处的人竟然是吸血鬼，这难道不可怕吗？不需要把她也卷进来吧。理事长应该也会同意这个想法才对……”

啊啊——事到如今，他仍然想要保护优姬不受伤害。胸口传来陌生的、像是整个心脏都在痉挛似的疼痛，咲夜在那份痛楚间微笑着看向零。他话语间的那份维护、那份为了优姬而着想的温柔、希望自己能改变主意而格外放软的语气，都像蔷薇藤在她心上越缠越紧，藤上的一根根尖刺深深扎入血肉。

“……咲夜？”直到零伸手扶住她的肩膀，咲夜才渐渐回过神来。眼前这个人的神情看起来有些焦急。“你真的没事吗？你的脸色很难看……今晚你还是先回去休息吧？”

咲夜摇摇头，将零的手拿开了。“优姬需要知道真相，这是为了她今后的安全着想。退一步说，作为风纪委员，她也有权了解你的状况。昨天晚上，理事长也在这一点上与我达成了共识。”

她转过身，吸血鬼们已经准备离开了，优姬正对着玖兰枢的背影鞠躬行礼。差不多该收起围栏了。

“优姬也不会乐意被蒙在鼓里。你了解她，你知道她会选择哪一边。”

·

今天一整天，优姬都说不上自己究竟是什么心情。

直到昨天晚上早些时候为止，她都对今天充满了期待。一年仅有一次的圣巧克力节，好不容易在咲夜的帮助下成功做出了一份巧克力，终于能够自豪地亲手交给枢学长——本应该是这样才对。但在昨晚发生的事情之后，这份喜悦都被冲淡了。

昨晚，正在理事长家那个属于自己的房间里翻找合适的衣服想要借给咲夜的时候，优姬听见外面传来了什么东西掉在地上似的“咚”的一声闷响。她吓了一跳，正要开门出去察看的时候，就听见理事长匆忙的脚步声赶了过去，随后是他的声音：

“没事吧，锥生君，我好像听到有什么东西掉下来——咦？咦咦？？零和结城同学？？？你们这是怎么了？？？？”

零和咲夜……？优姬推门的动作顿了一下。说不清为什么，她突然不想让外面的人注意到她的存在。

她屏住呼吸，一动不动地站在门后。或许是因为她精力集中的原因，外面的声音一下子变得清晰了起来。

“我判断优姬对于零的身体状况并不知情，所以才会这么做。”咲夜的声音说道，“你们不希望让她以这种方式得知真相吧？”

真相？真相……是指什么？

“原来如此，你说得确实没错。”理事长的语气和平时不同，十分严肃……甚至有些严厉。“刚才发生的事情不用说我也大致明白了。你们……”

“这里离教学区还有一段距离，再加上我从刚才开始就一直在对伤口做紧急处理，所以夜间部的吸血鬼们还不至于会因此发生骚动。仅以今晚来说，这件事姑且可以瞒天过海。”又是咲夜的声音。她说伤口……什么伤口？刚才的动静是她受伤了吗？优姬小心翼翼，不发出一点声响地推开门，向客厅望去。咲夜的声音还在继续，而优姬则用双手紧紧捂住了嘴，才没有惊叫起来。

咲夜脸色苍白地站着，一只手紧紧捂在自己颈侧。仿佛只是这样还不够明显似的，零站在她身边，唇角还残留着血迹。当他说话时，森白的獠牙在嘴唇后时隐时现；原本如水晶般澄澈的双眼，现在闪烁着摄人的红光。

那是吸血鬼的眼睛；优姬记得那样的眼睛。她曾经见过，早在十年前的那个雪夜。

所以零是个吸血鬼，而刚才的动静，是因为他吸了咲夜的血。理解了这一点后，优姬不出声的关上门，缓缓坐在了床边。

明明关上了门却仍然能听见外面的谈话声，这本该是一件十分奇怪的事，优姬却根本没有注意到。不知不觉中，泪水盈满了眼眶，她把脸埋在枕头里，轻声抽泣。

零是吸血鬼。虽然不知道出生于猎人世家的零为什么会是吸血鬼……但是，代入这个信息再回想一下四年间的相处，许多以前不曾留心的地方都让优姬愧疚不已。零从不掩饰他对吸血鬼的厌恶，当他说吸血鬼是渴求鲜血的野兽时，一无所知的自己却以那样浅薄的言辞、那样疏漏的见识，一次次反驳他。他会是怎样的心情？自己明明什么都不知道，却一次次无视他的忠告……

而让优姬止不住眼泪的却不仅仅是愧疚。理事长显然早就清楚零的状况，但他却从未对自己说明。而咲夜——咲夜看起来，也对一切都心知肚明。她那份从容不迫的态度、那些成熟冷静的举措，和总是冒失又迷糊的自己，简直是天壤之别。是因为这样，所以才不告诉自己的吗？明明在零身边已经四年了，明明下定决心要支撑着他，明明约定过会一直做他的同伴……为什么，自己却成了唯一一个什么都不知道的人呢？

强烈的不甘在优姬心中翻腾。我到底哪里做得不好？为什么我就不行？我也想要帮助零，我也想要成为他的同伴和力量啊！可是现在，就算已经发生了这么严重的事件，理事长和零的第一反应也是先瞒着自己……

我原来是如此地……不被信任吗？

优姬就那样哭泣着在自己的床上睡着了。理事长叫醒她时已经是近一个小时之后了，他果然并没有告诉她实情，只是说咲夜该回宿舍了，所以需要换上优姬的衣服。优姬庆幸零已经先行离开，也庆幸理事长为了处理咲夜的伤势过了这么长时间才来找自己，否则她可没办法整理好心情装出什么都不知道的样子。

白天，优姬一直在猜测零什么时候会告诉自己。课间，或者午休？每当优姬听到零从座位上站起来的声音，她都会立刻转头看过去。但是，一次也没有。零一次也没有叫她的名字，一次也没有停在她的座位边，一次也没有好好地看向她。到下午最后一节课结束时，优姬已经快要放弃了。或许零根本就不打算告诉自己吧。对于他来说，自己果然并不是值得信任的同伴。

……但就算是那样，她也已经下定决心了。再说，傍晚可是要将巧克力送给枢学长的重要时刻，不打起精神来就太不像样了！优姬拍了拍自己的脸颊，又伸手确认了一下口袋里的巧克力盒子，终于觉得心情安定了一些。

月之寮的大门打开，枢被众多吸血鬼包围着，缓缓走了出来。每次看到这个人优姬都会忍不住想，明明眼睛与头发都是深色的，时间也临近夜晚，但为什么他却像是在发光一样呢？不论是那处处透露出高贵的举止还是那完美无瑕的容貌，都如同黑暗里的宝石发出的荧光，柔和却不可忽视。如果如此出众的他是吸血鬼——不对，应该说， ** **既然**** 如此出众的他是吸血鬼——那么吸血鬼便理应是比人类更加高洁、优美、趋于完善的物种，不是吗？

“晚上好，优姬。”枢走近了，手上已经拿满了礼物，“今天也辛苦你了呢。”

“晚上好，枢学长！”优姬对他行礼。啊啊，就算过了这么久还是一样，只要和这个人说上话，就已经十分开心了。优姬从口袋里拿出巧克力，红着脸双手递到枢面前。

“枢学长，感谢您一直以来的照顾，不管是十年前还是现在……这、这是我亲手做的，咲夜也帮了我很多忙不然一定会失败……如果、如果可以的话，还请您收下——！”

枢没有犹豫，他接过巧克力，总是隐含忧郁的脸上露出一个微笑。

“谢谢你，优姬。我很高兴能收到你的巧克力。”他的话音里又掺上了一些担忧，“不过，你看起来有些勉强，没事吧？”

“没有没有，我很好！”优姬笑着摆手，“枢学长不用担心我，我可是健康得很呢！”

枢顿了一下，又问：“锥生君和结城同学也还好吧？”

优姬惊得差点跳起来。她佯作平静地答道：“当、当然还好啦！枢学长，为什么要这么问？”

“只是觉得他们两个，今天看起来脸色都不太好的样子。”枢向剩下两名风纪委员所在的地方瞥了一眼。咲夜正在和蓝堂说着些什么，零盯着他们，在蓝堂离开后立刻走到了咲夜身边。“自从结城同学加入以后，他们两个就常常聚在一起呢。优姬会觉得寂寞吗？”

“——唔，”肯定的回答几乎脱口而出，优姬顿了一下才说道：“寂寞什么的、并不会啦……”

枢看起来对她的回答并不信服。他想要摸摸优姬的头，但因为手上拿满了东西，只能作罢。

“不用担心，优姬。优姬这么可爱，没有人会对你置之不理的。”他偏了偏头表示道别，“只要优姬好好说出自己的想法，我想锥生君一定会理解的。”

优姬对着枢离开的背影躬身行礼，当她直起身来的时候，不可思议地，她感到自己充满了信心。……果然，枢学长对于她来说，是独一无二的……从他那里得到的任何东西，哪怕只是一句话语，也会成为无法替代的宝物……

如果零不来找她的话，就由她主动去问好了。他们是同伴、是家人，就算零是吸血鬼也不能改变这一点。没错，不能再待在原地、期望零会回头照顾自己了！她也要像咲夜一样，堂堂正正地前往那个人的身边——！

优姬转过身。人群正慢慢散去，顺利送出礼物的女孩们激动地分享着彼此的快乐，没送出礼物的女孩们则互相安慰着。咲夜和零正将拆下来的围栏分类扎好，送回传达室。优姬这才反应过来自己在原地愣了太久错过了许多工作，连忙歉意地快步跑近。

“这就是最后一批了吧？”咲夜一边确认，一边俯身去捡地上最后一堆扎好的围栏。

“嗯。我来吧。”零答道，不等咲夜做出任何回应便将地上的材料捡起，转身走开。

站在原地的咲夜露出了一个有些无奈的笑容。今天的零显然比往常更沉默，同样明显的还有他对自己处处保护的行为。昨晚被吸血的事确实对自己的身体造成了一些负担，但即便如此——被零过度保护也绝不是咲夜想要的结果。

“抱歉，咲夜，你们已经把围栏全部收好了吗？”优姬的声音和她的脚步声一起传来，咲夜转过身。女孩从不远处跑过来，在她面前站住。“把工作全都躲过去了……真是对不起！”

“没关系，你又不是故意的。”咲夜笑着摇了摇头，“巧克力，成功送给玖兰学长了吗？”

“……嘿嘿，比预想的还要顺利呢！”优姬红着脸，开心地笑着挠了挠头。“说起来，我昨天就想问了……咲夜不准备送巧克力吗？”

“我还是算了，”咲夜微微摇头，“已经没有必要了。”

没有必要……是什么意思？优姬不解地歪了歪头，但追根究底似乎有点失礼。咲夜也不像是打算解释的样子，她四下张望了一眼，转向社团用地的方向。

“那我就先去巡逻啦，今天我去东边那一块吧。剩下的你和零随便分一分好了。晚点再见~”

“嗯，晚点再见，咲夜！”优姬挥了挥手。咲夜的背影消失在不远处的时候，零也从身后走了过来。

“咲夜呢？”见空地上只有优姬一人，零皱起眉问道。

“她已经去巡逻了。说是今晚她负责社团用地那边。”优姬答道。到这时候，她才后知后觉地反应过来，既然咲夜已经走了，现在就只剩下她和零两个人了。

明明在长达四年的时间里，这都曾是她习以为常的状态，现在她却莫名觉得有些紧张起来。

“那优姬你今晚负责北边的区域吧。我去东面把咲夜换下来。”零大概是丝毫没有优姬这样的体会的，他稍微思考了一下，便要向咲夜离开的方向追过去。优姬来不及多想，伸手抓住了零的袖口。

“等一下，零！”

“嗯？怎么了？”

零转过来看着她。他的表情里有什么东西让优姬愣了一下，女孩松开手，有些勉强地露出一个笑容。

“为什么……零为什么要把咲夜换下来？”

“社团用地那边建筑最多，巡逻起来是最费力的。咲夜那家伙——”零停住，摇了摇头。“她今天状况不太好，我来就行。”

“状况不好……”优姬抬起头直直望向零的双眼，“……是因为零昨天吸了她的血吗？”

零猛地后退了一步。

“你——”

“我看到了，昨天晚上。”优姬说。一旦开了头，想要说出那些话似乎也没那么难了。“你们都想瞒着我，是不是？就连提议告诉我的人也是咲夜，不是理事长……也不是你。零，今天一整天我都在等你。可是，你其实根本就不想告诉我吧？”

零没有回答。实际上，他甚至有些分心。优姬如果只是看见了还好说，但是根据她说的话来看，她应该连昨天晚上的对话都听见了。

为什么？咲夜不是布下了结界吗？

她昨晚，是在骗人？

“零！”优姬有些伤心的声音让他回过神。“都这种时候了……你还是什么都不准备告诉我吗？”

“……不是这样。”零回答，一边叹了口气。“我只是觉得，没有必要把你也牵扯到这些事情中来。吸血鬼的本性和与之相衬的结局……这些无聊又残酷的事情，优姬你……并没有参与其中的理由。”

零注视着优姬。他一直认为短发实际上不如长发适合她，就像故作坚强的表情不如简单真诚的笑容适合她一样。优姬，正如她的名字那样，只要做一个无忧无虑的、被好好保护着的公主，就足够了。

“为什么？什么叫没有参与的理由？！”优姬却几乎被零的话激怒了。“我就在这里……我明明就在零的身边啊！在零身上发生的、对于零来说如此重要的事情，为什么我却不能参与？”

“优姬——！”零有些头疼，他也略微提高了声音，但语气仍是想要安抚的样子。“你真的明白这些意味着什么吗？和吸血鬼有关的，没有一件会是好事！四年前那场灾难不仅让我失去了所有亲人，连我自己也被种下了早晚会变成吸血鬼的诅咒。你——”零咬紧牙关，才勉强把自己逐渐激动起来的语调按捺下去。“——能够远离这些，应当被视为幸运。”

“这种事我当然知道！”优姬摇头，因为得不到零的理解而流下眼泪。“我知道我很幸运，十年前被枢学长所救，又被理事长收养，还在四年前遇到了零——我的运气一直都好得不像话！可是……可是，零怎么办？遇到了不幸的零要怎么办才好？就算我想要把自己的运气分给你也做不到，所以至少、至少让我在零的身边，作为零的家人和同伴，和你一起——！”

原本只是面对面站着的两个人，在算不上争执的对话中已经缩短了彼此的距离。优姬发现自己双手紧攥着零的制服外套，上身也向他靠近过去。而零则微微后仰着身子，双手克制地握成拳垂在身侧。这份拒绝简直一目了然。

优姬恍然。事到如今，迟钝的女孩终于发现了自己的心意，也同时认清了自己的误解。她知道自己不应该问，但她忍不住。

“零，这四年来，我对于你来说究竟是什么样的角色？”优姬松开手站直，轻声问道。

零本该立刻给出答案的。这是个很简单的问题，从猎人的角度来看，优姬和日间部的学生们一样，是他必须保护的对象。撇开这层身份不谈，优姬也……是比一般人更亲密一些的存在。她天真，甚至到了有些脱离现实的程度，而她的真诚和善良让人无法因此责怪她。零从她身上看到一缕的影子——遇到绯樱闲之前的那个一缕——尽管他知道自己不该这么做，他还是将那些困惑和缺憾寄托在她的身上了。你看，他们两个，就连醉心于纯血种这一点都一模一样。所以零想要保护她，在她陷得太深之前拉住她，如果她不得不受伤，至少确保她还可以回头——

——还有一个地方可以回。

他几乎把她当做自己的妹妹，只不过他已经没有更多感情可以投注了。一缕……还有咲夜，让他无法倾尽全力。

“……我会保护你的，”他最终答道，显得有些答非所问，还有些不够真诚。“不论是什么角色，你都是我应当保护……也一定会保护的人。”

优姬被风吹得冰凉的眼泪沿着脸颊坠落下去，摔得粉碎。

“那么咲夜呢？”她想问，“你也会保护咲夜吗？还是说……比起保护，你更想和她齐肩并行呢？”

为了与她并肩而战，你会不惜伤害她吗？

优姬并没有问出口。零自己都尚未意识到的东西，不应由她来挑明。她向后退了一步，又退了一步。

“我想成为不需要保护的角色。”优姬说。“我不希望零总是担心我，把我当做不懂事的小孩子，只留下我一个人蒙在鼓里。”

“优姬……”零发出一声放弃了的叹息。咲夜说得没错，他确实了解优姬，他知道这个看似随和的女孩实际上有多固执。他几乎是有些心烦意乱地伸手抓了抓后脑勺。

“四年前，纯血种绯樱闲袭击我家的时候，将我咬伤了。”他开口，“纯血种拥有「转化」的力量，被他们的獠牙刺过的人总有一天会被转化为吸血鬼——无论他们自身的意志如何。”

优姬紧咬着嘴唇。四年前，除了失去家人，零竟然还遭遇了这种事……

“……所以，你也给我小心一点。”零语气一转，刻意地轻松起来。“你知道的吧，玖兰枢那家伙也是纯血种。这也是我反对你和他那么亲近的原因之一。虽说这么久了他都没有以任何形式伤害过你——但总之，你要小心。让他的獠牙碰到你，可就没有回头路可以走了。”

啊啊，原来是这样啊。那么多次，零在枢学长对自己伸出手时从中阻拦、当自己与枢学长独处时不解风情地出现、就算枢学长在说话也失礼地拉着自己直接离开，那时候他脸上烦闷不已的表情，原来都是因为这个。想到自己曾经有过的一丝窃喜，优姬感到羞愧难当。

“我明白了。”优姬第一次真心诚意地如此回答。她甩掉那些乱七八糟的念头，正色问道：“可是……这之后，零要怎么办？你变成了吸血鬼的话……难道要去夜间部吗？”

零摇了摇头。

“我不知道理事长是怎么打算的。但是……我是不会去夜间部的。”

他知道咲夜也不可能让他去夜间部。就算他们从来没有讨论过这个问题，就算咲夜并不具有左右这件事走向的力量，他也相信她不会让这件事发生。

“嗯。我不会让零去夜间部的。”优姬轻柔但坚定的声音传来，零几乎以为自己不小心把正在想着的事情说出口了。优姬对他笑了笑，那个笑容让零觉得有些陌生。但下一瞬女孩又恢复了一如往常的样子，她很有活力地对零伸出了拳头。

“那么，这件事就到此为止吧！零，以后发生什么事，不准再这样瞒着我了。我们约定好了！”

犹豫了片刻，零还是伸出手，握成拳与她轻轻碰了一下。

“我答应你。”

优姬弯起眼睛笑起来。

“太好啦！既然如此，我们也该去巡逻了！零，你之前还说要去把咲夜换下来的吧？”

“啊，确实……”零点了点头，转向东面。“那我就往那边走了。结束后在理事长家见。”

“嗯！晚点见，零！”

零的背影匆匆消失后，优姬才支撑不住似的，微笑的嘴角一下子垂了下来。

她想起几年前的一件小事。因为重感冒而止不住热度、躺在床上昏昏沉沉的她，被些微的响动惊醒后，发现是难得能见面的枢因为担心而来看望她。优姬知道枢总是不能久留，但她还是忍不住请求他陪着自己。她握住他的手，就放在自己脸旁，明明是远低于自己的、吸血鬼的体温，却让她感到无比安心。

尽管她知道，当她醒来的时候，那个人一定已经不在了。

……但是，不知道过了多久，当优姬在睡梦中褪去了热度、精神百倍地醒过来的时候，她的手心却没有像预想的那样空落落的。枢大人没有走吗？优姬惊喜地想，却又很快反应过来，那是和自己一样的、人类的体温。她转过头，看到零坐在那里。

刚开始抽条、还没比优姬高出太多的少年搬了一张椅子放在优姬床头。他盘腿坐在椅面上，膝上摊开着一本书。他左手翻动书页，右手则被优姬握着，放在脸旁。

“……零？”

“嗯。你醒了啊。”零合上书本，收回右手，伸直腿活动了一下。“退烧了吗？”

“唔、嗯，感觉应该没问题了。”优姬答道，又忍不住问：“你什么时候来的？”

“那家伙走之后没多久。理事长说你一副很不安稳的睡相，醒过来就不好了。”零用手探了一下优姬的额温，但他的右手被握了太久已经不能用作对比，于是他换成左手又试了一次。“优姬，你不能这么依赖那个家伙。”

优姬鼓起了脸颊。

“零又在说这种话了。可是，枢大人是不一样的……”

“他是个纯血种。纯血种都——”零停住话头，别过脸。“……总之，你要撒娇的话，对理事长撒娇怎么样？那个人绝对会很高兴的。”

“我才不要呢！”优姬扮了个鬼脸，“明明零自己也绝对不会对理事长撒娇！”

零耸耸肩，搬着椅子走向门口。刚出门一步，他又想起什么，转回身看向坐在床上的优姬。

“下次我会来的。”他说。“下一次你生病的话，我可以陪你，就像这次一样。所以，你要离那家伙远一点。”

优姬想，从今天以后，她永远也不会忘记那个下午的零的样子。房间里暖色调的灯光映在他银色的头发上，却照不到他隐没在阴影里的脸孔。他的表情——他隐藏在眉宇间的那些未说出口的担忧和无法言明的忠告——为什么自己从来都没有好好看过呢？

就是因为自己一直视而不见，零才会变成现在这样，什么都不告诉自己的。

优姬低头看着自己的双手。吸血鬼的体温也好、人类的体温也好，都已经是只存在于回忆里的东西了。今天，同样是捧在这双手心里的巧克力，也可以算得上是一个郑重的句号。

她不能再撒娇了。吸血鬼究竟是什么，枢学长又是「什么」——从今往后，她要自己亲眼去看。

·

咲夜没有巡逻。来到社团活动区后，她便找了个向来很受学生欢迎的、树荫下的长椅坐着，仿佛在等什么人。在白天的阳光下显得闲适又浪漫的树影，到了现在这样只有月光的夜晚，便显得有些阴森可怖了。坐在这样的树影下的咲夜，也莫名透露出一丝妖异的气质来。

她一个人坐着，并没有谁出现。等了大约十分钟，咲夜终于开口了。

“如果我不说话的话，你就不准备出来吗？”她说，目光投向不远处的建筑物后方。“我可是一直在等你哦，矢泽秋奈学姐。”

被点名的人——矢泽秋奈——吓了一跳，她慢慢从躲藏的地方走了出来。

“结城同学……早就发现我了吗？”

“你没有出现在月之寮门口。按照之前的表现来看，你明明不应该错过这个给玖兰枢送礼物的机会的。”咲夜说。“所以我想——你大概是想要远离人群，单独做些什么事。而你想找的对象，或许是玖兰枢，又或许——是我。”

矢泽秋奈慢慢走出阴影，来到了月光下。她站在咲夜对面不远处，显得有些局促。她的长相相当可爱，配合高挑的身材，就算在平均颜值很高的黑主学园也是能让人眼前一亮的存在。

一周前，撞在咲夜手背上的那个礼盒，就是被她扔出来的。

“抱歉，我……我还以为结城同学坐在这里是和别人有约，所以才一直没有出来……”矢泽秋奈绞着双手，不安地说，“说起来，结城同学竟然知道我的名字……”

“既然都在同一所学园，稍微打听一下就会知道了。而且我还是风纪委员呢。”咲夜说着，对比自己年长的女孩露出微笑。“请别这么拘束，坐下说吧，二年级C班的矢泽学姐？”

矢泽秋奈没有坐下。她站在咲夜面前，表情十分诚恳与严肃地，深深弯下了腰。

“矢泽学姐……？”

“结城同学，真的非常抱歉！关于上周的事……我一直想要向你正式地道歉。”她直起身，拿出一直藏在身后的盒子。“这个……是我为你准备的礼物，为了表达我的心意……希望你能收下。”

咲夜想到她上次准备送给玖兰枢的东西，顿时有点头疼。这样花起钱来没轻没重的大小姐，如果准备了十分贵重的礼物，那么收或不收都会有些不合适的地方。她的目光落在女孩手中的盒子上。盒子不大，是华贵的深蓝色，上面有银灰色的暗纹。暗纹的花样对咲夜来说很陌生——她暗暗觉得不妙。要说这个大小的纹样，她对各种法阵图案、组织徽章、宗教符号都了如指掌，唯独对象征着时尚与财富的奢侈品商标一窍不通。所以她认不出的图案，八成就代表着最麻烦的那种发展了……

咲夜接过盒子打开。……糟糕，非常糟糕，因为放在里面的是一条一看就价值不菲的项链。锁链部分不知道是什么金属打造的，纤细到几乎能让人忽略的程度，只能看到时隐时现的闪光；吊坠部分则是一块和硬币差不多大小的六边形宝石，颜色是电光般清澈冷冽的冰蓝。咲夜对宝石毫无了解，但就算是她，也能看出这种成色的宝石绝非凡品。

她“啪”地一声关上了盒子。

“矢泽学姐，这太贵重了，我无论如何不可能收下。”她把盒子推回矢泽秋奈那边，不容置疑地摇着头。“本来那就是一件小事，就算要道歉也根本不需要礼物，更何况是这样的东西——”

“这不仅仅是为了道歉才给你的。将这样东西拿出来，我还别有所求。”矢泽秋奈没有接，她躲开咲夜的手，继续说道：“另外，这条项链也不是我买来的，所以结城同学不用在意它的价值。你既然打听过我是谁，多少也知道我家是做什么的吧？”

咲夜确实知道。她倒没有特意调查，只是在打听她名字的时候，被询问的学生们主动附赠了这些信息。矢泽家是近几年声名鹊起的珠宝商，大多数时候只开放私人订制，偶尔开放面对大众售卖的款式也限时限量，作风十分清高。而矢泽家能在短时间内得到如此名声，似乎全都得益于一位天才设计师。

奇怪的是，对于矢泽家的珠宝夸夸其谈的这些学生，却没有一个人说得出那位设计师的名字。

“这条项链是我哥哥做的。”矢泽秋奈说，她终于在咲夜旁边坐下了。“哥哥高中的时候就开始设计珠宝了，他似乎天生就擅长这个，那时候他的设计图就得到了店里一些工匠的极力好评。父亲试着将他的设计正式拿去售卖以后，也在顾客那里得到了热烈的反响。因为哥哥说他不希望自己的设计变成人手一份的平凡货色，所以父亲也同意了他只开放定制和限量的要求。”

“原来如此，那位几年前横空出世的神秘天才设计师就是你的哥哥啊。”咲夜点了点头。

——但是，为什么会没有人知道他的名字呢？从矢泽秋奈刚才说的话看来，她的哥哥似乎并没有主动要求隐匿自己的姓名。不如说，不希望自己的设计烂大街的设计师，多多少少都是期望着扬名立万的吧？

“明明我们家的店，是因为哥哥才能变成今天这个样子的！在哥哥担任设计工作之前，我们家一直只是在本地稍有些名气，和其他大品牌一比就没有任何优势了！”矢泽秋奈说，她的语气激动起来。“可是……可是，哥哥失踪以后，大家却都轻易地把他忘了……呜……”

秋奈捂住脸，但呜咽还是和泪水一起从她的指缝间漏了出来。一部分咲夜——表面上的那个咲夜——做出了得体的反应：轻拍她的后背，递上手绢，低声安慰。另一部分咲夜，内心的那个咲夜，已经飞快地分析起来。

“轻易地把他忘了”，这个描述在“失踪”这样的情境之下，显得十分异样。如果在失踪发生后，相关人员没有尽力搜索，那么矢泽秋奈应该用“不在意”“不在乎”“置之不理”之类的说法来表达。毕竟，失踪这样的非正常事件，不论好坏都会给人带来更深的印象，而绝非“遗忘”。更何况，就像矢泽秋奈说的那样，她的哥哥无论从哪个方面来说，都应当是对于矢泽家十分重要的存在才对。这样的他，却在失踪之后被忘记了？这毫无疑问是最为异常的一种发展。

咲夜早就认识到了。异常的发展，都是因为异常的力量介入才会出现的。再想想之前矢泽秋奈为玖兰枢准备的礼物——那样贵重的礼物，如果是别有所图才准备的，也就说得通了。

矢泽家的事情，和玖兰枢有关？

见她的抽噎平息了一些，咲夜开口问道：“你说失踪？那是怎么一回事？你们报警了吗？”

矢泽秋奈点了点头，然后又摇了摇头。

“大概两个月前，我周末放假回家的时候，哥哥没有来接我。……虽然哥哥经常要和矿石的供应商接洽，但我预定要回家的日子，他一般都会推掉那些事情，来学校接我一起回去。虽说我当时就觉得有些奇怪……但是几天前他联系过我说有事要商谈。我想他大概只是实在脱不开身，所以并没有多问。

“可是……回家以后，整整一天过去了，我既没有收到哥哥的联络，父母也没有提到他什么时候回来。所以我忍不住问了父母，哥哥什么时候回来？

“……但是父母却笑了起来。‘还在说这种话啊，秋奈？’‘没办法，秋奈从小就想要有个哥哥嘛！’——他们这样说着，好像我只是在说什么笑话似的，好像……好像我根本就没有一个哥哥似的……”

说到这里，秋奈脸色惨白，眼中透露出一股难以掩饰的不确定，与因这份不确定而生的恐惧。咲夜熟悉那种表情，那是她忍不住怀疑起自己来的表情。

这种怀疑会是很好的突破口。

但现在还没到时候。在决定究竟要如何处理矢泽秋奈的问题之前，她得先把能得到的信息都入手。

“可是，如果你确实有一个哥哥的话，家里应该会留下许多能证明他存在的证据吧？”咲夜问，“你去过他的房间了吗？”

秋奈的脸色更难看了。

“我去过了。但是……哥哥的房间，却变成了一间普通的客房。哥哥的东西……他的书本，他四处乱放的设计草图，他没放几件衣服的单调衣柜……全都消失了。”秋奈打了个冷颤，直到现在，回想起当时的景象，她还是感到一阵恐惧。“最可怕的是……看到那个空荡荡的房间时，一瞬间，我也把哥哥给忘记了。”

咲夜明白过来。设置在失踪者房间上的记忆篡改法术，的确，这个布置十分巧妙好用。

试想，有人施放法术，将失踪者从所有人的记忆中抹去了。但是，失踪者最亲近的那些人，诸如矢泽家的父母和女儿秋奈，却有较高的几率抵抗法术的效果，再次想起失踪者的事情来。当这种情况发生的时候，他们会做什么呢？……没错，他们当然会去失踪者原先的房间里确认。然而留在房间里的备用法术不仅不能让他们找到失踪者曾经存在的证据，还会再一次强调对方根本不存在的暗示——恐怕在秋奈回家之前，矢泽家的父母已经将这个过程重复过许多次了。

“那么，”咲夜诚实地问出了自己现在最关心的问题，“你后来又是怎么想起来的？”

矢泽秋奈从口袋里拿出了一个装饰着宝石的饰品。饰品的制作手法很粗糙，以及就连咲夜也能看出，饰品所用的材质并不精良。不仅如此，也很难说这个饰品究竟是用来干什么的——吊坠？胸针？还是发饰？哪种都有点像，但又有点不合适。从各种层面上来说，这都是一件十分生涩的作品。

“这是哥哥做出的第一个算是成品的东西。”矢泽秋奈说着，无比珍惜地将那个饰品捧在手心里。“虽然哥哥自己总说这个作品到处都是不足……但是我很喜欢它，所以它就归我了。我一直都留着它。从哥哥的房间回去以后，看到这个……我就又想起来了。”

咲夜点了点头。

“在那之后，我试着联络了警察。但是对方却说根本查找不到这个人的记录，家里也找不出哥哥的东西，我这个小小的装饰品也根本不能被当做证据。店里的商品也是，不知道什么时候，设计师的署名全都变成了一个不认识的名字。简直就像是哥哥真的从来都不在一样……到最后，警察只当我是在胡闹，就那样离开了。”

啊啊，难怪一开始问她有没有报警的时候，她会是那样的反应。

“所以，”咲夜低头看了看手中的首饰盒，现在她真的在考虑收下这个东西了。“你为什么把这些事情告诉我？你想让我做什么？”

“我……”矢泽秋奈咬了咬嘴唇，下定决心道：“我想请结城同学帮忙，让我见玖兰枢学长一面。只有他才能帮我找到哥哥了。”

“为什么你会觉得玖兰枢能够帮你？”咲夜问。这是最重要的一个问题。从目前的对话看来，矢泽秋奈还不知道吸血鬼的事。既然不知道，为什么她会选择这所学园里唯一一个纯血种？

“……因为我去了我所知道的、哥哥最后去过的地方。”矢泽秋奈说。“我之前说过吧？在我回家之前，哥哥确实联系过我说他有事要商谈。那个时候，他把地址也告诉我了。发现没办法报警之后，我自己去那个地址调查过。……很近哦，就在旁边的镇子上。”

咲夜皱起眉，示意她继续说下去。

“我找到了那个地方，但那只是一栋毫无人气的空房子。虽然装修十分豪华，却没有被使用的迹象。我问遍了周围的居民，没有一个人见过哥哥。但是，他们却说有另一个人在几天前进出过那栋房子——”

“玖兰枢。”咲夜替她说出答案。

矢泽秋奈点了点头。

“我一直都知道枢学长是十分了不得的投资人，许多集团背后都有他的影子，但以我们家的水平，应该还没到能和他合作的地步才对。如果，哥哥失踪前是在和枢学长商谈的话，那么……”

“我明白了。”咲夜没有让她把话说完。“不用担心，你的礼物我收下了。我会帮你追查你哥哥的事。”

“真的吗？”矢泽秋奈惊喜地睁大了眼睛，却又反应过来这和自己要求的不太一样。“啊、不，那个，结城同学要怎么追查……？还有，刚才说的枢学长的事……”

“你不用操心这些。只不过，你刚才拿出来的那个，你哥哥的第一个作品——把那个给我。”

在她们简短的相处里，咲夜给矢泽秋奈留下的印象是彬彬有礼、用语温和的。现在她突然连连打断自己，语气也强硬起来，让秋奈感到有些不知所措。“把那个给我”？这是什么意思呢？只是要拿过去看一下吗？还是要将这个也算入报酬以内呢？秋奈还没有考虑清楚这个问题，就在咲夜满含催促意味的动作下，将珍藏的饰品拿出来递了过去。

咲夜接过那枚意义非凡的饰品，扫了一眼确认无误后，便一翻手掌，不知将它藏到了哪里。不等矢泽秋奈出声询问，她便支起身子改为单腿跪在椅子上，一下子缩短了两个人之间的距离。

“结城同学……？”不知道为什么，矢泽秋奈感到一股恐惧从心底升起。她想要后退，想要赶紧远离，但咲夜的双眼令她定在原地，无法动作。她的双眼——它们是什么时候变成了这样摄人的红色？

“你哥哥的名字是？”咲夜问。她向无法动弹的矢泽秋奈靠过来，两个人的额头轻轻碰在一起。

“……矢泽……朔……”

“很好。回想你所知道的，关于矢泽朔的一切。任何细节都不要放过。”咲夜说，“越全面越好……这是为了你着想。”

为了我着想？为什么这么说？这个疑问从秋奈的脑海里划过，在她意识到之前，又飞快地消失了。关于朔的无数回忆翻涌出来，熙熙攘攘地占据了她所有的思绪，除了朔以外，她现在什么都不知道。

第一次见到他的脸——和他一起坐在地上玩玩具——摔倒以后正在哭闹的时候被他笨手笨脚地扶起来——被牵着手送去上幼儿园——放学后总能在门口看到他等待着的身影——因为高中课业繁重他渐渐不来了——作为替代，再加上本来就很喜欢，自己把他第一次做出来的饰品要了过来，总是贴身带着——自己升上寄宿制的初中，他也离开家去了大学——见面变少但通讯从未中断，他常常把最新的灵感分享给自己——因为他的作品大受欢迎，家里的生意越来越好了——他代替父母来给自己开家长会的时候，同学们都羡慕极了——他从大学毕业，开始全心投入设计师的工作——每次放假回家时，他总是抽空来学校接自己——这次也一样，放假之前的联络一如往常——可是他没有来——回家后他也不在——不在——哪里都不在——————

哪里都不在。

哪里都不在。

哪里都不在。

因为根本就没有这个人嘛。

对了——因为根本就没有这个人嘛。

秋奈的记忆里，朔的痕迹就像植物的根须，四下蜿蜒，无处不在。咲夜跟着秋奈回忆的脚步，将它们一一拔起，再小心地将泥土抖落、原样填补回去，好让空白不那么明显。终于，她将它完整地剥离了出来——它，或者说「他」——是秋奈心中的朔，是不再属于秋奈的朔。像纤细的花朵一般珍贵的、被主人悉心呵护至今的回忆与情感，被咲夜捏在手里，然后一口吞下。

·

矢泽秋奈回过神来的时候，发现自己坐在树荫下的凳子上，而风纪委员之一的结城咲夜站在自己对面，笑眯眯地看着自己。

结城咲夜——结城同学——啊啊，自己是为什么要找她来着？……不对，自己并没有想要找她……只是偶然碰上了而已吧？说起来，这个时间……自己是违反了校规、正在夜游吗？

想到这里，矢泽秋奈有些慌张地站起身。要被处分了吗？不过……如果是夜游，自己在这里是想做什么？

她还没想明白，就听到了脚步声。她抬头向声音传来的方向看过去，然后便更紧张了——竟然是最难对付的一个风纪委员，锥生零！一看到他那张不苟言笑的脸孔，矢泽秋奈便下意识地往后退了几步。

零皱起眉，目光在两个人之间来回转了几圈，向咲夜问道：“你们在这里做什么？”

“看着不就明白了。”咲夜耸耸肩。

“抱歉，我……”矢泽秋奈在零的目光下只想赶紧道歉，却想不起自己究竟是什么罪名。“我……我是在做什么来着……？”

“诶？难道不是想私下找到某个人送出礼物吗？毕竟是圣巧克力节嘛。”咲夜说着，手上拿着一个小盒子晃了晃。

矢泽秋奈并不认得那个盒子，但是看大小，装的应该是巧克力。是自己准备的吗？她没有这个印象……但是结城同学都这么说了，总不会有错。她不再多想，对着两位风纪委员弯腰行礼。

“非常抱歉，真的非常抱歉！给你们的工作添麻烦了，我……我这就回去！”

说完，也不等他们回话，矢泽秋奈便赶紧转身向日之寮的方向跑开了。

零这种为日间部所有女生所惧怕的属性，在这种时候还蛮好用的。咲夜松了口气，却感到手上一轻。她转头，发现零已经把她手上的盒子拿走了。

“这是刚才那家伙准备送给夜间部的人的？”零问，“你没收了？”

“…………”

不，那是我做的，原本准备——

见咲夜不回答，零也没在意。他又问：“你准备怎么处理？”

“……”咲夜好像刚找回自己的声音，“当然是扔掉了。”

“喔。”零应了一声，然后在咲夜强作镇定的目光下，拆开了包装。

“……你要干什么？”

零看见她奇怪的表情，忍不住笑了一声，说道：“你以为我们没收来的巧克力会怎么样？每年都被理事长和优姬两个人吃掉了。我不太喜欢甜食才一直没参与的。”

他说完，已经捻起盒子里的巧克力丢进了嘴里。咲夜努力控制着没有做出任何异常的反应，飞速思考着这种时候自己做些什么才合适。还是早点找个借口离开比较好，矢泽朔的事情也需要调查……

“还挺好吃的。也不是那么甜嘛。”零因为含着巧克力而有些含糊的声音传来，咲夜悲哀的发现自己只因为这一句话便无可救药地开心了起来。她叹了口气，抬头看着他。

“所以，你来这里是做什么的？我应该和优姬说过今天这一带由我来巡逻。还有，我已经特意提前离开让你们两个独处了——你都告诉优姬了吗？”

零瞥了她一眼，跑那么快果然是故意的。

“已经说过了。……你这家伙，明明和优姬认识没有多久，还挺了解她的个性嘛。”

“这是当然的吧？优姬太好懂了。”咲夜扭过头，“我之前和理事长已经说好，这周末就要正式讨论你今后的所属问题，玖兰枢也会到场。……说是周末，实际上也就是明天了，晚饭后在理事长的办公室见。”

“你已经要回去了？”零注意到她说话间告别的意味，问道。

“嗯。你之前说过我今天可以休息的吧？”

“确实说过……只不过我还有一件事想要确认。”零说，他紧盯着咲夜的眼睛。“优姬说，她听见了我们昨天晚上的谈话。可是你昨天不是说设置了结界吗？为什么还会被她听见？”

啊啊，是这个问题啊。确实，零也差不多该察觉到了。只不过现在还没到完全揭晓谜底的时候。

“我大概明白你在怀疑什么了。”咲夜回答，她并不避讳零的视线。“我是不能撒谎的——目前，我只能告诉你这么多。这不是什么道德层面的问题，是否说过假话关系到我力量的强弱。所以你尽管可以放心，我所说的话，句句属实。”

零看不出咲夜有丝毫欺骗他的迹象。可是如果她没有说谎，那么为什么优姬会知道？咲夜看出他的疑惑，却并不解答。她挥挥手，一个人走开了。


	5. 去向

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 被纯血种搅乱人生的人们，最终要去往何方？

“……以上，就是从矢泽秋奈那边获得的全部情报了。”咲夜左手拿着电话，右手握笔，在笔记本上有一下没一下地轻敲着。“虽然还不清楚矢泽朔究竟做了什么，但是既然和吸血鬼扯上了关系，我觉得还是调查一下为好。”

“嗯，对于这一点我没有异议。”卡尔文的声音从电话那一头传来，“说说看吧，你准备从哪里开始？”

“什么啊，这种像是在进行随堂测验一样的口气……”咲夜半真半假地抱怨了一句，把笔记本推开了些。“……总之，已经入手了两件矢泽朔亲手制作的物品，尤其是他送给矢泽秋奈的那一个，羁绊和感情都很强烈，只要使用合适的法术就能用来追踪他的下落了吧。问题是搜索范围……和在境外的时候不一样，我现在可没法随心所欲地到处乱跑。”

“确实如此。寄宿制学校有好也有坏呢。”

咲夜对他不咸不淡的感叹翻了个白眼。

“好在矢泽秋奈所说的那栋建筑——目前已知范围内矢泽朔最后去过的地方，玖兰枢被目击到的地方——其确切地址已经从矢泽秋奈的记忆里得到了，这周末我就去看看。如果能找到什么线索自然是最好，找不到的话……”

“找不到的话？”

咲夜没有回答，而是突然转换了话题。

“老师你认为，矢泽朔身上发生的，究竟会是什么事呢？”

“我说不上来。你知道的，我并不那么了解日本境内的情况。要以境外的情况来推算的话……八成是他妨碍到了对方的某些利益，然后被灭口了吧。”卡尔文轻轻叹了口气，“不过，归根结底，这种事根本就不可能发生在境外。在这里，不管是吸血鬼杀人还是反过来，都没有掩盖的必要，毕竟吸血鬼和人类的争端无人不知。如果有能大面积抹除记忆的力量，直接用这个力量让对方屈服就好了，何必用来善后？本末倒置。”

“也对，老师你不像我一样，「记得」境内这么多年来的诸多案例。”咲夜笑了笑，她抬头看了一眼桌上的相框。“以我的经验来看，矢泽朔的失踪背后根本就没有什么称得上是阴谋的东西，八成只是纯血种的一时兴起搞砸了而已。”

“一时……兴起？”

就算看不见，咲夜也能想出卡尔文在那边挑起眉毛的样子。

“没错。人类比吸血鬼，尤其是纯血种，实在弱太多了。纯血种就算在猎人面前都没什么忌讳，面对普通的人类更是百无禁忌。”咲夜在笔记本上写了什么，又在那上面深深地画了个叉。“对于矢泽朔，造成他失踪的纯血种八成只把他当做一只野猫吧。或许是觉得他可爱所以想当家猫圈养起来，或许是被他路过窗台时打碎了玻璃瓶，又或许只是听见他在墙角叫唤觉得吵闹——因为这样的原因，那个纯血种把他控制起来，或者干脆杀掉了。只不过，在把该做的事情都做完以后，对方才察觉到这只野猫多少有点社会地位，如果就这么消失了，后面还会有麻烦找上门。到这个时候，他们才急急忙忙做出了记忆抹除这样的补救措施。”

“你已经肯定下手的是纯血种了？为什么？”卡尔文问，“还有，记忆抹除是在事后才实施的？你的证据是什么？”

“矢泽秋奈说她打听到玖兰枢出入过那栋建筑的时候，我就开始怀疑了。”咲夜答道。“如果这件事是玖兰枢的手笔，他怎么可能会把地址选在紧靠黑主学园的镇子上，还留下能够指认自己的目击证人？八成是被什么人拉过来当挡箭牌了吧。敢对身为纯血种的他下这种套的人，当然至少也要是个纯血种，而且双方恐怕关系匪浅。”

“有道理……毕竟以玖兰枢的身份，也不是什么样的邀请都会响应的。”

“嗯。这样一来，究竟是谁对矢泽朔下的手已经很明确了，毕竟符合条件的吸血鬼只有那一个。一方面，如果那个人事先就计划好要抹去矢泽朔的存在，那么我们根本不该有机会发现这件事。另一方面，尽管矢泽秋奈在叙述的时候并没有把时间说得很明确，但我在她的记忆里确认到了——矢泽朔在联络中说明的会面时间是周三，而矢泽秋奈从居民口中打听到的玖兰枢出现的日期是周六，已经过了整整三天。这个时间差也能证明玖兰枢是那个人为了防止矢泽秋奈脱控而布下的一道保险。”

“啊啊——是这样啊，”卡尔文恍然道，“如果矢泽秋奈顺利失忆，自然不会有问题；但如果她没有失忆，那么她顺着对方故意留下的线索只会找到玖兰枢——而玖兰枢当然不会为了一个素未谋面的女孩去做什么麻烦的事。就算他查清了前因后果，也只会选择帮那个人做好善后，切实地消除掉矢泽秋奈的记忆而已。”

“大致就是这样，我想实际情况与我的推测也不会有什么出入。”咲夜冷笑，“至于矢泽朔，如果没有得到血液的话，现在已经快要变成Level E了吧。更糟糕的一种可能是他仍然被纯血种关在身边。那样的话我就没法帮他了。”

“唔。你一开始所说的‘找不到线索’，指的原来是这样的情况啊。”卡尔文的声音顿了一会儿，又问：“那么，你明天就要去吗？”

“明天还是算了。晚上还要和玖兰枢待在同一个房间里讨论零的问题，如果白天遇上什么事留下伤口，甚至只是动用了「力量」，都很容易被他察觉到不必要的东西。虽然矢泽朔的情况不宜拖延，但我也只能等到周日再行动了。”

“很高兴得知你如此谨慎。至于我这边……还有一些事情要和利昂一起整理，结束之后我会尽快去境内和你汇合的。最多还需要……”听筒那边传来纸张翻动的哗哗声，大概是卡尔文在确认日程。“……最多一个月吧。抱歉啊，辛苦你一个人多撑一会儿。”

“我没问题，只希望上次那样的情况别再发作了。”咲夜啧了一声，“那么就这样，我也差不多该多睡一会儿为明天晚上作准备了——再见，老师。”

“晚安，咲夜。”

挂断电话，咲夜收好笔记本，又将今天刚入手的两件饰品也放到合适的地方。实际上她并不太担心明晚的谈话，有优姬在，玖兰枢会态度强硬地要求零加入夜间部的可能性很小。倒是矢泽秋奈带来的这件意料之外的事件……矢泽朔，她还来得及救下他吗？身为珠宝设计师的他，又是为什么会被纯血种盯上呢？

·

咲夜走进黑主灰阎的办公室时，其他人都已经到了。

理事长坐在办公桌后，玖兰枢站在窗前看着外面，优姬站在办公桌前，身为主角的零抱着双臂靠在侧面的墙壁上。玖兰枢竟然没有和优姬黏在一起，这倒是有点出乎咲夜的预料。她在敞开的门上敲了两声，然后走进去，把门合上。

“既然人都到齐了，我就直奔主题了。”玖兰枢瞥了一眼咲夜算是打过招呼，便不容置疑地先开了口。“理事长，既然锥生同学已经有过了吸血行为，那么他必须转来夜间部。”

“但是——！”优姬双手重重按在办公桌上，“那样对零太不公平了！”

咲夜看了看枢的脸色，果然更加难看了。看来，被优姬这么旗帜鲜明地反对，就算是玖兰枢预计之中的发展，他也很不好受。

“嘛、嘛，冷静一点，优姬。”咲夜摆摆手，走向沙发坐了下来。这样一来她便成了房间里除理事长以外，唯一一个坐着的人。“人类就读于日间部，吸血鬼就读于夜间部，这本来就是这所学园的规矩，玖兰学长会提出这样的要求也是当然的。”

这下，所有人的目光都聚集过来了。黑主优姬难以置信、玖兰枢深不可测、黑主灰阎饶有兴致……还有零，有点无奈又有点意料之中、等着看她接下来准备怎么做的眼神，让咲夜的心情一下子十分愉快。

“结城同学的意思是，你同意我的提议？”

“当然！就像我说的，这就是黑主学园的规矩嘛。”咲夜点点头，“只不过，世界上并不是只有这一条规则存在。还有许多既有的规则阻碍着零前往夜间部，所以我想要好好确认玖兰学长准备如何处理这样的矛盾。”

“阻碍。”玖兰枢重复着咲夜的用词。他走到咲夜对面，也在沙发上坐下了。“还请结城同学好好说说看，是什么样的阻碍？”

“嗯……让我想想，从哪里开始呢。”咲夜偏了偏头，“那么，首先，是零的管理问题。目前的夜间部成员，以其出生以来的固有阶级层层划分，最终管理权都可以追溯到玖兰学长手上，是这样没错吧？”

玖兰枢微微颔首。站在一边的优姬左右看了看，忍不住轻声问理事长：“出生以来的固有阶级是什么意思？夜间部的大家会听从枢学长，难道不是因为枢学长是夜间部的负责人吗？”

理事长捏了捏鼻梁。

“确实，优姬对于这些知识都一无所知呢……毕竟你不是猎人，只是我心爱的女儿而已。”他抬起头，看着自己名义上的一双儿女，说道：“你们也坐下吧。趁这个机会，优姬也有许多可以学习的东西。”

零当然不会坐在玖兰枢旁边，于是便形成了咲夜和玖兰枢面对而坐、零和优姬分别坐在两人身边的局面。咲夜微笑着等他们坐好，才说道：“既然是吸血鬼方面的常识，不如就由玖兰学长来给优姬解释吧？”

枢没有推脱。他对优姬安抚地微笑了一下，缓缓开口。

“吸血鬼的阶级是根据其体内人类之血的浓度来区分的。没有混入哪怕一滴人类之血的吸血鬼，也就是纯血种，被划分为Level A，是吸血鬼顶端的存在。与之相反，只是被纯血种「转化」的力量影响，却没有得到过丝毫吸血鬼之血的原人类吸血鬼，被划分为Level E，是最底端的阶层。”

零没有对这番话做出任何反应，但优姬显然明白了枢的意思，她飞快地瞟了零一眼。

“剩下的Level B到Level D，前两级都可以被笼统地称为「贵族」，后一级则没有贵族称号。其中Level B的吸血鬼之血更加浓厚，力量也更强，一般被区分为高级贵族。……我想想，一条就是Level B。蓝堂虽然同属Level B，却比一条要低一些，差不多和支葵同级。剩下的琉佳、架院还有远矢都是Level C。一直跟在我身边的星炼是Level D。这样说你有些概念了吗？”

优姬连连点头。虽然她每夜都见到夜间部的前辈们，却从来没有想过他们之间还有这样的地位区别。她将这些信息默默记下，又问：“那么，咲夜刚才说的管理权，是什么意思？”

“追根溯源，现存所有吸血鬼的力量，都是由纯血种得来的。这种关联流淌在我们的血液里。”枢答道，他的手轻轻放在自己的胸口。“而纯血种在授予自己血液的同时，也获得了对被授予者的控制权。因此，理所当然地形成了由授予者管理被授予者的规则。在非纯血的上级吸血鬼将血液授予下级吸血鬼的时候，尽管他们并不拥有对后者的控制权，这种管理规则也自然延续到了他们身上。”

“唔……也就是说……”优姬皱眉整理着思绪，“纯血种的A将血液分给了B，他便获得了B的管理权；而B又将血液分给C，所以B获得了C的控制权。这样追溯起来，C的管理权最终也在A的手上……是这个意思吗？”

枢微笑着点了点头。

“也就是说……也就是说……”优姬一下子瞪大了眼睛，“夜间部的所有成员，体内都有枢学长的血吗？”

枢顿了一下，才伸手摸了摸优姬的头，答道：“准确的说法是，他们体内都有「玖兰」的血。有一些确实得到过我的血液，但也有一些是很久以前从当时的玖兰家人身上得到的。那些血液就与我无关了。”

咲夜的唇角扬上去了一些。谎言。她终于从玖兰枢嘴里听到了有用的谎言。

她知道玖兰枢是谁了。真是送上门的馅饼，省了她好多功夫。

“原来是这样……”优姬喃喃，看来这些信息给她带来的冲击不小。她回过神来，发现对话因此中断了许久，不由脸红了。

“抱、抱歉，我了解了，请继续说下去吧，咲夜！”

咲夜笑着对她点点头。

“那么接着我刚才说的——夜间部的成员服从于‘夜间部负责人’玖兰枢，不过是为了让普通人类能够理解，才捏造出来的虚假条文。实际上，他们是由于血液中无法否认的联结才服从于纯血种的玖兰学长。……有关吸血鬼的真相还不能公开，我充分理解这样的现状，也对虚假条文没什么意见。但是，如果零要加入夜间部的话，情况就不一样了，毕竟虚假条文可不是用来糊弄我们这些知情人的。对于没有丝毫玖兰之血的他，玖兰学长要用什么身份、什么立场来管理呢？”

“确实，如果真的有谁想‘管理’我的话，也只有那个女人有资格。”零嗤笑一声，把“管理”两个字说得格外咬牙切齿。“当然，前提是她出现在我的面前，却还没有被我杀掉。”

他话语间的杀气让优姬心惊。女孩看了看其他人，整个房间里，似乎只有她对此感到陌生。

“结城同学是不是误会了什么？”枢仿佛没有听见零对于另一个纯血种的失礼发言，挑起眉毛，对咲夜做出一副有些惊讶的表情。“你刚才所说的规则，只适用于Level D以上的吸血鬼哦。至于Level E……不仅是我，夜间部的任何一名成员，都有管理的资格呢。”

“不，误会的是玖兰学长吧？”咲夜无辜地偏了偏头，“零可不是Level E哦。现在的零正处于不完全转化与Level E之间的暧昧间隙中，既没有得到绯樱闲的纯血成为稳定的Level D，也没有失去理智堕落成不受控的Level E，你说的规则才不适用与他呢。”

“这么说来，结城同学认同‘如果锥生零堕落成Level E，可以任由夜间部处置’这个观点？”

“玖兰学长想得可真远。零会不会走到那一步姑且不提，就算到了那一天，我相信猎人协会也会处理好的。”

几句你来我往的对话后，房间里的火药味一下子浓了起来。玖兰枢的脸色不怎么好看，理事长不发一言，零反而显得心情不错。优姬左右看了看，目光最终落在和枢针锋相对的咲夜身上，又有些泄气似的塌下了肩膀。

“看来，结城同学实际上并不想让锥生同学转入夜间部。”枢叹了口气，“可是，如果锥生同学继续留在日间部，破坏的可是理事长一直以来为之努力的和平主义理想啊。”

咲夜没有忍住，一时间笑出了声。这下不仅是玖兰枢脸色难看，连理事长也把目光转过来了。她咳嗽几声强作镇定，又抱歉地摆了摆手。

“真是不好意思，听到你们这么认真地谈起和平主义什么的，一时忍不住。”看到优姬一脸惊讶的表情，好像很像追根究底似的，咲夜闭上眼摇了摇头。“不，我可不打算解释这个，也没兴趣和你们争辩。我的观点和刚才一样——以往，在黑主学园的规则不会影响到零的时候，这些规则具体是什么样我都不会追究。但是如今，你们想要将规则套用在零身上，我就不得不将它们彻头彻尾地确认一遍。”说完，她转向了一直没有说话的理事长。“我记得，在我刚加入黑主学园风纪委员的时候，关于夜间部的成员们究竟受到何种程度的约束，理事长只说了一句话吧？”

“……没错，”理事长抬起头来，“对于夜间部的成员来说，‘学园内禁止一切吸血行为’，仅此而已。”

“这么说来，夜间部的同学们也从来没有彼此吸过血吗？大家的日常进食，都只靠血液锭剂维持吗？”

咲夜明知故问。

她很清楚夜间部的吸血鬼们不可能满足于血液锭剂寡淡的味道，互相吸血的行为屡见不鲜。既然如此，笼统的“吸血行为”四个字便将他们自己也囊括了进去。如果玖兰枢真的要用这种表面之词来干涉零的事情的话，咲夜也不会放过他身边的魔物们。

“夜间部的各位都是吸血鬼，吸血鬼之间彼此吸血不存在与人类那样的侵害关系。”玖兰枢说，语气有些不耐烦。他已经猜到咲夜想说什么了，但他不能不出言维护自己的部下们。

咲夜笑了，她的笑容里有种真诚的欣喜。

“原来如此。那么，只要能为零准备吸血鬼之血、或者有谁与零达成双方自愿的吸血关系，就可以不追究他的吸血行为了吗？”

玖兰枢不出声地长叹了一口气。让零留在日间部是意料之中、且可以接受的结果，但咲夜的态度如此强硬与寸步不让却在他的计划之外。这个明明已经消失四年、却又偏偏在这个节骨眼上冒出来的猎人，突然不再像最初那样表现低调，是因为她的时机已经成熟了吗？

“我可以接受锥生同学留在日间部。”枢说，“但是，必须有相应的措施才行。毕竟优姬也在这里，我必须保证她的安全。”

被点名的优姬愣了一下，又想到明明枢学长如此关心自己，自己却选择站在零那一边，不由缩着身子往旁边躲了一点。

“我也是同样的意见。”理事长说，从办公桌的抽屉里拿出了一条手链。手链是银色的，没有什么装饰，只在最中间的位置接上了一块刻着花纹的方形金属片。“既然被吸血的是结城同学，那么就由结城同学来担任制止零的角色吧。你是接受过训练的猎人，由你来承担这份风险也比较合适。结城同学，你愿意吗？”

“当然。”咲夜站起身，走过去接过手链。“源金属制作的驯养手链啊……不愧是坐拥熔炉的境内，真是奢侈。”她轻轻捏上搭扣，将手链在左手手腕上戴好，然后转向零。

“用你的血，”她指了一下方形金属片上的花纹，“滴在这里。”

“……这是什么？”零在指尖咬出一个伤口，然后印了上去。

“是以前的猎人使用的，驯养吸血鬼的秘法。”理事长解释道，他揉了揉额头。“这个手链上的花纹和你脖子上的刺青是一对的，只要将两者放在一起，法术就会被触发，将你禁锢一段时间。”

“就像这样。”咲夜说，猝不及防地把手伸过来，将金属片贴在了零的颈侧。

房间里的人几乎都没有反应过来发生了什么。一道深红色的光芒，然后是一声重物砸在地上的声响。零依然坐在原位，但他的双手完全埋在了一块像是水泥块般的实心方块里，双腿也同样，这两块实心方块还连上了结实的锁链，和看起来十分沉重的链球接在一起。那声沉重的声响就是链球落在地上的声音。不仅如此，零的脸上也多了一块严丝合缝的拘束口罩，别说吸血，现在的他连张口都做不到。

优姬的反应还算好些，理事长反而更为惊讶。

“……真是吃惊，这个速度与完善程度……”理事长推了推眼镜，“这种依赖于道具的法术，如果不是主人的控制出类拔萃，效果应该不会有这么大的差异才对……”

“控制而不伤害是我非常熟悉的手段。”咲夜说，她用左手抚摸了一下零脸上的拘束口罩，那些装置便又青烟般消失不见了。“还好吧，零？我选择了有效但比较温和的形式，这样的拘束装置应该不会伤害到你才对。”

“……我没事。”零点了点头，显然也有些没反应过来。

“那么，驯养手链也作成了，今天的内容应该结束了吧？”咲夜抖了抖手腕，向来不戴饰品的她有些不习惯手上多了个东西的感觉。“如果没有别的事，我就先告辞了。”

“诶、结城同学，不一起回去吗？”优姬连忙挽留。在商谈开始之前，理事长、零还有她一起吃了晚餐，咲夜却没有来。现在咲夜又要提前回去，她似乎总是不怎么乐于参加风纪委员们的“集体活动”。

这种疏远让优姬心里很不是滋味。

“不了，抱歉，我今天约好了要和卡尔文老师联络。”咲夜冲优姬歉意地笑了笑。玖兰枢当然不会阻拦她，理事长看起来也没有反对的意思，于是她拉开办公室的门，匆匆走了出去。

矢泽朔已经没有时间可以耽误了。

咲夜离开后，房间内的气氛并没有放松下来。不如说，少了咲夜作缓冲，变成零和枢直接面对面时，气氛比之前更加紧张了。优姬绞尽脑汁也想不出该说些什么，急得脸都红了。

结果还是枢先开了口。他转向办公桌后的理事长，开口道：“抱歉，理事长，有没有合适的空房间可以让我借用一会儿？有些话，我想和锥生同学单独谈谈。”

“枢学长要说什么？”本来就绷紧了神经的优姬一听这话立刻站了起来，“关于零留在日间部的事，不是已经谈完了吗？”

枢对优姬露出一个忧伤的笑容。

“确实已经谈完了，我并不是要反悔我的决定。优姬不相信我吗？……真伤心啊。”

“不，不是……我不是那个意思……”看见他这样的表情，优姬的气势立刻弱了下去。

“那你是要说什么？”零皱眉问道。

“只是作为吸血鬼这个身份的前辈，有些事理应教导你而已。”枢说。他观察着零的表情，当他发现对方并没有因为吸血鬼这几个字而立刻发怒的时候，有些无聊地垂下了目光。“你或许从猎人的角度学习过吸血鬼的‘习性’，但当你成为吸血鬼时，有些问题需要换个角度才能看清。这本来是转化你的纯血种该做的事，但目前看来，只能由我代劳了。”

“请记清楚，玖兰学长，这本来是「不该发生的事」才对。”零冷冷说道，站起身看向理事长：“去哪个房间？”

“啊啊——你们就用这间办公室好了。我正好想要和优姬一起散会儿步呢。”理事长说，他从座位上站起来，顺手拿过椅背上的外套搭在手臂上。“优姬，我们走吧？”

优姬几乎想要下意识地反驳了，但她想起从两天前的晚上到现在发生的一切，想起自己的决心。她点点头，跟在理事长身后走向门口。

·

门轻轻关上了。枢调整了一下坐姿，看向零。

“锥生同学作为猎人应该知道，如果有刚被转化为吸血鬼的原人类失踪，应该去哪里找他们吧？”

“……新近被转化的吸血鬼，在初次吸血时，总是寻求关系最亲近的人作为目标。”零干巴巴地背出在猎人课堂上学过无数次的内容。“这有什么问题吗？”

“锥生同学，难道没有好奇过这背后的原因吗？”

玖兰枢似乎真的把自己当作老师了。他那循循善诱的语气让零十分不爽，干脆抿紧了嘴唇没有说话。

“我来告诉你吧。吸血鬼的干渴并不是随便用什么血液都能缓解的。对于我们来说，只有感情足够深厚的、真心爱着的对象的血液，才能起效。”玖兰枢说。他似乎沉浸在回忆里，是记起了对他来说最为美味的血液的味道吗？他的口吻宛如在吟唱一首诗，那种享受与赞颂让零感到本能的排斥。

“所以呢？你想说什么？”零强压着火气问道。

枢像看不懂事的小孩一样看着他。

“所以，既然锥生同学第一次吸血的对象是结城同学，那么以后，你也一定会非她不可吧。我猜，以锥生同学的个性，大概已经暗自决定了不要再次伤害结城同学……之类的事情吧？坦白来说，如果你真的那么做，我会很困扰的。”

“这和你有什么关系？”零绷紧了肩膀。听到玖兰枢这样提起咲夜，让他感到格外危险。他在打算什么？如果目标只是自己也就算了，但把咲夜也牵扯进去——

“因为只有结城同学的血液能切实地让你停下来。”枢说，他语气依然，却让零感到格外冷酷无情。“如果你不愿意补充她的血液，饥饿感迟早会把你逼疯，到那时会受伤的就是你身边的所有人——优姬，首当其冲。我不会允许这样的情况发生。”

“……也就是说，你要咲夜来当优姬的挡箭牌？”零听懂了他的意思，感到自己怒火中烧。他对保护优姬这一点没有异议，当然没有异议，但是，为什么是以咲夜为代价——

“请你明白，锥生同学，虽然我在意的只有优姬，但这保护的可不止是她，还有日间部的众多学生。你和结城同学的感情如此深厚，应该比我更清楚，就算我不这么要求，她也会作出同样的选择。”枢垂下眼睛笑了，“另外，她们受到的威胁也并不是来源于我这个夜间部的纯血种——而是近在身边的你。还请锥生同学始终记得这一点。”

零阴沉着脸，无话反驳。他当然知道，早在四年前他就知道自己早晚会从保护者变成威胁者。但是咲夜……咲夜的态度如此坚决，只要她不表现出厌恶的话，不管怎么厚着脸皮，零都会留在人类这边，竭尽全力地苟延残喘。

正是因为知道这一点，枢才会将零单独留下。

在他的计划里，被零吸血的人应该是优姬。让零对优姬越欠越多，充满愧疚，然后再通过优姬来操纵零，这样的发展本该十分顺利——可是结城咲夜却从半路冒了出来。拜结城咲夜所赐，优姬现在反而落入了被动。再这样下去，他甚至无法确定零的刀刃会指向哪里——这可是他亲自挑选和磨砺出来的刀刃。他不会容忍零的失控。

所以他不会放任咲夜与零的联系继续紧密下去。

“除了这个，你还有什么事要说吗？”零看着枢，生硬地问道。

“啊啊，确实还有一件事。实际上，这件事更多地是关于结城同学的，我只是觉得有必要提醒一下锥生同学你。”枢说，他的手指轻轻敲打着沙发的扶手。“周四的晚上，结城同学曾经与夜间部的蓝堂进行了一场战斗，锥生同学应该知道吧？”

零不知道。竟然在学校里和夜间部的高级贵族发生了战斗？咲夜那家伙……在那之后还被自己吸血，就算这样她也装作什么都没发生吗——！

枢也没等零给出肯定或者否定的答案，便继续说道：“当然，是我们这边的蓝堂挑衅在先，结城同学只是被动响应了战斗。最终也是她获得了胜利，锥生同学不用担心。”

获得胜利……？零希望自己没有把惊讶表现得太明显。如果让他和蓝堂打一场，客观地说，他或许也能赢，但他和蓝堂都一定会受伤。可是，昨天傍晚见到蓝堂时他还活蹦乱跳的，显然健康得很。咲夜自己看上去也安然无恙，她是怎么在双方都没有受伤的情况下，让那个心高气傲的蓝堂承认自己输了的？

和蓝堂这样的吸血鬼战斗仍然游刃有余……咲夜有那么强吗？

“……然后，问题在于结城同学在战斗中展现出来的力量。”枢就像完全没有注意到零讶异的表情和稍微的走神一样，将话题继续下去。“据蓝堂所说，那份力量的强大程度完全可以等同于贵族吸血鬼。锥生同学应该知道，人类的身体，是无法承担那样的力量的。”

零猛然抬起头，充满防备地瞪着枢。

“你在暗示什么？咲夜毫无疑问是人类！”

“锥生同学误会了，我并不是想说结城同学实际上是个吸血鬼。”枢摆了摆手，“相反，正因为她是人类，这才解释了结城家一直以来的奇怪之处。你也知道，我作为一个尚且年轻的吸血鬼，并没有机会与结城家的人打交道，所以直到蓝堂告诉我之前，我都不清楚结城家的猎人能够行使如此了得的力量。”

零知道他指的是十二年前结城家的人几乎全部丧生的事。玖兰枢作为吸血鬼的年纪也就二十岁左右，确实没机会和结城家的人见面。

反过来，零也一样。这么一想，他才发现自己其实对结城家也知之甚少。

“你说结城家的奇怪之处，是指什么？”

“唔，结城家的人，似乎都……”枢斟酌着措辞，“……不怎么长寿。当然，猎人本来就是一个危险的职业。但结城家的情况是……实力强劲的他们并不是折损在战场上，而是明明安全地退休了，却在不久之后传出病逝的消息。……如果说他们是在以人类的身体使用吸血鬼的力量，会发生这样的事也就很好解释了。”

一些断续的事件在零的脑海里联系了起来。周四的晚上，在他吸血之前，他确实闻到了从咲夜身上传来的血腥味。但是他注意过，咲夜的身上并没有伤口。如果说那是因为她在战斗中使用了过强的力量，而引起的某种会损害身体的反应的话……

“……锥生同学，你在听吗？”枢的声音把零偏离的思绪拉了回来。零沉默地点了点头，枢顿了一会儿，又说道：“还有一点需要告诉你的是，吸血鬼在吸血之后会获得对方的一些记忆，也会感受到对方的部分情绪。……不过结城同学想必很清楚这一点，既然有丰富的和吸血鬼打交道的经验，她应该也想好了要怎么处理这件事吧。”

零几乎被接二连三的新信息冲昏了头。记忆和情绪？不，他从咲夜的血液里什么也没看到。如果能看到，他就不会是刚刚才知道蓝堂的事……也不会对结城家的情况一无所知。就像玖兰枢说的，咲夜和吸血鬼打交道的经验比自己丰富多了，她早就想到了这些……然后早就做好了让自己什么都看不到的准备？

如果是这样……那她还隐瞒了多少东西？自己知道的部分……她 ** **让**** 自己知道的部分，只不过是……只不过是……

在零愕然沉默的时候，枢已经站起身，离开了理事长的办公室。

锥生零虽然吸了结城咲夜的血，却无法从中获得任何记忆、情感之类的信息。遮蔽自己血液中的情报……结城咲夜真的拥有这样的技巧吗？

在玖兰枢所知范围内，只有「血液遮蔽」能达成这样的效果，而血液遮蔽是仅有纯血种才能使用的技能。

就像他刚才谈话时告诉优姬的那样，纯血种的血液作为吸血鬼社会的力量之源，流淌在分支众多的下属吸血鬼家族中。如果这些下属吸血鬼都能由血液窥得纯血种的感情与记忆，那未免也太过僭越。血液遮蔽就是因此才诞生的。

结城咲夜实际上是个纯血种——这可能吗？

枢独自走在通往月之寮的路上，纯血的力量悄无声息地在空气中散开。这是一种探知环境的技巧，对于纯血种来说只是基础，但非纯血种即使穷尽一生也不可能学会。枢甚至没有给这个技巧起过名字，因为对于他来说，这就像人类想要看得更清楚时会眯起眼睛一样，是如同本能一般的天然反应。

他获得了覆盖住整个黑主学园的广阔视野。理事长和优姬正在对外大门前的庭院里散步，锥生零仍然留在理事长宅内，而先一步离开的结城咲夜已经回到了日之寮宿舍。

枢决定去看一看。

如果结城咲夜是纯血种，那么结城惨案里至今没有查清的、是谁造成了那么大的损害，或许就有答案了。同样，如果她是纯血种，为什么只有她一个小孩子得以生还，也就不言自明了。

纯血种的结城咲夜，不知遇到了什么情况而力量暴走，毁掉了结城家。而用尽了力量的她，随后退化为幼儿形态，以人类的速度开始缓慢的恢复。——这不正是枢十分熟悉的剧情吗？

如果这种猜测属实，剩下的问题就是……枢不记得自己曾见过，或是听说过任何名叫“结城”的纯血种。从外貌上看，符合结城咲夜特征的纯血种也并不存在。另外，结城家作为猎人世家延续了一万年是千真万确的事实，如果结城咲夜是纯血种，那结城家的那些人又是什么？

……不，等等，结城家的人向来很难长寿……他们离开战场后，很快便无声无息地死在病床上……如果说他们都是被纯血种借用了身体而活动的，这一点也就说得通了……

虽说结城家有两人或以上的成员同时活跃、甚至同时战斗的情况数不胜数，但这对纯血种来说只是小事一桩。或许她只是借用了其中一人的身体，剩下的人则得到了她的纯血，与她一起行动。……这么一来，结城家异常强大的力量也得到了解释……

纯血种。这就像是最后一块拼图，诸多谜题都迎刃而解。一万年间，结城咲夜都将自己的身体保存在安全的地方，借用“结城家”成员的身体而活动。十二年前，或许是下属的反叛，或许是身份露了馅，她遭到了袭击，不得不回到自己的身体里反抗。……而反抗的结果就是“结城惨案”，结城家的人无一幸存，结城咲夜自己也耗费太多力量，变成了小孩子的形态。

这么说来，结城咲夜应该在更早的时候，早于结城家成为猎人就开始策划了……还是说，“猎人”这个职业的诞生，也有她在推波助澜？

宿舍门口的看守人对于枢来说自然是形同虚设，他已经走到了日之寮的楼下。鲜活的人类气息从四面八方包围了他，让他从自己的思绪里挣脱了出来。这些人类独有的温暖、吵闹、纤弱却又坚韧的味道提醒了他，如果结城咲夜是纯血种，他不可能一点蛛丝马迹都察觉不到。纯血种与纯血种之间是有感应的，如此近在咫尺的距离，不论使用什么手段，这种感应都绝不可能被断绝。枢抬头看着顶层那间属于结城咲夜的宿舍，毫无疑问，结城咲夜的气息就在里面——是如假包换的人类气息。

枢长舒了一口气。是他太过激动了，毕竟纯血种这个答案太过重大，就算是他，一时间也有些乱了分寸。关于结城咲夜的真实身份，还需要更多、更细致的调查和考证……

枢最后向没有开灯的窗户看了一眼，转身离开了。

·

如果玖兰枢走进咲夜的宿舍房间——不，哪怕他只是走进宿舍楼内、踏上了通往顶楼的台阶，他都会发现吧。咲夜实际上并不在房间内，枢所感知到的气息不过是咲夜用自己的制服加上一些小魔法伪造出来的假象。

咲夜是为了防止零或者优姬晚上来找自己才设下了这道障眼法，对于没有法术素质的他们两个来说，大概就是“打开门后匆忙一瞥之间会以为咲夜已经在床上睡熟了”的效果。这种程度的雕虫小技，只要枢再靠近一点，就会失效了。

真正的咲夜此时已经离开了黑主学园，她在夜晚的小镇街道上奔跑着。

就算是同班同学看到此刻的咲夜，也不见得能立刻认出来。平时披散着的长发扎成马尾、又分成几股编起来，最大程度地防止纷乱的发丝在可能发生的战斗中碍事。制服自然不可能穿出校外，而是换成了便于活动的长裤和短袖，外面再套上一件有气息遮盖作用的斗篷。双手十指上套满了金属环，并不是装饰用的戒指，而是将简易术法铭刻在内的一次性魔法道具。四年来，咲夜都是在卡尔文的援护下进行战斗的。现在她只有一个人，所以警戒之类的功能都只能依赖道具来完成了。

咲夜直奔目的地——玖兰枢出现过的那栋楼。

这是一栋三层高、带阁楼的小洋馆，红色的砖墙已经有些褪色，砖缝里钻出不少植物的枝叶。屋顶的瓦片坑坑洼洼，有些不知道消失到哪里去了，有些被常年的风雨吹得翻了过来。窗户的玻璃虽然没有碎裂，但是蒙满了灰尘，窗框上也爬满了锈痕，看上去好像已经推不开了。窗户后面的窗帘都低垂着，已经看不出原本是什么颜色。

咲夜眯起眼睛，抽出指挥棒，对着洋馆吟诵起来。

如果这栋洋馆在最近还被纯血种使用过，咲夜再怎么说也不敢直接从正门大摇大摆地走进去。在耗时近十分钟的吟诵里，她对洋馆用了一个又一个探测魔法，试图摸清洋馆的结构，侦测可能存在的警戒法术，以及识破覆盖周围的伪装结界。确认前两者都已经被排除后，咲夜小心翼翼地穿过伪装结界的漏洞，洋馆真正的样子在她面前显示出来。

这里一点也不破败。不如说，这栋房子显然是有人精心维护着的，简直闪闪发光。整栋楼的配色有点像名为提拉米苏的甜点：墙砖是米白的蛋糕，大门与窗框是洁白的奶油，屋顶是深色的巧克力粉。咲夜手中的指挥棒化为一根球棒，她左右看了一眼后，双手抡起球棒，对着大门狠狠砸了下去。

什么都没有发生。

不仅是大门上毫无痕迹，甚至连一点声响都没有发出来。球棒变回指挥棒的样子，咲夜凑上前，自己查看大门的样子。连一道刮痕都没留下。

“太好了……已经用「静物缓时」保护起来了啊。这样我就放心了。”

静物缓时是吸血鬼常常用来保护自己财产，尤其是不动产的一道法术。它能够大幅度削弱外界对目标的作用力，从而减弱目标在长时间的空置中受到的老化。这道法术的存在不仅证明了房屋所有者在短时间内不会来关注这栋屋子，也使得咲夜的行动几乎无法留下痕迹，省去了善后的麻烦，对她十分有利。

“该说境内的纯血种是太麻痹大意了……还是他们根本就没有制约，所以无法无天呢？”咲夜感叹着，撬开门走了进去。

门厅算不上特别宽敞，墙上贴着浅色的墙纸，左手的墙边立着一个衣帽架。向前不到十步的地方就是深色的木制楼梯，楼梯后面有一扇门通往庭院，透过门上的玻璃可以看到院子里光秃秃的什么都没有。大概是为了防止植物生长到失控，所以纯血种在离开之前将其全部清除了吧。

咲夜走向门厅右边的门。门后的房间是客厅，家具都保持着原样，壁炉里的炉灰也被清理得干干净净。和大多数吸血鬼的住宅不一样，这里并没有摆放太多古董，也很使少用色调沉重、体积厚实的物件，风格十分明快。壁炉两边各有一扇门，咲夜伸头看了看，一边通往餐厅，另一边则是厨房，这两间房间中又有一扇门相连。和客厅一样，这里的大多数家具也都保持着随时能够使用的状态，只是餐桌上的花瓶空空如也，里面的鲜花已经被清理掉了。

咲夜从斗篷的口袋里拿出矢泽朔的第一件作品。她低念咒文，一道光辉像流动的液体似的，顺着她的手流淌到那件饰品上，变成一层半透明的薄膜将它包裹其中。片刻之后，这道光辉四散成为许多小小的光点，在三个相邻的房间里四处飞舞。但它们似乎一无所获，转悠了半天后，又回到了咲夜身边。

“不在这里吗……”咲夜喃喃，“那么去二楼看看吧。”

咲夜回到门厅。在楼梯背面的空地上，她不怎么意外地看到了一扇通往地下室的活板门。她甚至没有生出拉开门看看的心思，便踏上楼梯往上走。

不用说，地下室自然是为纯血种沉睡或是恢复准备的场所。这样的地方，就算整栋房子都闲置了也会保留较高的警戒水平。除非翻遍整栋屋子都找不到想要找的东西，否则咲夜是绝不会进入地下室的。

二楼的楼梯旁，与一楼通向客厅的门相同的位置上，咲夜看到了一条走廊。走廊的左边被一排深色的窗帘遮挡着，咲夜伸手掀开，发现窗帘后面是一整面干净明亮的落地窗，窗外是装饰得十分雅致的露台。剩下的就只有走廊右边的门了，咲夜打开门走了进去。

这里是纯血种为自己准备的日常生活的地方。进门的右手边是浴室，左手是卧室，再往前转过一个弯是书房。这一次，当咲夜让那些光点四下飞舞时，它们很快就找到了目标。在卧室那张四柱床前的地面上，它们像追寻火焰的飞蛾一样反复徘徊。

“竟然在卧室做这种事……也难怪，这家伙的性格好像一直都挺恶劣的……”

咲夜嘟囔着，挥挥手驱散了那些光点。她双眼变得鲜红，蹲下身跪在地上，双手张开，手掌紧紧贴在地面上。

流水般的光线从咲夜的手掌涌出，渗入纯手工编织的羊毛地毯内。在咲夜快速的吟唱中，这些无形无体的「光」迅速铺展开来，在房间内搜索着矢泽朔曾留下的痕迹，哪怕只是最细微的部分。随着光线的活动轨迹越来越复杂，咲夜的脸色也越来越难看。有几次她几乎无法维持吟唱，好在她终究还是坚持下来了。

魔法完成了。埋在地毯里、墙壁里、床上的织物里的光线猛然挣脱到空气里，打散了形体重新组合，最终如投影般重现出房间里曾有过的景象。

一个瘦削的男人站在床前，靠近走廊的地方。他似乎对于这个场所感到十分尴尬，浑身都透露着不适。而在他面前的床上，长发的纯血种——白鹭更悠闲地坐着，光洁的双腿轻轻摇晃。

白鹭更在说着什么，咲夜看到她的嘴一张一合，但这个法术无法复原声音。如果卡尔文老师在这里的话，就能直接读出唇语了——咲夜想着，然后看到矢泽朔表现出了明显的拒绝。他摇了摇头，说了些什么；白鹭更当然并不满意，她脸上浮现出名为微笑的怒意；矢泽朔说话的速度变快了，还加上了手势，但他仍然在摇头。于是白鹭更决定放弃继续容忍他——她像羽毛一样飘起来，又像雨点一样迅疾地落在矢泽朔面前。她咬了他。以主人的身份，她再次命令他——可是他依旧没有屈服。白鹭更勃然大怒，她挥了挥手，矢泽朔便被看不见的力量丢到了走廊上。纯血种的每一步都带着怒意，她也走出了房间。

魔法能追踪的范围就到此为止了。随着两位主角都离开了房间，组成他们形体的光线也纷纷散落，回到了光点的形态。咲夜松开手，微微直起身子，惨白的脸上挂满汗珠，嘴唇已经被自己咬出了血。

“找到他。”她对光点说，声音气若游丝。光点绕着她转了一圈，然后向着各个不同的方向飞去，消失在空中。

追踪法术的最后一步需要消耗至少六个小时，这也是咲夜冒着风险今晚就跑出来的原因。她摘下一枚指环扔在地上，又将斗篷脱下来盖在身上。“地毯可真软啊，真是懂得享受的纯血种”——在这最后一个念头里，咲夜侧身蜷缩着，半是沉睡、半是昏迷地失去了意识。

·

零躺在清晨的阳光里。

作为尚未完全堕落的原人类吸血鬼，阳光对他毫无伤害；但刺眼这一点是免不了的。他不太情愿地睁开眼，视野里首先出现的，是咲夜粉色的、有些毛绒绒的头顶。

咲夜睡在他旁边。准确点说是，咲夜睡在他怀里。

零一丝停顿或是意外也没有，他对此感到理所应当。他的注意力都放在别的地方了：由于从窗帘漏进来的阳光都被他遮住，咲夜依然不受影响的熟睡着。这让他感到一种幼稚的不满。于是他伸出手，捏了捏咲夜的脸颊，决定将她也唤醒。

“……唔……”咲夜皱起了眉，她迟缓地抬手，同时艰难地睁开了眼睛。“……你在干什么，零……”

“早啊。”零说，握着她的肩膀将她拉近了一点。“我饿了。”

“那就好好去吃早饭……”咲夜说，语气有些抱怨，但她还是顺从地偏过头，将侧颈暴露在空气中。零微微撑起身子，拂开散落的发丝，然后俯身咬了上去。

熟悉的、咲夜的血的味道。借由血流，两个人的心跳似乎都交融在一起；而零无法阻止自己在咲夜颈侧的肌肤上辗转。因为只是血液还不够，这不过是他的渴望在吸血鬼天性下的副产物。他真正想要的是——他真正想做的是——

咲夜的手臂伸过来，环上了他的脖子。零从她颈边抬起头，目光里仍带着捕食者的贪婪。但咲夜的神情里并无丝毫畏惧，她闭上眼，倾向零的方向。零于是再一次俯下身，这一次，他的目标是——

——零睁开眼睛。

窗帘拉得很严，室内并无一丝光亮。咲夜不在他身边，他的怀抱里空空如也。

但是血的味道还在。

零一手掀开被子，简直是从床上跳了下来。他飞快地换了一身足以出门的衣服，三步并两步地冲出了房间。

不会有错，是咲夜的血的味道……他再清楚不过了。她受伤了？为什么会？学园内应该很安全才对……零的宿舍在一楼，他跑出宿舍楼大门，完全没在意自己路上撞到了几个学生；女生宿舍就在几十米开外的地方，他没耐心等电梯，直接跑上了楼梯。

七楼的走廊安安静静。零甚至没有敲门，还好门也没锁；门后的房间里没有开灯，也没有一丝声响。床铺上被子放了下来，制服被散乱地扔在被子上。零走过去，掀开被子看了看，床单有些皱，似乎是有人睡过的样子。然而被窝里是冷的……咲夜或者已经离开很久，或者……这根本就是她有意布置的假象。

零稍微冷静了一些。实际上，从他跑出男生宿舍楼的时候就注意到了，他闻到的似乎并不是实际上的鲜血气味。并不是说鲜血的味道是他的错觉，它确实存在；但它并不是从某个方向传来的，在零变换位置期间，气味的强弱并没有发生任何改变。

这更像是一种感应。尽管缺乏进一步的证据，但零已经可以确定，咲夜确实遇上了鲜血流失的境况。她不在宿舍里——八成也不再学园范围内，估计昨天晚上离开理事长的办公室后根本就没有回来。不论她现在在哪里，她肯定遇上了麻烦。

幸好刚才离开宿舍的时候没有穿制服。零离开宿舍楼，轻车熟路地往没人看守的、最适合溜出学园的角落走去。

·

咲夜一手按在颈侧为刚出现的伤口止血，一手把倒在自己身上的矢泽朔推开，有些吃力地坐了起来。

没想到他竟然还留在这里……就在这个镇子上，距离白鹭更的别馆如此之近。也不知他是对吸血鬼完全没了解所以误打误撞，还是笃信最危险的地方就是最安全的地方所以做出了如此大胆的决策……竟然没有被白鹭更察觉，倒是值得夸赞。

“……早知如此，我何必要用那么大费周章的法术……还被直接找上门，真是下下签。”咲夜叹了口气，有些摇晃地站起来。耗时六小时的「双向溯源」虽然能够无视距离地追查到目标的下落，却也会在同时将施法方的位置暴露出来。咲夜本打算凭借自己更为灵活的移动手段在法术完成后抢先找到对方，没想到目标就在几条街外的地方转悠，感应到法术的第一时间就杀上了门来。

还好她事先使用了戒指上的一次性预警和防护结界，才在矢泽朔攻击上来之前先被震耳欲聋的警报声叫醒。被转化已有两个月的矢泽朔已经悬在了完全堕落为Level E的边缘，再加上充满冲突的会面场景，他根本听不进咲夜的解释和沟通。要杀掉他对咲夜来说很简单，但出于各种各样的考虑她都无法这么做，被动之下只能选择故意割伤自己，用鲜血的气味引诱对方，然后再在吸血的瞬间将对方击晕。

伤口已经差不多愈合了。咲夜松开手，从白鹭更的书桌前拖来一把椅子，将矢泽朔架上去。虽然矢泽朔身材消瘦，但一个成年男人的体重还是让她累得不轻。咲夜一屁股坐在地上，挥了挥指挥棒，用凭空出现的绳索将矢泽朔的四肢控制住，又往他脸上泼了点水。

“唔……”椅子上的男人发出一声模糊的闷哼，“……我……等、秋奈？”

他猛然睁开眼睛抬起头，几乎要将椅子带倒，咲夜赶紧挥了挥指挥棒将椅子腿固定住。她一抬手，将那枚饱含兄妹间羁绊的饰品丢到矢泽朔怀里；然后又拿出矢泽秋奈一开始送给自己的首饰盒。

“补充过鲜血应该多少冷静一点了吧？好好听我说。那个饰品还给你，你应该也闻得出来，上面没沾到血的味道——你妹妹秋奈没事，白鹭更没有怀疑到她身上，她在黑主学园内十分安全。这个，是她送给我的，她说这是你做的——那你应该认得出来吧？”

矢泽朔一时没有说话，只是呆呆地盯着咲夜。

“圆梦的谎言家……”他喃喃地说。

咲夜的表情严肃了些。

“你在境外见过我？”

矢泽朔突然笑了。他笑起来的脸孔和秋奈十分相似，咲夜立刻就能感受到在被白鹭更扭转人生以前，他是个安静、有些内向、很容易害羞的人。

“为了确保优质的宝石来源，我偶尔会去境外的宝石矿出差。”他说，语气中带着显而易见的怀念。“两年前，我在巴西帕拉伊巴的时候，远远地看见过你。你，还有一个高个子、墨绿色头发的男人，筑梦的预言家与圆梦的谎言家——你们在当地十分出名。”

他说的时间和地点都完全正确，咲夜挑了挑眉。与卡尔文共同行动的四年间他们确实并不低调，咲夜想过或许境内会有人见过她，但没想到这个人出现得这么快。

“我相信你。”矢泽朔继续说，“你们一直在帮助当地人，所有人都对你们赞不绝口……遇到白鹭更以后，我才反应过来，你们那个时候就在帮助被吸血鬼威胁的人类……所以我相信你。只不过，为什么秋奈会去找你？她是怎么找到你的？”

“啊啊——你大概误会了一些事，秋奈并不是跨越国境线找到我的。我最近已经回国了，现在也在黑主学园就读。至于秋奈……简单说来，白鹭更低估了你们两个之间的感情。纯血种总是会做这样的事，低估人类情感的力量——在记忆被篡改以后，秋奈重新想起了你。”咲夜简短地概括了一下秋奈的情况，“她没有查到白鹭更，但是查到了被白鹭更拉来垫背的玖兰枢。我是风纪委员，和玖兰枢接触的机会比较多，秋奈本来想让我给她提供接近玖兰枢的机会。”

“秋奈……”朔叹了口气，低下了头。

“当然，为了保证她的安全，我已经将她对你的记忆再次清除了——这件事没有商量的余地。不过，如果你想要再见她一面、或者好好地告别一次，我也能帮你做到。”

“……不，那就不用了……这样就好。”朔低声说。咲夜点点头，这种时候要说安慰的话也是多余，所以她沉默着挥动「谎言家」为矢泽朔解开了束缚着四肢的绳索。朔被手脚上消失的负担提醒了，他急忙将目光投向咲夜颈侧。

“抱歉，我几乎都忘记了，我刚才——我刚才——”他几乎难以说出那几个字，“我刚才是不是——袭击了你？”

“啊啊，确实，但是你不用太在意，是我故意用血液的气味引诱你的。”咲夜摆了摆手，她颈侧的伤口已经不怎么看得出来了。“这两个月以来，你还没有吸过任何人的血液吧？”

“……为什么你会知道……”

“你刚出现的时候，那个根本听不进人说话的狂躁状态，稍微观察一下就明白了。”咲夜对他露出安抚的微笑，“某种程度上来说，也是因为判断出你有坚持两个月的意志力，我才愿意用这种方法让你冷静下来。不过说到这个——你究竟是为什么会被白鹭更那样的纯血种给盯上？”

朔露出一个苦笑。

“为了那颗帕拉伊巴碧玺的项链——没错，就是秋奈交给你的那个。”

“帕拉伊巴碧玺？”咲夜疑惑地歪了歪头。“你之前说过，两年前你就是在帕拉伊巴看见我的吧？这件事，和两年前的事也有关联吗？”

“不……虽说确实十分巧合，但是实际上并不能算是有关联。”朔摇了摇头，解释道：“帕拉伊巴碧玺产量十分稀少，而看名字也知道，这种宝石大多数都是由巴西帕拉伊巴州出产的。两年前我恰巧在那里寻找合适的原材料、恰巧看见了你，仅此而已。”

“你说产量稀少……”咲夜敏锐地察觉到了关键。

“没错，这种宝石开采困难、结构脆弱，能产出一颗成色漂亮的已经很不容易，像这样大颗粒且形状完整的更是多年也难见一次。两年前我花了大价钱才把这颗宝石抢到手，自然也留下了记录。”朔说着，从咲夜手里接过首饰盒，将里面的项链放在掌心。“宝石是大自然的馈赠，就算是纯血种也没办法随心所欲地制造出来——所以当白鹭更了解到曾有这样一颗出众的宝石被开采出来的时候，她便下定决心要将它占为己有。”

“这倒确实符合我对她的了解。”咲夜想到自己读过的那些关于白鹭更的情报，不由点了点头。

“所以她找到我，让我将用那颗宝石制成的首饰交给她。但我很早以前就决定了——我在很早以前就将这条项链交给了秋奈保管，我不能允许自己将它交给白鹭更那样的人。”

咲夜长叹了一口气。

“即便被她变成吸血鬼？”

朔笑了。

“当时我并不清楚她究竟能对我做什么。不过，是啊……即便被她变成吸血鬼，我也不想交出这条项链。”看到咲夜的表情，他轻松地眨了眨眼睛：“你就当这是我身为匠人的一点任性吧。”

“……事已至此，你自己不会后悔就最好了。”咲夜不敢说自己理解他奇妙的倔强，只能妥协地摇了摇头。“现在你被她转化，如果不加以干涉，堕落为Level E是迟早的事……而且她手下的人八成也在找你，四处游荡也是死路一条……你之后打算怎么做？”

“我回到这里，只是为了再看一眼秋奈、确认她没有被我连累。”朔说道，“既然这个问题已经解决了，那么我也没有什么好遗憾的了。你不用担心，我很快就会找到合适的方法自我了结。因此，那条项链我也希望能由你保管。”

咲夜皱起了眉毛。她并不怎么意外矢泽朔的决定，但她可不是为了这个才大费周章使用「双向溯源」，还让他吸取自己的血液的。她之所以这么急着找到矢泽朔的下落，不就是为了将他也救下来吗？

她早就决定了，就算一个人也好，她要竭尽所能——

咲夜歪了歪脑袋，对矢泽朔笑了起来。

“也就是说，你放弃自己的性命了对吧？那么，就由我来买下吧。至于价格……用血来算怎么样？”

朔愣愣地盯着咲夜伸出来的手。

咲夜继续说道：“刚才给你的那些就算作预付款。剩下的就在之后慢慢付清……由我来提供血液的话，你也不用担心自己会伤害到其他人了。”

矢泽朔总算找回了自己的声音。

“为——为什么？”

“因为我想要这样做。”咲夜耸了耸肩，“白鹭更用自己的纯血种身份胡作非为，本来就是受害者的你还要用生命做代价帮她善后，我可没办法忍受这种事。我想要你好好活下去，光鲜亮丽地站到她面前，让她又惊又气却无法声张——不这样我就无法接受。是很自私的理由吧？”

矢泽朔不知道该如何回答。自私？咲夜给出的说法好像确实很自私。可是，说到底，这件事只是他的事而已——和咲夜毫无关系。为了与自己毫无关系的、别人的事而付出努力，这又怎么可能算自私呢？

矢泽朔没有办法拒绝她。若不是别无他法，谁会想要放弃自己的生命呢？他握住咲夜的手，轻声说：“……成交。谢谢你。”

“不用客气，这只是买卖而已。”咲夜笑起来，她从地毯上站起身。“既然如此，我们就换个地方好好谈谈吧。”

·

处理好所有细节已经是两个小时以后。朔被咲夜安置在镇上的一间房子里，她没有对他具体解释这间房子本来是准备用来做什么的，只是把钥匙交给了他。房子几乎是空的，咲夜表示朔可以按自己的心意随意装饰。咲夜还给了朔一根黑色的项圈，并以其为中心施展了几个法术。据她所说，那是境外的游侠们控制吸血鬼时使用的手段。有了这个，朔这边出现任何异常情况她都能有所察觉。

最后离开之前，咲夜把朔制作的两件首饰都还给了他。但朔只收下了其中一件，那条项链——用两年前买下的帕拉伊巴碧玺做成的项链——他坚持按秋奈的决定送给咲夜。

咲夜没怎么推辞，这让朔松了一口气。……他希望将那条项链——将那块宝石送给她，却又不想对她坦白背后的缘由。能够再次见到她已是想都不敢想的惊喜，他不会奢望更多了。

两年前，他好不容易拍下了难得一见的优质碧玺，却毫无制作成品的灵感。那块宝石太过珍贵，不论成色还是大小都是空前绝后的品质，朔无法忍受它被糟蹋，也不希望它最终落到某个与它根本不相称的人手上。

距离预定回境内的航班还有一天时间，朔决定去当地的集市上转一转，也给自己开拓一下思路。当他心不在焉地走走停停时，身后传来了小孩子的声音。朔对当地语言并不太熟悉，但那个孩子在哭这一点他还是听得出来的。心烦意乱的他转过头瞥了一眼，却看到了意料之外的景象。

一个女孩蹲下身子，对正在哭泣的小孩说了什么。她穿着深红色的燕尾服，粉色的长发在侧面扎成一束高马尾，双眼正如帕拉伊巴碧玺一般，是迷人的、梦幻般的蓝色。在看到她双眼的瞬间朔就明白了，那块碧玺是应当属于她的东西。

她对小孩说的也是当地语言，朔听不明白。能明白的是她温柔的语气，和那个孩子在她的安抚下逐渐止住了哭泣的事实。她摸了摸那个孩子的头，又交给他一张卡片。注意到朔直愣愣的目光，她抬头看向这边。朔如梦初醒，这才反应过来自己毫不掩饰的注视太过失礼，连忙抱歉地低下头。

再度抬起头的时候，女孩已经离开了。被安抚的小孩子珍惜地将女孩交给他的卡片贴在胸前，啪嗒啪嗒地快步跑开。朔只能用蹩脚的当地语言向周围的人询问关于女孩的信息，于是便得到了回答——那是会前往各地进行表演的「流浪魔术师」，那个女孩是「圆梦的谎言家」，而她身边的、朔刚才根本没有注意到的高大男人是「筑梦的预言家」。

那是对朔来说的一见钟情——不，说一见钟情有些太过夸张了，那更像是初见之下的惊为天人——然后便无法忍受将宝石交给除了她以外的任何人。仅剩的不到一天的时间里，朔没能找到她，回到境内后更是无从找起，顺利制作出的项链便被他封存起来。他将项链交给秋奈保管，告诉她如果见到了与这颗宝石相配的人直接送出去也无所谓，对外则宣称项链已经被买下了。

没想到秋奈选中的人也是咲夜——看来他们兄妹之间多少还是有些感应的。

能够再次见到咲夜、甚至能够亲手将项链交给她，这对朔来说简直是命运的恩赐。再加上现在，被转化为吸血鬼的自己被咲夜提出驯养——

“……绝对，不会放弃这一次的性命……”


	6. 错漏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没有人能够总是称心如意，咲夜也一样。错漏还是发生了。

零找到咲夜的时候，她正坐在桌边吃一碗拉面。

女孩吃拉面的动作是与拉面这种食物不怎么相称的纤细和优雅。零和这家店的店主大叔还算熟悉，他一眼就看出大叔对咲夜这样的姿态略有不满，只不过忍着没说。如果是往常，零大概会也点一碗拉面坐下来慢慢吃吧。但是今天……

“你去哪里了？”他问。他知道咲夜在他走进店门的时候就已经察觉到了。

“我来镇上了呀。你不是找到我了吗？”咲夜歪了歪脑袋，放下筷子，两手扶住拉面碗。“零也是来吃拉面的吗？”

“今天不是。”零对店主大叔点了点头算是表达歉意，“你吃好了吗？”

“诶，怎么了……”

“有事找你。跟我来。”零见她根本不像是能吃完那一大碗面的样子，拉过她便要往外走。“抱歉啊，大叔，情况紧急，下次一定好好品尝你的手艺。”

柜台后的大叔冷哼一声，看在零的面子上没有计较，收拾掉了几乎没怎么动的面碗。

零拉着咲夜在街上走着。现在已经快到中午，镇上的行人不算稀少，于是零把咲夜拉到了隐蔽的小巷。一路上都没有感受到她的任何反抗，这算是她心虚的体现吗？零停下脚步回过头，咲夜笑眯眯的表情看起来和心虚毫无关系，只不过……刚才在拉面店温暖的灯光下没看出来，眼下在光线不佳的小巷里，她的脸色显出一种十分不健康的苍白。

零想要质问的话语卡在喉咙里。咲夜将手往回抽了抽，零本要松开，却察觉到她的手冷得像块冰，只有被自己握住的那一圈被捂热了。他的手倏而握紧，不由分说将咲夜拉进怀里。

“……！”咲夜没能挣脱，不如说她反抗的力量微弱到无法察觉。不只是手，抱在怀里之后零更加确定了，咲夜全身的体温都低得吓人，简直像是只有她一个人正身处严冬。

“发生什么了？”零问，声音里无法控制地带上了焦急。“为什么你会这么冷？是失血过多了吗？”

“……怎么回事，我可不记得你是这么热衷于身体接触的人。”咲夜的声音闷闷地传过来，“我还以为不会被发现呢……”

零皱眉，想起她之前在拉面店里的动作——原来如此，她并不是真的想吃拉面，只是想要借助摄入热餐在短时间内强行提高体温而已。自己出现以后，她更是用双手捧着面碗想要先将双手捂热……因为那是最容易被发现体温过低的地方。

零拉开她斗篷的领子。苍白的皮肤上看不到伤口，但是若有若无的鲜血气味确实仍旧萦绕在这里。

“你被吸血了。”零说，用的是肯定的语气。“是谁？”

“别担心，不是敌人。”咲夜说。她向后避开零的手，转过头躲避着他的眼神。

以她现在的状况，像这样被零的气息包围是非常不妙的。她的獠牙在嘴里悄悄伸长，喉咙干渴得快要烧起来，不远处零的心脏鼓动的声音仿佛就在耳边。再这样下去，她担心自己连眼睛的颜色都要无法维持了。

从零的角度看，事情则是另一回事。她身上沾染着陌生的气味，装扮也是陌生的，再加上她回避的动作，从头到尾都透露着拒绝。……搞什么，明明之前把话说得那么满，不由分说地插手到自己的事情里来……为什么她自己的事情却一点也不愿意让他分担呢？这未免也太不公平了。零已经受够她这种双重标准的区别对待了，他抓着咲夜的肩膀，将她再次拉近。

“我的问题是‘是谁吸了你的血’，不要答非所问。”他矮下身子，紧盯着咲夜的眼睛。“既然不是敌人，那就没什么好隐瞒的吧？你来镇上就是为了这个吗？”

“……唔……”咲夜的獠牙已经划破了自己的舌头，她尝到令人生厌的、自己的鲜血。不能缓解干渴、只会让心中越来越焦灼的血腥气味，让她的眼中闪烁起浑浊的红色。咲夜闭上眼睛，眉头紧皱，再次试图将零推开。

“我之后……时间合适的时候，会告诉你的。现在先放开，零……别这么……”

“我拒绝。……别以为我还会轻易放你一个人搞些不知名的小动作。”零坚决道，又很快放软语气：“而且你现在脸色这么差……我怎么可能放着不管？”

啊啊……别在这种时候，说这种台词啊。

咲夜睁开眼睛，零一时没有反应过来那仿佛在燃烧般的莹莹赤红意味着什么。他只知道咲夜的力量突然变强了，之前根本推不开他的女孩陡然间反过来将他压制在了墙面上，闪着寒光的獠牙飞快地逼近，和湿冷的呼气一起落在颈侧的皮肤上。在零怔愣的短短一瞬，咲夜已经毫无犹豫地咬了下去。

在零的记忆里，被吸血鬼咬是一件令人作呕的事情。

但是这次不一样。咲夜咬下去的时候，他没有感到丝毫疼痛，反而是一种又酥又痒的感觉从獠牙附近蔓延开来。他听见自己的血液汩汩流淌，听见咲夜细微的吞咽声，听见她比平时更明显的呼吸……一种意想不到的满足感从心底漫上来。咲夜也在渴求着他的血——意识到这一点，意识到这背后更深一层的含义——零便欣喜若狂。

他的手臂环住咲夜的身体，一只手掌放在她脑后，半是抚摸她的头发、半是将她更加按向自己。

而咲夜被他的这个动作惊醒了。她猛然松口，从零身边弹开了。

就像短暂的梦境被打破了一样，零的手臂还悬在半空，咲夜却已经站在了两步外的地方。她的双眼仍然红着，明明刚补充过鲜血，脸色却比之前还要惨白。零还是第一次在她脸上看到这样的表情——仿佛失去一切般的绝望。尽管想问的问题堆成了山，但看到她的表情，零还是一句话都问不出来。那双逐渐恢复为冰蓝的眼睛里隐约泛起的泪意让零感到胸口一阵揪紧的闷痛。

“咲夜……”他说，试着向前一步。

咲夜退开了。一步、又一步，就像四年前分别的时候一样，泪水盈满了她的双眼。

“……对不起……”她说，声音颤抖着。“对不起，零，对不起……”

“咲夜……！”零伸手，但是已经晚了。像突然刮起的旋风一样，咲夜以他无法追上的速度，从他眼前消失了。

零的手又一次落空了。落空的手最终握成拳，狠狠砸在墙面上。

“……这个笨蛋……”

过了很久，零才收回手，缓缓站直了身子。他摸了摸被咬的地方，伤口已经愈合了，而且皮肤上一滴血液没有流出来，衣服更是干干净净——看来咲夜很是熟练，或者是有足够熟练的吸血鬼教导过她。八成是卡尔文吧？四年前他就觉得卡尔文的气息不怎么像人类……事到如今他基本可以确认，那家伙绝对是个吸血鬼。

……可是，咲夜又为什么会是吸血鬼？以刚才那样近的距离里感受到的气息来看，咲夜并不是Level E或者Level D这种低级的吸血鬼……她至少也是和一条差不多等级的贵族吸血鬼；甚至，零觉得她的力量比一条还要强大。这种等级的力量可不是仅凭一代人就能获得的，更何况咲夜十二岁以前都是如假包换的人类，就算发生改变也只能在四年内……四年时间，无论如何都不可能把一个人类变成仅次于纯血种的高级贵族吸血鬼。

零整理好衣领，慢慢从小巷里走了出来。他还以为自己对咲夜足够了解……今天的事真是让他措手不及。他本来是为了寻找咲夜才来到镇上的，现在咲夜从他面前逃走了，他应该做些什么呢？

——答案很显然，他要再一次找到她。

为什么要留下那样绝望的眼神，然后从他眼前消失呢？零的眼前仿佛还能看到她刚才那张惨白的脸。为什么要道歉……为什么要那样道歉？难道自己会迁怒于她吗？

零想起自己说过的话。“吸血鬼哪来的‘人心’”、“竟然对吸血鬼趋之若鹜，真令人恶心”——当他这样说的时候，她在想什么？

零缓下脚步，将一只手按在胸口。好痛。简直像是心脏上真的出现了伤口似的，一下又一下，牵扯着呼吸的疼痛不断起伏。

……他都说了些什么啊，那些毫不掩饰的、对吸血鬼的恨意，难道全部都被咲夜接受了吗？……真是个无可救药的笨蛋！既然如此，为什么还要帮他，为什么还能那样坚定地和他站在一边呢？

是因为这样，咲夜才会一直躲着他吗？是因为这样，她才绝口不提自己的事情吗？即使失血过多造成体温过低、连推开自己的力气都没有，也坚持着什么都不说……都是因为她觉得，自己会像憎恨所有吸血鬼一样憎恨她吗？

这本来就是个不大的小镇，零又有的是时间，于是他几乎走遍了镇上的每一个角落。可是直到月光洒落，他也没有找到咲夜的踪影。他一个人回到宿舍——就像他早上一个人溜出来一样。在校门口，他遇到了不知道什么发现他不在校内、于是来这里守株待兔的优姬。

他没有对她提起咲夜的事，对方似乎也没有察觉到咲夜并不在校内。他的表情管理大概还挺成功的，因为就连爱担心别人的优姬也没有问什么奇怪的问题。零回到自己的房间，静静躺在床铺上。

明天就好了。……明天，咲夜总得出现在课堂上。然后他会找到她，好好对她说出今天没能说出的话。——那样就好了。那样的话——

——那样的话，心脏上这道伤口，就能够愈合了。

·

零在教室里一直等到上课铃响。直到铃声响起，咲夜也没有出现。他不假思索地站起来，在老师的疑问声中走了出去。

身后有脚步声跟来，是优姬。零略偏过头，听见优姬问道：“零也不知道咲夜去了哪里吗？”

零对她摇了摇头。他还是没有把咲夜周末就已经溜到校外了的事情说出来。

理事长坐在办公桌后，看到零和优姬在上课时间推门走进来也没露出惊讶的表情。他笑眯眯地交叉双手：“优姬，锥生君，有什么急事吗？”

“咲夜在哪？”零没有理睬他的寒暄。这副嬉皮笑脸的态度终于开始惹他生厌了。

察觉到他的不耐烦，理事长的笑脸似乎僵了一下。但那大概只是错觉吧，他推了推眼镜，答道：“结城同学的话，最近几天都不会出现吧。艾萨拉克斯先生那边发来了联络，有需要她处理的……嗯，事件？所以结城同学请了几天假去做事先准备和调查。”

“所以她可以直接住在校外？黑主学园的管理什么时候这么松懈了？”零冷笑，“‘最近几天’具体是多久？事件地点又在哪里？说到底，你真的清楚咲夜现在身在何处吗？”

“……锥生君是找结城同学有什么事吗？很少看到你这么急迫的样子呢。”理事长审视着零的表情，“顺带一提，结城同学的‘事件’是由艾萨拉克斯先生直接指派的——而不是由猎人协会派发下来的。所以，关于你刚才的那些问题，除了结城同学自己和艾萨拉克斯先生，没有人知道答案哦。”

“……”

零发出响亮的咋舌声，转身便要走。理事长笑眯眯地拿出一张清单对他的背影挥舞。

“如果不想上课的话，不如正好帮我采购一下怎么样，锥生君？”

“免了。”

“呜呜呜，锥生君还是这么冷淡……优姬呢？亲爱的优姬会帮我的吧？”

优姬当然不会真的拒绝理事长，而零也不可能真的让优姬一个人去跑腿。所以十分钟后，换下制服的两个人还是拿着清单，一起走出了校门。

“呼——好像已经很久没有出过校门了呢！能来跑腿也算赚到了吧！”优姬走在路边高出地面一截的路沿上，动作灵巧地伸了个懒腰。“啊，不过零昨天就已经溜出来过了吧？”

零低头看着清单，没有答话。要去镇子西边的布料店买地毯，还有一整套单人床尺寸的床上用品；除此之外，还有一些零碎的日用品。有什么人要住到学园里来吗？

“怎么样，零，我们先去买什么？”

吸血鬼们生活讲究，各种用具都是自己准备，所以这肯定不是为夜间部的家伙买的……如果是日间部的学生，也会由理事长直接向供应商订购，当初咲夜来的时候就是……所以这次要来的是教职人员？

“零？你在听我说话吗？……喂，零！”

零皱眉回忆着，最近有哪位老师离职了吗……？但对于上课总是在睡觉的他来说，这个问题有点太难了，他甚至连几位老师的脸都记不全。

“零！！！”

优姬跳到零面前，伸手在他的脸孔前面响亮地拍了拍手。零终于从思绪里回过神。

“你在想什么？我叫了你好几声了！”优姬有些生气地鼓起了脸颊。

“……抱歉。”零敛了眼神，思考着从哪里开始和优姬解释。“我在想……”

“咲夜的事？”优姬问。虽然是问句，但她看上去已经对答案十分肯定了。

零顿了顿。

“这么说来，咲夜该不会周末的时候就已经离开校内了吧？所以零那个时候才会跑出来吗？”优姬继续问道，“那个时候，你就是为了找咲夜才溜出来的？”

她猜得确实没错，零点了点头。

“你也听到理事长说的话了吧……咲夜的工作内容不是来自猎人协会，而是来自卡尔文·艾萨拉克斯……那个到现在都没有入境的人。我不相信那个家伙。不管咲夜要解决的内容到底是什么，我都不会让她一个人去的。”

零说完才后知后觉地意识到自己的话语里隐去了多少信息。他没有说咲夜的夜不归宿、失血过多、体温不足和失控吸血，表现得像是她没有任何事需要担心——如此想来，咲夜的所谓“不能撒谎”，大概也是一样的事情吧？

“……零真的很重视咲夜呢。”优姬小声说，声音里有一点只有她自己才知道的寂寞。但她很快打起精神：“零觉得咲夜现在会在哪里？”

“我不知道。”零摇了摇头，“既然她要连续几天离开学园，那一定是在校外也准备了住处吧。也许这个镇上就有她能歇脚的地方，也许没有……买完东西以后，我会找找看。”

“既然如此，我们就快点搞定清单上的东西把！”优姬豪迈地伸手一指，做出扬帆起航般的动作：“出发——！”

零微微笑起来，伸出手，像拨动指针一样把优姬的手臂转到另一个方向。

“反了。要去的店在这里。”

优姬脸红了。她哼了一声收回手臂，以不必要的力气重重踏着地面，向正确的方向走过去。

他们很快走到了布料店面前。隔着老远，零和优姬就看到店门口搭起了脚手架，沾满灰尘的幕布垂下来，只留下一个窄小的入口，店面内还不时传来一声巨响。零走过去，在店门外叫了好几声，门里的店主才听见他的声音，走出门来。

“是要买东西的顾客吗？哎呀呀，真抱歉，最近正好在重新装修。”店主在噪音中提高了自己的嗓门，“不过营业还是正常营业的，就是店里有点乱，如果不介意的话就进来吧。”

零探头看了一眼，店里确实乱成了一团，有些原本放着布料的木架被放倒在地上，有的还被从中间锯开；原本摆放整齐的各色布料现在杂乱地堆在一起，用作展示的挂毯也都不见了。由于这种挤占空间的摆放方式，店里显得狭小不堪。他回过头转向优姬。

“我进去买就好了，你在外面等我一会儿吧。”

“我明白了，”优姬四处张望了一下，指了指街对面花坛边的长椅。“那我去那边等你，这里太吵了。”

零点点头，转身走进店内。

·

优姬独自坐了没一会儿就后悔了。

天色明亮，但四周来来往往的，都是从没有见过的陌生身影。布料店门口装修用的围挡让她完全看不见零的身影，好像她是一个人被丢在这里了似的。

……一个人……

优姬摇了摇头，又拍拍自己的脸颊，想要让自己振作起来。这里是紧邻学园的镇子，是安全的地方……没错吧？毕竟纯血种的枢学长就生活在学园里，那些吸血鬼应该不敢在如此之近的范围内为非作歹才对。

再说，那都已经是十年前的事了。无能为力地跌坐在原地眼看着吸血鬼一步步靠近什么的，现在的自己早就不是那样什么都做不到的小孩子了……优姬的手触到藏在衣服下的狩猎女神，源金属冰凉的质感让她安心了一些。……没错，还有狩猎女神在呢！她可是由理事长与零教导出来的、（据理事长所说）身手能媲美真正的猎人的、黑主学园的风纪委员啊！就算真的有吸血鬼出现，她也可以——

一个孩子面色惊恐地跑进了不远处的一条小巷，而在他身后，一个人影以不似人类的动作弹跳着，追了过去。

——她也可以——

小巷深处传来小孩子的尖叫，但是只到一半就不知为何中断了。

优姬猛然站了起来，手中握着尚未展开的、短棍形态的狩猎女神。她匆匆朝零所在的店面瞥了一眼：就算大声喊叫也会被装修的噪音盖过去，零肯定听不到；要是跑过去通知他，恐怕就要来不及了。

优姬没有犹豫，向小巷的方向跑去。

只是踏过了巷口，就仿佛踏进了另一个世界。外面和煦的阳光和轻柔的微风在这里仿佛都并不存在；空气是冷而死寂，光线被遮挡，一切都隐没在建筑物投下的阴影中。那个孩子瑟瑟发抖着紧贴在墙壁上，而另一个人——那个看起来仍旧是人，肢体动作却夸张到扭曲、让人本能性地感到恐惧的“人”——一手便掐住了那个孩子的喉咙，将他牢牢压制在墙壁上。就是因为这样，刚才的尖叫声才半途中断了吧。

“你给我——放开他！”

狩猎女神展开，虽然只是钝器却闪烁着不容小觑的锋锐光芒。优姬借着奔跑而来的气势将银色的长棍用力挥出，却没有感受到预料之中的力道。像一块破布似的，那个“人”轻飘飘地避开了狩猎女神的攻击，在空中划出一道弧线，落在了巷子的另一端。

“嘻嘻嘻……猎人？是猎人吗？”他口中发出嘶哑的声音，让人觉得他的声带已经快要坏掉了。“不像啊……嘻嘻，没有沾过血的味道……没有受过伤的味道……是新人？嘻嘻！”

话音未落，他以优姬之前在小巷外见到的诡异姿势再次弹跳起来。看出他的目标是仍在墙边的孩子，优姬快步上前，再次挥动狩猎女神封住了他的去路。

“你是什么人？”优姬大声问。她的勇气在逐渐消退，虽然挡在了孩子前面，但她知道自己的腿几乎要开始颤抖。为了遮掩这一点，她更紧地握住狩猎女神，将源金属制成的武器横在胸前。

“我是……什么人？”那个“人”歪了歪头。然后，像是听见了什么了不得的笑话一样，他用干枯的声带放声大笑起来。“我是……嘻嘻……哈哈哈……我是什么人？……噗哈哈哈哈哈！你不知道吗？你连这都不知道吗？明明拿着源金属……却连这个都不知道吗？……呵哈哈哈哈！”

他的笑声让优姬浑身发毛。优姬强撑着不从对方身上移开视线，同时谨慎地蹲下身子，一只手摸向躲在自己身后的孩子。“你还好吧？还能跑吗？”她轻声问。

“呜……我、我不知道，”小孩子握着她的手似乎是站了起来，还在抽泣。“我……我试试看……”

“嗯。等一下你记得要往巷子外面跑哦。”优姬叮嘱他，然后小心地恢复到能够应战的姿势。“等我攻击他的时候，你就同时跑出去……就是现在！”

优姬再次向对面的“敌人”发动了攻击。啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声从身后远去，余光确认到那个孩子确实逃到了巷口，优姬终于松了一口气。而“敌人”似乎看穿了她的想法，再次发出了干涩的笑声。

“觉得他逃走了吗？……嘻嘻，不是那样哦？不是他逃走了……而是我放走了他哦？嘻嘻嘻！”那个“人”向优姬挥下手臂。他的指尖伸出长长的指甲，颜色是恶心的深灰，硬度却堪比钢铁。优姬用狩猎女神将其挡开时，相接之处发出令人牙酸的摩擦声。“你知道为什么吗，小姑娘？连我是什么都不知道、却拿着源金属武器的，算不上猎人的小姑娘啊——！”

“我不知道——也不在乎！”优姬咬紧牙关，数不清第几次将对方的利爪挥开。她的手臂已经开始发酸了，对方却未露丝毫疲态。无论如何，至少要坚持住……零就在附近，发现自己不在原来的位置上后，他一定会找过来的！只要坚持到那个时候……

狩猎女神挥出，但这一次，优姬感到了胜过之前任何一次的阻力。“敌人”没再用长长的指甲迎击，而是张开手掌将银色的长棍完全握住。在源金属与他的皮肤相触的地方，类似于电弧的蓝色火花绽放开来。

脑中的猜测终于应验了。……但是怎么可能呢？这个……这个几乎算不上“人”的丑陋存在……怎么可能和枢学长是同样的种族……？

在优姬的微微分心的时候，“敌人”的另一只利爪逼近了。她想要躲开，但被握住的狩猎女神反而限制了她的动作。脸颊传来一阵刺痛，鲜血随之流了出来。“敌人”肮脏的灰色指甲上沾着几滴血珠，他以痴迷的神色将其舔舐干净。

“果然……果然很美味……嘻嘻嘻！”他兴奋地将狩猎女神握得更紧了，仿佛那些蓝色火花根本伤不到他似的。“我来告诉你吧，小姑娘！你浑身上下，看起来都是一副很美味的样子啊！你的血……能喝到你的血，那个小孩子放跑也罢……！”

“……唔！”

优姬并不怀疑他说的是假话。他话语中的贪婪与渴求太过诚心诚意，正因如此，难以言明的恐惧已经深深扎根在优姬心底。她试图收回狩猎女神向后退却，但“敌人”的力气难以匹敌。他的手臂又挥过来了，清楚这一次也无法躲开，优姬绷紧肩膀闭上了眼睛。

然而攻击没有落在身上。有什么人从她身后伸出手握在狩猎女神上，有力地向前挥动。优姬下意识地想要回头，还没来及，腰便被揽住了。那个人带着她和狩猎女神一起向后轻跃，退开几步距离后立刻松开了手。

优姬被放下，终于能向后看了。突然出现的这个男人看起来还很年轻，个子没有枢学长也没有零那么高，身材瘦削得有些单薄。优姬没有看漏他松开狩猎女神之前手掌上流过的蓝色火花。

这个人也是……吸血鬼？

“别发呆，小姐，”他说，很有礼貌的语气，“对方很快就会再次袭击了。”

他说得没错。“敌人”好像被新登场的角色激怒了，表情狰狞地扑了过来。

“搞什么，你这家伙……之前没见过你啊！”他大喊，“想装好人吗？！还是说，盘算着把我杀了然后独占这美味的血液吗……！”

年轻男人紧抿着唇，并不回答。优姬看到他的双眼变得血红，獠牙的尖端从唇边刺出；但他的双手克制地握成拳，那绝不是要攻击自己的样子。她也没有更多时间犹豫要不要相信这个突然出现的男人了，因为那边的“敌人”已经一次又一次地攻击了过来。

有了年轻男人的帮忙，优姬应付攻击时总算轻松了些；但她发现男人的动作也有些生涩，并不像是经常战斗的样子，他更多地只是在凭借自己身为吸血鬼的反应速度随机应变。再加上自己的狩猎女神只是钝器，很难给“敌人”致命一击，场面陷入了僵持。而在此期间，那个年轻男人为了帮助自己，身上已经出现了好几处伤口。他的动作越发缓慢了下来。

这样下去可不行！怎么办……要怎么做，才能让两个人都安全得救呢……

当优姬如此思索的时候，狩猎女神的一侧发出微微的光芒，似乎就要有什么改变。但优姬没有注意到这一点，因为那个耀武扬威的“敌人”突然从正中间分成了两半，他惊讶的表情还未从脸上褪去，身体就化成了一捧枯沙。从他身后出现的首先是一把锋利的日本刀，然后是握着刀的一条拓麻，再然后是站在他旁边的零。优姬露出惊喜的笑容，然而还没等她开口向两人打招呼，一条的刀就再次挥了下来。这一次，他的目标是站在优姬身边不远处的那个年轻男人。

“等等，一条学长！”优姬惊叫一声，不假思索地扑过去挡在男人面前。“这个人刚才帮了我——！”

零见到优姬的动作，连忙从后面制止一条；一条自己也立刻止住了挥刀的动作，总算是没有伤到优姬。但是他并没有将刀收回。

“帮了你？”一条皱眉，“但是，优姬酱，这个人是……早晚会堕落为Level E的吸血鬼哦？”

虽然已经知道了这件事，但优姬还是打了个寒噤。

“早晚会堕落为Level E……也就是说，一条学长也承认，他现在还不是Level E吧？”她鼓起勇气说道，“那样的话，他不就和零是一样的吗？没有理由现在就要杀死他吧？”

“话是这么说没错……”一条露出为难的表情，“但是放着不管的话，他的情况很快就会恶化的……优姬酱，刚才被我杀掉的那一个，就是真正的、堕落的Level E哦。你也不希望他变成那个样子吧？管理他们这样的吸血鬼是我们贵族吸血鬼的职责，这也是枢希望我做的。”

优姬震惊地看着一条。他话语里的内容固然让她惊讶——但那也只是一点点，在他说出答案之前，她也已经有所意识了——他傲慢的态度才是真正让优姬难以接受的部分。只有纯血种拥有转化的力量……所以会有这样的原人类吸血鬼出现本来就是纯血种的错不是吗？那么为什么他们还能如此理直气壮地抹消对方的存在？还有，就像一条也同意的那样，这个男人的情况和零完全相同……所以为什么一条可以当着零的面说出那些残忍的话？

这就是……自己一直以来没有看清的，真正的吸血鬼吗？

在他们对话期间，那个男人一直一言不发地站在原地。他看起来对优姬和一条的对话并不关心，好像他的命运并不会因此被决定似的。他连眼神都没有停留在优姬等三人身上，而是越过他们看向更远的地方，好像在寻找什么人。当他像是找到了似的眼神一亮时，一个耳熟的声音也在几个人耳边响了起来。

“请不用担心，一条学长，这个人是我的猎犬（Hound）。我会负起责任看管好他的。”

零的脑袋唰的一下转了过去，速度快到叫优姬担忧他的颈椎。原因当然是——说话的人正是他们在寻找的咲夜。她没有穿制服，而是穿着一件看起来又脏又旧的大衣，长发从一侧肩膀拢至胸前，看起来比平时的样子成熟许多。

她抬手晃悠了两下，示意大家看向那个男人的脖子——于是优姬看到了，男人脖子上不起眼的黑色项圈闪过了一串发着微光的图案，既像是符号，又像是文字。在咲夜收回手后，那根项圈又恢复了不起眼的纯黑。

“入境时我与猎人协会做了相当全面的协商，严格规定了作为游侠的权力有哪些可以在境内继续行使、又有哪些不能。驯养猎犬就是其中可以继续行使的一项。如果一条学长——不，确切说来是元老院——有什么疑问的话，可以直接与协会那边沟通。”咲夜以一副十分诚恳的口吻解释道，然后突然凑近到优姬面前。

“咲……唔？！”

优姬的声音在半路化为一声又羞又惊的抽气。比她高出一点的女孩一手抬起她的下巴，柔软的嘴唇触到了她的脸颊。不仅如此，她还感到什么温热的东西轻轻在皮肤上点了一下——她反应过来，那是咲夜的舌尖。

“啊啊……抱歉，因为优姬受伤了呢。”咲夜用手指拂过刚才她用舌头碰到的地方，然后退回去微笑着，仍旧是平时那副无懈可击的模样。“唾液可以促进伤口的愈合……虽然我本来是这么想的，不过优姬的伤口很浅，看来我不这么做也没关系。”

“诶……诶？伤口……”尽管双方都是女孩子，但优姬还是不知为何满脸通红。她伸手摸了摸，伤口果然已经完全消失了。

“抱歉，优姬，吓到你了吧？”咲夜又退了一步，转过身。“那么，我还有事要忙，就先走一步了。”她向那个男人偏了偏头：“走吧，康纳，该回去了。”

“是，咲夜小姐。”被称作康纳的男人穿过优姬身边，走向咲夜。咲夜最后对一条点了点头算是道别，便和康纳一起转身离开。

她没有和零说任何话，而零也没有主动搭话——优姬想，他大概是不想让在场的一条察觉他们之间的隔阂吧。但是现在咲夜要离开了；而零当然不愿意就这样作罢。

他迈出一步，却又犹豫地顿住了。优姬知道他在担心自己。她走近，拉了拉他的袖子。

“我没事的，”她小声对他说，“零快去追咲夜吧……你就是为了这个才答应帮理事长跑腿的不是吗？”

零回头看着她。

“但是……”

“我没事的。”优姬重复了一遍，对他露出笑容。“伤口也好了，而且回去的路上有一条学长一起……我会很安全的。”

零终于伸手摸了摸她的头顶。

“抱歉，优姬。”

他说完，便向咲夜的背影匆匆追过去了。

·

“咲夜小姐，那个人还跟在后面……”

矢泽朔——现在他的名字是“康纳”——有些担忧地凑近咲夜小声提醒。咲夜几乎无法察觉地点了一下头。

“没关系，就让他这么跟着吧。虽然和我计划的有点出入，但……让他了解这次任务也勉强可以接受。”

“……”康纳皱眉，“你要将他直接带回安全屋吗？”

咲夜叹了口气，虽然有些不情愿，但还是点点头。“你就先回你自己那边吧，一切等我之后的通知。我们原本的计划……可能要大幅改变了。”

“我明白了。”

康纳在下一个路口转向了右边。他回头看向跟在咲夜身后的那个人，对方的紫眸也正看向他。短暂的对视后，那人移开目光，毫不犹豫地跟着咲夜继续向前走。

太明显了，康纳想，不管是那个人对咲夜的感情……还是咲夜对那个人的感情。如果那个人了解到这次任务的内容，那他肯定，无论如何都不会允许咲夜和自己同行。

看来回去以后用不着把行李继续收完了。

·

几乎要走到镇子另一端的时候，零看到咲夜从口袋里拿出了一些细碎的金属片。她像弹硬币一样灵巧地将金属片弹往各个方向，但零并没有看到任何异常发生。直到咲夜突然停下脚步、转身走向路边的一栋房子时，他才注意到周围已经只剩下他们两个了。

咲夜打开那栋房子的门走了进去。她没有关门，只是站在里面看着零。零没有与她客气，一步踏了进去。

咲夜将门关上了。

“……这是你在镇上的住所？”

“事先准备的安全屋。”之一，咲夜在心里说完。“既然玖兰枢长期居住在月之寮，那整个黑主学园都无法作为精密工作的工作区。向卡尔文老师反映以后准备了这里。”

“……看来他的活动资金预算十分充足。”

“不充足也无所谓。结城家的遗产足够负担。”

咲夜厌烦地说，将外套脱下来挂在墙边的钩子上，然后在沙发上坐了下来。

零环视周围。屋子里装修得非常简单，或者说，只做了最基本的装修。墙面是裸露的砖块，地面是水泥，一块钉在墙上的木板充当了桌面，灯泡连接着电线从天花板上垂下用于照明。咲夜坐着的沙发也不是真正的沙发，而是一大块直接丢在地上的软垫，它的尺寸令它也可以被作为床来使用。墙边搭着一架看起来马上就会散架的木梯，通往零看不见的第二层。大概咲夜之前提到的“精密工作”都在上面完成。

整个一楼甚至找不出第二个可以坐的东西，但零不想站着和咲夜说话。他不想在她面前高高在上地俯视她。所以他走到咲夜面前，直接坐在了地上。

这让两个人的距离一下子变得比预计的还要近。不仅如此，咲夜还恼火地发现，当她低下头时，会直直撞进零的视线里。她原本是为了保持距离才率先坐下来的，因为以她对零的了解，对方绝对不会和她一起坐在软垫上。没想到……

“咲夜，”零首先开口，他向前探身，克制着自己不要伸手直接抓住咲夜——他真的很想这么做。“……咲夜，昨天是怎么回事？”

咲夜沉默了一会儿。从昨天落荒而逃之后，她就在思考要如何对零解释。她不能和盘托出，不能告诉他真正的、全部的真相，但她又无法说谎。零太过了解她，就算空缺了四年也一样；敷衍了事的说法没法说服他。

“我没有被纯血种咬过，虽然有吸血冲动，但是……我并不是吸血鬼。”咲夜慢慢地、深思熟虑地、一字一句地说。“零，你知道猎人这个职业的起源吗？”

“猎人的起源？你是指那个‘一万年前，一部分人类吞食了一位吸血鬼始祖’的传说吗？”

咲夜点点头。

“那不是传说，零。那是事实。活生生的证据就在你身边不是吗？”

“活生生的……证据……？”

咲夜看着零隐约透露出抗拒的表情，明白他并非一无所知，只是不愿承认。也是，对于憎恶吸血鬼的他来说，要承认连猎人的身份都来源于吸血鬼，有些太过困难了。但……

“就算不愿承认也没有用哦。猎人是一群通过吞食吸血鬼始祖来获得力量的人类，时至今日，那位始祖的力量仍然流淌在我们的血脉之中。黑主灰阎就是因为体内的吸血鬼因子格外浓厚，才会获得如同吸血鬼一般长久的生命与不变的容貌。”

零勉强地点了点头。

“结城家也是一样的。我们之所以能使用‘结城魔法’这种与上级吸血鬼别无二致的力量，是因为我们体内的吸血鬼因子远超一般猎人的水平。只不过……这种力量有些副作用。”

零想起了之前玖兰枢告诉他的，结城家的人总是在年纪尚轻时就病逝的事情。

“上级吸血鬼的力量，也需要上级吸血鬼的肉体才能承受。然而，起源于‘人类’的结城家并不拥有那样的体格。所以……当我们使用那样的力量以后，我们的身体会从内部发生损耗。”

“所以圣巧克力节之前那个晚上，我闻到的血腥味是真的。”零确认道，“而那天晚上你也确实与夜间部的蓝堂发生了战斗。”

“啊啊，你知道了啊。是玖兰枢告诉你的？”咲夜偏了偏头，“他果然很多嘴。”

“这种损耗……要用吸血来补足？”

“没错。吸血鬼的力量，全都得按照吸血鬼的规则来。……结城家一直小心保管着这个秘密，不过即便如此，我们在猎人间的名声也算不上多好呢。”

“你为什么不告诉我？”

零问完就后悔了。咲夜只是笑着看着他，好像这个问题根本用不着回答似的。确实用不着回答。咲夜知道他的一切，知道他有多痛恨吸血鬼，知道他绝不会愿意与吸血鬼拉近一丝一毫的距离——在这一切发生以前，如果他知道咲夜使用力量的代价是吸血，他会说什么？“简直与吸血鬼无异，这种力量别去动用不就好了”——八成是类似这样的话吧。

就算现在，零多少也有这种想法。可是他的武器来源于始祖的心脏，他胜过一般人的身体素养来源于始祖的血肉……现在的他明白，他没有立场提出那种主张。

“结城家的事向来不合常理，我不希望你为此分心。”咲夜最终说道。她说出口的话比自己预想的还要坦诚。“我知道零有自己的事需要操心……我的这些问题不值得你分散精力。”

“你这个笨蛋。”零直起上身，从坐变成跪在地上。他贴近咲夜，变得锋利的指甲伸向自己的颈侧。

“你的事情……只要是与你有关的事情，价值都无需衡量。我以为你一直都知道。”他说着，划破了皮肤。“就算你之前不明白，我的血也应该告诉你了，不是吗？”

他看着咲夜的眼睛一点一点变成红色。昨天那一点点血液根本不足以补充她一直以来的损耗；她现在的饥饿表示分别的一天时间内她没有从任何其他渠道补充血液——那个“康纳”没有被她选中。仅仅只是知道了这一点，零就感到心情一下子轻快了起来。

“来吧，”他低声哄骗着，感觉到已经有血珠流了出来，痒痒的。“你不是也让我吸血了吗？事到如今可别说什么不能接受吸血行为之类的假话啊。”

零把咲夜拉近，女孩终于伏在他怀里。像一天前的继续，像撕成两半的照片终于被拼在了一起，像合上的齿轮开始转动……一切都变得完整、正确和顺利了。咲夜小口小口地啜饮着血液，零不由想到她吃饭时也总是一副过分斯文的样子，明明还在被吸血就笑了出来。

“……”咲夜皱着眉毛抬起头，唇边干干净净的，只是唇色比平时艳丽了一些。“你在笑什么？”她问。

“没什么，”零笑着摸了摸她的头，“只是觉得不管是哪种进食，都很有你的风格。”

“……为什么你突然这么开心啊？看着真不爽。”咲夜不满，她的眼睛仍然红得像熊熊火焰。

零在她含混的表达下或许将她的渴血理解为圣巧克力节才开始出现的症状，但实际上，这是已经被压抑了四年的渴望。她按着零的肩膀让他躺在软垫上，一手推着他的下巴粗鲁地转向一边，再次俯下身。

零的血尝起来……完全是零的味道。明明是温热的却让人感到有些冰凉，咽下去以后又是暖的。气味冷淡又疏离，却经久不散。简直和零面冷心热的变扭性格一模一样。

咲夜小心地用舌头舔着伤口、用吸血鬼的唾液帮助伤口愈合的时候，感到零拉了拉她的后领。她有些困惑地抬起头，对方扶着她的腰微微用力，两个人便在软垫上滚了半圈，颠倒了上下位置。她看到零的眼睛也变成了吸血鬼的红色，獠牙从唇边伸了出来。

“我姑且也是个吸血鬼……一下子损失这么多血液可是很难办的。”他说，伸手把咲夜的衣领拉开一些。咲夜在他的指尖触到自己的皮肤时颤抖了一下，零显然察觉到了，因为他立刻凶猛地扑了过来。他刺下獠牙时的样子让咲夜错觉他是要撕开自己的喉咙，但是他没有。他只是在吞咽血液的同时对她的皮肤反复舔舐，像是怕她会逃跑似的用一只手按着她的后脑。他们的身体不必要地紧贴在一起，更糟的是咲夜并不想改变现状。

……没关系的，还有时间。虽然所剩无几，但至少，现在……

咲夜摸了摸零的短发。

“零，这次的任务，你要不要和我一起去？”


	7. 游侠的工作

“当然！”零毫不犹豫，“就算你不这么说，我也不会让你一个人去的。”

咲夜笑了笑，没有反驳。她拍拍他的肩膀：“那就起来吧，去楼上。相关的资料和要携带的物资都在上面。”

两个人从软垫上站起来——零后知后觉地感到有些尴尬，他瞥了一眼咲夜，女孩面色如常，好像刚才发生的事十分普通。她走到梯子旁，灵巧地爬上去，对零招了招手。

二楼和一楼一样缺乏装饰，不过至少隔出了几间房间。咲夜站在一张桌子前面，桌面非常宽阔，简直像零在猎人协会见过的战术指导台。她从旁边的文件箱里取出一个文件夹递给零。

“这么多？”零有些惊讶地接过。

咲夜点点头。零翻开文件夹，才发现事情和他预想的有一些出入。他以为文件夹的厚度是因为目标众多……但实际上，目标似乎只有一个，却附上了极为详尽的调查资料。

这和零从猎人的教育中学到的东西有些不同。虽然他还没有真正从猎人协会接受过任务，但他见过父母还有师父接受任务的过程——协会会将目标的照片、姓名、活动区域与主要罪状整合成一份文件发送过来，并在最后附上任务期限。由于近年来协会和元老院的关系较为缓和，猎人们需要操心的对象只剩下失控的Level E，所以，大多数时候资料上的姓名一栏都是空着的。照片也不是每一次都会拍到，取而代之的是简单的外貌描述。

因此，猎人协会的任务文件都很薄，一般一张纸就能解决。

而咲夜的这份文件则不一样，仅针对一个人的资料竟然有十几页之多。零看到第一页是目标的个人资料，几张照片被回形针夹在左上角。零取下来一张张看过去，上面是一个看起来四十岁上下的男人，头发枯黄，皮肤灰败，眼中却透出一股癫狂。照片看上去都像是偷拍的，清晰度和角度都差强人意。只有最后一张照片是正脸，上面的目标穿着相当正式的西装，两眼直视着镜头，好像是在说话的时候被拍下来的。

不过这角度也太完美了一点……简直像是目标当时就对着摄像头在说话一样。零抽出照片，转向咲夜：“这一张是怎么拍到的？”

“那张不是拍下来的，是从记忆里还原出来的。”咲夜答道。看到零不解的表情，她又解释道：“简单说来，就是将记忆中的某一个画面以图片的形式输出。是我和卡尔文老师合力才能完成的一项技术。这一张是利昂和目标在酒会上见面后提供给我们的。”

“还有这种技术……”零有些不可思议，他将照片放回去，继续看接下来的内容。目标的名字是莱斯利·贝克，年龄据估计在180-230岁左右。后面的内容对于零来说就十分陌生了，过往履历与人际关系中出现的净是些没听过的组织名与人名，活动踪迹追溯里也全是陌生的地名。咲夜当然知道他不了解这些，靠近为他解释起来。

“这些都是境外一些地方势力的名称。荆棘冠、尖塔焰芒与雷霆之巢主要在欧洲活动；深沙集会是起源于中东地区的一支以法术研究为主要方向的研究者势力，也与恐月者活动范围基本重合，双方在大部分时候都是井水不犯河水的和平关系；腐泥之沼是从雷霆之巢中分裂出来的势力，由于被对方敌对，现在已经被驱赶到了北非一带。”

“所以……”零皱着眉，将咲夜说的信息一一代入，“……这个家伙基本上是在欧洲转了一圈，然后经由中东去到了北非？”

咲夜点了点头。

“为什么？看起来他和哪个势力的关系都不太好，他到底做了什么？”

“你看了就知道了。”咲夜抬了抬下巴，示意他往后翻。

零看下去，然后尽管难以置信，也明白了莱斯利·贝克的“罪名”。

莱斯利并没有直接地杀死过太多人。作为一个研究者，他在很长时间里都没有被注意到……直到他的研究所造成的伤亡数字太过夸张，引起了荆棘冠所属游侠的警惕。在荆棘冠来得及进行任何细致的调查之前，莱斯利迅速放弃了第一所实验室，并前往与荆棘冠关系不佳的尖塔焰芒寻求庇护。委身尖塔焰芒期间，他拐弯抹角地挑起了几次区域性的小冲突。在这些冲突中死亡的人类与吸血鬼的遗体，随后都在他的实验室内被发现了。

他的实验内容是突破力量的限制，让非纯血种的吸血鬼，乃至普通人类，也能拥有纯血种那样「绝对命令」的力量。

也是由于那些区域冲突，卡尔文和咲夜才调查到了莱斯利·贝克身上。他们的行动很快，莱斯利的第二所实验室被攻破，研究资料大量泄露，但他本人还是逃掉了。由于研究资料的具体内容不适合大范围公开，咲夜他们在与雷霆之巢——这是莱斯利在欧洲的最后一个庇护所——交涉时花了太长时间，而莱斯利则利用这个机会转移到了中东。

不幸的是，深沙集会与莱斯利臭味相投，双方一拍即合，让这项研究进展得飞快。为了让他们交出莱斯利，咲夜他们不得不将深沙集会几乎全灭。而在这样大动干戈的局面下，莱斯利当然再一次逃走了。

他在境外的最后一个落脚点是腐泥之沼。说服腐泥之沼相信他有办法对付雷霆之巢后，莱斯利用两周的时间为自己买通了前往境内的道路。咲夜他们赶到的时候，莱斯利早已离开。

“莱斯利回到境内的时间应该比我早三个月左右吧。我和卡尔文老师都认为，回到境内的原因恐怕是他的研究已经基本完成了。一方面，他不再需要利用境外的宽松环境为自己筹集实验材料；另一方面，他恐怕想要将研究成果交给猎人协会或者元老院，来换取实际的权力与财富吧。”

“协会和元老院？”零立刻抬起头，“如果真的让他们掌握这种技术——”

咲夜点点头。“后果不堪设想。所以，既然掌握了莱斯利在境内的下落，就必须立刻行动。让他逃了那么多次……这次一定要彻底解决。”

“当然，如果是这样的家伙，我也会尽力帮忙的。”零将资料放下，仍然感到有些难以置信。“咲夜你……这上面说你和卡尔文几乎把深沙集会全灭了？那是什么意思？你……”

他问不出口。咲夜已经杀过人了吗？杀死吸血鬼不算杀人，这他当然清楚，但深沙集会是研究者组织，其成员似乎大部分都是人类……

“啊啊，那次行动确实造成了不少死伤。虽然在正面遭遇的情况下，不管是我还是卡尔文老师都会注意留下他们的性命，但难免会有情况危急的时刻。”咲夜平淡地说，“而且在行动的最后，有深沙的成员引爆了实验室，许多没来及救出的伤员都死在了爆炸中。”

零沉默了一会儿，又问：“这四年间……你做的一直是这样的事？”

“并不是每一次都有这么多波折的，大多数任务说出来也只会让人觉得无聊。”咲夜不在意地摇摇头，“不过……是啊，因为境外没有协会这种东西，我和卡尔文老师也没有加入任何一支势力，所以每次任务都是我们亲自调查的。而且……”

她没有说下去。零皱眉：“而且什么？”

“没什么……不是什么现在就应该告诉你的事情。”咲夜说。在境外，人类和吸血鬼都既可能是同伴也可能是敌人；在她杀死过的对象里，这两者差不多各占一半。但是现在要和零谈起这些还太早了。

“比起这些……既然了解完了关于任务目标的情报，也差不多该把任务的具体内容告诉你了。”咲夜没有理会零明显想要继续追问的表情，转移了话题。“这不是一次单纯的消灭任务，在杀死莱斯利之前，我们必须先确认他回到境内后做了些什么，他研究的技术是否已经流传了出去，如果是又究竟流向了哪里。所以我才给这次任务预留了将近一周的时间……我已经用伪装的身份事先与莱斯利联系好了，我们将是他的第一批客户。”

“竟然还有伪装身份……”零叹了口气，游侠的做事方式真的与他接受的猎人教育出入太大了。“是什么样的身份？”

咲夜又从文件箱里抽了两份薄一些的文件递过来。

“身体虚弱到命悬一线的大小姐末山藤，和她忠心的仆人安石阳介。末山藤无法说话也无法行走，所以无论去哪里都会带着安石同行。在安石无法看见末山的场合，如果末山需要呼唤对方，会使用口琴。不同的旋律有不同的含义，已经全部写在文件里了，要好好记清楚。还有，你会开车的吧，零？”

零怎么也没有料到竟然要伪装到如此认真的程度，已经有些晕头转向了。“开车……？”他问，“我们两个都还没有到年龄吧？”

“事到如今你还在考虑这个？”咲夜睁大眼睛，“说真的，零，你会不会？我们要开车过去，而末山没办法驾驶。如果你做不到的话我恐怕还是得带康纳一起去。”

“康纳……对了，我还没问你，那是谁？”

“不是零需要操心的问题。说起来也巧，如果不是因为他，末山的身份也没这么好解释……所以开车交给你没问题吧？”

“没问题，”零叹了口气，“虽然没什么机会开车，但是我已经学过了。”

“那就解决了。你只需要负责去程，而我的工作只要不出错，就不会出现飙车追逐之类的环节。”咲夜说着，抬头看了一眼时间。“你先熟悉一下身份吧，午饭后我来给你做外貌上的伪装。我们下午四点出发。”

傍晚四点，零将咲夜准备好的车从车库开到了正门前。他将两只手提行李箱放入后备箱，然后从屋子里将坐在轮椅上的咲夜推了出来。将她抱上后座安顿好以后，他又将轮椅折叠起来，也放进后备箱。最后，他坐进驾驶座，系上安全带。

与莱斯利约定的会面地点要开三小时的车才能到达。安石平稳地驾驶着，轿车很快离开小镇开上了公路。他时不时透过后视镜瞥一眼后座上的伪装成末山的女孩，她望着窗外，面带笑意，看起来十分恬静。

咲夜在距出发不足一小时之际完成了自己的伪装。她的头发变成了白色，零不确定她是用什么手段做到的，它们看上去还变长了一些。咲夜将头发从左侧拢到身前，编成了一根麻花辫。戴上隐形镜片后，她原本蓝色的眼睛也变成了一种发红的紫色。再加上脸型和五官的改变——零真不明白她是怎么做到的，她的五官变得柔和了许多，脸型也变圆了——现在她看起来完全就是另一个人。她穿上了柔软的浅绿色上衣，外面罩着一件白色的外套，下身是米色的长裙。这些装扮让她看起来无力又柔弱，根本没有丝毫“结城咲夜”的影子。

零的伪装则简单许多。他的头发被染成深褐色，换了一种梳法；眼睛被镜片改成了最常见的棕色；五官没有修改，而是直接戴上了面具。咲夜对此的解释是，前往莱斯利的实验室后她很大可能不会有时间每天帮零维护伪装，所以在零无法自己化妆的情况下，干脆放弃化妆改为直接戴面具才比较保险。

咲夜对零的演技也并不放心。不过安石阳介只要一言不发地站在末山藤身边对她唯命是从就好了，大概也出不了什么差错。

最让零惊讶的是“末山藤”这个身份的真实程度。末山是实际存在的一个姓氏，他们经营着遍布全国各大景区的度假酒店。零会知道得这么清楚是因为他们在协会的监督列表上榜上有名，调查显示他们与纯血种的白鹭家有较为密切的经济往来。但末山毕竟是普通人类，协会对他们的干涉只能浅尝辄止，所以就连零也不清楚他们家会不会有一个从小就体弱多病的女儿。

如果连他都不清楚，刚到境内三个月的莱斯利·贝克就更不可能察觉到异常了。零甚至看到咲夜带上了印着白鹭家徽的信物，他忍不住问咲夜是从哪里得到那种东西的。

<这个吗？应该算是……闯空门的战利品吧？>已经提前进入了角色扮演状态的咲夜没有说话，而是在写字板上用文字回答他。<我之前说过，多亏了康纳，末山藤的身份才变得好解释起来吧？这就是他带给我的好运。>

那面印着白鹭家徽的精致化妆镜是咲夜寻找矢泽朔时在白鹭更的别馆里找到的。 要对零解释这么多前因后果太麻烦了，而且白鹭更对于矢泽朔来说仍然是个威胁，知道他身份的人越少越好，所以咲夜选择闭口不言。

不过……自己现在不仅将白鹭更看中的宝石据为己有，还从她手下救走了矢泽朔，甚至冒用白鹭家的名头接触莱斯利……真是把人得罪透了。真期待白鹭更发现了这一切之后的反应啊……有这样一个纯血种记恨自己，之后要在吸血鬼与猎人错综复杂的势力间彼此挑拨，也会变得更容易吧？

快到约定的地点时，零远远便看见一辆黑色的加长轿车停在路边，但附近没有人影。他回头看了一眼咲夜——末山藤，对方示意他停车。于是他放慢车速，在距离那辆将车稍有一点距离的地方停了下来。

在他下车之前，那辆车的车门打开了，两个人影从后座走下来，其中一个向这边靠近。安石打开车门站到车边，手已经戒备地摸向了腰间的枪套。

那个人在警戒范围外停下了。仔细一看，零才发现，这个人走路的姿势有一些僵硬和不自然，他的眼神也完全是空洞无光的。那个人开口说话，声音干涩且缺乏起伏。

“是末山藤小姐吗？”他问。

“没错，”零戒备地答道，“你们是莱斯利·贝克派来的？”

那人点点头。“我们为贝克大人效力，前来迎接两位。为了保密性，接下来的路程由我们带两位过去。请上车吧。”

零当然不会同意。

“但是，还有行李和小姐的轮椅……”

“我会将两位的车开过去。”

“就算你这么说……”

他还要反驳，后座的窗户却降了下来。咲夜点了点头，示意安石按对方说的做。

“……是，小姐。失礼了。”

零绕到后座旁打开门，将咲夜从座位上抱下来。加长轿车的门已经被打开了，他们坐进去，发现里面还有两个人。和刚才走下去的那个人一样，他们的眼神都全无焦点。

恐怕他们都是莱斯利用自己的技术制作出的傀儡吧。虽然一言不发，但看他们坐在对面的样子，显然是来监视他们和防止路上遇到突发情况的。加长轿车后座的车窗全部处理过了，完全看不见外面的情况；驾驶座与后座之间也升起了隔板。这样确实能够一定程度上保证路线和目的地的保密性。

车子开动了。负责驾驶的大约也是个傀儡，车速不快，但还算平稳。过了大约一个小时，车停下，后座上的两人都听见了发动机熄灭的声音。有人从外面为他们打开了车门，零抱着咲夜走了下去。

这里是某座山的半山腰，一大片树林被砍倒，为一栋缺乏美感的方形建筑腾出空间。建筑不高，地上部分只有两层，颜色惨白；但是占地面积颇为客观，可以想见其内部结构应该颇为复杂。一个傀儡从零开来的车上取下轮椅放好。零俯身将咲夜放上去的时候，向山下瞥了一眼。看来这里地势并不特别高，下面的村落规模也不大，星星点点的灯光已经亮了起来。

“还请你不要到处张望，先生，如果被你看出了不该知道的东西，我和你的主人都会很困扰的。”一个油腔滑调、令人不快的声音用腔调有些奇怪的日语说道。零回头看向声音传来的方向，莱斯利·贝克——他和安石在照片上看到的样子差不多，只是整体显得更憔悴一些。他站在这栋方形建筑的门口，目光在“末山藤”身上转来转去。

零皱起眉，站在咲夜前面挡住了他的目光。但是咲夜从后面握了一下他的手臂，他回过头，咲夜的眼神分明在说：“别做多余的事。”他握紧了拳头，尽管不满，也只能低头将咲夜的轮椅推过去。

咲夜微笑着拿出了写字板。

<很荣幸见到您，贝克先生。有劳您这么晚还派人前来迎接。>

贝克俯身在她肩上亲热地拍了拍。

“对于我这样的吸血鬼来说，夜晚正是活跃的时间。末山小姐才是，辛苦了，这么晚赶过来。需要先用餐吗？我今天特意让人去附近的市场采购了一番，还请了厨师来料理呢！”

“请”了厨师吗？恐怕这位厨师自己随后就变成了吸血鬼的晚餐吧。咲夜微笑着，像是什么都没有想到似的，再次写下自己的回答。

<那就恭敬不如从命了。>

莱斯利做了个“请”的动作，走在前面带路，零推着咲夜跟在后面。那些和他们同路的傀儡拿着行李去了另一个方向，很快就消失在他们的视线中。正如零和咲夜预料的那样，建筑内部的通道错综复杂，每条通道两边都排列着没有任何标记的房间。房门和通道都千篇一律，彼此之间毫无差别，这让掌握方位和记住路线都变得极为困难。

这种规模的建筑……真的是三个月内建立起来？墙面和地面看起来也没有那么崭新……但如果是之前就已经存在的建筑，被莱斯利临时作为实验室使用的话，他对这里未免也太熟悉了一点……再说，就算是搬家，三个月的时间也绝对不够用。

在零为此暗自疑惑的时候，咲夜却很清楚事情究竟是怎么一回事。境外的吸血鬼失去了作为“力量之源”的纯血种后，不得不对自己仅剩的力量反复盘算、仔细开发，以至于他们掌握的技术——不论是战斗的技巧，还是各种邪门歪道的术法——都比境内的吸血鬼要丰富许多。这一点在她与蓝堂战斗的时候就发现了。所以莱斯利使用的这种在境外一般被称为“灵魂工房”的技术，境内人却一无所知。这是在研究者之间很受欢迎的技术，它能够将工房的建造方式铭刻在工房主人的灵魂中，就像是把建筑图纸纹在皮肤上一样。只要有足够的力量作为驱动，工房主人就可以以极快的速度在空白的新建筑中还原出工房的样貌。

当然，不论什么样的技术都必须服从于世界本身的规则，这项技术要耗费的、作为燃料的力量也是十分可观的。工房规模越大，结构越复杂，就越是如此。要在这么短的时间内还原这样一所实验室，以莱斯利的水平是肯定做不到的。他想必是用了替代品吧……比如，大量的人类生命。境内不比境外，这些人类的失踪很快就会引起怀疑，最终将协会引到这里。

如此一来，最后的销毁工作要做得格外彻底才行呢，咲夜在心中默默记上一笔。

“我们到了，这里就是餐厅。”莱斯利在一间比较宽敞的房间前停下了脚步。

这似乎是整栋建筑内唯一一间铺着地板、墙壁也是木质的房间，剩下的都是毫无生气的无机质构成的惨白。房间中央放着一张八人长桌，燃烧着蜡烛的吊灯将整个房间映照得十分明亮。

咲夜抬头盯着吊灯，一脸新奇。

“哦，这些灯……在境外过惯了没有电力的生活，在这里也忍不住用了一样的。”注意到她目光的莱斯利解释道。

咲夜点点头，仍然忍不住抬头盯着。

莱斯利笑了笑便没再管她。他示意零将咲夜放在长桌一端的座位上，自己则坐到了对面。已经有傀儡将食物端了过来，一道算不上豪华但至少称得上丰盛的晚餐被放在了咲夜面前。对面的莱斯利只是端着一杯深红色的红酒般的液体。零闻出那是血。

好在来这里之前他从咲夜那里补充了足够的血液……所以不至于受到太大影响。

由于“末山藤”无法说话，所以莱斯利并没有不合时宜地在进餐时发起交谈。房间里一片安静，只有咲夜进食时餐具碰撞的声音。即便如此她也没有刻意加快自己用餐的速度，只是偶尔会看向对面的莱斯利，报以歉意的一笑。而这种时候，莱斯利会微微举起酒杯向她致意，脸上是一副“请不用在意”的宽容表情。

咲夜花了一个小时来细嚼慢咽。这绝不是“结城咲夜”平时的吃饭速度，而是符合“末山藤”身份设定的行为。等她总算吃完时，傀儡将空盘子撤下去，零递上写字板，“末山藤”与莱斯利的“谈话”终于开始了。

“我就开门见山地说了。之前联络的时候，末山小姐提到自己对我的这项技术很感兴趣……您具体想要如何应用呢？如果是想要用在随从身上的话，”莱斯利瞥了一眼零，“我明天就可以为您完成。”

零反应过来，他的意思是可以将安石变成末山藤的傀儡。尽管他十分清楚咲夜不会让这种情况发生，莱斯利话语间的轻描淡写还是让他内心感到一阵紧绷的愤怒。

咲夜笑着摇了摇头。她低下头写出回答，然后展示给莱斯利。

<感谢您如此慷慨的提议，但安石并不是我想要实施的对象。>

“不是他吗？可是您并没有带其他随从同行。”莱斯利又瞥了零一眼，好像有些可惜。“我可以将这理解为您并不希望立刻应用我的技术吗？”

<确实如此，很抱歉没有提前向您说明。我的这次拜访更像是在为末山家的投资计划做先行调研……如果您明白我的意思的话。>

读完这句话以后，莱斯利抬起头，眼神中透露出难以掩饰的勃勃野心。

“你的意思是……？”

咲夜伸手在自己的口袋里摸索起来。周围的几个傀儡戒备地绷紧了身体，但咲夜拿出来的只是一面装饰精巧的圆形化妆镜。她将化妆镜放在桌面上，向莱斯利的方向推过去一些，以便他能清楚地看到那上面的白鹭家徽。

“这是……！”莱斯利难掩激动，双手握成了拳。“纯血的……白鹭家系的标志！”

咲夜眨着眼睛，小幅度地偏了偏脑袋，对莱斯利露出一个有些困惑又带着安抚意味的笑容。她的手犹豫地停留在镜子上，似乎不确定是将它收回来比较好还是再往前递一些比较好——毕竟莱斯利看起来几乎想要站起身将它抢过去了。

莱斯利注意到自己的失态，轻咳一声重新在座位上坐好，几个傀儡也恢复了得体的站姿。他有些抱歉地对咲夜摆了摆手，解释道：“失礼了，能够在如此近距离的地方见到与纯血的大人有关的东西，实在出乎我所料……请允许我向您致歉。”

咲夜笑着点点头表示不用在意。

“容我追问一句，您是亲手从白鹭家的大人手上拿到那件东西的吗？”莱斯利又问，显然，他仍旧十分在意这件与纯血种直接联系着的物品。

咲夜摇头。

<确切来说，这本该由白鹭大人亲手交给我。本该。末山家为白鹭大人做过许多事，并且这种关系持续了许多年。白鹭大人许诺过会治好我。>

“可是你……”莱斯利没有说完。末山藤无法说话也无法行走，如果能得到纯血种的力量，她应该有所改善才对。

她仍旧如此虚弱，意味着名为白鹭的纯血种没有兑现自己的诺言。

咲夜耸了耸肩，脸上再度露出微笑。

<所以我们才来找您了呀，贝克先生。我，还有末山家。这下您应该知道我在说什么了吧？对于您的技术，末山家可是寄予厚望呢。>

莱斯利的表情改变了。自从见面以来，他一直表现得十分礼貌，几乎可以说是风度翩翩——而现在，咲夜话语中的暗示终于让他摘下了那副面具，暴露出他权欲熏心的本性。

零想起了他和咲夜的对话。那是出发前、在安全屋吃午饭的时候，他刚刚读完伪装资料中关于末山家的部分。

“所以……你为末山家预设的立场是，他们想要借由莱斯利·贝克的技术摆脱与白鹭家的关系？”

<不是“他们’，是“我们”。从现在开始改口比较好哦，安石。>

咲夜没有说话，而是在写字板上纠正他。

“好吧，‘我们’。”零顺从地改口。“‘我们’末山家，是与白鹭家有多年渊源的人类家族。作为多年为白鹭家打下手的回报，末山家向白鹭家的纯血种提出，希望能用纯血之血治好末山藤的身体。白鹭嘴上应允，却不愿兑现。以此为契机，末山家开始寻找脱离白鹭家控制的方法。得到莱斯利·贝克的消息后，末山家认为这是绝佳的机会，于是立刻派出末山藤与对方接触。——这些是你在资料里预设的立场，没错吧？”

“很高兴你都记住了。”咲夜赞赏地点了点头。大概是为了方便一边吃饭一边回答，这次她没有再用写字板。“顺便一提，末山家与白鹭家有多年渊源的那部分，是真的哦。谎言里要混入适量的真相才更具迷惑性，这应该是人人都懂得的道理吧。”

“……我不知道是不是人人都懂得，但我相信你一定精于此道。”

“多谢夸奖。”

“真厚脸皮，我可没在夸你。”零啧了一声，放弃在这个问题上与咲夜浪费时间。“我想问的是那句话之后的部分。末山家想要脱离白鹭家的控制？不觉得这样的路线有点冒险了吗？这种设定不会引起莱斯利·贝克的怀疑吗？”

“十分合理的担忧，但答案是不会。这可是我为莱斯利量身定制的方案。贝克对于纯血种十分执着，要形容起来，大概就像是被抛弃的孩子对父母那样，表面上势不两立、其实只是希望对方能正视自己，这样的态度吧。所以像这样预设末山家的立场，反而会让他想也不想地一步踏进陷阱。”

“……哈……？”这个奇妙的比方让零愣了好一会儿。咲夜只是露出了意料之中的笑容。

“贝克的先祖是境外最后一个纯血姓氏，‘马提亚’的持有者。普遍认为他将血统的纯正性一直保持到了两千年前。而作为他直系后代的贝克家族一直对纯正性的丧失无法释怀，这两千年来都在进行着和纯血力量有关的各种努力。实际上，在游侠们的记录中，有三件评级在A级以上的大事件都是贝克家的人闹出来的。莱斯利如果不是逃到了境内，大概会成为第四件的主角吧。”

“境外最后一位纯血种的……直系后代？”零回想着照片上莱斯利的样子，有些怀疑地皱眉。那副容貌实在是和纯血种相去甚远，说是接近失控的Level D还差不多。咲夜似乎看出他未说出口的疑问，但并未回答，只是耸了耸肩。

“总而言之，如果让莱斯利以为末山家将反抗纯血种白鹭的期望寄托在他身上，他一定会觉得自己夙愿得偿而欣喜若狂，继而飘飘然地放下戒心吧。尽管放心好了。”

“……既然你这么说的话。”

当时的零这么答道，没有再追问。

而现在，莱斯利的反应似乎完全印证了咲夜的话。他前倾着上半身，仿佛想要越过整条长桌直接来到咲夜面前似的；他的双眼灼灼闪光，和零之前在照片上看到的一样，癫狂从深处浮现。贪婪。有如实质的贪婪几乎透过毛孔从莱斯利身上渗透出来，然后聚合、纠缠在一处，拧成如游蛇、如蠕虫、如腕足的怪物，向四面八方张牙舞爪，大展肢节。

零感到眼熟。他在别的地方也见过这样的贪婪，就最近来说，那只在学园外的镇子上袭击优姬的Level E就散发着同样的气质。但不止如此。不止是那只Level E。他还在哪里见到过……更早以前，在另一个地方……

零记起来了。他打了个冷颤，好在莱斯利全部的注意力都放在了咲夜的身上，并没有注意到。但咲夜察觉到了，她不动声色地瞥了零一眼，低头在写字板上书写起来。

<事关重大，贝克先生想必也需要一些时间来好好思考吧。今天就先到这里，具体的事项等明天再推进如何呢？>

“啊啊，当然，”莱斯利咳了两声，这才发觉自己的心思表现得有些太过明显，又恢复了得体的姿态。“末山小姐长途跋涉，一定也十分疲惫了，请好好休息。这位……”他的目光在零的身上逗留了一下，“需要另外准备房间吗？”

“我会留在小姐身边。”零断然答道。咲夜的计划中安石要永远待在末山藤身侧，就算撇开这一点，零也不会允许自己在这样的环境中被与咲夜分开。

“当然，当然。”莱斯利点点头，“那么，请两位往这里走。”

·

零和咲夜都没有回来。

优姬倒没有过于惊讶。只不过，原本足有三人的风纪委员突然只剩下一个，这显眼的破绽让黑主学园日间部的女生们在今天晚上表现得格外疯狂。

——比起零和咲夜，她们更让优姬头疼。

枢大概也注意到了优姬的难处。今天傍晚，他带领吸血鬼们走向校舍的步伐明显加快了。他没有停下来与优姬说话，只是在远处对她点了点头。优姬匆忙中也无法好好回礼，只能同样点了点头。

等枢走过后，优姬才发现自己竟然悄悄松了口气。

她站在逐渐散去的人群后面，感到有些茫然。远远地相互眺望而并不走近、只是用点头来行礼，这好像是她曾设想的……是她计划中应当与枢学长保持的距离。

现在回想起来，她实际上一直对枢的吸血鬼身份没有什么实感。尽管在记忆的起点就遭到了吸血鬼的袭击，可是枢和那个吸血鬼的差别实在是太大了。从他的身上感受不到任何威胁的优姬，只是单纯地将对方看做崇敬、依赖与倾慕的对象。如果将十年前雪地里的第一个吸血鬼比作沾满血污的刀刃，那么第二个吸血鬼就是被挂在墙上当做装饰的精美匕首。他的锋刃妥帖地藏在刀鞘中，刀鞘上装饰着名贵的宝石。他也是锋利的——这是当然的，但那刃尖反射的寒光也成为了他魅力的一部分。观赏着这把匕首的人偶尔会取下刀鞘，只是为了切身体会那份美丽。

只有亲眼看到他切开什么人的皮肤令鲜血喷涌如注，才能意识到他和前者并无不同，双方都是足以致命的凶器。

优姬在升入高中之前的那个夜晚见到了这关键性的一幕。黑暗的、没开灯的房间里，只有苍白的月光透过窗户照射进来。那两个人在窗前投下阴影，一人仍旧站立着，另一人却脱力地向地面滑落下去。站着的人——玖兰枢——双眼像不祥的红色凶星，粘稠的鲜血从反光的獠牙边滴落。

他也是吸血鬼。那一刻，优姬才终于理解了。

因为这样她才决心远离。

可是，她从什么时候开始，将自己的决心遗忘了？

·

幻境笼罩着整栋教学楼。

一条和枢一起填好最后一块幻境的障壁，看着对方转身向自己走来。他为他打开后座的车门，一边笑眯眯地开口。

“如果是枢建设的幻境，就算是我也无法察觉呢。明明可以轻易瞒过去的，为什么要告诉我呢，枢？”

“既然只有我们两个在就不必用这样的话掩盖自己的实力了，一条。”枢垂下视线，“另外，这件事也无需对你隐瞒。”

一条笑意未变地合上车门。

那不是事实。

事实是，枢这一次外出需要瞒过猎人协会，瞒过元老院，甚至瞒过学园理事长黑主灰阎。这就导致他无法动用任何一方辖区内的车辆。

而车辆以外的移动手段——不论是纯血种的瞬间移动还是别的什么——都对行动的隐蔽性有害无益。

于是，在众多风险不一的选项里，他挑了一条来做共犯。这是一种他颇为拿手的怀柔政策，一条心知肚明。

他们都心知肚明。

一条绕到另一侧车门，坐到枢旁边的空位上。驾驶座上的吸血鬼屏息凝神、一言不敢发，他只能代为开口问道：“枢，我们要去哪里？”

“……科西镇，”枢答道，目光投向窗外。“欧比翁山上的那座宅子。你应该很熟悉吧，司机先生？”

司机没有回答，只是发动了轿车，平稳地行驶起来。他确实很熟悉那个地方，就像一条一样熟悉——因为那是元老院无数次调查过的，结城惨案发生的地方。

结城旧宅。

果然，对于自己和咲夜早就认识却装作初次见面的事情，枢也早就察觉到了。不过，他去结城旧宅是想要做什么？难怪要选在今晚，咲夜和锥生零都不在学园内的机会确实难得……也难怪连理事长都要瞒着。

难道枢对结城惨案有了什么头绪吗？……不，这不像是他会关心的事情。他想要关注的恐怕不是什么十二年前的悬案，而是结城咲夜这个人本身吧。结城惨案虽然只是她身上众多疑点的其中之一，但也是最显眼和容易触及到的一点，枢大概是想要从这里获得什么突破……

不过，反过来说，咲夜当然也清楚结城惨案是自己最大的“把柄”……她真的会对此不作任何准备吗？再加上，元老院已经反反复复将那座宅子彻查了成千上万遍，就算枢是纯血种，但他真的能从中找到什么未被发现的蛛丝马迹吗……

答案只有等到达之后才会揭开了。

作为一条的私用车，这辆车上当然也附加了加速的术式。拜其所赐，他们没花太久便到达了目的地。

在吸血鬼的社会中，高级贵族都会拥有自己的“辖地”。在辖地内发生的吸血行为，只要不致命，就连猎人协会也很少插手。相对应地，在猎人那边，实力强劲的猎人家族也会被协会分配“辖地”。人类的姓氏难以长久延续，所以大部分辖地都是在不同的猎人家族中轮换；只有科西镇是例外。

这里从数千年前开始，就一直是结城家的辖地。

结城家的猎人们向来拥有非同凡响的实力，所以在不那么和平的千年前，有大量人类为寻求结城家的庇护前往科西镇定居。丰沛的人口带来了快速的发展，科西镇的繁荣程度一直在各大城镇中遥遥领先；由于不用忌惮黑夜中的吸血鬼，这里也是最早出现夜间市集的地方。

结城惨案发生后，科西镇的管理权落在了咲夜身上，但因为她太过年幼，协会决定在她成年前代为接管。谁都明白，协会早就盯上了科西镇这块赚钱的宝地，咲夜成年后恐怕也很难拿回来。

不过，作为一名公正的旁观者，一条一直认为协会在这十二年间将科西镇管理得还不错。咲夜曾经说过科西镇繁荣的原因就是结城家的人只负责维护安全，甚少干涉商业经营等方面；而协会显然延续了这一点。对于那帮每个毛孔里都透着贪婪的人类来说，能做到这一点可真是值得夸赞。

当科西镇标志性的罂粟花灯出现在窗外时，一条意识到他们到达了目的地。枢还是第一次来到这里，他盯着流光溢彩的市集看得出神；那副入迷的样子就连一条都感到有些新奇。但没一会儿，他意识到了自己的失态似的收回目光，转向一条。

“我们从这里开始步行吧。”他说。

“真是稀奇的要求呢，枢。”一条挑了挑眉毛，“不过，好吧，反正这里现在既没有元老院的人也没有协会的人，不用担心被人看见。”

车停下了，两个年轻的吸血鬼汇入人群之中。

枢很早以前就听说过科西镇。这个“很早以前”并不是指十二年前，而是指超过一亿年前——遥远的，遥远的，始祖时代。

那时他还没有“枢”这个名字，世上也没有“玖兰”这个姓氏。他被简单地叫做“墨”——纯血种对颜色的偏爱由来已久，始祖们的称呼都与之有关，萱草，山吹，群青，诸如此类——但科西镇那时就已经是科西镇了，欧比翁山也已经被叫做欧比翁山。镇子的主人赋予它们这样的名字，而她自己，因为那不容错认的红发赤眸，起名为“燕脂”。

枢与燕脂几乎没有真正见过面，更谈不上什么来往或者交情，但这位女性始祖张扬的性格令她声名远扬。一夜之间将欧比翁山种满罂粟花只是开胃小菜，用始祖的力量灌溉它们永远盛开也算不上什么。她还曾用自己压倒性的力量闪电般征服了一整个人类的国家，却在那之后挥挥手还回了所有权力，因为她中意的就只有王冠的款式而已。真是高规格的买椟还珠。

那个时候，科西镇是燕脂的地盘。时至今日，科西镇仍旧保持着对罂粟花的热爱，处处悬挂的罂粟花灯就是证据。不仅如此，几乎每一个摊位上都有和罂粟相关的商品出售。枢在其中一个摊位前停下脚步，摊主是一位颇具风情的丰满女性，她对枢露出了熟练的营业笑容。

“这位小哥好像是生面孔呢，来旅游的吗？”

枢略略点了一下头。

“这个镇子看起来对罂粟花情有独钟，”他说，“有什么特别的缘由吗？”

“你要听传说的话，我能给你讲上五六个不重样的版本。”女人耸了耸肩，扬起一边眉毛。“比较现实的版本说这来自于以前某一位镇长为了打造小镇形象而推行的政策；比较浪漫的版本把这和一对年轻男女的恋爱故事联系在一起；比较传奇的版本称千万年前的神灵为这里的罂粟花降下了福祉才让它们繁荣至今。你想听哪一种？”

枢轻笑。“不如告诉我，作为这个镇子上的居民的你，比较相信的是哪一种？”

女人再次耸了耸肩。“我可不知道那么久之前究竟发生了什么，我只知道从我小时候起镇子就已经是这样了，在我死后大概也会延续下去——至少我不会去反对，其他人似乎也没这个打算。能赚钱的传统就是好传统，对不对？”

“如你所言。感谢你的回答。”枢说完，眨了眨眼。女人愣了一下，回过神来时，面前已经空无一人。

我刚才在做什么来着？女人的思绪陷入一瞬间的迷茫。好像正和什么人说着话，但……好在新的客人很快填补了摊位前的空缺，让她无暇细想。再次提起嘴角露出营业笑容，她对摊位前的人招呼道：“晚上好呀小哥！神灵恩泽永不凋谢的罂粟花，要看看吗？”

·

离开摊位后，两个年轻的吸血鬼走向欧比翁山脚。在集市上感受到的鲜活的烟火气到这里已经差不多完全消失了，微冷的风迎面吹来，愈发模糊了枢眼中的神情。

“得到你想要的情报了？”一条问道。“枢竟然主动像这样对人类搭话，真是前所未有呢。”

枢没有回答，而是问道：“如果我没记错的话，一条家的辖地是在京都附近吧？”

“是这样没错。怎么了？”

“那里是从什么时候开始归一条家管辖的？”

“五千九百九十九年前，境外之乱结束后。”一条想起什么，笑了笑。“马上就到整整六千年了……虽然不会有公开的庆祝行为，不过在一条家内部，气氛可是十分不同于以往呢。”

“那么，在一条家的辖地内，有什么从六千年前保留至今的传统或者习俗吗？”

一条愣了一下，认真思索起来。

“要说传统其实大大小小有不少……但是从六千年前就已经形成的，而且至今都没有改变的……似乎并没有呢……”一条意识到什么，脸上的笑容淡去了一些。“难道说……枢，这个镇子种植罂粟花有多久了？”

“元老院没有记载吗？”枢打趣似的说。

“我们不会对猎人协会的辖地做过多干涉。”

“这倒是第一次听说。从玖兰家的资料来看，至少已经一亿年了哦。”

枢云淡风轻的回答令一条瞪大了眼睛，连好友的第一句玩笑话都顾不上了。

“一亿年？！但是，一亿年前是猎人诞生的时间……结城家是最早一批猎人不是吗？也就是说，这里从一亿年前就由他们管辖了？”

“没错。”

“而这一亿年间，这里的习俗从未改变？就算是同属一个家族，结城也终究是人类，这种统一性怎么可能会存在——难道是有什么别的人在干涉？不，不对，从一亿年前存活至今的个体，就算是吸血鬼之中也没有——既然如此，究竟是怎么做到的……”

看到一条难得地表现出如此混乱的样子，枢轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。

“答案总是存在的，即便是在我们尚未寻到的地方。……走吧，就算已成废墟，结城家的大本营也值得好好察看。”

不论是吸血鬼还是猎人，似乎都倾向于将宅邸修建在辖地内地势最高的地方；结城旧宅也一样，它被修建在欧比翁山顶。一条和枢都没有见过这栋建筑完好无损时的样子，但即便是现在，他们也能轻易想象出它曾经何等壮观。由于缺乏管理，罂粟花已经侵入了残垣断壁之间，鲜红的颜色仿佛是建筑物流下的血迹。高高低低的石块、损坏的墙壁、坍塌的立柱散落着，像一个跌下去就再也爬不起来的巨兽留下的尸体。一种难以言明的不适感环绕着两个吸血鬼，对于枢来说有这种感觉还是头一遭，一条则早已体会过了。

“我从小就不喜欢这个地方，”他小声说，“还想过从这个建筑里诞生的咲夜是不是也会有这种让人讨厌的感觉……事实证明没有呢。”

“我们从能够杀死我们的、最初的猎人身上感受到的异样，说不定，正是人类从我们身上感受到的异样呢。”枢说着，抬起脚迈进了废墟之中。

他从不辨原型的土石中看到这栋建筑曾经的形貌——不用多说，从视觉上剔除时间的影响也是纯血种的特权之一。总的来说，结城旧宅是维多利亚式的建筑风格；主体部分包括地上三层与地下两层，还有一座三层高的小塔楼和一座四层高的大塔楼。再加上屋顶的露台与前后庭院，使用面积之大、占地范围之广都几乎达到数千年前一方领主宅邸的标准。从结构上看，和大多数那个时期的建筑一样，结城家也将主人们的卧室放在了楼上，佣人房与储藏室一起放在地下。室内大大小小的阶梯有不下十处，对于熟悉这栋房子的人来说在室内移动会很便捷吧。而对于不熟悉的人来说，则十分令人晕头转向。在少数几个地方，枢还感觉到自己的视线受到了干扰。那大概是结城家从前在这栋建筑物上附加的防卫法术吧，直到现在还没有完全失效，连枢都有些惊叹于他们的施术水平。

也正是这尚未完全失效的术法残留让枢察觉到了不自然的地方。

那是一条重重结构掩盖下的密道，起点在某间术法残留最多的房间，走向后院地面以下的位置。……密道！枢几乎能感觉到自己的思维亮了起来，他三两步跨过乱石走过去，甚至无视了一条在他身后的呼喊。

“等等，枢，小心！那边是——”

他不用听完，因为他已经看到了。在密道的尽头，本该是一个秘密房间或者别的什么的地方，只有一个巨大的深坑。最表面的土石仍是一片焦黑，叫人难以想象十二年前这里究竟发生了何等严重的爆炸。

“……真彻底……”枢喃喃。一条从他身后追上来，叹了口气说道：“是啊，十二年前的那个晚上就已经是这样，什么都不剩了。”

“我没有在报告里见过这些。”枢说着，瞥了一条一眼。

一条回以苦笑。

“这里不存在于报告中，不论是元老院方的，还是猎人协会方的。猎人的家里竟然有这样秘密搭建的设施，根据其中的内容物不同，这对双方来说都既可能是巨大的机会，也可能是难以负担的丑闻。在调查清楚之前对此闭口不言，算是两边心照不宣的共识。”

“结城咲夜？”枢问道。

一条摇了摇头。

“她什么都不知道。如果是那个大她四岁的哥哥，或许还能问出点什么。”

枢不置可否地轻哼了一声。虽然“结城咲夜难道是纯血种”这个怀疑已经打消了，但她身上的种种疑点并没有得到解释。实际看过科西镇以后，枢更是确定时间对于结城家的影响弱到不自然……毫无疑问，这个家族和出生其中的咲夜，都还有着许多隐瞒。在这样的前提下，要说四岁的结城咲夜骗过了元老院与猎人协会，也不是什么不可能的事。

“这里是爆炸的中心？”他又问。

“确切地说，是爆炸的中心之一。”一条再次摇了摇头。“已经由调查确定，爆炸的起因是某种事先设置的陷阱。犯人显然十分谨慎，将建筑的各个角落都覆盖到了。尤其是这里，恐怕是为了确保能将里面的东西完全毁掉吧……”

“引燃方式？”

“烧得太彻底了，查不出来。但想必是十分粗暴的引燃方式吧，从残存的建筑上就能看出来，有相当一部分不是被爆炸波及，而是直接被热量融毁了。……真是有着很深的怨恨呢……”

“‘整座宅邸都被融化了’，”枢若有所思地重复着他曾在报告上看过的句子，“‘整座宅邸都被融化了’……你不觉得奇怪吗，一条？”

一条愣了愣。

“……什么？”

“如果犯人可以直接融化宅邸——不管这是某种法术，特定的能力，还是单纯的力量——如果犯人能够做到这个，又何必准备陷阱呢？”

一条稍加思索，忍不住睁大了眼睛。

“枢，你的意思是说——”

“……你看，密道尽头的这个深坑，土壤焦黑，少部分沙质地面因为受压而结晶化，显然是爆炸造成的。而在主宅那边——”枢向他们走来的方向偏了偏头，“地面虽然有些凹凸不平，表面却异常光滑，显然是被融化后重新凝固成的。”

“是两个不同的人？”一条难以置信地说。

“我认为有很大可能。”枢点了点头。“一个人的重点在这里，另一个人则把中心放在了主宅。或许是分工，也有可能彼此不知情。我倾向于后者，因为如果是合作的话，准备的伤害实在太过剩了。两个拥有此等能力的人应该不会造成如此大的浪费才对。”

“中心放在住宅的话，目标八成就是生活在这里的人了……难怪，从热量直接融毁的地方总能感到强烈的怨恨，而密道尽头的这里却目的明确，心无旁骛。如果是两个人的话，这也说得通了。”

他们心思各异地沉默了一会儿。枢提出的猜想或许解答了一些疑惑，但同时，也带来了更多新的问题。犯人的身份和动机都变成了两份，要追查的方向反而变得更广阔了。结城家究竟做过什么，或者拥有着什么，为他们引来了如此多的敌意呢？如果枢的推测正确，两方犯人彼此不知晓对方的存在的话，他们又是如何在同一时间不约而同地选择动手的呢……十二年前的那个夜晚，不论是密道尽头的这里还是宅邸主体的房间中，究竟发生了什么？

直到枢突然想起什么似的向一条转过头，这份寂静才被打破。“我记得报告里有说过，结城咲夜被救出的地方有一个没有被损害的摇篮？”

“……啊啊，是的，确实是这样没错。”一条也回过神来，“你要看看吗？那个房间在这边。”

枢点点头，跟着一条走过去。

曾经从席卷宅邸的爆炸中幸存下来的摇篮在无人照料的废墟里伫立了十二年，早已看不出原来的颜色，但至少还保存着原有的结构。枢的目光刚扫过去就皱起了眉毛，他难掩怪异地问道：“猎人们把这个东西称作‘摇篮’？”

那东西形状方方正正，外层是木制的，里面则衬着柔软的布料，大小正好够一个三四岁的女孩蜷身躺在里面。比起摇篮，它更像是个盒子——想象一下年幼的咲夜躺在里面的样子，枢越发觉得，这就是个用来装洋娃娃的包装盒。

一条大概也有同样的感想，他微微摇了摇头。“猎人们也对这个东西感到十分奇怪，甚至不知道该叫它什么才好。是因为咲夜被发现的时候躺在这里面睡得正熟，他们才把它叫做摇篮的。”

枢又仔细看了一眼，“摇篮”的侧面竟然真的装着一个把手，边缘上还有金属扣的结构。……也就是说，这东西真的是用来盖好、扣上，把一个活生生的孩子当做玩偶装在里面，然后再由别人拎着走的。

……用这种方式对待自己的孩子，结城这个家族越发可疑了。

“这东西还有另一半吧？没有在现场发现吗？”

“没有，大概是落在别的什么地方被毁掉了吧。”

枢只稍微犹豫了一下，便伸出手搭在盒子上，闭上了眼睛。

十二年而已。要把整个宅邸都一一复原确实不太可能做到，但如果只是一只小小的箱子……

时间在枢的眼中倒退。布料上的灰尘一粒粒消失，逐渐变回原本洁白的颜色；入侵的植物一节节缩短，最终退出盒子以外；散落的细碎木棍回聚成鸟窝的形状，又被搭建者一根根衔走——原来这些小树枝是这么来的；蚂蚁们将虫翼的碎片一块块搬回，拼搭完整，让坠落的蜻蜓回到空中。而枢也终于看到那只盒子是如何来到这里的。

它原本在那个深坑，或者说密道尽头的房间里。盒子的另一半也在，被妥帖地盖上、扣好了。直到爆炸发生——这方面枢看不清楚，范围有些太大了——大约是爆炸刚发生的时候，有人出现在房间里。一个高挑的人影颇为焦急地冲进房间，似乎四下环顾了一番，然后锁定了这只盒子。人影动作粗暴地掀开盖子扔到一边，然后抱起盒子跑了出去。枢看到被丢弃的盖子在随后的爆炸与燃烧中化为了灰烬，盒子则被人影带到了地面以上、宅邸主体的这个房间里。看来盒子和咲夜能幸存下来也是因为那个人影使用了什么保护手段，他或者她在房间里逗留了一会儿，然后突然消失了。

枢皱起眉毛。

“有什么新发现吗，枢？”一条好奇地问道。

“啊啊……确实有一些，”枢点点头。他动了动指尖，在空中画出一个发光的图案。“幸运地在爆炸发生之前观察到了墙壁上陷阱术式的一部分。这是其核心部位的纹样，从这个入手的话，应该可以缩小不少范围。从我所知的范围看来，这应该不是境内的人掌握的纹样。”

“境外的术式使用者吗……”

那是一个令人联想到高塔的图案。七个圆点像星座般拱卫于底部，一个小小的圆圈漂浮在它们上方。夜色之中、两位吸血鬼的注视之下，发光的圆圈无辜地、一圈又一圈地转动着。

·

末山藤坐在床边，从床头柜上拿过空白的便签本随手翻着。像是突然想起什么似的，她拿起同样放在柜子上的笔，在便签本上画了起来；没过几分钟，她放下东西，躺在了床上。

她静静地躺着，仿佛已经睡着了似的——至少零是这么以为的。直到大约十分钟后，她突然睁开了眼睛。

“好了，”她说，许久没听到她声音的零几乎没有反应过来。“莱斯利的监视手段已经全部失效，不用担心天花板上那四个摄像头了。”

“什——等等，你确定？”零半信半疑，“怎么做到的？”

咲夜拿起床头的便签本，对零晃了晃。零伸手接过去，发现那上面画了一个虽然小却十分完整复杂的术式。

如果是一条或者枢看到这个术式的话，一定会非常惊讶吧——其核心部位的纹样，竟然与枢在结城旧宅遗迹里发现的那个如出一辙。只不过，咲夜所用的纹样比那个“高塔”又多了一层；圆圈上方还有一颗星星，一边旋转一边闪烁着。

“这是什么？”对术式一窍不通的零问道。

“能够侵入监视系统并令其瘫痪的术式。当然啦，只靠我是不够的，康纳也有帮忙。”咲夜敲了敲耳朵，零这才意识到她一直都戴着隐形耳机。“在欧洲攻破莱斯利的实验室时，卡尔文老师和我就充分研究过建筑结构了。和大部分研究者一样，莱斯利习惯将监控摄像头布置在天花板的四角，以便全无死角地观察研究对象。如果发现任何文字或者图案，视野最佳的摄像头会自动拍摄并上传。所以，只要把这个术式大大方方交给它看，这个系统就会自动将‘病毒’传遍，然后乖乖任我摆布。”

零当然不相信会这么简单，但他也懒得追问。比起那个，他更关心的是：“既然监视已经没了，你要做什么？”

“今天吗？暂时什么都不做。要让莱斯利放下戒心，所以我们到第二天的白天再行动。提前把监视系统拉拢过来多少也是为了测试他的警戒水平，如果这样的方法会被察觉的话，后面就要按Plan B行动了。”

“Plan B……总觉得有种不祥的预感。”零斜睨着她，“我姑且问一下，计划的内容是？”

“当然是等想问的都问完以后，直接开打啦。”咲夜耸了耸肩。“虽然……现在的计划其实也没差多少。只是先后顺序的区别罢了，零是想要先痛揍对面一场，还是先确保资料安全呢？”

“……我还是选择稳妥一点的那种，先确保资料不会外泄再开打好了。”零几乎是有些无奈地叹了口气。“不过，听你这个说法，好像已经很清楚那些问题的答案了？”

零指的是来这里之前咲夜所说的任务目标。要确认莱斯利在境内做了些什么，技术是否已经流出，如果是又流向了哪里。当时咲夜还说预留了整整一周的时间呢。

“啊啊，那些啊。确实，虽然说起来显得有些自大，但经过今晚的谈话以后，已经差不多都能确定了。”咲夜点了点头，“你也看得出来吧，对于我的提议，莱斯利可是非常动心的。如果他已经与元老院或者猎人协会联络过了，很难想象他还会是这样的反应。毕竟末山家只是一个在人类中勉强能跻身中上流的富商人家，连这点好处都不想放过，他一定是还没听说过更高的筹码。”

“这一点我也同意。”零说道，“只不过我还有些疑虑，如果莱斯利是能从你和卡尔文手下多次逃走的狡猾对象的话，他真的会行动这么慢吗？或许……这些都只是假象？”

“这种可能当然也有。只不过你少考虑了一点，那就是境外人对元老院与猎人协会的不信任。可别忘了境外人是为什么才前往境外的。莱斯利能溜走那么多次也只能证明他在逃跑的时候尤其擅长抓住时机而已，看来这个优点并没有延伸到别的方面呢。”

说话间，零一直站在床边，看着咲夜坐在被窝里侃侃而谈。他看到她难掩笑意的表情，终于确定她现在情绪异常地高涨。受到感染，他也觉得心情轻松起来。不过他还是问道：“你好像特别高兴，是因为终于能把那个家伙抓住了吗？”

咲夜看向他，伪装的紫色瞳孔闪烁着。

“坐过来吧，零。”她拍了拍床边的空位说道。

零照做了。他看着咲夜凑近过来，带着陌生的、属于末山藤而不是结城咲夜的气味——她究竟是怎么做到连气味都随着伪装而变化的？——她看起来几乎像是要带来一个拥抱。她会最终完成这个拥抱吗？零不想等待答案揭晓。在咲夜将额头靠上他的肩膀时，他微微转过身，环住她的肩膀。

“我一直在想，如果零也能一起就好了。”咲夜说，震动传到零与她紧贴的胸口。“在境外的四年间，我一直在想，如果零也能一起就好了。虽然有点辛苦，但是十分有趣。能见到前所未见的事情，能遇到千奇百怪的人。卡尔文老师训练的时候很严格，但其他时候也十分温柔，是最好的老师。如果零也能一起就好了。如果零也能一起的话，真希望那样的时间能一直持续下去啊。”

“……咲夜？”

说不出为什么，零总觉得咲夜的话听起来不太对劲。他想要让她抬起头，但咲夜紧紧抓住了他的手臂。

“……如果零也能一起就好了。即使不能一直持续，但是那四年里，如果零也能一起的话，现在我也——”

零能够听到她把已到嘴边的话语咽了回去。即使没有说出口，那份酸楚还是不知为何传达了出来。

于是他说道：“没关系的。虽然没能和你一起去境外，但是这之后还有很多机会不是吗？游侠的工作，今后我也会和你一起完成的。就像这次一样，今后我也会留在你身边帮助你的。我会和你一起的，咲夜，这之后都——”

咲夜抬起头，她伸出手紧紧地抱了零一下，然后退开了。

“如果是那样就最好啦。”她说。“今后也会帮助我的工作，零，你可要说到做到哦。”

·

吸血鬼的研究者和人类的研究者一样，也是夜猫子。当然，对于他们来说，“夜晚”其实是白天。因此，第二天早上，末山藤和安石在早餐桌上见到了行色匆匆的莱斯利。

傀儡们为两位客人准备了丰盛的早餐。莱斯利对桌上丰富的菜品视而不见，抓过两块三明治就准备离开。

“请原谅我的失礼，末山小姐，”他语速很快地说道，“实验室里还有东西要忙。请您一定不要客气，就像在家里一样。只要有这些傀儡同行，想要去哪里都可以。那么我就先告辞了。”

末山点了点头。莱斯利也向安石略一点头，接着便消失在了走廊尽头的转角。

<安石有什么想看的地方吗？>末山在写字板上问道。

“小姐做决定就好。”零低头答道。

末山想了一会儿，转向身边的傀儡。

<就算留在这里，实验相关的东西我也看不明白。可以去山下的镇子上玩吗？我们现在已经是合作的关系了，不用再担心我会把地点泄露出去了吧？>

傀儡点了点头。

末山犹豫了一会儿，又在板子上写道：

<我不想太显眼，当然我也理解你们需要跟随，但是可以稍微远一些吗？不用担心，安石会照顾好我的。>

傀儡们静止了一会儿，零猜测他们大概是把这个消息报告给了莱斯利吧。过了一会儿，他们再次点了点头。

于是，早餐结束后，末山与安石一起离开了山腰上的方形建筑。安石推着轮椅，慢慢地沿着山路向下走去；两个傀儡的身影远远缀在后面。直到他们来到汇入小镇上的人群里，零才小声问道：“到镇子上来又是为了什么？”

末山开口回答而不是低头写字的时候，零警惕地绷紧了神经。

“第一是为了观察一下这些傀儡的性能，”咲夜虽然在说话，嘴唇却几乎一动不动。“第二，是为了调查一下实验室里会不会有从镇上抓去的‘素材’。”

“通过调查是否有人失踪？”零立刻反应过来，“还来得及吗……？”

“三天之内都没问题。”咲夜答道，“莱斯利的实验都不是立刻致死的类型。根据在境外得到的经验，即使是实验五天后的对象也有逆转损伤、变回普通人类的可能。”

“你知道他们会被关在哪里吗？”

咲夜摇了摇头，表示还不清楚。

“当然，如果没有人被带走就最好不过了。也不用费心去找实验室里关押素材的地方，直接全部毁掉就行了。”

零忍不住叹了口气。来到这里之前，详尽的调查资料和周密的伪装计划让他觉得游侠的工作方式谨慎又精确，没想到最终依赖的解决手段还是一样粗暴。简直就像是那些特工题材的商业大片，伪装、潜入、秘密行动，但最后还是要用惊天动地的大爆炸来结尾。

咲夜当然不会知道他在想什么，此时的她正小心翼翼地一步步试探傀儡的功能极限。将其称为“傀儡”显然是有原因的，这些改造后的实验体并不具有与其“主人”莱斯利同等的观察力、思维力与反应速度等素质。他们的听力水平与普通人类差不多，在现在这样的距离之下，咲夜可以放心地直接说话与零交流。在与小镇上的居民交流时，他们也不会特别关注具体的交流内容。只要情况看上去没什么异常，他们就不会作出任何干涉。

大概与“主人”的距离也会影响到他们的灵敏度吧。咲夜想起那几个傀儡在约定地点接应他们时的表现，明显也比昨天晚餐时要滞涩许多。

……就凭这种程度的技术，也想要获得纯血种的地位？莱斯利·贝克想得可真美啊。看来，就像境内的纯血种因为缺乏制衡而无法无天一样，境外的吸血鬼也因为太久没有见过真正的纯血种而得意忘形了。如果不是有更重要的事情要做，她还真想看看莱斯利见到纯血种以后的样子。

恩，白鹭更就不错。那个执着于纯血种的威仪、自认为女王的吸血鬼，一定会对莱斯利这样的混血种大发雷霆吧？

他们一直在小镇上待到下午。两个傀儡没有打扰他们和小镇居民的交流，情报的收集十分顺利。好消息是最近并没有人失踪，他们可以无需顾忌地任意行动了。到了傍晚，大概是莱斯利那边做好了接待的准备吧，两个傀儡第一次靠近过来，向末山藤传达了差不多可以回到实验室的消息。

两人欣然听从了。

莱斯利和前一天晚上一样站在方形建筑的门口。看到末山和安石，他迫不及待地搓了搓手。

“细节展示的相关准备已经做好了，末山小姐。如果您满意的话，晚餐后我们就可以开始商定合作的细则了。”

<真的吗？太好了！>末山惊喜地写道，<现在就可以去看吗？>

“当然，当然，”莱斯利有些得意地点了点头，“请跟我来。”

在莱斯利转过身以后，零看到咲夜有些意味深长地看了自己一眼。那是什么意思？零没有明白，但莱斯利已经走远了，他只好也赶紧推着末山的轮椅跟上。

莱斯利带着他们在曲折的走廊里来回转了好几次，就连方向感向来良好的零都感到有些晕头转向。他们最终在一扇看上去没有任何不同的门前面停下，零注意到莱斯利在按下一个按钮后才打开了门。

门后是一间比他们昨晚待的卧室大上两三倍的白色房间。一扇玻璃墙将整个房间一隔为二，他们所处的这半边摆放着奇怪的仪器、装着不知什么溶液的透明罐子、满是按钮的控制台。另一边则空空如也，只有两个面容呆滞的男人彼此远离地站立着。

不用莱斯利介绍也能看出来，那两个男人是“傀儡”。

“就在今天早些时候，我的技术刚刚取得了巨大的突破！”莱斯利激动地说，“让我按照顺序展示给您看吧……首先是最基础的部分，遵从指令行动。”

他说到这里，玻璃对面的两个男人分别做出了不同的动作，显然是在响应莱斯利没有说出口的命令。

“如您所见，利用我的技术，甚至不需要将命令说出口就能达成。这一点比起真正的纯血种还要优越。”

<的确如此。不过，这种程度的话，之前在您的傀儡前往约定地点接应我们的时候就已经见识过了呢。>

“啊哈哈，确实，确实。请别着急，接下来就是重点了。”莱斯利舔了舔嘴唇，“在此之前，这项技术唯一的短板，就是我的命令难以覆盖傀儡作为生物的求生本能。”

求生本能？咲夜有种不好的预感，她瞟了一眼零，对方显然还没有意识到莱斯利的话意味着什么。要不要做点什么来打断一下呢……？没等咲夜决定，莱斯利已经继续说了下去。

“在战斗发生的时候让傀儡来保护我，没问题，当然可以做到。让傀儡去启动实验室的自毁程序，也没问题，只要不让它理解那么复杂的问题，把命令简化成去按特定的按钮就好了。”莱斯利说着，已经激动地挥舞起了手臂。“但这终究是个问题，对不对？如果傀儡将自己的生命看得比你的还重，那就迟早会出现失控的情况。”

玻璃对面的两个男人突然彼此战斗起来。莱斯利没有给他们提供任何可以当做武器的东西，因此他们只是赤手空拳地互相搏斗着。但这并不影响战斗的激烈程度，大概是莱斯利向傀儡输入了一定的战斗技巧吧，他们的搏斗甚至相当可圈可点。

这当然不是莱斯利最后的追求。

“现在，这种担忧不再有了！就在刚才，我终于将其解决了！请看吧！”莱斯利涨红了脸，将命令高喊了出来。“给我去死吧，废物们！”

玻璃那边的搏斗停下了。接着，整齐划一地，两个男人将手伸向了自己的心脏。

正如之前所说的，莱斯利并没有给傀儡们提供武器。而由人类改造而成的傀儡实际上并不具有一般混血吸血鬼的身体素质，毕竟莱斯利无法提供像纯血那样强力的转化剂。而这造成的结果就是，即便用快要骨折的力气将手指伸向自己的心脏，傀儡们也无法痛快地按照命令结束自己的生命。白骨刺破皮肤暴露出来，鲜血汩汩而流，而他们仍然活着，却又无法死去。

零向玻璃墙冲过去的时候咲夜并不惊讶。倒不如说，如果零看到这样的景象还能按兵不动，那才比较异常。同样，玻璃墙上附加了一定的防御机制也是可以预见的；咲夜不是什么过度保护的类型，所以零被一道弧光弹开的时候，她只是坐在原地一动不动。

但另一个人——莱斯利，没有沉住气。

零的演技不算太好，从昨天晚上到达时开始，他对整个实验室、对这份技术、对作为成果的傀儡们，便时常流露出深深的厌恶。莱斯利当然不会漏掉这些。他是如何理解的呢……咲夜不能确定，也不太关心。只要莱斯利不识破她是曾在境外追捕他的游侠，其他猜测都无伤大雅。

而现在，零被弹开、又迅速从地上起身以后，莱斯利终于将他的不满发泄了出来。他的能力是在吸血鬼中十分常见的、类似于念动力的隔空操控，当他狠狠将双手挥下时，几乎整个实验室里的东西都对着零倾倒了下去。

“请不用担心，末山小姐，”他喘着气说，“用我的技术，完全可以为您制造出更听话的仆从。”

“……That won’t be necessary, Leslie, I believe he’s stronger than that.”似乎在哪里听过、又似乎完全陌生的声音从背后传来，“The question is, are you?”*

*“那就不用了，莱斯利，我相信这点动静对他来说不算什么。”

“问题是，对你来说呢？”*

莱斯利回过头，只看到巨大的阴影铺天盖地地压下来；他一点声音都没来得及发出来，便失去了意识。

堆成一片的实验器具被掀飞，零皱着眉从其中站起来。他第一时间看向玻璃墙后，发现那道墙已经只剩下了一地的碎片。而后面的房间里，两个傀儡的喉咙里分别扎着一块玻璃的碎片，倒在地上一动不动。

他又将视线转回来。末山藤的轮椅歪歪斜斜地倒在地上，右轮还在徒劳地空转着。莱斯利被压在轮椅还有一些其他杂物的下面，一副人事不知的样子。

至于咲夜，她站在轮椅旁边，正在整理自己的头发。她把麻花辫解开，用手指草草梳散发丝，然后拢到脑后扎成了一个高马尾。她握着“谎言家”对自己米色的长裙不耐烦地划了一下，裙子的布料便像被刀刃划过一样裂开、落在地上，露出咲夜穿在里面的裤子来。最后，咲夜又脱下了白色的外套，随手扔在地上。

“零，趁着莱斯利晕过去这会儿，你把他弄到实验室外面去吧。注意别让他跑了哦，我随后就来找你们。”

“你要去做什么？”零立刻问道。

“处理剩下的傀儡，确认资料销毁，然后再把这地方拆了。”咲夜答道，“不会花太久的，不过我之后找莱斯利还有事，所以你可别先把他杀了。”

零正要说话，实验室的门上突然传来一阵撞击声。咲夜不等零发出疑问便解释道：“恐怕是莱斯利失去意识前给傀儡们下了命令，将我作为目标吧。正好，也省得我一个个把他们找出来了。”

她转身便要走，零急忙抓住她：“等等，你一个人——”

“傀儡们不是吸血鬼，所以你的血蔷薇对他们没用哦，零。”咲夜打断他的话，回过头望着他。“作为猎人的你，要怎么杀死他们呢？”

零无法回答。实际上，当他看到玻璃墙内那两个傀儡的尸体并没有沙化时，他已经隐约意识到这一点了。他虽然以猎人自称，实际上却连一个吸血鬼都没有杀过；更不用说是像傀儡这样仍旧属于“人类”范畴的对象。尽管口口声声说要帮助咲夜，但他真的有相应的觉悟吗？

“好啦，”咲夜再度转向门口，语气依然轻松。“这是游侠的工作……是我的职责范围。作为猎人的零，就请帮我看住身为吸血鬼的莱斯利吧。”

咲夜打开门，然后以消失般的速度，和追上前来的傀儡一起奔向了实验室的深处。零也没有继续踌躇，确认莱斯利一时半会儿不会醒过来之后，他将吸血鬼背在背上，按记忆中的路线走向实验室之外。

·

虽然在零面前说得轻松，但不得不杀掉这么多并没有完全成为吸血鬼的人类，咲夜还是不甘心地咬紧了牙关。

在境外，并没有类似于猎人协会这样能对游侠进行统一管理的机构。比起规则，不如说是虚无缥缈的道德感在支撑着这群人。卡尔文也不例外，由他教导出来的咲夜就更是如此。他们固然早已数次完成过“杀死某人”的行为，但对象往往都是需要对恶行负责的罪魁祸首。

在这次的事件里，这些傀儡们明明是应当救助的对象。

但是……已经别无他法了。对于在境外救下的、还未完全听令于莱斯利的傀儡们，卡尔文、咲夜还有其他愿意合作的游侠曾经倾力救援，试图将他们变回人类。就像咲夜之前对零提到的那样，接受实验不足三天的傀儡尚能逆转损伤；当时间延长到五天，成功的几率就大打折扣。而现在身处实验室内的这些傀儡，根据其服从的程度来看，接受实验的时间早已超过了一个月。

如果有足够的人力来看管和照料他们，再由咲夜和卡尔文提供一定量的血液来替换莱斯利用在他们身上的转化剂的话，或许会出现奇迹也说不定。可是卡尔文还未到达境内，就算咲夜能一个人负担血液提供，担任其他工作的人手也远远不够。向协会请求支援？……不，那就等于将制作傀儡的技术主动送到他们的面前，完全是本末倒置了。

“……已经别无他法了。”咲夜喃喃道，“如果在境外的时候能早点……对不起。”

房间里的傀儡有五个，还有一些正从实验室的各个角落赶来。总数大概在十人到十五人左右吧，与咲夜之前的估算也吻合。好在他们连最低级的混血吸血鬼的力量也比不上，在缺乏“主人”莱斯利具体指挥的现在也失去了行动的统一性与协调性，威胁等级甚至比不上一群人类暴徒。

咲夜抬起手，像是展开扑克牌似的捏起手指，纸牌便真的出现在她手中。她又展开手臂，从面前到身侧划了半个圈，纸牌便沿着她手臂的轨迹一一展开悬浮在空中，如行星的光环一般围绕着她。这是众多战斗道具中咲夜最偏爱的一种，既可以当做盾牌又可以当做利刃，使用起来十分灵活。尤其是在眼下这种需要应对多个敌人的场景中，纸牌可以帮她弥补以寡敌众的不足——扑克牌一共可是有五十二张呢。

傀儡们扑了上来。如果要结束战斗的话，只要一瞬间就够了。同时瞄准五个目标算不上什么，她早就训练过了。但是——纸牌没有被作为利刃发射出去。相反，咲夜闪身后撤。傀儡们虽然扑了个空，却毫发无伤。他们踉跄了一下，重新站起来。

意识到自己做了什么，咲夜皱紧了眉头。她紧紧咬住下唇，试图用疼痛来坚定自己。

那个傀儡——刚才距离她最近的那个男人——看起来还很年轻，应该不超过三十岁吧。这也是当然的，莱斯利在挑选实验对象时，肯定是以正值青壮年的人类为目标的。他的脸孔，明明毫不相像，却让咲夜想起矢泽朔来。白鹭更与莱斯利·贝克——纯血种或者混血种，又有什么区别呢？拥有力量的一方总是这样，对弱者的死活不屑一顾。她明明早就知道了，所以才决定帮助他们，但她却总是晚来一步。如果能在境外解决掉莱斯利，至少能救下这里近二十人的性命。如果她能够再强一点的话——

咲夜的双眼变得血红。

没错……这里近二十人的生命，是她的失误造成的，是她应当承担的责任。

正因为如此……这一次她绝不可以再犹豫了。

傀儡们再一次扑上来的时候，纸牌化作利刃飞射而出。鲜血四处飞溅，五名傀儡纷纷倒下。剩下的傀儡们丝毫没有因此减缓脚步，依旧飞蛾扑火般地前进着。也正如飞蛾扑火般，他们的行动在咲夜精准的攻击面前完全化作了徒劳。仍旧被扑克牌环绕着，咲夜站在原地，而房间里却多了十多具傀儡们的尸体。

咲夜感到一阵恶心。不是因为尸体……而是因为把他们杀死的自己。

她用力闭上眼，再睁开时，眼中的血色已经褪去。她走近，将傀儡们的双眼一一合上，再在他们身上画好引燃的术式。

“这样一来，就只剩下研究资料的确认了……没事的，就快结束了。”她低声自语道，“莱斯利……莱斯利·贝克。‘马提亚’吗，呵，既然如此……”

·

虽然只是混血种，吸血鬼的自愈能力也没有让莱斯利昏迷太久。他一清醒过来，便看到血蔷薇的枪口正对着自己。鲜明地感受到源金属的威慑力，莱斯利不敢轻举妄动，只能悄悄用意识联系自己制造出的傀儡们。

“别白费劲了，”安石——现在莱斯利知道安石只是个假名了——冰冷的声音从上方传来。“就算你想要联系傀儡也没有用。怎么样？没有反应吧？”

正如他所说，就算莱斯利倾力呼唤，傀儡们也没有传来任何回音。怎么会……明明做出了十七个成品，就算有两个在他的命令下自杀了，也应该还剩十五人才对啊！莱斯利的脸色难看起来，额角渗出了冷汗。

“你……你……”他连该怎么称呼眼前这个男人也想不出来，有些结巴地说道：“你把它们都杀了？”

“闭嘴！”零下移枪口，对着莱斯利脸颊旁边开了一枪。

没有被击中的莱斯利反而镇定了下来。明明有绝佳的机会却没有杀掉他……看来是仍有所图？这样的话，他就还有机会！莱斯利转了转眼珠，换了个口吻说道：“游侠先生，别这么紧张，我想我们还可以谈谈……”

“……闭嘴。”碍于咲夜的要求，零不能现在就杀了这个吸血鬼，只能把枪口按在他的脑门上。“少废话，我不是什么游侠，和你也没什么好谈的。”

“啊，我明白了，是猎人先生，猎人先生。”莱斯利急忙改口，也顾不上零越发厌恶的表情，急急说道：“您是想要将这个技术交给协会吗？没有问题，没有问题！……啊啊，没有主动联系协会方，确实是我不对……”

莱斯利低声下气、前言不搭后语地说着，因为日语不够熟练又太过心急，到后来干脆用上了境外的语言。他为了保命而露出的嘴脸实在是让零恶心。既然咲夜说不能杀，那就再让他晕过去吧……零默默想着，盘算着多大的力道能让吸血鬼短暂晕厥。

在他真的砸下枪托之前，爆炸声从实验楼里传来。零松了口气，莱斯利却是大为骇然。两个人同时转过头去，看到咲夜走了出来。和正在一边发出巨响一边燃烧坍塌的实验楼不同，她身上既无伤口也无污迹，干净又整洁。

“数据……我的数据，我的实验记录！”莱斯利望着被毁掉的实验楼，绝望地喊道。“你是谁？难道你不需要我的技术吗？如果实验楼被毁了，就无法成功再现了……！”

“都这个时候了，你还以为我是为了合作而来的吗？莱斯利·贝克，看来除了研究以外，你擅长的果然就只有逃跑而已嘛。”咲夜嗤笑着走近。“恩……这么说来，你也还没认出我是谁吧？我就好心告诉你吧。”

她用手指梳过自己扎成马尾的白色长发。而在她手指掠过的地方，白色像消散的雾气一样褪去，露出了原本的粉色发丝。尽管眸色的伪装没有取消，脸孔五官也与原先有所区别，那少见的发色还是让莱斯利立刻认出了她。

“你是……谎言家……”意识到咲夜身份的同时，他也明白自己绝无苟活的可能性了。绝望之下，莱斯利无力地瘫在了地上。零惊讶地看到，浑浊的眼泪从他的眼角淌了下来——这个吸血鬼竟然哭了起来！

“为什么？我只是想要恢复……纯血一经污染就再也无法复原，我只是想要恢复马提亚的荣光罢了！我们是境外最后的纯血血脉，理应是统治境外所有吸血鬼的存在！我不过是想要将那些都拿回来罢了……”

“恩恩，我明白哦，你和你的祖辈们，一直以来都是为此而行动的吧。”咲夜说道。她的声音十分温柔，零怪异地看了她一眼，却看到她脸上的笑容分明蕴含着刺骨的寒意。“正因为这样……莱斯利·贝克，我来告诉你一件好事吧。”

“马提亚的纯血，从一开始就是假的。”

看着莱斯利化作一片空白的表情，咲夜笑得更开心了。

“六千年前，《边境协议》签订之际，多达十二位纯血种决定前往境外。为了表明自己与境内的纯血种不趋同流，他们放弃了与颜色相关的命名方式。作为替代，他们选择了人类书写的宗教圣典——《圣经》，因为其中记载的使徒的数量，正好是十二位呢。”

零对这些历史没什么了解。而莱斯利则像是被催眠了似的，跟在咲夜后面继续说道：

“没错……没错，十二使徒……彼得、安德烈、西庇太之子雅各、约翰、腓力、巴多罗买、托马斯、马太、亚勒腓之子雅各、达太、西门，还有马提亚。……马提亚！”

“……哎呀，明明是从中得到了取名灵感的重要书籍，不好好地亲自读一读可不行啊。”咲夜笑眯眯地说，“使徒行传第一章二十二至二十六节，‘ _……必须从那常与我们作伴的人中立一位与我们同作耶稣复活的见证……这位分犹大已经丢弃，往自己的地方去了……于是众人为他们摇签，摇出马提亚来。他就和十一个使徒同列。_ ’”

“明白了吗？在犹大死后，使徒们方才选出马提亚补上他的空缺。境外的纯血种们也一样。是因为‘犹大’最先丧失了血统的纯正性，却又不希望大家都发现这一点，才会用‘马提亚’来滥竽充数的。”

莱斯利瞪大了眼睛。看他的表情，似乎咲夜这番话带来的冲击比实验室被毁还要强烈。

“但是……”他说，“But……It can’t be……We were……We……”

*“但是……那不可能……我们……我……”*

“啊啊，对了，既然都说到了这里，不如再告诉你一件事吧。就算马提亚真的是纯血种，统治境外什么的，也轮不到你们呢。”

咲夜的手中握住了一把造型复古的左轮手枪，枪口正对着莱斯利的额头。

“使徒们是追随者，那十二位纯血种也一样。统治境外的不是他们自己，而是他们的‘主’，他们的‘父’，伪神【——】——”

枪声盖住了咲夜所说的最后一个词句。她所使用的武器并非源金属制造，但即使是人类的武器，只要在短时间内造成足够的伤害也可以令吸血鬼毙命。零注视着莱斯利缓缓化作沙尘，而那栋方形的实验楼也仿佛追随主人似的，完全坍塌下来，化作一片废墟。

这一次的工作……游侠的工作，大概算是结束了吧。零收回没机会用上的血蔷薇，转向咲夜。

“资料的确认都没问题吗？”

“没问题。正如预料的那样，莱斯利根本还没联系元老院或者猎人协会任何一方。资料原原本本地保存在他的电脑里，没有任何外泄的迹象……真是万幸。”

零点了点头。闹腾了这么一场，时间已经入夜，山下的小镇像他们刚来的那天一样亮起了灯。预留了一周时间的任务竟然一天就完成了，接下来的时间咲夜会做什么？

“现在就回学园吗？”零问道。

“啊啊，稍微再等一下，要确认这里的遗迹完全销毁才行。恩，我看看……”咲夜四下环顾了一圈，没找到什么可以打发时间的东西。“零你要不要先去小镇上找个地方休息一下？我想趁这个时间提前准备一下报告。”

“游侠也要写报告吗？”零扬起眉毛。

“是啊，虽然根本没有地方要收，但是卡尔文老师一直要我好好写，也不知道写了是要做什么。”咲夜的表情苦了下来，“总之……估计还得花上一会儿，零你就先——”

“没关系，我就在这里等吧。”零微微摇头，拒绝了咲夜的提议。

咲夜也没有再坚持。于是，两人一个用术式催动火势，另一个把回程要用的车从已成残骸的实验楼后面开回来。接着，在愈渐深重的夜色里，他们坐进轿车前排，咲夜则就着窗外的火光和窗内的灯光在报告册上奋笔疾书。令人舒适的安静环绕着他们——至少对于咲夜来说是这样。她的精神因为刚完成了工作而放松，又大半集中在报告上，完全没有察觉到零一直在盯着自己。

零沉默地看着咲夜，思绪却一刻也没有停下。

“伪神【——】”，咲夜最后对莱斯利说出的那个词。被枪声盖住的音节到底是什么？“伪神”又是什么？这个世界有吸血鬼也有猎人，但是……神？那可是完全不同的概念。这个世界当然是没有神的，如果有的话，结城惨案的时候祂在哪里？绯樱闲袭击锥生家的时候祂又在哪里？为什么祂不干脆把吸血鬼这个种族抹消呢，难道他们是生态系统里必要的一环吗？……而且咲夜说的甚至不是“神”，而是“伪神”。为什么是“伪”？是因为已经证实了其与真神的区别吗？她说境外的十二位纯血种跟从“伪神”，将“伪神”当做“主”，难道她查证了其存在吗？“伪神”的地位如果比纯血种还要高，那么力量难道也在纯血种——甚至是十二位纯血种——之上吗？

还有，咲夜最后对莱斯利说的话——关于马提亚从来都不是纯血的那番话。零清楚地记得，在来这里之前，咲夜是肯定了马提亚的纯血身份的。她不是说过自己无法说谎吗？那么究竟是……

零仔细回忆着。当时咲夜究竟是怎么说的？那是他刚读了伪装身份相关的资料以后，认为咲夜给末山藤设定的合作动机太过冒险。而咲夜说，提到纯血种不仅不会让莱斯利警惕，反而会让他陷于冲动，放松警惕。因为——

“贝克的先祖是境外最后一个纯血姓氏，‘马提亚’的持有者。普遍认为他将血统的纯正性一直保持到了两千年前。”

零反复咀嚼着这句话，终于明白过来。

啊啊，原来是这么一回事啊。咲夜一次也没有说过“马提亚是纯血种”，而是说“马提亚是纯血姓氏”。前者是与咲夜掌握的知识相悖的谎话，后者却只是在阐述事实，毕竟马提亚确确实实是在犹大失去了血统的纯正性以后被选出来的继任者。尽管将这个姓氏号称为纯血姓氏从一开始就是谎言，但那却不是咲夜撒下的谎言，而是六千年前的人们所为。六千年后的今天，当咲夜再说“马提亚是纯血姓氏”这句话时，也不过是在讲述历史罢了。

如此一来，零也想起了之前在学园里……他第一次吸食咲夜血液时的事。咲夜设下了简易结界，可优姬还是得知了发生的一切——现在想想，咲夜从头到尾都没说过自己的结界是做什么用的。是零和理事长在她模棱两可的用词的误导下，将结界当做了阻止优姬得知真相的手段。可是实际上……咲夜的结界反而帮助优姬知道了一切也说不定。

零深吸了一口气，又缓缓地吐出来。尽管他心中一直明白咲夜有所隐瞒，但是像这样想通的时候，还是感到有些难言的苦涩。这样想来，在咲夜其他的话语里，也藏了许多模糊的、小小的“谎言”吧。就算现在意识到了她“说谎”的方法，零也不敢保证自己之后遇到谎言时都能辨认出来。咲夜的每一句话都显得意味深长起来，她说的是与否、好与坏、喜与悲，真的意味着是与否、好与坏、喜与悲吗？零从她的话语中理解到的，真的是她的真心吗？

如此大费周章的咲夜……真正的目的又是什么呢？

刚刚写完报告的咲夜扔下笔，大大地伸了个懒腰。

“终于结束了。我们回去吧，零！需要我来开回程吗？”

零摇了摇头。

“那我就不客气了。刚才烧了太多东西所以有点累，如果半路睡着了不要介意哦……”

零又点点头，然后发动了车子。

至少……她现在所说的，应当是真实吧。


	8. 生日宴会

回到学园所在的小镇时已经是凌晨时分了。咲夜还有提交报告之类的后续工作要去镇上的安全屋里完成，零没有继续要求跟着她，而是独自回到了学园。

优姬早已结束巡逻去睡了，理事长的宅邸也没有透出灯光。要去打扰吗？……算了，守门人自然会通知理事长的。零疲惫地揉了揉眉心，决定直接回宿舍好好睡一觉。

他想着莱斯利的傀儡们，想着杀掉了傀儡们的咲夜，又想着她的谎言。本以为入睡会很难，没想到却很快沉入了深远的梦乡。

当他饥肠辘辘地醒来时，已经是周三的午后了。零简单地洗漱了一下，决定直接去食堂填饱肚子。走到食堂前，看到紧闭的大门他才想起来，现在根本就不是学生进餐的时间，食堂当然也没有在营业。零叹了口气，看来自己还是有点不太清醒。

既然如此……就去理事长家里借用一下厨房吧。

当零在理事长的餐厅里看到相对而坐的咲夜和一条拓麻时，他还以为又是自己看花眼了。金发的吸血鬼笑眯眯地弯起眼睛，举起一只手对他挥了挥。

“下午好呀，锥生君。”

咲夜趴在桌上，心不在焉地也举起手晃了晃。

“零，你也醒啦。”她说。

零皱起眉，觉得自己刚刚因为补足睡眠而远去的头疼又回来了。他揉了揉太阳穴，望向一条。

“……学长在这里做什么？”

“啊啊，我是来传达我的邀请的。因为锥生君刚才不在，所以决定在这里等一会儿，毕竟这种事要当面说才有诚意嘛。”

“这个人要过生日了，所以准备在夜间部办一场生日宴会。”咲夜说道，大概她也觉得一条不知道要磨蹭多久才会说到正题吧。“现在的状况是，理事长已经批准了，所以原则上来说，作为风纪委员的我们必须前往确保安全。……至少也得去一个。”

不管是优姬还是咲夜，零都不会放心她们单独前往。他开口：“既然如此，那就我——”

“猜到你会这么说。但是，据一条学长所说，优姬已经接受邀请了。她希望我们能三个人一起去，你觉得呢？”

已经接受了吗……确实挺像是优姬的风格。零一边走到冰箱前，一边点点头。

“既然如此那就一起去好了。时间是？”

“就在周五晚上。因为正好是周末前最后一天，夜间部已经取消了当天的课程。请在傍晚七点来月之寮的大门外吧，会有人接上你们进入寮舍内的。”

一条说完，还是坐在椅子上没有动。咲夜眯起眼睛看着他。

“你还有什么事？”

一条灿烂地笑了。他目光灼灼地看向已经开始在料理台上准备食材的零。

“锥生同学，这是要做什么？”

“……看就知道了吧，我正要做点东西来吃。”零没好气地说道，又问咲夜：“你吃过了吗？”

“没有……零能多做一份的话就帮大忙了。”咲夜没精打采地又趴回了桌子上。

“能帮我也做一份的话，就帮大忙了锥生君！”一条这个厚脸皮的家伙竟然也跟着说道。零忍不住瞪了他一眼。

“既然邀请已经传达完毕，您是不是应该回去了？现在还是白天呢，一·条·学·长。”

他把“一条学长”几个字咬得格外重，不可能有人会听不出他的逐客令。

而一条就是个面对逐客令还能喜笑颜开的奇怪吸血鬼。

“别这么严厉嘛，锥生君，我难得有机会能在白天出来，现在可是觉得新奇得很呢。啊，你没有拿我的那份食材吧？别这么小气嘛锥生君，就当做生日宴会的回礼也好……”

“……哪有人宴会还没举办就先和别人要回礼的啊！”零忍无可忍地低吼，咲夜忍不住噗地一声笑了出来。

“零你就多做一份怎么样？在这种奇怪的地方，一条学长可是很难被拒绝的。”

“是啊是啊，我可是很难被拒绝的。”一条立刻跟着说道。

……真是够了，咲夜也好一条也好到底在做什么……唉，自己又是在做什么啊？身为猎人的自己竟然在给贵族吸血鬼做饭，真是荒诞不经。

就像是为了给这个场景雪上加霜、让它的荒诞程度更上一层楼似的，理事长和优姬也出现在了餐厅门口。“零，咲夜，你们回来啦！”优姬一见到他们就惊喜地说，“啊，一条学长也在，您好！”向来擅长装疯卖傻的理事长更是直接扭成了面条。“啊啊，竟然能够看到零与吸血鬼如此和谐相处的一天，爸爸我的心愿也算是达成了……”

不，我并没有和吸血鬼和谐相处，再说你也不是我爸爸请不要那样自称了。

零一言不发，认命地拿了更多食材出来准备。餐桌边的四人都用亮闪闪的目光盯着他准备食材的动作，不用开口他也明白了。

……事情到底是怎么变成这个样子的啊？

做好拉面以后，咲夜走过来将它们端上桌。零看到她眼睛下面淡淡的青黑，不由皱起了眉。他轻声问道：

“你没有睡吗？”

“……唔，”咲夜顿了一下，“怎么说……倒是去睡了。但是有些在意的事，所以没有睡好……”

零在她想要转身走开时拉住了她的手臂。

“怎么了？”

“别担心，应该没什么事。”咲夜见他这么紧张，回头对他笑了笑。“只不过是报告发过去以后，卡尔文老师一直没有回音而已。我试着联系了利昂，她应该是和卡尔文老师一起行动的，不过她也没有回复。以前从来没有出现过这种情况，所以……”

咲夜说着，耸了耸肩，端着拉面回到桌边去了。

零端来最后一碗拉面、也在桌边坐下后，一条迫不及待地第一个动了筷子。零眼看着他吹也不吹就把面条往嘴里送，剩下几个人的声音接连混杂在一起。

“啊，一条学长，小心——”

这是来不及阻止的优姬。

“嘶——哈，好烫！”

这是慌慌张张放下筷子去拿水的一条。

“噗，真应该把这一段拍下来给日间部的女孩子们看看……”

这是幸灾乐祸的咲夜。

“啊呀，就算日间部的孩子们看到了，也只会觉得帅气的一条同学竟然还有这么可爱的一面然后更加倾心吧？”

这是……说出了令人讨厌的事实的理事长。

一个猎人、一个游侠、一个吸血鬼和一对傻瓜父女共存的饭桌上，竟然营造出了一派其乐融融的氛围。显然，理事长和优姬都是真心实意地感到高兴，他们或许真的认为这是“人类与吸血鬼和谐共处”的美好场面吧。

但是……这真的是吗？

至少咲夜并不相信。

他们和平地吃完了一顿饭。期间其他人究竟谈了些什么，咲夜并没有真正听进去。她相信一条早就知道了她在境内执行游侠任务的消息，不过他识趣地没有询问。优姬大概也已经知道了吧，期望黑主灰阎对她保密根本就是不现实的。但她倒是出乎咲夜意料地什么也没问。

恩……两天没见，优姬是不是发生了不少改变？晚上巡逻的时候再好好观察一下好了……

吃完饭后，一条没再挑战零的耐心，十分自觉地离开了。优姬自告奋勇地去洗碗，让刚回来的零和咲夜多休息。咲夜盯着她的背影，若有所思。

“这两天一个人负责风纪委员的工作很累吧？你也辛苦了呢，优姬。”

“还好啦，夜间部的大家也挺配合的，所以……”

咲夜轻哼了一声。夜间部的大家也挺配合的？那不就是承认了之前日间部的女孩子们会那么疯狂，也有夜间部的人一部分责任吗？

优姬却像是看出了咲夜所想似的，手上的动作停了停，问道：“咲夜，你知道夜间部的学长们的年龄吗？”

“恩？优姬你不知道吸血鬼们年龄增长的规则吗？”咲夜有些惊讶地反问道。虽然她已经充分认识到了黑主灰阎把自家女儿养成了温室小花的事实，却没有料到她连这种常识级别的知识都没有掌握。

优姬摇了摇头。一直没说话的零接口道：“吸血鬼外表的年龄与他们力量的强弱息息相关。从出生开始，随着力量逐渐增强，吸血鬼的外貌也会以与人类差不多的速度成长。在外貌成长到二十至二十五岁之间的样子时，吸血鬼的力量也到达了鼎盛。只要力量不出现衰退的迹象，他们的外表也会一直停留在这个阶段。”

“至于究竟能停留多久，就要看吸血鬼本身的力量等级了。”咲夜补充道，“打个比方，对于纯血种来说，停留的时间是‘永远’。”

“永远？”优姬惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“他们……不会变老吗？”

“纯血种可是不老不死的。”咲夜耸了耸肩。

零继续说道：“当吸血鬼的外貌开始衰老时，也意味着他们的力量开始衰退。当然，和成长的时候不一样，他们衰老的速度是远远慢于人类的。并且，在此期间，就像人类可以用种种保养品延缓自己的容貌衰老一样，吸血鬼也可以延缓自己的力量衰退。对于他们来说，保养品就是鲜血。越是新鲜、具有力量的鲜血，就越有效。”

“不过，另一方面也和人类一样，无论如何延缓，衰老的结局都是不可避免的。”咲夜说道，“只要有衰老，其后就必然有死亡。据说吸血鬼们都能明确意识到自己开始衰老的那一天，他们繁衍后代的时机也都会选择在衰老开始以后。”

“所以……”优姬想了想，将话题拉了回来。“夜间部的大家看起来都还是十几岁的高中生……也就是说，他们真的只有十几岁？”

“是啊。”咲夜点点头，“啊，当然了，力量强大的吸血鬼，尤其是纯血种，是可以选择自己的外貌的。也有人会出于兴趣扮演小孩或者老人吧。”

优姬看起来松了一口气。

“这样的话……我觉得，蓝堂学长他们那样捣乱，也不是不能理解啦……”她小声说，“毕竟他们也只是和我们一样大的高中生……受到大家的追捧而变得飘飘然的话，也是自然的吧……”

咲夜扬起了眉毛。这两天到底是发生什么了？优姬竟然直接从原来那个盲目崇拜吸血鬼的小女生变成了能清醒意识到蓝堂英之流的吸血鬼根本就是故意在煽动日间部的女孩、然后又跳到了谅解对方的阶段？

优姬也意识到了咲夜的眼神，她有些为难地向门口看了一眼。理事长早就回办公室了，说什么要“让两天没见风纪委员们好好联络感情”。

“你要是担心的话，不如让咲夜设置一个隔音结界？”零半开玩笑地说道。没想到，优姬竟然点了点头。

“呃，如果咲夜愿意的话……”

咲夜和零惊讶地对视了一眼。咲夜默念了几个音节，用隔音结界将三个人笼罩其中，然后才开口说道：“优姬，到底怎么了？”

她的口吻严肃了很多，优姬忍不住有点退缩。但她稳定了一下自己的情绪后，还是开口说道：“周一晚上，我看到枢学长和一条学长离开了学园。但是除了我以外，好像大家都没有发现任何异常的样子。”

周一晚上……偏偏是自己不在的时候？看来玖兰枢肯定是去做了什么不希望被自己察觉的事……

优姬不知道咲夜在想什么，她只觉得一旦开了头，要说下去就简单多了。她呼了口气，语气更加平稳地说道：“周一傍晚，夜间部的学长们从月之寮前往教学楼的时候，一切都很正常。因为风纪委员只剩下我一个，枢学长还特别管住了蓝堂学长，没让他制造什么混乱。之后，我像往常一样从主教学区开始巡逻，但是却总有种不对劲的感觉。”

“不对劲的感觉？”零问道，“具体是什么样的感觉？”

优姬咬着唇，皱眉思索着该如何描述。

“我也……我也不知道该怎么说。有一点像是……恩，你们有没有过在非常困非常想睡觉的时候强撑着保持清醒过？我数学课的时候经常……呃，”优姬脸红了，“总之就是，会有一种看什么都很不真实的感觉。明明看到的是真实的景色，但心里总是会有种质疑的感觉，还会怀疑自己究竟身在何处、现在到底是几点之类的……”

“我大概明白你说的是什么感觉了。”零点了点头，瞥了一眼咲夜。四年前锥生家的事件刚刚发生、而咲夜又被卡尔文带走的时候，他曾经有很长一段时间无法入睡，不愿入睡。明明困倦却要强撑清醒的感觉，他十分熟悉。

咲夜则是思考着说道：“如果是那种感觉的话……优姬你，可能是察觉到了别人设置的结界。”

优姬和零都露出了不敢置信的表情。

“我吗？”优姬震惊地指着自己，“可是，我根本……”

“也许你在这方面有什么特别的天赋？”咲夜有些敷衍地找了个借口。她没有说出口的是，如果玖兰枢离开了学园，那么他一定不会放心把假设结界的事情完全交给别人……换句话说，结界一定是他的手笔。玖兰枢可是纯血种，身为人类的优姬竟然能察觉到他设置的结界？

“你先继续说说后来发生了什么吧。”咲夜岔开话题，不想在这件事上继续纠缠。

优姬点点头，继续说道：“我当时明明没有睡眠不足的情况，而且那种奇怪的感觉总是挥之不去，所以我就想去问问理事长是怎么回事。离开主教学区之前，我偶然向夜间部的教室看了一眼，却发现找不到枢学长和一条学长。然后，在往理事长家走的时候，我看到……他们在大门之外，坐进一辆车后离开了。”

“你告诉理事长了吗？”零皱眉问。

“……不用问，因为理事长当时正好走了出来，就和我在一起。”优姬说道，“可是，他却一副什么都没看到的样子……”

“如果他没能看穿结界的话，察觉不到也是正常的。”咲夜说。黑主灰阎可是曾经长久占据了最强猎人之名的男人，连他都察觉不了的结界竟然被优姬完全看穿了……

“恩……”优姬点了点头，显然还是不太能接受理事长被玖兰枢骗了过去的事实。尽管一直不愿意称理事长为“爸爸”，实际上她还是很尊敬他的吧。

“之后呢？”零追问道，“还发生了什么吗？”

“啊啊，对了，第二天……也就是昨天下午的时候，枢学长和一条学长又出现了，而且一副什么都没发生的样子。我……我虽然没有直接问，可是我对枢学长打招呼的时候，我能感觉到……”

优姬抿了抿唇，神色有些难过起来。

“枢学长在隐瞒什么。就算是对我……他也丝毫没有放弃隐瞒的打算。”

咲夜叹了口气，伸手拍了拍优姬的肩膀。不管怎么说，她都是曾经认真地喜欢过玖兰枢那个家伙的吧……

优姬吸了吸鼻子，表情又很快振作起来。

“……这些都不是重点啦！其实就是……恩，我觉得自己以前对枢学长的看法乐观过头了。因为他是我的救命恩人……所以我对他有点盲目崇拜了。连带着，我对吸血鬼的看法也……”

优姬说着说着停住了，因为零正用一种爸爸看女儿一般欣慰的目光看着她，那脸上简直明晃晃地写着：你终于发现啦？

优姬一下子恼羞成怒起来，忍不住在零身上打了好几下。

“好了！就是这样啦，我不说了！真是的！”她边打边红着脸喊道。

零举起手作出投降的动作，脸也扭向一边；咲夜忍不住笑起来，一边拉开优姬一边解除了结界。

“好了好了，时间差不多了，我们去月之寮门口吧！”

“哼！”优姬愤愤地打了最后一下，转过身第一个走出去了。零看了咲夜一眼，也走了出去。咲夜则把几人坐过的椅子推回桌子下，最后一个走出去。

走在最后的她，脸上的笑容消失得无影无踪。

身为人类的优姬看穿了身为纯血种的玖兰枢设下的结界，这是无论如何都不可能发生的情况。在吸血鬼的世界，纯血是一条分界线，一道分水岭。就算只是混入了一滴人类的血液，也会发生绝对的质变。

想要看穿纯血种的结界，优姬也必须是一个纯血种。

这还不是最关键的地方。纯血种可以用特定的法术封印体内的吸血鬼因子，变成人类——咲夜知道这种法术，所以优姬明明是纯血种却又是人类的情况也可以解释。更关键的问题是，要让人类状态的优姬看穿吸血鬼状态的枢，还需要一个足够强烈的契机。是某种埋藏在两人血液中的契机将破绽无意间透露给了优姬，她才能在并未变回吸血鬼的情况下意识到玖兰枢的法术。

也就是说……优姬和玖兰枢有血缘上的联系。而且这种联系必须足够强烈，才能填补两人现有力量的差距。

黑主优姬……其实是玖兰优姬？

如果这个推断是正确的，玖兰枢对优姬那特别的态度也可以解释了。对了，十年前枢会在玖兰家剧变的节骨眼上还能赶上救下优姬，大概也是因为优姬根本就和他一样是从玖兰家出来的吧。优姬似乎对这些事情完全不知情，咲夜不认为她的心机足以伪装这么久，大概被封印的除了吸血鬼因子还有记忆吧；理事长呢？恩……难说，看他对吸血鬼偏袒的那副态度……恐怕正是因为优姬的吸血鬼身份才会收养她吧。

咲夜揉了揉额头，就这样玖兰枢还能喜欢上优姬，吸血鬼果然没什么人类的人伦概念。不过总算查清了优姬的身份……要赶紧给卡尔文老师报告过去。

想到报告，咲夜顿了一下，才想起卡尔文至今没有回复的事情，忍不住又叹了口气。

“一个人在后面唉声叹气什么？”走在前面的零回过头来，在咲夜脑袋上拍了一下。

没什么……差点脱口而出的咲夜闭上嘴，摇了摇头。这时候再说没什么完全就是谎话了，她只能选择打岔。

“我今天巡逻要选马术场那边。”

“恩？为什么？难道要去找莉莉玩吗？”

“对啊，两天没见，还挺想念她的。”

“不行，我要去莉莉那里补觉，你另找地方吧。怎么不去你最喜欢的图书馆了？”

“我——说——啊，竟然这么大声地宣言自己要偷懒，我可是全部听到了哦，零？你就乖乖去社团活动区那边吧！”

“……切。”

“切什么切啊你这家伙！”

“哈哈，优姬和莉莉合不来吧？所以马术场那边还是归我了。”

“优姬你看，这家伙才是你应该提防的对象——”

三名风纪委员一边拌嘴一边走进了校舍深处，校园生活似乎又恢复了原来的样子。

——真的吗？

·

周五，傍晚。

尽管夜间部今天临时取消课程的通知早就发了出来，还是有许多不愿相信的女孩等在月之寮大门口。三名风纪委员一致选择放任不管，反正只要吸血鬼不会出来，就算她们站在门口也没什么关系。

时间越来越晚，月之寮里仍然没有走出一个人影。女孩们这才失望地陆续散去了。

傍晚七点，三名风纪委员在寮舍楼下碰面了。优姬和零依旧穿着制服，只有咲夜换上了一件深红色的小礼服，头发也盘了起来。

优姬和零瞪着咲夜，咲夜也瞪着他们，两边都觉得对面十分古怪。

“你为什么要穿成这样？”零问。

“你们为什么不穿礼服？”咲夜也问，“我们不是要去一条拓麻的生日宴会吗？”

“我们是作为风纪委员去监督的！”零翻了个白眼，“又不是去参加宴会的！”

“一个贵族吸血鬼都那样上门亲自邀请了，你还真以为只是去工作的？”咲夜也翻了个白眼，而且一脸恨铁不成钢的表情。“你们这些猎人啊，真的是毫无情调。”

“跟吸血鬼还谈什么情调……”零简直要被气笑了，“我看是你和境外的吸血鬼混多了玩上瘾了吧！”

“好啦、好啦，别吵了！”优姬赶紧出来拉架，“反正我和零也没有礼服，就这样穿着制服去吧。咲夜你也算是代表我们表达诚意了……这样可以吗？”

咲夜耸耸肩，表示没有意见。

三个人就这样来到了月之寮大门口。他们刚到，另外三个身影就从黑暗里浮现了出来。零立刻拔出血蔷薇对准了其中一人的额头，优姬也展开了狩猎女神，只有咲夜站在原地一动不动。

“……你果然，很有意思……”离咲夜最近的是扎着双马尾的莉磨。她没有穿制服，而是穿着一条哥特风格的礼服短裙。“我主动要求来接你……果然很值得。”

“是吗？那还真是荣幸。”咲夜笑眯眯地答道。“我们可以走了吗？”

离优姬最近的人是琉佳，她看着优姬握在手中的狩猎女神，面色不善地哼了一声。站在零面前的架院伸手将血蔷薇的枪口往旁边推了推，说道：“好了，我们是受副寮长之托来接你们去宴会的，不是来打架的。也请两位把武器收起来吧。”

两位风纪委员这才收起了武器，但零身上的敌意可是一点也没有收敛。相比之下咲夜就配合多了，她跟在走得最快的莉磨后面，一边前行还一边欣赏着四周的风景。

“月之寮比起日之寮真是大了不止一星半点啊，”她看着路过的人工湖说道，“这里的学生各个都是带着赞助入学的吗？”

“当然了，”琉佳高傲地拨弄了一下长发，“就靠日间部那些学生的学费，可修不起这样的设施。”

“你的傲慢可真是理所当然。”咲夜轻笑了一声。用日间部的学费修夜间部的设施？凭什么？

琉佳的脸色有点不好看，但也没说什么，因为他们已经快到宴会的场地了。

就读于夜间部的吸血鬼共有六十名，相当于日间部一个年级的学生数量。平时，并不是所有的吸血鬼都会和玖兰枢一起在日落后的第一时间就前往教学楼，所以风纪委员们也是第一次见到学园的所有吸血鬼学生共处同一场合。他们没有穿白色的制服，而是换上了款式各异的礼服。

这越发显得咲夜不像是个风纪委员，而像是吸血鬼的一员了。

不只是零和优姬，连枢也这么想。大概是最近刚拜访过科西镇的原因吧，咲夜那身红色的衣裙，让他不合时宜地想起了燕脂。

“枢大人……？”注意到他的失神，星炼站在坠地的幕帘前问道。

枢摇了摇头。“再等等吧……今天的主角是一条。我可以晚一点再和优姬说话，没事的……”

星炼收回手，垂首站到旁边去了。

帘幕外，一条正开心地与三位风纪委员打招呼。

“欢迎光临，咲夜，优姬，锥生君！”他笑容灿烂，像个真正的十八岁少年似的。“请尽情享受这个宴会吧！啊，咲夜你还特意换了礼服，真是太感谢了！”

“哪里，基本的礼节罢了。”咲夜摆了摆手，不知从哪里拿出了一个礼物盒。“来，这是生日礼物。这边的两个人不用说也肯定没有准备，甚至连像样的礼服都根本没有……我先代他们道歉了。”

“没关系，不用这么客气，只要你们玩得开心就好了~让我看看……”一条接过礼物，立刻拆开了，里面是一对镶嵌着绿色宝石的袖口和配套的领针，和他眼睛的颜色十分相称。“哇，这个礼物太棒了！我很喜欢，谢谢你咲夜！”

“不客气。”咲夜偏了偏头。她不动声色地扫视了一圈整个场地，玖兰枢和那个不离他身侧的星炼恐怕都在高处的那座凉亭里吧。除那以外……一翁竟然没来么？还以为他一定会以一条的生日为借口跑过来呢……

“一条学长……这是你的十八岁生日吗？”优姬忍不住好奇地问道。

“没错！从今天起，我就是值得自豪的成年人了！”一条兴高采烈地答道，“优姬才十六岁吧？恩恩，还年轻，很好很好~”

“什么很好很好啊……”优姬擦了擦不存在的冷汗，“一条学长，你该不会喝醉了吧？”

“恩~？什么喝醉~？优姬想要喝酒吗？”一条笑着抓过桌边的一只酒瓶，塞到优姬手上。“这个很好喝哦~！我亲自尝过了，绝对没有骗你！”

完了，看来是真的喝醉了……原来吸血鬼也会醉吗？优姬将求救的目光投向另外两名风纪委员。零嫌麻烦地撇开了头，咲夜则伸手接过了酒瓶。她认认真真地看了一会儿标签，然后点了点头。

“恩，我对酒一窍不通，所以不知道会不会好喝呢。不过一条学长应该没必要说谎吧？”

说完，她便拿过一只空酒杯，倒了半杯。深红色的酒液散发着醇香，只是在这样的场合下，那个颜色难免让人联想到另一种东西。

看到咲夜真的端起酒杯抿了一口，凉亭内的枢皱起了眉毛。他还以为这家伙会靠谱点……怎么和一条一样靠不住，啧。他动了动手指，一旁的星炼心领神会地将幕帘拉开了。

“优姬，到这里来。”

枢的亮相在吸血鬼之间引起了一阵小小的骚动，他的邀请更是让吸血鬼们——尤其是以琉佳为首的女性吸血鬼们——将目光都集中在了优姬身上。

如果是以前，优姬一定会感到十分胆怯吧。但现在的她只是笑了笑，说道：“不用了，枢学长刚才会拉起帘子，就是因为不想被打扰吧？”

枢搭在沙发上的手紧了紧。

“我的身边才是最安全的……过来这里，优姬。”他顿了顿，又加上一句：“不会打扰，过来吧。”

优姬看了看周围吸血鬼们不善的眼神，答道：“好吧，既然是为了安全考虑，咲夜和零也可以一起来吧？”

枢点了点头。

优姬回头看着另外两人。零耸耸肩，跟在了她后面；咲夜微笑着端着酒杯，走在最后一个。

凉亭内的空间很大，枢独自一人占据着一张木制的长沙发。他让优姬坐在他身边的时候，女孩没再拒绝，在离他有一点距离的地方坐下了。咲夜则坐在稍远处的一张高凳上，零哪里也不想坐，便站在她身后，靠在一旁的栏杆上。

“说起来，有件事正好可以趁此机会告诉你们几位风纪委员……”枢缓缓开口，“最近，元老院接到的关于失控Level E的报告变多了。这个小镇上或许也会出现吧……如果几位还要外出的话，请一定要小心。”

“真的吗？冒昧问一句，这样的消息是由谁上报给元老院的呢？”咲夜问道，“难道是弄丢了Level E的纯血种自己主动说的吗？”

不等枢回答，她又笑盈盈地开口：“我都忘了，现在境内所有的纯血种都是处于元老院管辖下的。这么算起来，应该是元老院自己弄丢了Level E吧。难怪能掌握第一手情报呢。”

“似乎每次提到Level E，结城同学的反应都格外激烈啊。”枢淡淡说道，“是因为锥生同学的缘故吗？……还是说，和你前两天刚刚执行的游侠任务有关呢？”

咲夜眯起眼睛，正想着该如何回敬，凉亭外突然传来一声低低的惊呼。四个人都循声望去，原来是醉鬼一条在切蛋糕的时候划破了自己的手。站在他旁边的支葵说了声“好浪费”，便毫不客气地抓住一条的手就着伤口吸起血来。

零皱起了眉。受到刺激的并不只是他一个，四周的许多吸血鬼都与同伴亲密地紧贴着，彼此吸食着血液。

“……我要走了。”零低声说，站了起来。

“说的也是。生日祝福和礼物都带到了，枢学长要说的话也说完了，我们这些风纪委员也确实该退场了呢。”咲夜放下酒杯，也站了起来。

“咲夜说得对……那就告辞了，枢学长。”优姬连忙也跟着站了起来。

枢没有阻拦，只是目送着三人的背影远去。

“……枢大人？”星炼再次出声道，“就这样让她离开没关系吗？”

过了好一会儿，枢才摇了摇头。

优姬……好像离他越来越远了。

或许……有一些计划，应该提前了。

·

“抱歉，优姬，你可以一个人先回去吗？”他们一离开月之寮的范围，咲夜就说道。零躲在稍远处树林的阴影中，优姬能透过银色的发丝看到他发红的眼睛。

是刚才夜间部的吸血鬼们散发出的血腥味刺激到他了吧……优姬明白自己也帮不上忙，干脆地点了点头。

“虽然今晚应该没什么人会在校舍里活动……但是咲夜你们也要小心。”她叮嘱道。

“恩。你回寮舍的路上也要小心。”咲夜说完，便匆匆向零走去。

优姬的身影很快跑远了。零已经站不住，倚靠着树干坐到了地上；咲夜靠近他，指尖捏住一片凭空出现的刀片，便要划破手腕的皮肤。零却抓住她的手推到一边。

“零？”咲夜不赞同地说。

“不……我不想像那些家伙一样。”零喘着气艰难地说，“如此理所当然地做这种事……这太不正常了……”

“这只是治疗而已。”咲夜皱眉。果然零的那份顽固并未消失，像这样见到吸血鬼互相吸血取乐的场面，又把他的反感给唤醒了吧。“拒绝吸血并不能延缓你堕落成Level E，通过吸血补充力量才能。……我以为你已经清楚这一点了。”

零能感觉到咲夜的手腕已经贴在自己的脸颊边了。他贪婪地嗅着那里传来的咲夜的气味，大概是刚刚拿过酒杯的原因吧，其中还有一股隐约的酒香。

只是治疗……只是治疗而已，啊。

他露出无人看到的苦笑，张口咬了下去。

是已经熟悉了的、咲夜的鲜血的味道，却又和第一次吸食时一样，有着全然陌生般的吸引力。酒的味道似乎连血液里都有，带着醉人的甜美，永无餍足。当然是永无餍足的，就像他对咲夜永远无法割舍一样……

如果不是感应到了吸血鬼的气息，零恐怕还要更久才会停下。他唤回自己的理智抬起头，便看到咲夜以少见的凝重表情盯着远方。

“是谁……？”他问，将残余的鲜血舔尽。

咲夜另一只手在伤口上一抹，用魔法将其暂时隐藏，然后和零一起站了起来。

“一翁。”她轻声说。

该死……刚才没有在宴会上看到他，还以为他不会来了。幸好她出于谨慎，和以往一样提前设下了阻隔血腥味的结界，不然……

吸血鬼高大的身影走近了，果然是一翁。和一条相似的容貌，却散发着全然不同的气场。零不太清楚连面对纯血种的玖兰枢都毫无畏惧的咲夜为什么在面对这个人的时候却如临大敌，他只能静静站在她身后。

“哦？结城咲夜，你竟然真的来到黑主学园了啊。”男人的话语伴随着威圧感袭来，“你该不会真的以为，黑主灰阎那样的男人能够庇护你吧？四年前没有选择他，你明明很明智呢。”

“……我不明白一翁大人想说什么。”咲夜答道，零分明感受到她的身体在微微颤抖。“我到这里就读是遵从卡尔文老师……我的监护人的安排。庇护什么的……我究竟是要从什么伤害下逃离呢？”

“哼，还是一样牙尖嘴利得很。”一翁的手从斗篷里伸了出来，“卡尔文·艾萨拉克斯，那个境外人最好是还能和这四年间一样地护着你。不然，回到了这片土地上的你，也只能——”

“哎呀，一翁大人，这是要对我可爱的女儿做什么呢？”

没有听过的声音传来，一翁的手顿在半空，然后慢慢收回去了。零循声望去，没有见过——不对，是只在四年前见过一次——的男人站在那里。

“卡尔文老师——！”他听到咲夜如释重负的声音。

和四年前相比，那个男人似乎没有丝毫改变。比夜间部的架院还要高的身材；墨绿色的头发在脑后扎成一束细细的低马尾；像是要展示那个夸张的装饰蝴蝶结似的，又将发尾放在前面、搭在一边肩膀上；苍白的脸孔上镶嵌着一对暗红色的眼睛；嘴角总是轻佻地扬着；穿着深色的燕尾服，胸前的白衬衫露出丰富的花边。还有那顶帽子——装饰着宝石、羽毛和鲜花的华丽圆顶礼帽，总让人觉得里面会跑出些什么。

卡尔文·艾萨拉克斯。将咲夜带离日本境内的男人。自称是她的远房亲戚、成为了她的监护人的人。

“咲夜~！看到你还是这么精神真是太好了，看来黑主学园的生活你适应得很不错呢~！”他说话带着令人讨厌的上扬尾音，“我已经拜访过黑主理事长了，听说你们受邀参加了一条同学的生日宴会~？玩得还开心吗~？”

“当然，”咲夜答道，零感觉到她的颤抖随着卡尔文的出现而停止了。“我还为一条学长准备了礼物……不过他之前好像有点喝醉了，不知道现在醒酒了没有。”

“那么，一翁大人会在这里，一定也是为了参加亲爱的孙子的生日宴会吧~？”卡尔文笑眯眯地转向一翁，“我们就不耽误您的时间了~！许久未见，我也有好多话想要和咲夜说呢~！那就告辞啦~！”

一翁的脸色有些不快，但还是没说什么，拂袖离去。长长的黑色斗篷在他身后很有气势地飘扬着。

直到一翁的背影完全看不见了，卡尔文脸上的笑容才稍稍淡去一些。……反而是笑容淡去以后，他看起来才更易于亲近了。

“没事吧，咲夜？”他走近问道，伸手搭在咲夜一边的肩膀上，那股做作的语调也不见了。女孩摇了摇头。

“老师是因为在回境内的路上才没有回复我的通讯吧？……真是的，为什么不提前说一声？”

“我想给你个惊喜嘛。”卡尔文眨了眨眼。接着，他转向咲夜身后的零。“你好，锥生君。或许你不记得了，不过我们四年前见过一面。”

“我记得。”零说，语气里的戒备不由自主地漏了出来。“卡尔文……艾萨拉克斯。”

卡尔文没有在意他的语气，只是笑了笑。奇怪的是，零竟然从那笑容里感受到了一股真诚。男人一手摘下帽子，手臂从身侧划过半圈又回到胸前，然后低头向他鞠了一躬。

“这两个星期，感谢你对咲夜的照顾。”

零有些怔愣，咲夜却脸红了。

“我自己能照顾好自己！”她恼羞成怒地说。

“哈哈，是吗？”卡尔文反问道，捉住咲夜的手腕——正是刚才被零吸血的那一只。“要照顾好自己的话，至少先把愈合的法术好好学会吧。每次都这样用幻象做成没有受伤的样子，对止血可没有帮助。”

他的手隔着一点距离拂过咲夜的手腕，那道伤口便露了出来。它仍在流血，但不知道咲夜用了什么方法，溢出的血液都被聚集在伤口附近，并没有流下。

“啊啊，又做这种伤脑筋的事，”卡尔文不满地埋怨起来，“这些血液很难引导回去的，你知道的吧，咲夜？早就说过让你别用这种手法了……”

“……对不起嘛，”咲夜小声答道，不好意思地低着头。“因为察觉到一翁已经离得很近了，所以情急之下……”

卡尔文的手心里亮起了一个小小的光球。在光球的照耀下，那些聚集在伤口外的血液如时光倒流般，一滴滴回到了伤口内。然后，被割开的皮肤也一点点愈合了。数分钟后，咲夜的手腕便完全恢复成了原来的样子。

“……好了。”光球消失，卡尔文放开了咲夜的手腕。他再次转向零。

“咲夜我就带走啦。已经和理事长申请过了，今天正好是周五吧？放心好了，下周一之前，我会把她完完整整地带回来的。”

咲夜虽然一副“又要离校吗这我之前可没听说过”的表情，但并无质疑或是反对的意思。而零……无论他真实的想法是什么，他都没有阻止的立场。

所以他只是点了点头。

“那就提前晚安了，零。”咲夜留下这句话，和卡尔文一起离开了。

走出黑主学园的大门，咲夜看到一辆吉普车停在不远处的空地上。驾驶室里坐着一个人影，看到他们两个，那人打开车门走了下来。

“利昂！”咲夜惊喜地喊道，“你也来这里了？”

被称作利昂的女性留着利落的灰色短发，身材高挑，指间还夹着一根燃到一半的香烟。她弹了弹烟灰，空闲的那只手揽过咲夜，结结实实地抱了一下。

“之后也是要一起行动的，离近点方便。”她说，“再说了，我也有点担心你，这毕竟是元老院和猎人协会眼皮底下。”

“上车吧，”卡尔文已经帮咲夜拉开了后座的门，“先回住处。这两个星期的事，还有这之后的计划，有必要仔仔细细地过一遍。”

“你们住在哪？”咲夜一边坐上车一边问。

“我就住镇上，我们马上要去的那个房子里。卡尔文嘛……嘿！”说到一半的利昂不满地叫了起来。刚坐进副驾驶的卡尔文一边关门一边从她手上夺走了烟，深深吸了一口。

“在黑主灰阎那边混了个客座教授的名头，学园里有我的宿舍。”他接着话头说道，“内部集市那边有个店铺也是我的，缺物资了可以去那儿拿。大部分时间我应该和利昂一起住在镇上吧。”

“切，说得像是我有多少时间能待在房子里似的。”利昂又劈手把烟夺了回来，却发现已经短得拿不住了。她啧了一声，按灭烟蒂，边踩下油门边打了一把方向。

引擎轰鸣着，吉普车离开了大门前的空地。

“玖兰枢就是‘墨’？！”

利昂静静坐在桌边，注视着对面的咲夜与在情报板前面来回踱步的卡尔文。

为了便于称呼，这座房子被卡尔文起名为“道具箱”。他们一到这里，确认各种防卫结界全都架设完毕以后，咲夜就立刻说出了自己对于玖兰枢身份的推断。

“玖兰枢的话语中谎言很多，大部分都是真假参半、虚虚实实，就算分辨出来也没什么价值。但是圣巧克力节之后，我终于从他那里听到了一个有用的谎言。……那是我、黑主灰阎还有玖兰枢讨论零是否应该入读夜间部的时候。黑主优姬第一次得知吸血鬼之间的统治规则，于是追问夜间部的成员是否都是因为体内有枢的血液才听从于他，而枢的回答是……”

“……他们的体内都有「玖兰」的血。有一些确实得到过我的血液，但也有一些是很久以前从当时的玖兰家人身上得到的。那些血液就与我无关了。”

咲夜将枢说过的话一字不差地重复了出来。

“他的最后一句话说了谎？”卡尔文立刻问道。

咲夜点了点头。

“如果不说最后一句的话明明毫无破绽的，我想玖兰枢一定是不希望让优姬觉得他很可怕，所以才强调其他「玖兰」的血与他没有关系吧。”

“没想到，却反而为我们揭示了答案。”利昂呼出一口气说道。她不知什么时候又点了一支烟，白色的烟气从指间袅袅上升。“所有「玖兰」的血都与他有关……这才是真相。而要满足这个条件，答案只有一个。”

“他是持有「玖兰」这个姓氏的第一个吸血鬼，”卡尔文说道，“而我碰巧知道，最初的两位「玖兰」是始祖墨与始祖雪。”

“雪在一万年前献身，墨现在又和黑主灰阎合作，看来至少他们的和平主义是真心的。”利昂耸了耸肩，“但是墨留在境内以后，不是因为对元老院与猎人协会感到失望而沉睡了吗？如果玖兰枢就是墨，他究竟是最近才被唤醒的，还是根本就没有沉睡？”

咲夜摇了摇头：“这一点就没什么线索了。为了更好地监视玖兰枢，一翁从小就将他的孙子一条拓麻安插在玖兰枢身边。我想他一定是以一条拓麻为标准时时调整着自己的外貌，从而使自己看起来像是一个正常成长起来的吸血鬼吧……”

“或者，”卡尔文突然打断咲夜道，“他是真的如新生吸血鬼一般，刚刚成长起来也说不定。”

剩下两人都疑惑地望着他。卡尔文解释道：“纯血种的‘苏醒’也分为不同的情况，即主动与被动。主动当然就是指纯血种自己睡够了，决定要苏醒的情况。而被动则是指，因为外界的干涉，纯血种被强行唤醒了。”

“比如说……发生了什么事，因而被自己的仆从唤醒吗？”咲夜问道。

卡尔文却摇头否定了。

“这种情况实际上是仆从将信息传达以后，纯血种决定苏醒，所以归根结底还是主动苏醒。真正的被动苏醒是指……在违背纯血种意愿的情况下，用鲜血强行将其激活。”

“……这个方法一听起来就很粗暴，”咲夜敏锐地意识到了什么，“难道其中隐藏着什么好处吗？”

“当然，好处是巨大的。唤醒者能够成为被唤醒的纯血种的‘主人’。”卡尔文淡淡答道。

“纯血种的‘主人’？”咲夜吃惊地重复。

“没错，这是唯一一个可以令人凌驾于纯血种以上的方法。所以知道这件事的人寥寥无几……我也是因为肩负了埋葬始祖的任务才被‘绿’告知的。但是，当然，被动苏醒也有缺点，那就是纯血种的力量会被限制。因为是在未准备好的情况下强行激活，所以唤醒者能够提供多少鲜血，纯血种就能发挥出多少力量。”

利昂皱起了眉。

“你的意思是说，墨被唤醒的时候，只得到了一个婴儿？有人用婴儿作为祭品，强行唤醒纯血种？”

“……仔细一想，这样做还挺划算的不是吗？”咲夜冷静地分析道，“若想直接得到鼎盛的纯血种，要先献上一个鼎盛的纯血种才行……可是如果已经能够控制一个鼎盛的纯血种了，又何必去唤醒一个呢？这种一换一简直毫无意义。不同的是，要制服婴儿，哪怕是纯血种的婴儿，也要简单许多。……如果唤醒后的纯血种只有婴儿般的力量的话，也更易于掌握呢。”

三个人都沉默下来。咲夜说得没错，仔细考虑一下，用婴儿激活纯血种或许是最合算的买卖了。而促成这桩买卖的人……

“我曾听说，墨在进入沉睡的时候，根本没有打算再次醒来。对于不老不死的纯血种来说，那是最接近于死亡的自我放逐了吧。”利昂慢慢地说道，“所以……如果唤醒他的‘主人’已经不在了的话……我认为他没有理由继续维持现在的伪装状态。”

“关于那一点，”咲夜伸手点了点情报板上优姬的照片，“变数在这里。”

“你查到她的身份了？”

“同样是推测。优姬她，之前看穿了玖兰枢设置的结界。”咲夜简单地说道，果然，另外两人仅凭这一句就明白了她想说的话。“所以，她的真实身份应该是玖兰家的孩子吧。不论唤醒墨的‘主人’还在不在，为了优姬，他都会继续将‘玖兰枢’这个角色演下去。”

“被封印成人类的吸血鬼吗？那个法术可是要以施术者的生命为代价的，而且只有纯血种能够掌握……从十年前的事件里活下来的玖兰枢和玖兰李土都可以排除了，悠或者树里……看来优姬应该是他们俩的孩子。”

“如果是这样，他们应该不会是唤醒墨的‘主人’。”

“那么，‘主人’就只能是李土了。”卡尔文在李土的照片上画了个圈，为推测做了定论。“这十年间他一点动静都没有，恐怕是被伤得很重吧。……这对我们来说倒很方便，如果需要他提前出场的话，只要送点血过去就行了。”

他把笔扔到一边，脸上露出笑容，拍了拍咲夜的发顶。

“做得很好，咲夜。”

情报板被翻到背面，新的照片从上面浮现出来。

“那么，现在，该确认我们接下来的行动了。”

·

……简直和四年前一样，零想道。

卡尔文出现，咲夜与他一同离开，只留下自己还在原地。简直和四年前一模一样。

结果自己还是什么也没能改变。那两天……执行游侠任务的那两天里，融洽的相处就像短暂的、甜蜜的梦境似的。现在任务结束了，梦境也一样。

零转过身，独自走向日之寮的方向。

莱斯利毫无疑问已经死了，咲夜也明确说过“资料没有任何外泄的迹象”，所以卡尔文把她带走不可能是为了上次事件的后续。难道这么快就有新任务了吗？……如果有这么多漏网之鱼能从境外溜过来，那游侠们也太没用了。尽管没什么证据，零也觉得这不太可能。

所以……问题又回到了原点。卡尔文在咲夜成年之前就让她回到境内，究竟是为了什么？

他在思索间回到了宿舍门口。他想得太入神了，如果是平时的话，他一定早就注意到异常了吧。可是今天，他只是毫无戒心地打开了房门。

——除了锁舌弹开的声音，他似乎还听见了什么。像是……像是猎枪上膛时金属撞击的声音——

开门的动作已经不可能停下了，零只来得及向一边侧过身子——

“砰！”

子弹几乎是擦着他的鼻尖飞了过去，在墙壁上绽开一个十字。同时传来的，还有一个许久没听过的嗓音。

“哟，晚上好啊，吸血鬼？”

零慢慢转过身来，在身后合上了门。

“……师父。”

夜刈十牙仅剩的那只眼睛在零的脸上来回打量了许久。他本来以为要费一阵功夫……四年过去了，也差不多到了发作的极限，他还以为这个不省心的徒弟会被那顽固得像石头一样的脑袋阻碍，已经做好了好好敲打他一番的准备。没想到，从他脸上，他却一点没看出要放弃的影子。

白痴理事长说结城咲夜两周前回到了这里……是那个孩子的功劳吗？

他站起身来，在零的脑袋上重重按了一下。

“脸色这么凝重干什么？不过是想试试你的身手有没有退步。……虽然避开了，但是你本来可以做得更好的吧？”

“……”零无话反驳，只能问道：“师父……为什么在这里？”

“喔，问得好！我现在可是这所学园的伦理课老师哦，”夜刈咧嘴一笑，“夜间部与日间部兼任的呢。”

“夜间部……也？”零微微睁大了眼睛，“理事长不是说，不会让协会……”

“那个白痴说归说，协会的压力是不会放松的。”夜刈答道，对零伸出手。他的手中抓着一张零曾经见过的东西——猎人协会的指令单。

“前几天结城家的那个孩子在境内大闹了一场吧？协会知道以后气坏了。不知道他们具体是怎么考量的，但是总之，这次的任务指名要你去。没问题吧？”

零接过指令单，毫不犹豫地点了点头。

“很好，不愧是我的学生。……我回来这里任教，名义上也是奉了协会的命令来监视你。你明白那是什么意思吧？”

零想到自己才刚刚吸过咲夜的血，拿着指令单的手不禁捏紧了。夜刈眯起眼睛，将他的动作看在眼里，却什么也没说。

“明白就好。这段时间没事的话，我都会住在教师宿舍里。有什么问题……如果那个白痴理事长靠不上的话，记得来找我。”

“……我明白了。”零低下头，“谢谢你……师父。”

“呵。”夜刈轻笑一声，拉开门走了出去。在门关上前，他突然想起什么似的，又退了一步回来，从门缝里看向零。

“差点忘了——我最近听到消息，那个女人最近好像又开始活动了，有人发现了她的一些踪迹。”

“什——”零猛地抬起头，但夜刈已经关上门走开了。

“那个女人……”零独自一人站在房间里，不知是在向谁发问。“绯樱闲……有人见到她了？”

****——第一卷 月夜之归 完——** **


	9. 猎人的工作

虽然夜刈的原话是“不知道他们具体是怎么考量”的，但零明白，他和师父其实都很清楚协会的打算。

结城咲夜选择前往境外而不是留在境内为其所用，这件事一直让协会大为光火。如果她销声匿迹、隐姓埋名还好，但是前几天莱斯利的事件却被她几乎完美地——以协会的标准来看——解决了。这简直就是在提醒协会自己当初失去了一个何等优秀的成员。

所以他们才急着确认另一个负有响亮姓氏的非正式成员——锥生零，是否同样好用。再加上零和咲夜曾经共同生活八年之久，让他们两个彼此争斗一定更能愉悦那些大人物吧。

宿舍的热水已经停止供应了。零冲了个冷水澡，草草擦了擦头发，便湿淋淋地坐在桌前展开了协会的指令单。

和他小时候看到的、父母经常收到的指令单一样，纸上写着目标的姓名、活动区域、主要罪状，还留出了张贴照片的位置。也正如父母收到的指令单一样，姓名那一栏是空着的，照片的空位上则写着外貌描述：看起来在26岁左右的年轻男性，红褐色头发，褐色眼，身高在178-180厘米。

主要罪状上则写着目标已造成至少十人死亡，偏爱15-20岁的少女。活动区域在隔壁的镇子上，离得不远，顺利的话可以当天往返。

不过……指令单最后还有一行字，让零眯起了眼睛。

推测该区域Level E可能出现了集群行为，任务目标具体数量以实际情况为准。

这就是说……如果在目标附近发现了其他Level E，可以一起干掉吗？

看来协会真的很心急啊。莱斯利是Level C-D的混血吸血鬼，只杀掉一只Level E当然不足以与咲夜的任务比较，所以协会隐晦地希望零能多杀掉几只。

还好他们不知道咲夜处理掉了十七个傀儡，不然岂不是要让零再多杀掉二十个Level E……啊，不过，如果知道了傀儡的事，恐怕早就以傀儡仍属于人类为借口来找麻烦了。

零把搭在肩上的浴巾随手扔进洗衣篮，也不顾头发还在滴水便躺上了床。明天一早就出发吧，Level E大多会保持人类的习惯，比起夜晚反而喜欢在白天出没……几个小时前玖兰枢那家伙刚说最近失控的Level E变多了，结果自己立刻就接到了指令单，情况难道很严峻吗……还有师父说的，绯樱闲又出现了踪迹……Level E突然增多与她有关吗？

零在重重思绪下睡去了。大概是没有擦干头发的原因，第二天清晨醒来时，他总觉得有点隐隐约约的头疼。他没有在意，换上私服，准备好血蔷薇和其他可能用到的装备，离开了学园。

·

他并不知道，在他出发后一小时左右，月之寮里也走出了两个人。他们的目的地与零完全相同。

莉磨握着阳伞，嘴里还叼着半根巧克力棒。走在她身边的支葵则是打了个大大的呵欠，眼角溢出了眼泪。

“为什么……我们一定要这么早就走……”他含含糊糊地抱怨着，“昨晚可是宴会……今天应该，用来好好补眠……”

“就算不去解决「原人类」，今天也本来就有拍摄安排吧？”莉磨从口袋里掏出巧克力棒，抽出一根戳到支葵的脸颊上。“你就别抱怨了，快走吧。”

“唔……”支葵咬过巧克力棒，一边发出委屈的声音一边咀嚼着。“虽然拍摄安排早就定好了，但「原人类」的任务完全就是被风纪委员连累……我好想睡……”

莉磨叹了口气，再次抽出一根巧克力棒塞到支葵嘴边。

“既然你知道和风纪委员有关，那应该也清楚失败的话会怎么样吧。……一条当然不会对我们说什么，但他自己会被那个恐怖的老爷爷念上很久的。……来吧，不想让副寮长太惨的话，就走快点吧。”

支葵勉勉强强打起精神。坐进轿车后座的时候，他还是很快就睡着了。负责开车的经纪人早已习惯他的这副样子，只是摇了摇头。

目的地就在隔壁镇，开车很快就到了。经纪人将车停在那栋不知废弃了多久的白色石砌教堂前，从车窗里探出头。

“这是什么地方啊？虽然已经很破了……但是建筑原本的结构还挺好看的嘛。说不定可以当做哥特风格拍摄的外景地呢！啊，要不然等你们的时候，我也下来看看好了。”

“您还是离这里远一点比较好哦。”莉磨已经下了车，她轻轻转着阳伞说道。

经纪人耸了耸肩，她也就是随口说说而已，这两个孩子经常有些古怪要求的性格她早就了解了。她挥了挥手：“我知道了，那我就去前面一点，在镇上找个地方等你们吧。”

“好——”支葵拉长声音没精打采地答应着。

“啊，支葵，你很容易被晒伤，所以一定要打伞才行！去和莉磨合撑一把吧。要保护好自己的皮肤哦！”

经纪人最后叮嘱了一句，驾车离开。莉磨一副不情愿的表情将伞分给支葵一半，两个人一起走向教堂深处。走了一大半，支葵才像突然想起来似的，问道：

“关于这次要解决的「原人类」，有什么情报吗？”

“……”莉磨无言以对，原来一条说了那么多这个人都完全没有听进去吗？

“总之，大概不会像平时那么简单。你最好清醒一点，不然可是会吃苦头的。”

她说完，微微拧起眉头看着已经近在眼前的建筑。一条只是说或许会存在复数的Level E……可是她怎么觉得，感觉到了一些奇怪的气息呢？

没等莉磨分辨出那股气息究竟是什么，一声枪响传来。两个年轻的吸血鬼对视一眼，同时加快了脚步。

·

先一步离开学园的零由于没有专车接送，到达教堂的时间实际上只比两个吸血鬼早了十多分钟。他将血蔷薇握在手中，毫不犹豫地走向了教堂的大门。

他没有嗅到任何血腥味。如果是在平时，这当然是个好消息；但在协会已经明确指出这里是任务区域的情况下，这却是个糟糕的消息。

这意味着，里面恐怕已经没有活人了。

教堂的木制大门紧闭着。和建筑外墙一样，大门已经十分破旧，要推开的话不可避免地会发出巨大的声响。那就等于是在宣告自己的登场了……考虑到很可能是以寡敌众，零谨慎地站在门后，仔细倾听内部的动静。

然而，不知是不是门板太厚重的原因，他什么也没有听见。零没有在这个动作上耽搁太多时间，既然听不出什么信息，他便痛快地推开了大门。

刺耳的吱呀声在空旷的教堂里回荡，阳光从门缝中照进室内，簌簌落下的灰尘在光柱里上下翻腾。门后的房间是布道厅，这里的内部结构和大多数教堂的布道厅一样，粗壮的立柱直接穹顶，一盏盏枝形吊灯从尖拱中间垂下；彩绘玻璃窗在一排排座椅上投下斑斓的阳光，座椅的前方是略高出地面的讲台，讲台后的墙上是巨大的十字架。大概是因为废弃了很久的原因，座椅已经歪歪斜斜、破烂不堪，讲台上也蒙满了灰尘。

零谨慎地沿着中间的走道向前走了两步，确认这里不存在任何可供躲藏的空间后，他决定先延布道厅左侧的走廊去旁边的建筑里看看情况。就在他转过身时，一种异样的感觉让他的动作停在半途。

还有什么……还有什么人在。

他握紧血蔷薇，慢慢转回身。

一个女人坐在十字架上看着他。她是什么时候出现在那里的？刚才零仔细地看过，布道厅内明明空无一人。唯一与其他地方相连的是布道厅左边这道走廊，但走廊在零的身后，这个女人显然不可能是从这里出现的。而且，她身上的气息也很奇怪。明明是Level E，却又明显有着纯血的味道……如果得到了转化者的纯血，就应该不会堕落为Level E了才对啊？难道说这个女人先是被一个纯血种咬了，又从另一个纯血种那里得到了鲜血吗？

Level E袭击纯血种从而得到鲜血是根本不可能发生的情况，但是，又有哪个纯血种会愿意把自己的血分给Level E呢？……究竟是谁大费周章地安排了这种事，又是为了什么？

无论如何，如果这个女人是指令单上所说的集群Level E之一，零需要考虑的事情就只有如何杀掉她而已了。他不再左思右想，举起了血蔷薇。

“就是你吗？”他厉声质问，“造成了至少十人死亡的Level E的同伙，就是你吗？”

女人没有回答。她只是盯着零看着，显出一副十分恍惚的样子。

“回答我！”零向前逼近了一步，“你们一共有多少Level E？都藏在哪里？还有幸存者吗？……你已经杀过人了吗？是谁咬了你？”

后面两个问题已经完全偏题了。零意识到这一点，暗自咬紧了牙关。但也正是他问到后面两个问题时，那个女人才出现了一点反应。

“猎……人？”似乎已经很久没说过话了，她用生涩的声音问道。

“……”零犹豫了一下，还是答道：“没错。”

“猎人……。”女人用肯定的口吻重复了一遍。接着，她缓缓抬起手臂，伸出一根手指——

“别乱动！”零喝道。不过他已经没空盯着那个女人了，一股劲风从脑后袭来。零向前一个翻滚避过攻击，起身时顺势转向后方。袭击他的是个男性Level E，外貌正符合指令单的描述。零没有丝毫犹疑，扣下了扳机。

“砰”！随着枪响，血红色的十字在空中绽开。

零在落下的沙尘中转过头。十字架上空空如也，刚才那个女人像是从未存在过一般消失了。

匆忙的脚步身传来，零再次举起枪，却看到莉磨与支葵出现在教堂的大门口。

“风纪委员……？”莉磨因为惊讶而愣了一下，但很快反应过来。“刚才的枪声，是你……？”

零有些戒备地点了点头，问道：“夜间部的两位为什么在这里？”

“当然是，和你一样的理由。”支葵用脚尖拨了拨地上的沙尘，“看起来已经解决了……但是……”

零和莉磨都没有答话。他们都能感觉到，教堂内仍然存在着Level E的气息。

零飞快地思索着。协会和元老院同时下达了关于这里的Level E的任务，难道是因为这里的Level E真的很棘手吗？……不，如果是双方合作的话，他从一开始就会知道了。眼下这种情况，恐怕只是两边都不愿输给对方所以撞到了一起吧。但是……从协会的角度来说，他们会派自己而不是其他猎人来的理由与咲夜周末杀死莱斯利的事有关；那么元老院那边呢？明明手下有大把吸血鬼可以驱使，却偏偏要让黑主学园里的学生插手这件事，而且恰巧发生在一翁刚来过学园以后，恐怕也不是无心为之吧？

“既然是要对付同一伙Level E，不如来交换一下情报吧。”零当机立断，将自己收到的指令单上的情报简单地介绍了一遍。然后他轮流看向莉磨和支葵，问道：“两位学长学姐呢？元老院应该不会让你们在一无所知的情况下来到这里吧？”

莉磨若有所思地旋转着肩上的阳伞。

“任务是一条副寮长转达给我们的……就在昨天宴会结束，一翁也离开以后。和你的指令单一样，说了会有复数的Level E聚集在一起……然后，副寮长还说，恐怕Level E中混着一个难以处理的家伙。”

“恐怕？”零重复道，“不是确定的情报吗？”

“因为这是一条自己的判断。”支葵说道，“大概是一翁对他在学园里的行为有所不满，才用这样的任务来教训他，所以肯定有什么不好对付的地方……一条是这么说的。所以他才让我们两个人一起过来。”

零还是第一次听到少言寡语的支葵说这么长的句子，难免多看了他一眼。莉磨露出有些生气的表情，一边收起阳伞一边说道：“你这不是都听见了嘛。”那之前为什么还要问她啊！

支葵没再答话。零权衡了一下，说道：“……我的血蔷薇对两位也会造成伤害，所以还是分开行动比较好。从走廊过去的别栋应该正好是三层，每个人负责一层吧？”

“就这么办吧。我去一层。”莉磨说完，率先向走廊走过去。

“二层。”支葵跟在后面。

零耸了耸肩，迈上楼梯，向三层走去。

踏上最后几级台阶时，一股令人作呕的臭味传了过来。零怔愣了一下，在猎人的教育中，他学习过这种任务区域内常常会有的气味代表着什么，但这还是他第一次真正遇到。

……是尸臭。

Level E早已没有了控制自己的理智，被他们吸血的人类往往都只有失血过多直至死亡一条路。而Level E的生活已经只剩下狩猎与进食两件事，他们当然不会还有空闲将受害者的尸体妥当安葬。于是无人处理的尸体就这样堆积在一起，逐渐腐烂。

猎人们所谓的“血腥尸臭，必有其一”，就是这个意思了。

零压抑着心中的愤怒向前走去。尸臭味一方面掩盖了Level E的气息，另一方面也为他指明了方向——尸体堆积的地方就是Level E进食的地方，就算碰不上Level E也能以那里为起点调查他们的行踪。忍耐着想要呕吐的冲动，零来到走廊上第三扇门前。比别处都更加浓烈的尸臭从门后传来，却听不到一丝响动。零转了转把手，毫无阻碍地推开了门。

六具尸体歪歪扭扭地倒在一起。正如指令书上写的，都是十五到二十岁的少女，有两人还穿着制服。

零狠狠攥紧双手。他蹲下身，想要查看房间里是否有Level E留下的痕迹。就在这时，他在布道厅里有过的那种异样的感觉又出现了。

他猛然站起身，转向门口的方向。

之前见过的女人果然站在那里。零保持着戒备，但终究没有抬起枪口。

“猎人……。”女人说道，像是在继续之前的对话似的。她再度抬起手，伸出的食指指向一边。

那是布道厅的方向。

可是那里什么也没有……零皱起眉，问道：“是布道厅吗？那里有什么？”

女人摇了摇头。

“布道厅……不对。”

零没时间浪费在这种对话上。

“我没空和你慢慢猜谜，”他语气不善地说道，“不是布道厅的话是哪里？那个地方又有什么？这里的Level E都藏到哪里去了？后面的这些尸体和你有关系吗？”

听到他的最后一个问题，女人的脸上浮现出悲哀的神色来。她慢慢点了点头。

“该死。”零低咒了一声，终究还是抬起了血蔷薇。但是在他开枪之前，女人已经飞快地向后退去。

她移动的时候双脚并未落地，而是漂浮在空中。难怪每次她出现之前零都一点声音也听不见。……但是，这仍然无法解释她是如何突然出现在布道厅里的。

出于某种难以说清的理由，零并没有对这个女人穷追不舍。正当他想再次回到寻找Level E踪迹的工作上时，从楼下传来了一声巨响。

……看来有人已经先遇上猎物了。零三两步跑到走廊的窗边，探头向下看去。

两个身影撞破了一楼走廊的玻璃，在庭院里停下。是远矢莉磨和一个Level E，其中莉磨是自己跳出来的，Level E则是被她踹出来的。刚一落地，雷电织成的网就将Level E笼罩在了其中，他发出一阵刺耳的尖叫后便化作了沙尘。正当莉磨得意地挺起胸膛时，又一个黑影从走廊深处窜了出来——

玻璃碎裂的声音响起，支葵从二楼一跃而下。他翻过窗台时，顺势用碎玻璃划破了手，血液像蛇一样从伤口钻出来，形成了一条深红色的鞭子。鞭子带着下落的势头重重击打在地面上，将突袭的黑影吓退了；但支葵并没有就此罢休，他挥了挥手，鞭子追上黑影，将他紧紧缠住。

下面那么热闹，零也没理由继续袖手旁观了。他匆匆跑向楼梯，三步并两步地赶往庭院。

看来那些Level E之前都藏在了一楼，零到达庭院时，他们已经全部从打破的玻璃窗跳了出来，在庭院内与两个夜间部的吸血鬼对峙。除去之前已经被解决掉的两只，剩下的还有三个。零见过两次的那个女人也不在……难道说，六个Level E加在一起只造成了六个人类的死亡吗？零皱着眉，这数量可是远远低于平均值了，总觉得不太对劲。

无论如何，先解决眼下的情况吧。零从走廊里探出半个身子，冷不丁地开了枪。对于他的到来毫无察觉，三名Level E的其中一个毫无防备地被击中，哼都没哼出一声便化作了沙尘。剩下的两个Level E看到形势一下子变成了敌众我寡，顿时萌生了退意。

“……别想跑。”支葵低声说，再次挥出深红之鞭。没想到从不在夜间部彰显存在感的他竟然也有如此充满杀意的语气，零忍不住多看了他和莉磨几眼，这才注意到莉磨的脸颊上有一道小小的擦伤，正在逐渐愈合。金发女孩一脸不高兴的表情，电光在发尾闪闪烁烁，比起疼痛恐怕更多的是被Level E碰到的恼怒。

“竟然袭击模特的脸……真是最差劲了。”她说着，蓝白色的电弧像延伸的裂痕一样迅速从空气中铺展过去。这个威力恐怕会立刻杀死那两只Level E吧，零连忙阻拦。

“等一下，远矢学姐——！”

已经来不及了，两只Level E都在愤怒的电流下化作了灰烬。莉磨不满地撇了撇嘴，转向零。

“什么啊，风纪委员？这种时候说等一下，没可能会停下来的吧？”

零本来还想问问这些Level E知不知道那个女人的事，现在看着两堆沙尘，他只能摇了摇头。

“……算了。不过，我之前在这里遇到了一只有些奇怪的Level E，刚才出现的这五个Level E中并没有她。恐怕还没有结束，两位还请小心。”

“是那个散发奇怪气息的家伙吧？”支葵问道，“我也闻到了。”

“她对我指着布道厅的方向，却又说不是布道厅；问她那里有什么也不答话……”零把之前遇到女人的事情说了出来，两个吸血鬼都瞪着他。

“……风纪委员，你真的是猎人吗？遇到Level E，应该一句话都不说先开枪才对。”莉磨吐槽道，“你竟然放走了她，两次？就算她看起来很异常也……”

零无法反驳。但他总觉得那个女人的表情，或者说眼神，并不是一般的Level E，所以才没有立刻动手。

“啊，正说着她就来了。”支葵没什么起伏地说道。正如他所说，那个女人出现在了走廊下的阴影里，默默地看着这边。

然后——在零说出任何话之前，她猛然攻击了过来。

深红色的鞭子舞得密不透风，宛如一堵墙一般挡住了女人的第一次攻击。她借着阻力向后回撤，然后再一次冲了上来。支葵露出有些吃惊的表情，这一次，他的防御竟然被弹开了。那个女人挥开他，伸手便袭向后面的莉磨。

“……别小看人啊！”莉磨像握剑一样握住阳伞的伞柄，对着空中用力一刺。电弧顺着伞骨向前流窜，眼看就要沾上女人的衣角，她却突然以一个匪夷所思的角度避开了。莉磨反应过来，就和她之前越过支葵来袭击自己一样，她真正的目标是——

“锥生！快躲开！”她大声提醒。

零当然也反应过来了。之前那个女人与两个吸血鬼靠得太近，他没办法好好开枪；眼下她像这样直冲自己过来，零反而不用犹豫了。枪口正对着女人的眉心，她似乎也没有闪避的意思。只不过，零看到她张开口——

“是忏悔室。”她说。

是忏悔室？零怔了一下，然后反应过来，她之前指的方向……不是布道厅，是忏悔室！

仿佛确认到零理解了自己要说的话似的，女人在最后关头才做出一点避让的动作。难道她是不受重力影响的吗？枪响前的最后一瞬间，她的身体猛地拔高了。原本瞄准眉心的血蔷薇击中了她的胸口，几乎没有鲜血流出，女人像一团被扔出去的破布似的坠落到远处的地上。但在支葵的鞭子赶上她之前，她已经飞快地起身，再次以那种仿佛在飘荡一样的移动方式躲进了教堂里。

“切，真能逃。”支葵不耐烦地咋舌。三人都没有耽搁，一同向教堂内追去。

零总觉得自己知道那个女人会去哪。

果然，她没有逃进空间更大、结构更复杂、更利于躲藏的别栋，而是“飘”进了一眼就能望到头的布道厅。就像是在等他们似的，她站在十字架下面，一只手捂住受伤的胸口。已经有沙尘开始从她的指缝里漏出来了。

“真是自寻死路。”莉磨低声道，不仅是发尾，她的浑身都闪耀起电弧的蓝白色光辉。

就算气息有点特殊，但竟然在区区一个Level E身上浪费了这么多时间，还险些被她伤到自己，心高气傲的莉磨早就火大极了。当电弧分成数道，如同无数苦无一般钉入女人的身体时，巨大的威力甚至把墙上的十字架也震落了。黑色的木制标志跌在地上，发出一声巨响，将女人化作的沙尘压在下面。

墙壁上隐蔽的缝隙也因此显露了出来。

支葵与莉磨有些惊讶地对视了一眼，零却已经抢先靠近了过去。某种预感在他心中逐渐成型，从他到达这座教堂开始，那个女人古怪的言行渐渐联系在了一起，就像原本隐藏在水下的冰山渐渐浮出了海面。

沿着缝隙稍一用力，一扇隐藏的门便打开了。门后是一个狭小、黑暗的空间，零的眼睛还未适应突然暗下来的光线，就先听见了好几个混杂着激动与胆怯的声音。

“……有人……真的有人来了！”

“那个姐姐没有骗我们，呜……”

“救救我们，求你了，呜呜……”

支葵和莉磨比零更早适应黑暗，当他们看清挤在这个小小房间里的五个人时，忍不住吃惊地瞪大了眼睛。她们都是符合这里Level E狩猎倾向的少女，并且每个人的脖子上都还残留着没有愈合的咬痕。但她们不仅生命无忧，甚至看起来还算健康，除了疲惫、饥饿和惊慌失措以外，她们似乎并无大碍。

“你们是怎么……”莉磨惊讶地问，“怎么……”

“有一个姐姐救了我们，”最冷静的一个女孩答道，“她趁其他人不注意的时候把我们藏在这里，让我们不要弄出太大的响动，除非有其他人打开这扇门……她说，她说很快就会有人来救我们了……”

另一个女孩不住地点头，又问道：“你们看到她了吗，那个姐姐？她在哪？她还好吗？”

现在三个人都明白了——女孩们口中的“姐姐”，恐怕正是将他们引到这里来的奇怪女人。莉磨抿着唇，求助地望向支葵；后者只是一言不发，面无表情地不知在想什么。

零向前一步，对女孩们伸出手。

“她已经没事了。……因为一些复杂的原因，她先离开了这里，但是她已经……没有危险了。……来吧，现在最要紧的是带你们出去。”

他的脚踏在那堆沙尘上。

女孩们发着抖，一个个被三人搀扶着走出那间小小的密室。零留在最后，四下望了望，发现这间密室就修建在忏悔室的后面。

他也走出密室后，年纪最小的一个女孩仰着头看着他。

“大哥哥，那个……我们可以向姐姐当面道谢吗？”

零微微摇了摇头。

“那……大哥哥，你会帮我们向她转达谢意的吧？”

零顿了一下，然后认真地点了点头。

莉磨意味深长地看了零一眼，伸手揽过女孩们。

“好了，现在最重要的是你们自己。首先，你们需要——”她的掌心放出光芒，女孩们一个接一个露出恍惚的神情，向地面软倒下去。支葵的鞭子及时接住了她们，将她们轻轻放在木制的长椅上。

零知道消除她们的记忆是正常的流程，于是什么也没说。不过，这个幸存者数量，想必会惊动协会吧。对于几个女孩这几天里的去向，也要妥善地安排好说辞才行。……虽说那就用不着他来担心了。

“既然有风纪委员在，把她们留在这里就好了吧？”支葵问道。

“恩。会有人来善后的。”零说着，拿出指令单。他在最后签上自己的名字，那张纸便自己团成了一团，随后又缩小、变形，成了一颗子弹的样子。将这颗子弹装入枪膛，零举起血蔷薇对着上空按下了扳机。这会在教堂上方形成一个只有接到同系列指令单的猎人才能看见的标记，提醒他来这里完成下一步的工作。

“那我们就先走了，经纪人还在等着呢。”莉磨说，她伸了个懒腰，便向外走去。支葵跟在她后面，任务一结束，他又恢复了那种没精打采的语气。

“莉磨，伞。”

“你竟然会记得，真是难得。……我累了，回去的时候就由你来撑吧。”

在他们离开后，零最后看了一眼仿佛只是在安睡的五个女孩，也走向布道厅外。正午的阳光洒落在他身上，那耀眼的光芒仿佛是虚假的一样。

如果是咲夜在这里，她会怎么做呢？

……咲夜的话，一定从一开始就会察觉到异样吧？明明有着绝佳的偷袭机会却没有动手，再加上奇怪的气息，从第一次出现开始，那个女人就一定会让咲夜意识到异常。然后，如果是咲夜的话，一定会想出办法。

既不杀死那个女人，又解决这次任务的办法。

咲夜会救下她吧。虽然不清楚具体要怎么做，但是她身边那个Level E——叫康纳的——不就是被咲夜救下来的吗？就像她救了自己一样。

……对了。自己也是，被咲夜所救的Level E啊。

零自嘲地笑了，他将脸孔埋进自己的手掌。一阵阵毫无缘由的隐痛从心脏传来，他几乎弯下腰去。

那是无法相守、终将离散的痛苦预感。从第一次见面开始，从咲夜对他露出那个笑容开始，这预感就长久地、永恒地盘旋着。零不明白，他无法明白。从第一次出现开始，咲夜的身上就带着终将消失的远景。如果没有看到就好了。如果没有察觉就好了。如果对此毫不知情，只是与她共度仍能共度的每一天的话，这份痛苦一定就不会出现了吧。

如同达摩克利斯之剑一般，无可逆转的别离等待着他们。

还能有多久呢……？零不知道，只能请求那一天来得晚一点。

再晚一点吧。

·

“啊啊……真是露出了相当可爱的表情啊，我亲爱的零。……刚找到你就能看到这样的场面，真是太让我惊喜了。”

苍白的手指，鲜红的指甲，漆黑的羽毛——女孩伸手逗弄着停在自己面前的渡鸦。她坐在柔软的扶手椅中，却又站立在树梢上，俯视着刚从教堂里走出来的银发少年。

只不过——

“但是，这么可爱的表情，不是为了我才露出来的吧？”

甜美的声音里陡然掺杂进了一丝阴冷，渡鸦受惊地发出一声尖叫，慌乱地拍打着翅膀飞走了。它在房间里转了一圈，最终在另一个人面前停下，委屈地蹭着那人的衣襟。

那是站在女孩身后的、戴着面具的银发少年。不过现在，他并没有像平时那样温柔地安抚渡鸦，而只是站在原地一动不动，宛如一尊雕像。

“……结城咲夜，又是她吧！竟然还敢回到境内，而且还把自己的消息放得满天飞……根本就是在挑衅吧？”

雕像动了。少年向前靠近半步，弯下腰。

“闲大人……”

女孩叹了口气。

“……一缕。不用担心，我答应过你，不会杀死他们的。四年前是这样，现在也还是一样。”

她伸手抚摸着雕像苍白的侧脸，就像在安抚一只小狗。

“但是……有必要让她吃点苦头。没错，就和四年前的时候一样……”

女孩收回手，咯咯笑了。

“……我的身体已经好多了。所以，是时候去黑主学园入学了。已经搁置好久了呢，嘻嘻……零也好，结城家的小丫头也好，一定会欢迎我的吧？……等他们看到你，又会露出什么样的表情呢，一缕？”

雕像还是之前的样子，一动不动。

只不过，他背在身后的双手，悄悄攥紧了。


	10. 夜间部的插班生

周日下午，三个风纪委员从理事长那里接到了有关新插班生的消息。

“这种时候？”零皱眉，“没几天就是期中考试了吧？再怎么说也太晚了……”

同样是插班生的咲夜则只是耸了耸肩。

“我也就只是早来了两个星期吧？我觉得差不多啦。”

“……比起那个，为什么会耽误这么久才入学？”优姬问道，“发生了什么事吗？”

“啊啊，因为这位同学身体十分虚弱，所以之前一直都在家中休养。”黑主灰阎答道，“之前没有来得及说明，这次的转学生是夜间部的同学哦。名字是红玛利亚，大概今晚就会到了……”

“红”……？咲夜不动声色地垂着眼帘，如此不加遮掩……在境内居于“红”之位的纯血姓氏，正好是“绯樱”呢……会是巧合吗？

“……所以，有谁今晚有空，可以带她熟悉一下校园吗？”

咲夜抬起脸露出微笑，然后摇了摇头。

“抱歉，我今晚想去找一下卡尔文老师。当然，如果优姬和零都没空的话，我也……”

“我去就好了，”零打断她，“既然是夜间部的新生，优姬一个人去我也不放心。”

“你又在小看我了！”优姬生气地拍了拍桌子，“理事长，请交给我来吧！我一定会接待好红玛利亚同学的！”

“哦哦，优姬愿意去的话就再好不过了！”理事长立刻扭成了面条，全然无视了零的黑脸。“实际上呢，爸爸也觉得优姬去最合适了！玛利亚同学是女孩子，一直在家养病所以也很怕生，如果是锥生君的话一定会吓到她吧！”

零翻了个白眼。反正他也不想给吸血鬼赔笑脸，不去更好。

“既然决定了，那么我就先告辞了。”咲夜从桌边站起来，微微欠身行了个礼。“周一再见，优姬，零。”

直到离开理事长宅为止，咲夜都没有向零透露自己猜想的只言片语。至于原因……

想要确认红玛利亚和绯樱闲究竟有没有关系，零的反应比什么调查都要来的准确。如果提前和他说了什么干扰他的判断，那就得不偿失了。

话是这么说，实际上，咲夜心中已经有七八成肯定了这个猜测。零在黑主学园藏了四年，上周六刚出门做了个猎人任务，因为体弱多病休养多年的红玛利亚就决定带病坚持来上学？四年的游侠生涯足以教会她“世界上没有真正的巧合”这件事。如果卡尔文老师能够证实“红”这个姓氏确实与“绯樱”有关，他们就可以直接进入下一个阶段——计划如何应对绯樱闲与玖兰枢两位纯血种了。

·

既然已经商定了由优姬来接待红玛利亚，零也没在理事长家留太久。夜色降临后，敲门声响起，黑主灰阎对优姬点了点头，女孩连忙站了起来。

“请进吧，”黑主灰阎对门外说。

门打开了，一个看起来比优姬还要年幼一些的女孩走了进来。她的头发是轻柔的烟紫色，大大的眼睛像水晶一样，是和零很相似的紫色。

“那个……晚上好……”她羞怯地说。优姬立刻明白理事长为什么说如果是零负责接待的话会吓到插班生了，这么娇弱可爱的女孩会害怕那个人的臭脸不是理所当然的吗！

“晚上好，红玛利亚同学！我是黑主优姬，也是学园的风纪委员，或者说守护者。”优姬向她走近一步，自我介绍道。“欢迎你来到黑主学园！”

玛利亚仔细打量着优姬，然后低下头。

“多么健康的孩子啊……一定会很美味吧……”

“……玛利亚同学，这句话在学园内可是禁句哦！学园内禁止一切吸血行为……”优姬提醒道，可是这句话让她想起上周末发生在这里的、关于零是否应该转入夜间部的争论。她愣了一下，才继续说道：“……希望你能尽快习惯，如果这种话不小心让日间部的学生们听见了就糟糕了。即使是夜间部的同学们，听到后也会觉得很困扰吧，毕竟大家都在努力忍耐着呢。”

“啊，原来是这样，真是对不起……”

优姬笑了笑，向门外做了个手势。

“正好今天是周日，学园里所有的设施都空着，我带你去熟悉一下路线吧。”

两个女孩一起离开了。看着她们的背影，黑主灰阎的笑容渐渐淡去。

优姬……比起以前，变了许多。

不管是枢还是自己，都希望优姬能无忧无虑、像公主一般地生活下去。直到不久以前为止，优姬也确实如他们所愿地成长着。但是……结城咲夜的出现带来了变数。

就算是普通的猎人家孩子，也会早早开始接受猎人的教育，几乎过不上几天轻松的日子；结城那样的名门就更是如此。结城惨案后，锥生夫妇虽然十分爱护咲夜，但他们无法违抗协会的命令，只能一次次任由对方为了调查结城家的事而对咲夜进行催眠。光是黑主灰阎了解到的就有五六次，那段时间里，咲夜甚至出现了失语的症状。后来，锥生家也被破坏了。咲夜拒绝了黑主灰阎，选择前往境外。

她的经历，说与优姬天差地别也不为过。

而优姬意识到了这一点。

如果说黑主灰阎与玖兰枢精心打造了一座透明的玻璃罩将优姬保护在里面，那结城咲夜大概就是从玻璃罩外路过的旅者吧。她既没有弄坏玻璃罩、也没有提醒优姬它的存在，只是自顾自地在外面生活而已。优姬对她伸出手，才发现有什么阻隔在中间。

所以现在，优姬自己决定打开玻璃罩走出去了。

作为“父亲”，黑主灰阎对此既欣慰又担忧。

如果是以前，优姬接待新来的转学生时，一定不会这么主动，而是会等着自己来从中介绍吧。在玛利亚说“美味”时，优姬会用那样强硬的话来回答她，也让黑主灰阎惊讶不已。

说到底，优姬为什么会赞同自己的“和平主义”呢？除了来自自己这个养父的影响，更多地，大概是因为她想要与枢在一起吧。但是现在，她从自己的敬慕之心里移开了目光，真正开始思考“人类与吸血鬼共处”这件事了。她又会得出怎样的结论呢……

看着优姬与玛利亚慢慢走进校舍深处，黑主灰阎长长地叹了一口气。

作为“父亲”，他多多少少对女儿终将离开自己这件事有些预见。虽然来得比预期早了太多，他也只能接受。可是……玖兰枢呢？当他察觉到优姬的成长以后，会干脆的放手吗？

如果不愿放手的话，他又会怎么做呢？

·

零在自己的房间里待了一会儿，还是决定回校舍去看看。

作为吸血鬼的他能够感觉到，优姬的血和其他人不一样，似乎有种额外的吸引力。以前，在玖兰枢没有管束好的某些情境里，他也见过别的吸血鬼对优姬的血作出反应。……新来的吸血鬼不太懂学园内的规矩，对这样的优姬出手也不是不可能。

而且据理事长所说，还是个体弱多病的吸血鬼吧？虽然零不太明白吸血鬼为什么会体弱多病，但他至少知道，对于吸血鬼来说，新鲜的血液就是包治百病的灵药。这么一想，优姬的处境就更危险了。

……只是远远地看一眼，确认没问题就回来。零打定主意，离开了房间。

由于不清楚优姬和插班生究竟溜达去了哪里，零决定在月之寮前面等她们。优姬最后一定会把插班生送到这里吧。在那之前，如果真的发生了什么，只要辨别一下血腥味传来的方向就好了。

好在并没有血腥味传来。但是，有别的什么……另一股不容忽视的、令人作呕的气息在靠近。零感到自己血管里的什么东西骚动起来，和那股气息共鸣着；颈侧的肌肤刺痛着，曾经被刺穿的触感再次重现。明明没有纯血种的气味，他却鲜明地感到是那个女人……绯樱闲，靠近了过来。

优姬和插班生一起走了过来。

无需思考，零拔出了血蔷薇，直指那个和优姬差不多高的女孩。优姬立刻展开双臂，挡在了玛利亚前面。

“零？！冷静一点，你在做什么？！”

多亏了优姬的声音，零总算找回一点理智。他垂下枪口，喘着气后退了一步，伸手捂住脸。

“不对……”他喃喃地说，“不是……”

玛利亚躲在优姬身后，好像真的被吓到了。

优姬犹豫了一下，握着玛利亚的手向月之寮的大门走去。

“抱歉，玛利亚同学，这位也是学园的风纪委员。虽然脾气不太好，但平时也不会作出这种举动的……”她们绕过零，优姬始终让自己挡在零与玛利亚之间。“今天的参观也结束了，你就先回寮舍休息一下，熟悉一下夜间部的其他同学吧。”

守门人为两个女孩打开大门，眼神不善地瞥了一眼仍旧站在原地的零。银发少年闭了闭眼，骚动的血液随着插班生走远也渐渐平复了，他慢慢把血蔷薇收了回去。

有人握住了他的手。零有些迟钝地转过头，原来是优姬将插班生送进去以后又回来了。

“零，你还好吗？你的脸色非常苍白，没事吧？”女孩担忧地说，“刚才那个……究竟是怎么回事？”

和以前每一次优姬问起自己关于绯樱闲的事时一样，零的第一反应是摇头否认，告诉她“没什么”。优姬也预料到了。她毫不退让地瞪着眼睛，提醒他：“不准再瞒着我了，我们说好的！”

零叹了口气。

“回日之寮以后再说吧。……这里离月之寮太近，我不放心。”

走到日之寮范围内以后，零才停下脚步。他先问道：“刚才那个插班生，你对她有什么感觉吗？”

优姬摇了摇头。

“我不像零那样，能够敏锐地察觉到吸血鬼之间的差距。小时候，就连意识到枢学长是吸血鬼，都花了我很长时间。那个插班生……红玛利亚，我只觉得她和夜间部的大家一样，是个吸血鬼罢了。”

“这样啊……”零抓了抓头发，“实际上，刚才她靠近的时候……我感觉到了绯樱闲的气息。”

“什么？绯樱闲……？”优姬惊讶道，“那不是，四年前的……”

零点点头，烦躁地“啧”了一声。

“但是，我能够感觉到，她并不是纯血种。冷静下来以后仔细分辨，她的气息也和绯樱闲并不一致。……虽然是这样，只有那个女人才能唤起的东西确实出现了……说实在的，我也不明白是怎么回事……”

零说着，再次把手伸向颈侧。优姬见过太多次他把自己抓得血流不止的样子，连忙伸手阻止。

“既然理事长让她正常地入学了，我想应该没有什么问题才对……”她有些犹豫地说，“不过为了以防万一，你要不要去问问咲夜？也许她会有什么分辨的方法？”

零点了点头。

“明天傍晚，那个插班生就会和夜间部的其他人一起去上课了吧。……到那个时候，我再问问她好了。”

他们互相道别，各自回到了房间。零躺在床上，克制着将颈侧的皮肤抓挠出血的冲动。为了分散自己的注意力，他回忆起四年前的事来。

……第一个发现绯樱闲的人不是父母，不是他自己，也不是一缕，而是咲夜。

樱花在严冬中盛放，一高一矮的两个身影站在雨点般落下的花瓣间交谈。

高的那个是绯樱闲，矮的那个是咲夜。

当自己走近的时候，谈话声便停止了。零拉住咲夜，对她说：“我们回家吧？咲夜，这个人是吸血鬼啊。”

而咲夜对他微笑。

“我知道哦，零。”

离开之前，她回头对树下的那个人说：

“那么就这样，绯樱小姐。希望我们不要再见了。”

但绯樱闲还是再次出现了。她第二次出现的那个晚上，零被隔壁房间传来的响动惊醒。他打开门时，只看到咲夜飞奔而去的背影；追到门口时，她浑身是血地倒在地上，而绯樱闲的颈侧有一道正在愈合的伤口。

血泊中的咲夜望着他，眼角落下泪水。

现在想想看……那个时候的咲夜，应该是动用了“结城魔法”的力量去袭击了绯樱闲吧。她身上的伤势除了被绯樱闲反击所伤，还有力量反噬造成的部分。

……不过，前一天，在那棵樱花树下，咲夜到底和绯樱闲说了什么？

·

优姬和零都没有料到的是，第二天，还没等到傍晚，他们就再次见到了红玛利亚。

那是上午第一节课后的课间，庭院的方向突然传来一阵骚动。优姬探头看了一眼，竟然看到玛利亚和一条一前一后的身影。

“咦？玛利亚同学？？她怎么会跑到这里来？？？”优姬立刻站起来，也向庭院跑去。

听到她的话，零和咲夜对视一眼，也跟了出去。

跑出教学楼的时候，优姬已经跟在一条后面跑远了。咲夜昨天晚上没有睡好，现在只能站在原地摇头。

“优姬可真是有活力。”

零瞥了她一眼，正想说什么，一个人影不知从哪里冒出来，亲密地把咲夜揽在怀里。

“咲夜酱~！好久没有好好说话了呢，自从圣巧克力节以来？”蓝堂英大声道，生怕周围的女生注意不到这里。然后，他又压低声音对咲夜说：“如果我现在告诉大家，你那时候是因为嫉妒才让我劝说大家不要在月之寮门口捣乱的，你会变成什么样呢？”

咲夜微笑着，同样压低了声音。

“那么，如果我现在告诉大家，你特意在白天来到教学楼，是为了给女孩子们送出与巧克力对应的回礼……你又会变成什么样呢？”

可怕的想象让蓝堂打了个冷战。他忙不迭地收回手臂，咲夜却不紧不慢地提醒他：“不想让我现在就开始大喊‘蓝堂学长来给大家回礼啦’的话，就自己想办法解释一下刚才的行为吧。三——二——”

“等一下等一下，就算你这么说我现在也想不出来——”蓝堂惊慌失措地伸手去捂咲夜的嘴。

零皱着眉头隔开了他们。

“别闹了，咲夜。蓝堂学长也是，这个时候来教学区有什么事吗？”

“我是跟着一条一起来抓那个新来的红玛利亚的啦！”蓝堂得到解救，连忙退开几步远离咲夜，这个家伙真是太不好对付了。“……不过，我有些事想要找你谈谈，锥生零。所以就过来了。”

“是吗？……正好，我也有些问题想问……”零点点头，看了咲夜一眼。女孩耸了耸肩，表示自己不会干涉；于是零对蓝堂示意了一下方向。

“去那边的露台吧，这里人太多了。”

那两人离开后——确切地说，失去了零的威压后——周围的女生便围了上来。

“结城同学……”

“……刚才，偶像学长那个……”

“……是怎么回事？”

咲夜可没有时间和她们浪费。

“各位如果好奇的话去直接去问问蓝堂学长如何？如你们所见，现在他主动来到了教学区，就算发生接触也不算违反校规。而且风纪委员的锥生零就在旁边，绝对不会出什么问题哦？”

一提零的名字，她们果然就退缩了。一群欺软怕硬的家伙。咲夜轻哼一声，转过身快步走开。

对她来说，这是送上门的机会。因为昨天晚上，咲夜从卡尔文那里拿到了重要的关键信息。

但是作为学园老师的卡尔文，和咲夜一样接到了夜间部有插班生要来的通知。于是，在日落以后，卡尔文前往学园大门，抱着试试看的心态期望能见到插班生的样子。

他确实见到了。不过，重要的不是插班生的样子，而是她身边那个仆从。

虽然用面具遮住了半张脸，但是那头与零如出一辙的银发，还有极为相似的身姿，都让卡尔文立刻明白了他的身份。

自从四年前的时间后就失踪了的，锥生家的另一个孩子——锥生一缕。

从卡尔文那里得到这个消息后，咲夜整夜都无法入睡。

……一缕。四年前，他和绯樱闲一起离开了。那个时候他脸上的笑容，究竟是真实还是演技，咲夜一直都无法分辨。

和生来就具有天赋的零不同，一缕是被认作“弱者”的那种人。他身体虚弱，整日生病。一阵风就能让他感冒，一场雨更是会让他高热不愈。在咲夜刚到锥生家的时候，一缕曾经热切地想要照顾她，恐怕是想要借此摆脱自己永远都在被照顾的处境吧。然而他很快便发现自己的愿望落空了，于是飞快地与咲夜疏远了。锥生夫妇一直认为是零对咲夜关心太多才让一缕闹起了别扭，但是咲夜清楚，真相并非如此。

绯樱闲第一次出现的那个晚上，咲夜曾问她为何来此。后来被传为疯狂的纯血种，一边流泪一边以不带感情的声音开口。

“我唯一在乎的人死去了，”她说，“我唯一拥有的人离开了。是这里的人下的手。”

“您应该知道，猎人们只是按照指令单行事。”咲夜这样回答她，“即便如此，您也要动手吗？”

绯樱闲没有回答，而零从后面走过来，拉住咲夜。

“我们回家吧？咲夜，这个人是吸血鬼啊。”

“我知道哦，零。”咲夜点点头，乖乖跟着零回去。只不过，她最后回头说道：

“那么就这样，绯樱小姐。希望我们不要再见了。”

如果再见到她的话，锥生一家一定就危险了。

咲夜把这件事告诉了锥生夫妇，并建议他们立刻报告协会。她不是不明白从元老院的看管下逃出来对于纯血种意味着什么，也不是不相信绯樱闲所说的关于报仇的理由。但是比起只见过一面的纯血种，她当然会选择保护锥生一家。

可惜比起协会或者元老院，是绯樱闲先做了决定。第二个夜晚，咲夜再次察觉到了她的气息。清醒地意识到这背后的含义，咲夜一边从房间里向外跑，一边将结城的力量全部调动起来。

她那时只有十二岁，力量既没有被完全继承，也缺乏指导。蓄积了全部力量的一击，也只能在绯樱闲的颈侧制造一个并不致命的伤口罢了。不等绯樱闲反击，她就已经失去了所有的力气，只能倒在自己的血积成的血泊里。

或许是因为零及时追了出来，绯樱闲才没有在那个时候杀死她。她咬了零，仅一挥手便杀死锥生夫妇，而一缕笑着看着这一切。

现在，站在咲夜对面的一缕，脸上也带着相似的笑容。他伸手，摘下了那个已经只是形同虚设的面具。

“咲夜……真是好久不见了啊。”

·

“是呢……好久不见了，一缕。”

站在对面的咲夜脸上，带着十分复杂的笑容。

会有那种表情也是当然的。不知道她现在会把自己当做同盟多一点、还是敌人多一点呢？……不，当然是敌人那边吧。一缕自嘲地想着，看咲夜似乎不知该说什么的样子，决定由自己先开口。

“闲大人离开月之寮之后我就想，如果来这里的话一定能见到你。毕竟你一直都是我们之间最聪明的那个，比零还要优秀。不过我还是想听听看，你为什么会来这里？”

咲夜耸了耸肩。

“我没有你想的那么了不起，只是有人昨天晚上就看见了你，然后又告诉了我而已。……既然你在，那么虽然不清楚细节，但红玛利亚和绯樱闲的关联性自然也就确定了。最后，月之寮内有玖兰枢，绯樱闲不可能会愿意待在他的眼皮底下。剩下的能用的地方，就只有这里——这间旧校舍了。”

她说话的样子和四年前——八年前——没什么区别。如果她知道了自己就是造成四年前那场惨剧的人，会有改变吗？

四年前的第一个晚上，绯樱闲本来已经决定离开。是一缕在听到咲夜对父母说的话后，将协会会来的消息告诉了她，她才改变了主意。

就算一缕立刻就后悔、恳求她不要杀死零和咲夜，绯樱闲也只是稍微修改了一下复仇的方式而已。……实际上，修改得更加残酷了也说不定。

“那么，咲夜这么急着来找我，是有什么事呢？难道说，你要帮玖兰枢一起对付闲大人吗？”

“唔，原来绯樱闲的目标真的是玖兰枢啊。”咲夜满意地点了点头，自知失言的一缕只能“啧”了一声。“……真抱歉呢，如果是那样的话，恐怕我没办法保证事情过去之后她还能活着。”

一缕愣了一下，才反应过来她在说什么。

保证绯樱闲活着？……为什么她要做那种事？还有，为什么她要为做不到而道歉呢？

“只不过，比起那个……我有必须要拜托你的事。”

咲夜靠近，一缕反应过来的时候，已经被她握住了双手。从那双体温略低于自己的双手上，他感受到一股非同寻常的决意。

“不论你用什么样的方法……一定要让零喝下绯樱闲的血。”

一缕愣了一下，甩开她的手，后退了两步。

“为什么？……把这种事交给我，你是要去做什么？”

咲夜却对他的问题置若罔闻。

“只要喝下绯樱闲的血，零就可以被固定在Level D，而不用担心会堕落成Level E了吧。这样一来，他无法接受血液锭剂的症状应该会消失，至少能改善不少。那样的话，就算他感到饥饿……你的血应该也能让他满足。”

一缕感到一阵令他脊骨发痒的不祥预感。为什么咲夜要考虑到那么久以后的事……而且还是以她不在为前提？

“咲夜——”

“这不是拜托，而是请求，一缕。绯樱闲的事情结束后……会有新的事件发生。等那件事也结束以后，请你陪在零身边吧。”

咲夜望着他，四年未见的蓝色双眼盛满恳求。不知怎么的，一缕的思路突然明晰起来。他慢慢地开口：

“你也想要绯樱闲的血，对不对？因为你也要以她为敌，所以你才说不能保证她活着。……可是你要她的血有什么用？如果她的血对你有用，为什么四年前你不下手？……实际上需要的人是卡尔文吧？还是说，因为这四年在境外的经历，她的血才变得能够为你所用了？”

咲夜露出了苦笑。

“我早就说过，你才是我们之间最聪明的那个，一缕。”

“所以我猜对了？……那么在闲大人的事情结束以后，你策划的下一个事件是什么？……是为了血吗？其他吸血鬼……不对，其他纯血种的血？”一缕越说，越是被自己想到的东西吓住了。“难道说你回到境内，是因为已经把境外的血液都搜集完了吗？”

上课铃声响起，咲夜摇了摇头，推开一缕向后退去。

“我要回去上课了。一缕，请你……”

她没有说完，便转身向教学区跑去。

·

优姬追在一条的身影后面，很快就看不到玛利亚了。说好的体弱多病呢？为什么跑得这么快？难道说是用了什么吸血鬼的能力吗？大白天，在教学区？

很快，连一条都不知道玛利亚在哪里了——发现了他身影的日间部女孩们围了上来，让他寸步难行。连带着，优姬也被困住了；最后两人只能趁大家不注意，直接从走廊翻上二楼。

“呼——总算安全了。”优姬舒了一口气，“一条学长，你没事吧？”

“我当然没事，优姬也没受伤真是太好了。”一条点了点头，又露出伤脑筋的表情。“可是玛利亚……现在完全不知道她跑去哪里了啊……”

“为什么她会在这个时间跑出来啊？”优姬奇怪地问道，“吸血鬼们白天不是应该在睡觉吗？”

“按道理来说，应该是那样没错……但是玛利亚同学她说，在宿舍里感觉到那么多吸血鬼的气息让她紧张得睡不着。所以她向枢申请，想要一个人住到夜间部刚设立的时候用过的那间旧校舍里去。结果，一不注意，她就跑出来了……”

优姬皱起眉毛。

“枢学长，同意了她搬出来吗？”

“呃，是的……”一条有些惊讶地看了优姬一眼，“不过枢说的是，要理事长也同意才行……”

“这太奇怪了吧，夜间部的大家必须处于枢学长的监管下不是吗！旧校舍与月之寮距离那么远，枢学长怎么能让她搬出来？”优姬有些生气地说，“而且，旧校舍与主教学区之间根本没有任何隔离措施，根本不安全！不就是因为这样，才决定将它废弃了吗？”

“冷、冷静一点啦优姬，枢一定有他自己的考虑……”一条尽管吃惊，还是做出安抚的动作。

“所以就可以将学园的规则置于不顾吗？当初明明是他用‘学园的规则’这一套说辞来要求零转到夜间部去的呢！”优姬气愤地站了起来，“就算玛利亚同学身体虚弱、有特殊情况，但既然入学就要遵守学园的规则，这不是最基本的吗！身为夜间部负责人的枢学长，明明应该维护这一点才对！”

一条看着优姬，慢慢地叹了一口气。

“优姬你……真的变了很多呢。”

优姬愣了一下，才说道：“这件事和我有什么关系？”

“不是说这件事啦……以前的优姬，或许根本想不到这些吧。而且，以前的优姬是绝对不会责怪枢的，不是吗？”

优姬好像这才反应过来自己刚才说了什么，她怔怔的没有回答。

“啊，先说好，我并没有责怪优姬的意思哦。其实，枢会作出这样的决定，我也觉得有些奇怪。只不过，刚才那些话，和优姬以前的风格有点不一样。优姬最近，是不是和枢变得疏远了？以前明明那么黏着枢、全盘相信他呢。”

“……可是，我对于枢学长来说，又是什么呢？”

“……诶？”

优姬黑色的大眼睛认真地望着一条。

“不论我过去有多信任和依赖枢学长……枢学长对我的态度，并不是同样的吧？”

“你为什么会这么想？不只是我，与枢亲近的许多人都知道，枢只有在你面前才会变成另一幅样子……”

“一条学长你如果养一条小狗的话，也会在小狗面前露出独一无二的表情的。”优姬毫不客气地说，“对于枢学长来说，我就是那样的存在吧。既听话、又依赖他、从不会质疑，他当然会卸下防备了。……但是，一条学长，我不是小狗。”

一条吃惊地看着优姬，一句话也说不出来。

“我不会说枢学长一直都在骗我这种话。但是，他显然并没有一直都坦诚地对待我。这样的情况下，还要求我毫无保留地信任他，未免也太不讲道理了。”

远处似乎有上课铃传了过来，优姬转身走向走廊尽头的楼梯。

“我要回去上课了，希望一条学长能够尽快将玛利亚同学带回去。另外，关于这件事，我会如实向理事长反映的。不论理事长的决定是什么，我的反对态度都不会改变。”

·

虽然优姬在听到铃声后立刻赶往教学楼，但由于黑主学园实在是太大了些，她到达教室的时候下一堂课已经开始十多分钟了。就这样，她还是第一个回来的；零比她还晚了几分钟，咲夜更是过了半堂课才回来。

三名风纪委员纷纷无故旷课，气坏了这节课的老师。他在讲台上大发雷霆，声称绝不会在考试中对这三人有任何手软。

……话是这么说，但零的成绩向来优异；咲夜刚来两周，没有考试成绩能做参考，但从平时作业来看，她虽然思路跳跃、格式不规范，但知识的掌握应该没什么问题；到最后，这“绝不手软”能制裁的恐怕也只有优姬一个。

一年级A班的班长推了推眼镜，神情严肃。

“……综上所述，我不得不提醒你，黑主同学！你可是年级最低分的保持者，每次都能把我们班的平均分拉下去两分！如果这次期中考试我们班又因为你而垫底的话，我……我一定会恨你一辈子的！！！”

等班长走开，咲夜才奇怪地问道：“为什么他要恨你？”

“唔……这是关于舞蹈祭的规则啦……”优姬烦恼地抓了抓头发，“舞蹈祭会在分数公布以后举行，而每个年级平均分最低的那个班级要负责所有的后勤工作，基本上没有时间能好好参加舞会了。”

“嘶——那还真是……”

“……所以，拜托啦！”优姬“啪”的一声双手合十，“零，咲夜，帮帮我吧！我们本来就要负责舞会的警备工作，如果再加上后勤，我们也会很惨的！”

“好啊，我没问题。”咲夜点了点头，又用手肘推了推旁边一直在走神的零。“喂，你在想什么呢？”

“啊……没什么。复习的话没问题，我来负责数学还有理科吧。”

黑主学园的期中考试从周二开始，耗时两天。再花上一天用来批改出分，正好可以赶上周五的舞蹈祭。考试期间的夜间巡逻由黑主灰阎负责，对于风纪委员来说，这算是难得的休息。

为了方便复习，三名风纪委员聚在了理事长家的餐厅。理事长看了看他们摊了一桌子的书和笔记本，突然有种格外欣慰的感觉。

“那么我就去巡逻啦！学习加油哦，孩子们~！”

零不耐烦地挥了挥手。咲夜对理事长点头：“请小心。”而优姬则是冷冷地哼了一声，没有说话。

理事长顿时像个漏了气的气球，委屈巴巴地出门了。

咲夜挑起眉毛瞥了她一眼：“发生什么了？”

优姬鼓起腮帮子气了一会儿，才把下午从一条那里听到的消息说了出来。

“……然后，刚才晚上的时候，我把这件事告诉了理事长。结果竟然连理事长也同意让玛利亚搬到旧校舍去！”她不满地拍着桌子，“真是太偏袒夜间部了！”

咲夜没有接话。红玛利亚要搬出月之寮的原因她很清楚，既然玖兰枢同意，就意味着他已经很清楚玛利亚的身份了。但理事长为什么要同意呢……？他应该不知道玛利亚就是绯樱闲，不然再怎么偏心，他也不至于放任零的仇人在学园里为所欲为。大概他也只是像一条说的那样，认为“枢一定有他自己的考虑”，然后不予追究了吧。

……最强的吸血鬼猎人竟然成为了纯血种的忠实部下，真是讽刺呢。

咲夜没有说话，优姬却没有放过她。她转过来，认真地说：“咲夜转学来的第一个周末，我们讨论零究竟应不应该转入夜间部的时候，你说过你并不认同理事长的和平主义吧？那个时候你不愿解释，但是我还是想问——为什么你不认同呢，咲夜？”

看着她不愿放弃的眼神，咲夜叹了口气，知道自己糊弄不过去了。

“原因有很多。首先，日间部的学生们根本就不知道夜间部的吸血鬼身份吧？就这么把他们和吸血鬼关在一起，我实在想不出与‘和平主义’有什么关系。另外，尽管设置了守护者、风纪委员这个职位，但是人数只有两人——我来了以后，数量才增加到三个。吸血鬼的总数则有六十人之多，想想也知道，这是不可能保证所有日间部学生的安全的。实际上，事故也确实发生过，我自己就亲身经历了其中一次。那之后，理事长对吸血鬼的处理真的公平公正吗？我不认为。日间部的学生夜游固然有错，但这个错误对她来说，只是‘违反校规’的程度而已。说到底，她是因为坚信在校园内没有危险才会那么做的。我认为理事长完全辜负了这种信任，对日间部的学生来说，这是极其不负责任的行为。”

“……好了，咲夜，别说了。”零制止了她。坐在对面的优姬眼中，已经蓄满了泪水。

“不……咲夜说得没、没、没错。”她抽噎着擦了擦眼泪，“日间部的大家，是将黑主学园当做物质条件优越、教学质量上乘的学校，才会来到这里的。没有人知道……没有人知道，这里实际上是理事长推行‘和平主义’的试验场。是我们……是我、我们，欺骗了他们。”

咲夜看着优姬的眼泪，心中只有一片冷酷。

最开始，她认为黑主灰阎只是单纯的白痴，才会真的认为黑主学园能够促进吸血鬼与人类的和平共处。但是，在知晓优姬身份的现在，她明白了真相。

黑主学园不过是黑主灰阎与玖兰枢一起为优姬建起来的堡垒罢了。

没有什么吸血鬼与人类和平共处的伟大目标，就算有，那也只是顺带。真正重要的是，让纯血种的玖兰枢名正言顺地长期驻扎在这里，将猎人家的锥生零绑在优姬身边，然后再招来大量普通的人类孩子作为障眼法，把优姬藏在其中。

一切都只是为了黑主优姬……或者说，玖兰优姬，这一个孩子而已。

……真是可笑。难道他们真的认为，这些事可以一直瞒住优姬吗？如果真的想要隐瞒，至少玖兰枢应该管住自己，离优姬远一点才对。可是他又没能忍住，真是小家子气的男人。

这样一来……当优姬明白了一切以后，难道他们认为她可以泰然处之吗？优姬的本性究竟有多么善良和公正，明明应该是他们最清楚才对。

这些所谓的“为了优姬”而做的事中积攒的罪责，最终都会由优姬背在身上吧。

零伸出手在咲夜面前晃了晃，她回过神来。

“怎么了？”

“还‘怎么了’……说好的复习呢？怎么一个两个都在走神？”

咲夜抿抿唇，没说话，打开自己的笔记本。

优姬还在小声的抽泣。“零……你应该更加气愤才对吧？”她说，“黑主学园的‘和平主义’……你一定比我更早就意识到问题了。”

“我早就说过了，我从来没有认同过那个白痴理事长的话。”零揉了揉优姬的脑袋，“我答应来做风纪委员，只是为了更加充分地观察那群吸血鬼，掌握对付他们的办法而已。……好了，别想这个了，你今天还要复习数学呢。”

咲夜也跟着打岔：“恩恩，数学，先复习什么？微积分还是线性代数……痛！”

零没好气地拿书敲了她一下：“你别吓唬优姬了，那根本不是高中数学的内容。”

“咦？是这样吗？抱歉，其实我上课从来没有听讲过……”

“……真过分，咲夜你那根本就是在炫耀吧……”

“诶？我没有啦！”

优姬“噗”的一声破涕为笑，咲夜感到零终于松了一口气。关于黑主学园“和平主义”的讨论就此翻篇，风纪委员们把目光放到了更实际的问题——期中考试上。

让咲夜有些意外的是，零不仅自己擅长数学，也很擅长辅导别人。尽管只有一晚上的突击复习，优姬的水平也已经迅速接近了及格线。这样一来，只要自己和零好好地答出满分卷，A班真的能摆脱垫底的命运也说不定。

唔……看来自己也要打起精神，为了满分卷而努力一下了。如果舞会上能够更灵活地安排时间，也就能有更多的空闲去处理绯樱闲的事了呢……

·

两天时间在考试中飞快地过去了。周三下午，交掉了最后一张试卷后，优姬“啊——”地发出长长的怪声，然后趴在桌上不动了。旁边的若叶沙赖一边拍着她的背，一边像对小孩子一样哄着她。

“好了好了~优姬真了不起，全都考完了呢~”

“感觉如何？”咲夜在后面问道，“昨天的复习有效吗？”

“应该……没问题……”优姬仍然趴着，回答有气无力。“啊……我的脑袋……用过头了感觉好痛……”

咲夜还想说什么，零碰了碰她，又向门外示意了一下。咲夜会意，站起身，不出声地和他一起走了出去。

他们一直走出了教学区，远远绕开即将举行舞蹈祭的大礼堂，在谁也不会来的树林边才停下脚步。咲夜设下结界将两人笼罩在其中，便伸手解开了领口的缎带。零靠近过来，在她脱下外套后，解开衬衫的前两粒扣子，将领子拉向一边。

獠牙咬下去的时候，咲夜忍不住颤抖了一下。零察觉到了，他舔了舔伤口，喘着气抬起头。

“冷吗？”

“不是……”咲夜有些难堪地别过脸，“……没关系，你继续吧。”

零观察了一下她的脸色，动作小心地将她搂得更近了一点，再次低下头。

他现在并不饿，吸血只是为接下来要做的事情作准备。两个人的身高差了太多，咲夜踮起脚配合着，抓着他的衣服保持平衡。结束进食后，零一边将溢出的鲜血舔舐干净，一边轻轻将咲夜放下。

“一缕也在吗？”他问。

咲夜一边扣回衬衫的扣子，一边点了点头。

零有些自嘲地笑了笑。“你没有和玛利亚见过面吧？怎么知道的？”

“……我有我的方法。”咲夜垂眸说着，将外套捡起来穿回去。“你要怎么做？”

“那还用问吗？我要杀了她。”

“她是你的‘主人’，你做不到的。”

“总要先试试看才知道。”

咲夜沉默。零又说道：“别让优姬跟过来。”

“我可阻止不了她。……不对，不是说好不再瞒着她了吗？”

“也不能所有事情都一概而论吧。那家伙和你不一样，看到我受伤的话，一定会多管闲事地跳出来的。绯樱闲既然四年前没有杀我，现在大概也不会。但是优姬就不一样了。”

咲夜点了点头。

“我可以保证她不会被卷进去。”

“那就好。”

又是一阵沉默。终于，零猛然靠近一步，将咲夜拉进怀里。

“我会回来的，”他在她耳边说，“就算杀不了她，我也绝不会就此被所谓的‘主人’控制。我会回来的……明天还要为舞会做准备呢。别担心了。”

他用指尖拂去她眼角的泪水。咲夜扭过脸，埋在他胸口的布料上胡乱蹭了蹭，也不知是在点头还是摇头。

“你最好是会回来，”她最后恶狠狠地说，“不然的话，我……”她想了一会儿，没想出什么足够有力的威胁。“我……”

零笑了，最后抱了她一下，转身走了。

·

红玛利亚在等他。

用那具并不属于纯血种的身体，她静静地站在旧校舍一楼大厅的中央。零一走近，便感到一股熟悉的气息包围了他。他往角落里仔细看了看，发现了刻画十分隐蔽的术式；而核心部分的纹样是他曾见过的，咲夜独有的样式。

……真是服了，那家伙什么时候做的？而且看红玛利亚的样子，似乎还没察觉到。……算了，他也不是第一天知道咲夜的本事了……既然是她设置的结界，就绝不会对自己不利。这么想着，零心中反而更安定了一些。

还有她刚才的表情。永远成竹在胸、冷静得像个成年人一样的咲夜，终究也是会担忧到哭出来，连一句像样的威胁都想不出来的啊。因为太可怜了，所以可不能就那样放着不管。

所以一定要回去才行。

一阵劲风袭来，零偏过头躲开，看到前面的红玛利亚脸上孕育着压抑的愤怒。

“明明到了这里，竟然还敢东张西望？……给我好好看着，与你之间存在着无可替代的羁绊的，是我！”

零没有理会她，只是无言地抽出血蔷薇。

他在后来听说过绯樱闲的事。袭击锥生家的理由之类的，听起来还算事出有因。但是在自己被她咬过的情况下，他没办法心平气和地说出“能够理解”之类的话。说到底，一开始被父母杀死的那个Level E，虽然绯樱闲声称他是自己的重要之人，但他对于绯樱闲又怎么看呢？

在零看来，绯樱闲终究只是一个一错再错的可悲女人罢了。试图将喜爱的人变成吸血鬼留在身边，却失败了；复仇时又咬了自己，妄图用恨意将自己一直绑在她身边……不，他还有更重要的事要做，还有更重要的地方要去，还有更重要的人要陪伴。他是不会……

“……我是不会被你束缚的。”

零扣下扳机，但是身体违背了他的意志，在最后关头错开了枪口。红色的十字徒劳地绽放在空中，玛利亚毫发无伤。零对此已有预料，只是“啧”了一声，便再次移回准心。

“不会被我束缚？……你的意思是，我下手太温柔了吗？”

玛利亚抬手，无形的力量袭来，零凭着直觉向侧面闪躲。也不知究竟是如何被击中的，他左手手臂处的校服还是撕裂了开来，鲜血渗了出来。玛利亚嫌恶地皱起了眉。

“真是令人厌恶的味道……是结城咲夜吧？对了，你会这么不听话，也是因为她吧？”

玛利亚鲜红的指甲在唇瓣上轻点着，露出思索的表情。

“因为四年前我没有把你的心蛀空，所以那个孩子又帮你补回来了吧。……真讨厌啊，果然我从四年前开始就讨厌她，明明什么都不知道，却说着了不起的话……看着就碍眼……”

“……啊啊，这一次，还是一劳永逸地杀掉她好了。那样的话，你就会失去支柱了吧，零？然后，就会乖乖看着我了吧……”

那也是纯血种的力量吗？一瞬间，零似乎陷入了幻境里。他身处黑主学园，建筑的样子与现实中无异；优姬也和平时一样，叮嘱他不要在巡逻的时候翘班。……但是咲夜不在。不知为什么，幻境中的他清楚地意识到……咲夜不在。不是像四年前那样离开，不是身处远方……而是永远地，不存在于任何地方……

……如果变成那样的话……

幻境以外，玛利亚一步步走向站在原地一动不动的零。

“没错……就是这样。那孩子只是个人类……她迟早会离开你的。我们之间的羁绊才是永恒的啊，零……”

·

优姬将一切听得一清二楚。

考试刚结束没多久，零和咲夜就都不见了。……总觉得这种情况不是第一次发生了，优姬稍微气恼了一下，便开始思考他们会去哪里。

玛利亚搬去了旧校舍，所以答案很显然了。优姬当然不敢从正门大摇大摆地走进去，她三两下爬上了附近的一棵大树，然后轻轻落在了旧校舍的屋顶上。最上面一层是阁楼，优姬依次试着推了推窗，幸运地找到了一扇没锁上的。她打开窗户翻进去后，还小心地注意着没让窗户合上。

由于旧校舍一开始就是为了吸血鬼而修建的，所以充分考虑到了他们的生活习惯，将大厅修建成了可以举行舞会的社交空间。这里的天花板直通三层，所以优姬只向下走了一层，就听见了红玛利亚的声音。

“明明到了这里，竟然还敢东张西望？……给我好好看着，与你之间存在着无可替代的羁绊的，是我！”

然后她眼看着零的第一枪没有击中，反而是玛利亚无形的攻击让零中了招。玛利亚威胁着要杀了咲夜，然后，零突然站在原地不动了。玛利亚露出胜券在握的表情，向他走过去。

——不行，一定要下去帮忙！优姬打定主意，伸手握住栏杆，准备直接跳下去。但是她惊恐地发现自己的动作僵在了半路，身体一动也不能动了。难道被发现了？优姬想要看看身后，却连转动一下眼珠都做不到。

接着，她的身体自己动了起来，就像有人牵着线把她当做木偶控制住了一样。她转过身，看到咲夜站在她面前。

女孩竖起食指，做了个噤声的手势。

可是……零很危险！优姬拼命给她传递眼神，但咲夜只是摇了摇头。她转过身，向四楼的阁楼走去；而优姬只能跟在她后面，亦步亦趋。她们从优姬潜入的路线原样溜了出去，离开旧校舍很远以后，咲夜才停下来。

“优姬，不可以发出太大的声音，也不可以往回跑哦。”

优姬无奈地用眼神表示自己知道了。过了这么长时间，就算再跑回去也没用了啊！

大概是看懂了她的眼神，咲夜取消了对她的控制。优姬立刻压低声音喊道：“为什么不去帮零，他刚才很危险不是吗！”

“零对上绯樱闲的话，不受伤是不可能的。不管怎么说，那都是纯血种的吸血鬼啊。”咲夜淡淡说道，“但是……这一场是零与她必须要做的了结。就算情况危急，其他人也不能插手。”

“但是……！”优姬不甘心地咬着下唇，“但是……”

“你也听到了，绯樱闲对零的执着已经到了不合常理的地步……如果你贸然出现，而零又来维护你的话，只会更加激怒那个纯血种罢了。”

“我知道，我也知道……但是……咲夜你难道就不担心吗？”

咲夜露出了苦笑。

“当然担心。绯樱闲是零的‘主人’，最坏的情况下，零会变成完全听命于她的仆从……可就算是这样，这也不是我应当介入的场合。”

优姬低下头。

“难道……难道，我们就没法为他做任何事了吗？”

“我想还是有的，比如在他去之前血液放开供应，让他喝个够……”咲夜半开玩笑地说，又收敛了笑容认真道：“至于你，优姬，我想接下来绯樱闲一定会来接触你的。你要做好准备。”

“接触我？”优姬吓了一跳，“为什么？”

“因为她的目标是玖兰枢。”咲夜解释道，“而能在玖兰枢不设防的时候接近他的，也就只有你了。我不清楚绯樱闲具体会怎么做……但无外乎以零为筹码，要求你帮她接近玖兰枢吧。”

优姬不高兴地绷起脸：“为什么每个人都一定要觉得我和枢学长有什么特别的关系呢？”

咲夜笑了笑没有回答。如果是不久之前的优姬听到这个消息，她一定会一边害羞一边暗自感到高兴吧。而现在的优姬已经厌倦被当做玖兰枢最宠爱的对象了，少女一旦成长起来，一切都无法估量呢。

她最后总结道：“总之……今天就先回去吧，优姬。……零无法杀死绯樱闲，我也不相信他会反过来被控制，所以这件事是不会在今天就了结的。明天还要为舞会做准备，久违地在宿舍洗个热水澡，和小赖说说话，然后早早休息吧。”

“……那你呢？”优姬有些小心地问，“咲夜你会回去休息吗？”

咲夜愣了愣，才微笑着说道：“我当然也会回去的，只不过……”

她的眼神飘向旧校舍的方向。

优姬没再说什么，她捏了捏咲夜的手，好像想为她打气。然后她挥了挥手，独自往日之寮的方向走去。

咲夜脸上的微笑垮下来，变成了毫不掩饰的担忧。

她能够清晰地闻到零的血腥味。虽然之前就有了……不过只是淡淡的，大概只是一些小伤。但是刚才，就在她和优姬说话的途中，气味突然浓烈了起来。

……会是伤到了哪里呢？是绯樱闲吗，还是一缕呢？虽然已经提前告诉了他，可是见到一缕，零会是什么反应呢……

幸好圣巧克力节之前去调查旧校舍时在那里留下了几个本源术式，在需要的时候可以临时转换成任何用途的结界。周一白天，趁着绯樱闲不在旧校舍内，她将那些本源术式激活为了只将气味传导给自己的结界。

……不，换个角度来说，只能通过气味得知那里发生了什么，却无法做出任何干涉……反而更糟也说不定。

咲夜叹了口气。站在这里也没什么用……还是先回去吧。只不过，今天晚上应该是睡不着了吧……

·

零捂着腰侧的伤口，向日之寮的方向跑着。

绯樱闲的命令确实给他造成了麻烦，不止一次。那个幻境，他差一点就陷在里面了……如果不是因为他在千钧一发之际感应到了咲夜施法时的波动的话。

是啊，那家伙还没有消失。不仅没有消失，而且就在自己身边。

那之后，绯樱闲再用“主人”的身份命令他时，零便能清晰地感受到那些来自咲夜的血液在全身鼓动，帮助他一起抵抗纯血种的力量。因为这样，他才能直到最后都没受到太重的伤害，并且顺利逃了出来。

……咲夜说得没错，他没法杀掉绯樱闲，无论如何努力都没办法。虽然不甘心，但再继续逞强也只是徒增自己的消耗而已，毫无意义。只能先撤退了。

“唔——！”零的脚步踉跄了一下，他喘着气，按住自己躁动的胸口。因为受伤失血，现在的他前所未有地渴望咲夜的鲜血。日之寮已经近在咫尺了，零抬起头，看到女生宿舍顶楼的那个房间仍然透出着光亮。

“咲夜……”

他的獠牙伸出来，刚动一点念头，身体已经直直跃起。吸血鬼的身体能力让他几乎不发出声音地直接落在了七楼那间房间的窗台上。

房间里，咲夜正穿着睡衣坐在床上。

不久之前，结界那头传来的、零的血腥味消失了。但是分别之前，咲夜留在零身上的阻隔术式还未失效……那是为了防止有人去阻碍他的战斗而设下的，现在却阻碍了自己对零的感知。

“……太蠢了，”咲夜喃喃自语，泄气地用手指卷着发尾。“竟然犯这种低级错误，真是太蠢了……”

“什么太蠢了？”

突然传来的声音让咲夜几乎跳起来，但只是一瞬间她就反应了过来——是零！窗户开着，窗帘随着风轻轻飘动，而零蹲在窗台上，已经迈进了半个身子。

“你没事吧？！”咲夜跳下床扑过去。她匆匆解除了留在零身上的魔法，然后确认了一下房间里的结界都没问题，便关上了窗。正要转身，零已经从后面抱住了她，手臂越过她关掉了台灯。

“零……？”

“咲夜。”

零把她的头发拨到一边，低下头。窗帘没有人管，仍旧半开着；月光照在她白皙的皮肤上，仿佛在发光的珍珠。零皱起鼻子嗅了嗅，咲夜在他的怀里随之一颤，皮肤上激起了许多小小的颗粒。零把嘴唇凑到皮肤上。

“……下午的时候，你说过不是因为冷，对不对？”

“什——”咲夜一开始没有明白零在问什么，但紧接着，红晕就爬上了她的脸颊。“那是……”

“……耳朵都红了。”零模糊地说，然后咬了下去。

咲夜感到一阵晕眩。吸血鬼的体质真是奇怪，只是因为双方达成了某种共识而已，吸血时的感受就完全不一样了。直白的快感从獠牙与皮肤接触的地方传递过来，沿着血管中的血液传遍全身，从未体验过这种感觉的咲夜只觉得连视觉和听觉都要失去了。她不明白自己身在哪里，只有零的怀抱是唯一的支撑。当视野逐渐恢复的时候，零的声音也从耳畔传来。她发现自己向前倚靠在窗前的书桌上，零一手环着她的腰，一手捏着她的下巴，正在舔着伤口周围溢出来的血。

* * *

“……ze、零？”咲夜喘着气，以充满困惑的语调叫着另一个人的名字。

“恩。”零答应着，吮吻着她肩头的皮肤。“你是在被吸血的时候去了吗？”

“什……？不、不是，我…我……啊！零、等一下……”

零放在她腰上的那只手向下伸去，轻而易举地撩开睡裙探到了里面。

“相当湿呢……”

“不、不要说，唔……我……为什么……”

零不想现在就把她欺负得太狠，于是亲亲她的耳朵后便放过了她。他拉着她转了个身，变成面对面的姿势，将咲夜困在自己的身体与书桌之间。然后他抬起咲夜的下巴，低下头，吻住她的嘴唇。

……啊啊，果然，他早就该这么做了。

与吸血时不同的，但仍属于咲夜的味道。零仔仔细细地舔舐她口腔的每一个角落，而咲夜，就像被催眠了一般配合。他们的舌头交缠着，嘴唇交叠；零一手捧着咲夜脑后，让她全盘接受自己，一手按在她背后，让两个人的上身紧紧贴在一起。

这个吻停下来时，没咽下的口液从咲夜的嘴角流下。她张着嘴小口小口地喘着气，冰蓝色的眼睛如同在春天融成河流的雪水，单薄的睡衣挡不住胸前挺立起的两点。零的手一松她便向下滑了下去，他赶紧扶住她；咲夜软在他怀里，手抓着他胸前的衣料，但像是使不上劲似的没有握紧。

“零……我、我的腿……用不上力气……”

“……只是个吻而已。”零有点好笑，看来咲夜意外地是……十分容易被煽动的，色情的体质。他还以为这家伙不管做什么都会是头脑清晰、占据强势的那一方呢……

他握着咲夜的手腕，把她的脸抬起来，一边轻轻吻着她的脸颊一边问道：“你要坐在桌子上吗？……还是去床上？”

“桌……桌子？”咲夜疑惑地重复着，好像是不太明白为什么要坐到桌子上。

“那就去床上吧。”零做了决定。

他稍一用力便把咲夜抱了起来，然后放在旁边的床上。……就算是片刻的离开零也不舍，于是他单手甩开外套扔在地上，又扯掉了领带。咲夜还没有迟钝到不明白他要做什么的地步，她乖乖躺着，只是用两手遮着脸，红晕一直涨到脖子。

“咲夜，”零喊她，而咲夜闷闷地哼了一声算是回应。零只好俯身拉开她的手，压在脸两边。

“可以吧？”他问。

“呜……”咲夜发出小小的呜咽，想要把脸藏起来却没有办法。“为什么……利昂明明说，这个问题会出现在更晚的时机……”

“利昂？”听到其他人的名字，尤其还是像是男性的名字，零的脸色立刻阴了下来。“为什么利昂会和你说这个？”

“因、因为卡尔文老师觉得自己来说有点不合适，就拜托了利昂……她说了很多，各种各样的……”

她？……明明叫利昂却是女性吗？这名字可真是……零看着一脸无辜的咲夜，惩罚似的在她嘴唇上咬了一下。结果咲夜不止无辜，还多了点委屈。

“所以，回答呢？”

“……”

咲夜张了张嘴，又闭上，好像很难说出口似的。零耐心地等着，过了很久，她才憋出一点细细的声音。

“……可以……是零的话，就可以……”

零的手紧了紧，大拇指摩挲着她手腕的骨头。

“……你再继续煽动我，可是要吃苦头的。”

“咦……？”

“…………笨蛋。”

零叹了口气，松开她的手。他拂开她脸上的发丝，从额头开始，认真地吻她。额头，眼睛，鼻梁，嘴唇，下巴。然后继续向下，经由脖颈来到胸前。他隔着衣服稍微舔了舔挺立的乳粒，咲夜便发出了压抑的抽气声。零于是有些着迷地探索起来，一边舔咬乳粒一边揉捏着柔软的乳肉。咲夜一开始还只是喘气，没过多久声音里便掺进了鼻音，像是要哭出来的样子。她的手放在零的头上想要把他推开，却又不太舍得用力。

零暂时停下动作，抬头看着她。

“不喜欢吗？”

“不……不是……”咲夜又开始想要扭过头躲避他的目光，“……是、那个，如果再这样的话……总感觉……”

“……只是玩一下胸部就又要去了吗？你可真是……”零亲亲她的嘴唇，“那么……我就直接向下了哦。”

咲夜咬着唇点了点头。

睡裙很长，一直到脚踝；零向上拉开裙摆，手从咲夜的膝盖一寸寸抚摸上去。她的皮肤比做成睡裙的丝绸还要柔滑，两腿紧闭着，但也阻止不了零的手探入最重要的地方。由于吸血的时候就已经去过了一次，内裤的布料已经被浸湿了。零把那块布料拉下来，小心翼翼地用手指探索那个地方。

咲夜用手捂紧了嘴巴才没有立刻发出奇怪的声音。

……为什么？利昂说的情况不是这样的。说过第一次会痛、被碰到那个地方时会首先感到很奇怪，可是为什么……自己只感觉到舒服呢？零的手指十分修长，骨节分明，有薄薄的一层茧……他试探着伸进去一根的时候，咲夜感到自己立刻就绞紧了，身体不受控制地发出快乐的信号，好像已经在期待更多的东西了。当零的手指在里面弯曲或者转向不同的方向时，她几乎挡不住自己的尖叫，只能尽力将感受分散到别的地方……

“……真是惊人，湿得这么厉害……”零的声音传来，“会痛吗，咲夜？”

她摇头。

“……那么，我要稍微增加数量了。”

零说完，进入的手指变成了两根。……两根手指能做的扩张动作变多了，但是咲夜几乎没有感觉到任何不舒服的地方。她很快就适应了，软肉吞吃着两根手指，在它们离开的时候恋恋不舍，仿佛在替咲夜这个主人发出不知羞耻的邀请。于是手指很快增加到了三根。咲夜只在最初感到了一丝疼痛，紧接着便只有快乐。要说困难，只有忍着声音变得更困难了。

零已经被咲夜汩汩的爱液淋湿了整个手掌，细微的咕啾声随着动作传出来。每当零碰到某个特定的地方时，咲夜的内部便会绞得更紧，眼中的水光也越发明显。零明白这意味着什么，他更多、更快地触碰着那个地方，咲夜的腰失控般地弹动起来。很快，她发出一声挡不住的呜咽，柔软的穴肉紧紧缠住零的手指，有意识般地吸吮着。零慢慢抽出手指后，它们还在空虚地跳动着。

咲夜的身体放松下来。她眼神涣散，无力地喘息。

零把她的裙摆完全推上去，又把内裤脱下。接着，他在解开自己的腰带的时候，突然顿住了。

“……那个，咲夜……”他斟酌着语句，“利昂有没有提过……避孕？”

咲夜花了好一会儿才拉回神志，她摇了摇头。

“不用担心，为了……为了不让结城之血继续延续，我早就用了魔法……”

“……不让结城之血延续？”

零下意识的追问让咲夜咬紧了嘴唇。他看了她一会儿，尽管内心深处明白这恐怕是追问的唯一时机，还是将疑问咽下了。看着咲夜明显黯淡下来的脸色，零不忍地俯下身，一下接一下地吻她。

“……嗯……啊、哈啊、唔……”

只是亲吻而已。明明只是亲吻而已，咲夜却忍不住发出不像样的声音，刚刚有些冷却的身体也再次热了起来。她听见一声轻响，是零解下了腰带，随手扔到一边。

“我要来了哦。”

咲夜一点头，零便沉下腰贴了上去。他早就硬得快要忍不住了。

就像有什么内在的吸引力存在，当他把头部靠上去时，咲夜很顺利地便接受了他。又热、又软、又湿润的触感包围着他，零忍不住发出低叹。他都不知道自己是怎么忍住没有直接推到底的，额头渗出汗水，他勉强抬头看着咲夜的脸孔。确认她没有露出任何痛苦的表情后，他才慢慢向内推进。咲夜咬住下唇，稍微有点忍耐的样子。

零强迫自己停下来。

“还好吗？”他问她。

咲夜轻轻点头：“没关系，只是稍微有点……胀……”

零低头吻她，想要分散一些注意力。果然，在亲吻中，下面的阻力减少了一些；零的手指偶然拂过她的耳垂，咲夜浑身都颤抖了一下，下面的爱液也变多了。

耳朵是敏感点吗？

零离开她的嘴唇，转而含住耳垂。

“哈啊啊啊——！”

咲夜简直要从床上弹起来，来不及阻止的尖叫脱口而出。零看到这样的反应哪里还忍得住，他一边将舌头伸进咲夜的耳道，一边把自己完全送了进去。

“——————！！！”

为了不要出声，咲夜几乎把自己的手咬破了。和手指完全不一样，真正的零要大太多了。他简直像是打穿了自己的身体，顶进来的部分紧紧相连，似乎连彼此的心跳都能一同感受到。更不要说还有耳朵……舌头在耳道里搅出夸张的水声，咲夜觉得自己的脑袋都要变得不对劲了。过了一会儿，她才察觉到零在将她的手拉开。

“……这一层只有你一个人，对不对？”他问。咲夜不能理解他为什么要问这个，只能点了点头。

“你也设置了结界吧？”零又问，“你这么谨慎……一定各种用途的都设置了吧？”

咲夜还是只能点头。“隔绝气味，隔绝气息，隔绝声音……”她数着，“还有入侵警报……进入人员记录……”

“那就好。”零笑了，那个笑容让咲夜莫名有种害怕的感觉，甚至没有注意到自己的两只手都被按在了床上。

“那就叫出来吧。”零说。

然后他动了。

“呜、呜啊、啊嗯嗯……！”

咲夜惊叫，而一旦开了头，再想要忍住声音就变成了不可能的事。零的东西……那么大、那么不容忽视的东西，前一刻退到了穴口，下一刻却又顶回了最深处。在他的动作中，咲夜别说好好呼吸，就连心跳都被影响了。她的手被压在脸孔两侧，双腿不知羞耻地盘在零的腰上，睡裙的裙摆大开着，领口被扯下一半，露出胸部的弧线。而零伏在她身上，衬衫的领口凌乱地扯开了几粒扣子，露出闪烁着汗水的胸膛。他的银发有几缕被汗水濡湿了，水晶般的紫色眼睛定定地看向咲夜双眼深处。

“啊、啊、哈啊、嗯、……零、零、我，等、……啊嗯！等、……等一下、……”

“……呼，怎么了……？现在说、这种话……我可停不下来……嗯！”

咲夜呼吸急促，喘息都带上了哭腔。也确实有眼泪顺着她的眼角流下来。

“哈啊、啊、啊嗯、呜……！我、我不、不行……不行！……呜嗯嗯、嗯啊、……呀！要……要去……这样、要去……啊啊啊！”

零能感觉到她的内部跳动着，欢快地吮吸着，于是不仅没有放松，反而让两个人的下半身贴得更紧了。咲夜的腰甚至离开了床铺，被零握在手中，配合着抽送的节奏一下一下撞击着。

“啊啊啊！零，不要……不要，呜、嗯啊、啊啊！不行，不行！不行！太深、太深……太深了、呜呜、呜嗯……”

咲夜哭了出来，随着零的动作发出一声声抽泣，眼泪顺从重力落下，消失在鬓发里。初次识得的快感就已经超出了她能够接受的范围，她不知道该如何是好，只能用眼泪来发泄。但她不知道这种时候的眼泪只会让零更加兴奋。她感觉到体内的那个东西似乎胀得更大了，零的速度也不降反升，带来更多快感。于是她的眼泪落得更多，也就把她更加推向快感的深海。

“……零、零，零……我……吻……呜！哈啊，啊嗯嗯、呼、呜……”

咲夜用不成句的音节索求亲吻，零当然会满足她。舌头与阴茎以同样的节奏侵犯着她，翻搅出同样的咕啾咕啾的水声。咲夜已经完全被他打开了，她的手臂攀着他的背，双腿环着他的腰，上面与下面两张嘴一起吮吸着他，喉咙里不断溢出无所适从的、充满依赖的泣音。

……至少现在，她是属于我的，零意识到。现在的她无法说谎，每一个反应都出自全然的坦诚，也绝不会突然离开、消失到什么不知道的地方去。这个时候的她，毫无疑问是属于自己的——

“呀、呀啊啊、快、太快、哈啊……！零，为什、为什么、突然，……”骤然加快的节奏让咲夜再次哽咽起来，“嗯、嗯呀、啊啊啊嗯！不要、不行，不、不、呜嗯嗯——！”

零没有理会她的求饶，而是发狠地一下下顶撞着。他把咲夜拉起来，让她坐在自己身上，然后握住她的腰提起来，再狠狠按下去。这个姿势进得更深了，而且每次都会擦过咲夜最舒服的那个点，她只能尖叫着任由零摆布。仿佛是这样还不够，零一边一次比一次用力地撞进最深处，一边再次对着她的颈侧咬了下去。被操干的快感与被吸血的快感一起袭来，咲夜连尖叫都发不出，身体不受控制地抽搐着到达了高潮。零紧紧握着她的腰，也低吼着释放了出来。

过了许久，两个人才渐渐平复下来。咲夜已经没有力气了，零扶着她的后背，一边吻去她满脸的眼泪一边让她躺下来。他从她体内抽离，她的双腿动了动，想要合拢却没能做得很成功。因为这个动作，粘稠的白色精液从还没恢复的穴口流了出来，看得零眼神又暗了暗。

咲夜已经快要睡着了，她勉强抬起手，被零握在手里。零细细吻着她的指节，将她的手掌贴在自己的脸颊上。

“对不起，稍微……有点乱来了。”

咲夜幅度很小地摇了摇头 。

“……已经……睡……”

是想睡了吧。零看了一眼，还在流出精液的穴口，被自己捏出淤青的侧腰，布满吻痕的肩胸，满是泪痕的脸颊……他叹了口气，就这样睡着可不行啊……

可是宿舍的热水应该已经停了，怎么办？

“……等我一下。”他轻吻了一下咲夜的嘴唇，拉过被子盖住她，翻身下了床。抱着试试看的心态，他走进浴室仔细四处观察——啊啊，果然，淋浴的水管上刻着一个小小的术式。核心部位的纹样并不是咲夜独有的那种，少了顶部的星星，只有下面的七个小点与上面的圆圈。

……出现在这里、又不属于咲夜的术式，只能是卡尔文设置的了吧？

想起卡尔文，零不由脊背发寒，有种被家长抓包的感觉。明明几天前刚被说了“谢谢你照顾咲夜”这种话，现在却……要是被卡尔文知道了……

眼前浮现出那张笑容满面的脸孔，零赶紧甩甩头，把这个景象赶出脑海。

他打开淋浴试了一下，那个术式果然是用来提供热水的。零返回床边，咲夜已经睡着了。他一边吻她，一边小声地叫她的名字。女孩好不容易才睁开双眼。

“……零？”

“再坚持一下，洗完澡再睡吧。”

“唔……”

咲夜借着零的帮助坐了起来，但当她想要站起来时，腿却完全用不上力气。零干脆把她抱进了浴室，可是浴室里也没有能将她放下的地方。最后他只能让咲夜靠在自己身上，一手揽着她，一手帮她清洗。

……更伤脑筋的是，这种赤裸相对的情境简直就是在挑战零的忍耐。

咲夜的身体对于他的触碰太敏感了。虽然零知道她也在压抑着，但是每次碰到她时，身体的颤动和细微的喉音还是传了过来；更何况两人身体有大半部分是一直贴在一起的。零的阴茎早就又硬了起来，顶在咲夜身上，形势愈发严峻；而咲夜虽然低着头尽量回避他的目光，挺立的乳尖与遍布各处的红晕还是出卖了她。

终于，不是不小心拂过，零伸手捏住了她一边的乳粒。咲夜从喉咙里发出一声尖锐的喘气，挺起身子，将自己更多地送入零的掌心。零向前两步，让她扶着浴室的墙壁，自己空出两只手一起照顾着她胸前。咲夜的额头贴着微凉的瓷砖，身后却是零温热的身体，还有更加滚烫的东西不断磨蹭着臀瓣……零带着薄茧的手轻捻着她的乳头，偶尔还会用指甲刮蹭一下。她知道自己一定又湿了，她甚至能感受到爱液缓缓流出来；当零对着她的耳朵呵气时，她惊叫了一声，膝盖彻底失去了力气，向地面跪下去。

零及时接住了她。他也跪了下来，然后他将咲夜的双腿打开，让她坐在自己腿上。

“不、不行，这样……这个姿势……”咲夜慌张地想要离开，但她已经被彻底锁在零与墙壁之间了。双腿本来就没有力气，分开后更是只能在零的腿上磨蹭，肌肤相亲带来更多的电流般的刺激。零没有答话，只是一下下亲着她的耳垂、耳廓、耳背，一只手环着她的上半身，另一只手伸到身下，拨开咲夜的穴肉，将自己的东西贴近了。

“唔——！”咲夜的脸涨红了。零没有进来，只是……只是从另一个角度贴着而已。但奇怪的感觉并没有减少，而且这个角度……会碰到前面的……

“……是这个吧？”零说完，试着动了一下。

“——呀！”咲夜弓起背，涌出的爱液淋在零的阴茎上。“碰到、碰到了……”

“很喜欢的样子呢。”零在她耳边笑了起来。咲夜羞耻极了，却又说不出话。零也没打算让她说话。他调整了一下姿势，一下一下动起来。

咲夜随着他的动作呻吟起来，她的脑袋向后仰去，胸部向前挺着，充血的乳尖在冰凉的瓷砖上一次次划过。她又快要哭了。平时冷静又沉稳的咲夜，大概也只有这种时候才会显露出这么脆弱的一面吧。

“零……”她颤抖着，请求他。“零……我、我想……想要零的……”

“……恩。”零应着。尽管有那么一瞬间，他想要惩罚她；想要违背她的愿望，想要让她停在求不能得的境地里，想要让她多少体会一下时刻与自己相伴的痛苦……但他终究不忍心。

他把自己埋进她的身体，而她毫无保留地全盘接纳。尽管只是第二次，零却觉得自己已经对咲夜的身体轻车熟路；他一边准确地顶撞着咲夜无法抗拒的那一点，一边捉住她的手向下探去。由于姿势的限制，咲夜的双腿大大地分开，吞吐着的穴口毫无遮拦。零将她的手按在那里。

“……看，咲夜……感受到了吗？我们……紧紧相连着……”

“呜——！”

咲夜早就羞得浑身都泛着粉色，此时更是像摸到了火焰一样想要将手缩回。但零没有让她如愿，他不容置疑地钳着她的手腕，让她能清晰地感受到自己被撑开的穴肉。

“……不、不要……呜呜、啊、哈啊啊……零，别、别这……这样……好奇怪，别……”

“没什么……奇怪的。”零咬着她的耳朵，犬齿克制着不要划出伤口。“要说奇怪的话……我早就变得奇怪了吧……自从……”

自从什么时候开始呢？零没有说下去。

他最初只是把咲夜当做家人而已，他想要照顾她，就像母亲对他说的那样。但是咲夜封闭着自己，简直油盐不进，那副样子让零既担忧，又感到十分不甘心。

他曾经以为不用着急，因为自己还有许多时间可以与咲夜相处……但是绯樱闲打破了一切。咲夜离开的时候，他几乎要认为自己永远都无法与对方再见了。然而时隔四年，她却回来了。再一次，回到他的面前。

于是，这一次，零明白了……“家人”之类的感情早已变质，他想要的是永远将她留在身边。不论自己是人类还是变成吸血鬼，不论那奇异的分离预感要将他们指向何方……他想要的是她。

已经再也不想放手了。

“咲夜……”他紧紧地抱着她，仿佛想要将她嵌进自己的骨血。“……咲夜，咲夜……咲夜……”

咲夜被快感抛了起来。她的意识岌岌可危地悬在崖边，热水洒落在身上，还有零的吻；与轻柔的吻不一样，下半身的顶撞如同风暴，咲夜只能在其中颠簸。她唯一还拥有的就是自己的眼泪，所以它们簌簌落下。

“……零，零……”她只能呼唤他的名字。就一直沉溺在这之中吧，像这样毫无间隙地待在一起，仿佛世界只剩下他们两人似的。一切都不用考虑了，既定的未来也可以丢在一边。只要他在就好了，只要他还在就好了——

咲夜再次攀上了顶峰。零没有强撑太久，很快也跟着释放在她身体内。

* * *

……这澡不是完全白洗了吗，回过神来的他苦笑。做了两次的咲夜更加没力气了，零费了不少功夫才帮她清理干净，好在咲夜至少还能自己把自己的头发弄干。床单上还留着一大块湿迹，零草草将其换掉，又从咲夜的衣柜里找到了替换的睡衣帮她穿上。……不过他自己就没东西换了。现在再回自己的宿舍吗……？零望了一眼咲夜，明明已经十分疲惫的女孩强撑着睁开双眼，对他抬起手。

“……零，要走吗……？”

零握住她的手，仔细地吻每一个指节。他在她身边躺下，紧紧抱住她。

“我哪里也不会去的。……快睡吧。”

“恩……。…………零？”

零用手指轻轻蹭着她的脸颊，眼睛一眨不眨地望着她。

“怎么了？”

咲夜伸手捧住他的脸，凑上来在他的嘴唇上吻了一下。

我爱你。


	11. 结城家的秘密

第二天早上，是零先醒过来的。

窗外红日高悬，已经十点多了。昨天夜里发生的事情逐渐浮现在脑海，零揉了揉眉心，看着面前的咲夜。

和曾经的某个梦境里相似的，毛绒绒的粉色脑袋。她的睡脸有点严肃，嘴角向下撇着，好像在睡梦里也有不能放松的事。零一边贪婪地、细细地看着她，一边想着，今天所见的这幅景象大概永远都会是他的宝物吧。

就像是被他的目光惊动了似的，咲夜的睫毛颤了颤，然后睁开了眼睛。她似乎过了一会儿才看清面前的零，然后她的眼睛惊讶地睁大了；接着，大概是想起了昨晚的事，红晕迅速爬上她的脸颊；最后，不知道为什么，红晕消退了，她的脸一片惨白。

零感到自己的心沉了下去。

“早上好，咲夜。”他还是说道，声音连自己都觉得奇怪，咲夜一定也听出来了吧。

“……嗯，早上好，零。”咲夜回答，挤出一个苍白的、悲哀的微笑。她闭上眼睛，伸手揽住零的脖子，把自己埋进他怀里。

零能感觉到她在颤抖，压抑着长长地吐着气。……她是不想让自己发现她在哭吗？果然，清醒时的咲夜，绝不会放任自己像昨晚那样哭出来呢。

零轻轻抚摸着她的背，这让女孩颤抖得更厉害了。她的脸颊贴在他的胸膛上，但他们都清楚，两个人之间的距离绝非如此亲密无间。

“……我会帮你请假的，”零说道，“你今天就好好休息吧，不用担心舞蹈祭那边。……要我帮你带料理过来吗？”

咲夜在他胸前摇头。

“不用了，我要……我必须……”她的声音闷闷地传过来，“……卡尔文老师和利昂会帮我的。”

零点点头，将她从自己怀中轻轻推开。

“那我就先走了。”

和昨晚某个时刻一样，咲夜的嘴巴张开又合上，像一条缺水的鱼。

最终，她轻轻“嗯”了一声。

零穿戴整齐离开了。咲夜躺在床上，呆呆地望着天花板，眼泪终于流下来。

卡尔文来的时候，她刚刚坐起来。高大的吸血鬼一进门就明白了发生了什么，他心情复杂地叹了口气。

精心养大的白菜被猪拱了——这种老父亲都会有的心情当然是其中之一，更重要的是……这件事会给咲夜增添多少负担，他再清楚不过了。

他在床边轻轻坐下，咲夜呆坐着，眼泪像坏掉的水龙头一样流个不停。卡尔文拿出手绢替她擦掉，一边说道：“别自责了，这也是没办法的事。……你从那么久以前就爱着他了，就算……没有忍住，也不是你的错。”

“怎么会不是我的错呢？”咲夜说，声音轻得像耳语。“我明明有手链……我完全，完全忘记了。我可以制止他的，他受伤了，只是需要血液而已……我只要给他血液就够了。我明明……”

“咲夜……”

“我为什么还要继续煽动他呢？我根本就没有时间了。……要让他能够轻松地把我忘掉，应该那样才对。可是我……”

她终于忍不住抽噎起来。卡尔文把她拉近，让她的额头靠在自己的肩膀上。

“老师……我好害怕，我……我好害怕…………”

“……我知道。”

“我不想……我不想死，老师，我想要活着……我想要留在他身边……可是……”

卡尔文一下一下顺着她的背，闭上眼睛。

他当然明白。咲夜所选择的道路，咲夜所背负的责任，对于一个十六岁的女孩来说，如论如何都太过沉重了。仔细想想，他都不明白她是如何坚持到现在的。他多想让她放下啊。他多想像一个真正的父亲一样，告诉她不用担心，只要放手去做想做的事情就可以了。他也希望，希望她能够自由地……

但是不行。

卡尔文说：“那样可不行哦。”

咲夜抽噎着，身子像暴雨中的幼崽一样颤抖。

“那样可不行。你和我，我们是最后的机会了。不要忘记你是为了什么才选择这条路的。不要忘记你已经付出了的东西……不要忘记真昼，如果你现在放弃，他做的一切就白费了。利昂在境外做的那些准备，就算你现在反悔，也无法取消了。如果你放弃了，就只是白白把世界推进战争而已。……你希望那样吗？”

卡尔文停顿了一会儿，也不管咲夜有什么反应，又说道：“目前为止一切都很顺利。绯樱闲的事明天就能结束了吧，按照计划，你还要与玖兰枢见面。如果这件事不能如约完成，后面会很麻烦的，所以你要把精力集中到这上面来。……如果锥生零对你的影响真的如此不利的话，我会重新考虑对他的处置。”

咲夜的身体僵住了。……果然，这句话才是最有效的。

“……没错，你要记住，是因为你对我保证过，让他活着对你更好……我才会允许的。从我的角度来说，他怎么看都是个隐患，早就应该除掉了。但是你说，有他在你才能坚持下去。所以我才同意了。不要忘记你自己说过的话啊，咲夜。”

卡尔文拍了拍咲夜的肩膀，从床边站了起来。

“零今天已经帮你请假了吧？没关系，你就好好休息一下，为明天晚上的事做准备吧。舞蹈祭的事先布置我会去完成的，不用担心。……那么就这样。”

卡尔文离开，门又关上了。咲夜的手紧紧抓着胸前的布料，整个人缩成小小的一团。过了很久，才有低低的呜咽声传来。

·

“零！！你终于来了，没事吧？”

零刚走到大礼堂门前，优姬就发现了他的身影，三两步跑了过来。她本来在和其他学生一起把丝带装饰在走廊的栏杆上，怀里抱着满满一捧洁白的布料。那几个学生在她背后连连呼唤，她吐了吐舌头，又跑回去把布料放下，才来到零面前。

“你是什么时候回来的？”她压低声音问，“我昨天去你的房间看过，不过没有亮灯，你那时肯定还不在。有没有受伤？咲夜呢？她怎么样？”

“回来的具体时间我也不清楚，半夜吧。”零含糊道，“受伤不重，在咲夜那边补充了……血液，现在已经全都好了。至于她……”零顿了一下，“我稍微做得有点过头，所以还在睡。”

这种说法似乎也不是在说谎。

优姬当然不会理解到那个意思，她还以为零指的是吸血，于是点了点头。

“我正准备想办法去找你呢，刚才有个没见过的人要找你。她说自己叫利昂，好像是个境外人。”

“利昂？”零奇怪地重复。是咲夜所说的那个利昂吗？……她找自己会有什么事？

“恩……她说你应该知道她是谁？”优姬有些担忧地看着零，“虽然她看起来不像个坏人，黑主学园也不是谁都能进来的，但是……”

“……没关系，我确实知道她是谁。”零安慰地说，“她现在在哪？”

“她说会在广场的喷泉那边等你。”优姬答道，又叮嘱道：“有什么麻烦一定要说啊，零。”

“你还是多操心一下自己舞会要穿什么吧。”零顺手按了一下优姬的脑袋，转身走了出去。

他隔着很远就看到了站在喷泉旁边的人，是个短发的高挑女性。她吸着一支烟，似乎是看到了自己，夹着烟的那只手挥了挥。

零走过去。

“初次见面，锥生零，我是利昂，和咲夜、卡尔文一起的。”女人不等他开口就主动说道。和卡尔文不一样，她说起话来直截了当，十分干脆。“今天来是为了提醒你一些事情——你和咲夜做了吧？”

这也太不按常理出牌了吧？！零脸色古怪地看着她，还没想出该如何回答，她就自顾自说了下去。

“看来是做了呢，我就知道。……啊，你不用担心，我不是来揍你的，那不是我的角色。……卡尔文倒是会很乐意做那种事，不过他嘛……”利昂弹了弹烟灰，对零笑了笑。“扯远了，不好意思。其实我就想问你一句话而已，你信咲夜吗？”

“我不明白你想说什么。”零戒备地皱着眉。

“哦，你不回答也没关系，看你的反应我也能明白。这个时间点上，咲夜应该还是那副神神秘秘的样子，什么都不愿意说，什么也没告诉你吧。”利昂一点也不在乎他的态度，自顾自地继续说道：“我来用简明扼要、又不会透露太多细节的方式解释给你听吧。咲夜要去做一件对所有人都好的事，但代价是她会死。这样说你能明白吧？”

就像被人迎面打了一拳似的，零的耳边尽是嗡鸣，视野一片雪白。平衡感消失了，他踉跄地后退了两步，噪音才逐渐退去。

“什……什么……？”

“你没听错，就是那样。咲夜会死。”利昂冷酷地说，“而我来找你，是因为你将是唯一一个能改变这个结局的人。所以你最好振作一点，别让我质疑自己的眼光。”

“……‘结局’？你说得就像曾经见过一样……你究竟是什么人？”

利昂笑了笑，明明是个人类，露出的牙齿却像肉食野兽一样森白闪光。

“那么，重新自我介绍一下吧。我在境内使用的名字是礼音，而在境外，我是无姓的利昂——或者说，‘先知’利昂。”

“‘先知’……？”

对于零来说，这个词汇就和“伪神”一样，太过常识外了。吸血鬼是一回事……就算是纯血种，他们的力量也是更加看得见摸得着的，零还从来没有听说过有谁有“预言”的能力。而利昂……她的气息明明是个人类，连猎人都不是。竟然说什么“先知”……？

“你不用试图理解‘先知’究竟是什么，那对生活在境内的你来说有点太难了。你只要把这个东西当做现成的知识接受一下就好了，反正我的事也不是重点。”利昂不耐烦地摆了摆手，“现在这个时间点，你应该已经知道咲夜不能说谎的事情了吧？”

零勉强点了点头。听利昂的口气，这件事应该是真的。

“那就好办了。……正好你刚执行的猎人任务还没有报告吧？我的建议是，去一趟猎人协会。你大概还从来没有仔细看过结城家的资料吧？”

零确实没有看过。确切点说，他还从来没有亲身去过猎人协会。利昂也没有等待他的回答，她最后吸了一口烟，刚想把烟蒂扔在地上踩灭，看着学园干干净净的地面又犹豫了。最后她只好捏着烟屁股，再次对零不耐烦地摆了摆手。

“送你一个关键词，‘结城堇’。你最好今天就去，明晚你们学校的舞蹈祭我也会来，到那时候有什么问题我还可以回答你，过期不候。”

利昂说完，便转身往校门的方向走去了。

“等等，”零叫住她，“你明晚也要来，果然是因为咲夜计划要在明晚做什么吗？”

利昂转过头，眯起眼睛瞥了他一眼。“你最好不要让她那么多的努力都白费，”她只是这么答道，然后便不再停下脚步，很快离开了。

零在原地站了一会儿，似乎是在望着利昂的背影，实际上眼神并不在那个人身上。

利昂劈头盖脸地扔过来的信息——关于咲夜要做的事——仍然像刺耳的警笛似的在他耳边回响。

咲夜会死，而她自己心知肚明。

……这样的话，一切都说得通了。她一边帮助自己、一边又躲避自己，明明昨晚那么……今天早上，却又是那样奇怪的反应。一切都说得通了。

“你将是唯一一个能改变这个结局的人”，利昂是这么说的。真的是那样吗？他要怎么做？利昂让他去协会寻找结城家的资料……他应该按她说的那样，从这里着手做起吗？

不管怎么说，除此之外，他也没有别的线索了。而且他也很在意咲夜昨晚说的……要断绝结城之血的事。零深深地呼了一口气，提起精神。事不宜迟，要去协会的话，现在就出发吧。要先和理事长那边说一声……但他八成会反对自己和协会直接碰面吧？不如直接去找师父好了……恩，就这么办吧，如果优姬问起自己的下落也能轻易得到答案，这样也不算是有所隐瞒了……

作为要在日间部与夜间部两边上课的老师，夜刈十牙的作息十分混乱。简单说来，就是有课程的时候可以连续一两天不睡，而没有课程的时候则不分白天黑夜地补眠。零敲门的时候他正趁着舞蹈祭放假睡得昏天黑地，还好零早已对他的习惯有所了解——比起敲门，直接开门走进去，他就会因为警戒心而醒来了。

果然，零一推开门，夜刈就从床上坐了起来，还伸手去摸枕头下的枪。看清来的人是零以后，他嘟囔了一句“臭小子”，才慢慢靠回床头。

“师父，我想要去一趟协会。”零开门见山地说。

“恩…？…哦，协会啊……那就去呗，反正你早晚也得去的。”夜刈打了个呵欠，“不过你怎么突然想起来这件事？因为这次的任务吗？”

“……不，那只是个借口罢了。”零摇了摇头，实话实说。“师父，您听说过‘结城堇’这个名字吗？”

“‘结城堇’……”夜刈皱起眉头念叨着，“‘结城堇’……不，我对这个名字没有印象。是结城家的人？和那个结城咲夜有关？”

零再度摇了摇头。

“我也不清楚。……就是为了调查这个，才想要去协会。”

“哼，为了那个女孩，你真是……”夜刈啧了一声，“不说这个，你准备和谁一起去？既然是要调查结城咲夜的事，总不会是和她同行吧？”

“同行……？”零愣了一下，“我不可以一个人去吗？”

“哦，看来你还不知道啊……也对，毕竟你还没有去过。”夜刈坐直了些，“协会门口有检测吸血鬼的术式，如果是以前，你一个人进去应该也没问题。但是现在……你的情况你自己也清楚，如果没有猎人陪同的话，想要进入协会会有点麻烦。”

“……唔。”零沉吟着低下头。夜刈轻叹一口气，伸手揉了揉他的脑袋。

“行了，我跟你去吧，反正都已经被吵醒了。”

“师父……”

“以协会的规则来说，应当是由你的‘驯养者’陪同前往。……戴着手链的人是结城咲夜吧？她还太年轻，也不是正式的猎人，由我这个师父来替代也合情合理。”夜刈那只没受伤的眼睛看着零，“……放心好了，臭小子，我没准备追究你的信息是哪里来的。同样，不论你在协会得到什么样的答案，我都不会追问。”

零的脑袋埋得更低了。

“谢谢你，师父。……对不起。”

夜刈像是在驱赶他一样挥挥手。

“好了好了，快出去，我换好衣服就来。”

零关上门后，夜刈才长长叹了口气。

他第一次见到零的时候，结城咲夜已经在锥生家生活了两年多。那个时候，零就已经像为月光着迷的狼崽子一样，深深执着于结城咲夜这个“月亮”了。

但月亮是不会坠落的。地面上的生物无论如何呼唤，天体也不会有所回应。……无法有所回应。

夜刈一直认为，结城咲夜清楚地明白这一点。她忠实于自己的角色，将自己与地面隔绝，沿着只有她知晓的轨道前往只有她知晓的结局；不明白的是零。他为了月光而奔跑，为了不失去月亮而追逐夜晚的边界，期望有一天可以将月亮从天幕上撕扯下来。

但就算月亮真的坠落，对于地面上的生物来说也不是什么美好的结局，只是无法承受的灾难罢了。对于这一点，零到底是否有所理解呢……

·

零和夜刈到达协会的时候已经是下午了。相比占用了一整座小岛的黑主学园，猎人协会更加夸张，直接占领了一座城市。协会的本部建筑位于城市的中心，是一座规模宏伟的哥特复兴式建筑。尽管“协会”的范围严格上来说是在那座建筑物之内，但实际上，整座城市里的居民都与协会脱不开干系。大部分居民都是想要多揽点活早日晋升的低级猎人，剩下的则是些与猎人做生意的商家。这里的人没见过零，八成也不知道他的身份；但正居于最强猎人之位的夜刈十牙在这里可是大名鼎鼎。因此，一路上，窃窃私语与来自各处的目光都从未间断。

就算他们走到了协会的大门前，也没能获得多少清净。倒不如说，场面变得更麻烦了：这里的人认出了零。

“啊呀，夜刈先生，这就是那位锥生零吧？您终于舍得让这位爱徒露面了呀！”

“哦哦，锥生零，锥生家唯一幸存的孩子吗？我听说前几天已经开始执行任务了来着？”

“哼，名门就是不一样啊，才十七岁就能收到指名任务……我们这样的普通人不知道要卖命多少年才有机会呢……”

夜刈对于这些声音充耳不闻，脚步顿也不顿，还伸手把零拉到了自己前面，让他先进协会的大门。附着在大门上的、针对吸血鬼的术式闪了又闪，但攻击终究没有落下。夜刈和零都暗自松了口气，如果在门口就闹起来，虽然不至于无法处理，但是会很耽误时间。

他们都懒得和这帮人浪费时间。

走进大门后，四周一下子安静下来。来自各处的目光依然存在，只不过更加隐秘了，一时半会儿找不出来源。夜刈咬着烟，零听见他说：“看来有人热心地去向会长通报了呢……也好，省了我的事。”

零的身体紧绷起来。

“我们要先去见会长吗？”

“去见见吧，反正也避不开，早晚得见上一面的。”夜刈吐着烟气，看不清表情。“放心，不会有什么事的。”

零暗自咬紧了牙，尽力忽视从心底弥漫上来的厌恶。

他虽然没有来过协会，却见过会长。四年前，绯樱闲的事发生后，卡尔文带着咲夜马不停蹄地离开了境内；协会因此十分警觉，担心黑主灰阎也会对零作出类似的事，于是强硬地要求零去协会报道。理事长没有同意，只允许协会上门拜访，最后会长真的亲自前来了。

零就是那个时候见到他的。白皙的肤色，浅淡的长发，展开的折扇遮住大半张脸，只露出一双细长的眼睛。作为一个男人来说，不论是声音还是身姿，协会长都显得有些女气。但零所感觉到的违和并不是来自这个方面，而是来自他看向自己的眼神。

在表面的关切之下隐藏着的、贪婪的眼神。

被纯血种咬了一口的孩子，究竟有什么值得他“贪婪”的？零怎么也想不明白。

他本来已经把这件事——这个人——给忘了。直到不久前，跟着咲夜执行游侠的任务、面对莱斯利·贝克时，那个吸血鬼露出的、如出一辙的贪婪，才像兜头泼下的冷水一样让他将这件事回忆了起来。

莱斯利所贪婪的，是纯血的力量与地位。而会长呢……？

时隔四年，再次置身于他的目光之下，零终于明白了。

他所贪婪的……是自己由咬痕获得的更强的力量，更久的寿命，与更显眼的容貌。

明明是个猎人，却觊觎这这样的东西……零握紧拳头低下头，根本听不进会长说了些什么。

“嗯……？十牙，你的徒弟似乎不怎么喜欢我呢？”

注意到零的走神，协会长用折扇遮着脸，似笑非笑地说道。

“怎么会，”夜刈摁着零的后脑勺让他的脸孔低了下去，“只不过第一次执行任务，有点不习惯罢了。对了，说起这个……”

夜刈用胳膊肘捅了捅零的肋骨，零这才抬起头。

“会长，我想看看协会的资料库。”

“资料库……？”协会长扬起眉毛，“为什么要看那个？”

“我想看看，结城家的人是怎么完成任务的。”零声音冷硬，夜刈忍不住瞥了他一眼。

他这口气，仿佛是被这次任务激起了好胜心，想要和结城咲夜一较高下似的。演技见长啊臭小子……是因为和结城咲夜在一起待久了吗？

协会长果然被他的口气误导了，他眯起眼睛，好像对零的说辞十分满意。

“既然如此，你尽管去看吧。”他宽宏大量地说。

“谢谢会长。”零干巴巴地行了个礼，头也不回地走了。

协会的资料库和黑主学园的图书馆差不多大小，内部风格也很相似。高高的书架直达天花板，每一层上都满满当当地摆放着资料。结城家作为历史悠久的名门，仅凭自己一家就占据了好几排书架，十分显眼。但同时，由于这里的资料都是由协会统一装订的，所以书架上露出的所有书脊都是一样的颜色和厚度。要在这么多资料里找到“结城堇”这三个字，比大海捞针也没好上多少。

零叹了口气，辨认着书脊上的字样，决定先从结城家的猎人名册看起。只要结城堇确实是结城家的猎人，她的名字就一定会被记录在这里。

找出名册，零先扫了一眼目录。结城家的猎人之名始于“结城和也”与“结城千惠”这两个名字，而目前为止排在最后的，是“结城真昼”与“结城咲夜”。

……结城真昼……已经被推定死亡的，咲夜的哥哥。但之前的早上，咲夜在半梦半醒间叫出了他的名字……这个谜题也尚未解开。

零摇了摇头，集中精神，眼下还是先找找结城堇吧。

他仔细地沿着目录向下阅读。就算只是读目录他也能看到，结城家的家族结构工整得像规定好的程式。每一代都是由家族的独子与外姓女子结婚，后者似乎也是猎人，在婚后会改姓并归入结城家的猎人名册。然后，他们会生下独子，再次重复这个过程。

……总有种，怪异的感觉……

猎人和普通人一样，生育后代时，新生儿的性别是随机的。在长达一万年的时间内，每一代都准确地生下一名独子，毫无疑问是十分不合理的情况。零皱起眉，难道从来没有人对此感到奇怪吗？

……对了，咲夜刚被救出来的时候，他好像确实听人说过“结城家竟然会有女儿”这样的话。那个时候……好像还说过，协会根本不知道咲夜的存在来着？登记在册的只有真昼一个孩子……相比之下，咲夜就像是被结城家有意隐藏着一样……

零皱眉，翻了翻名册的最后。名册上每一个人、每一条资料都记载着录入时间，他确实看到“结城真昼”的名字早在二十年前就被录入了，十二年前才补上“推定已死亡”的条目；而“结城咲夜”则是十二年前才录入。

一个有些可怕的想法浮现在零的脑海中。

如果没有十二年前的结城惨案，咲夜会在哪里？

零感到自己的心跳有些快。结城家……这个最古老、最负盛名的猎人家族，似乎就和所有古老而负有盛名的东西一样，隐藏着什么巨大而黑暗的秘密。而咲夜，即使是在她只有四岁的时候，也从未表现出过对于家族的怀念、对于惨案的不甘。难道说，她从那个时候，就知晓了家族背后的一切吗……？

目录上密密麻麻的名字看得零头昏脑涨，几乎要不认识“结城”这两个字了。他一次也没有看到“结城堇”这个名字。

零头疼地按了按额角。难道利昂在骗他？可是她有什么必要用这种方式……

“结城堇……”零暗自念叨着，准备将目录再看一遍。

没那个必要了。随着最后一个音节离开他的嘴唇，整排书架——不对，是所有陈列在书架上的、与结城家有关的书籍资料——都泛起了一阵光芒。零一边四下环顾，一边从怀中掏出了血蔷薇。他见过这种光芒，每次咲夜使用“结城魔法”时，都会出现这样的光芒。这是结城家留在资料中的陷阱吗……？好在现在整个资料室里只有他一个人……

光芒流向零面前的空地，丝丝聚集，逐渐凝聚成一个人影。人影一点点成型，光芒也渐渐淡去；最终，一个看起来和利昂差不多年龄的女性站在了那里。她的身体有些透明，还散发着淡淡的荧光，就像是在提醒零她并不是一个真正的人类。

而她的容貌——粉色的长发，蓝色的双眼，与咲夜十分相似的五官——她毫无疑问是个结城家的人。

“你好，陌生人，”她对零露出一个淡淡的笑容，“我是结城堇。”

“你就是……结城堇……？”

她显然没有敌意，零将血蔷薇的枪口微微垂下。女性歪着头打量着他，露出有些微妙的笑容。

“明明身在猎人协会，却是个将要被转化的吸血鬼……明明体内有着结城家的血液，却一副并不认识我的样子……但是又确实知道我的名字，甚至专门找到了这里。……真是复杂的状况呢，已经完全超出我的预料了。”她微微漂浮起来，好像空中有一张看不见的椅子似的坐了下去。“不介意的话，可以做个自我介绍吗，陌生人？”

“……要说自我介绍，我也对你一无所知吧？”零看着她，微微皱眉。“你究竟是什么？……幻觉？”

“咦，明明知道我的名字，却对我一无所知吗？”结城堇细细审视着他的表情，像是想要确定他是否在说谎。“……既然如此，你究竟是从哪里得知‘结城堇’这个名字的呢？难道不是从结城家的血液里见到的吗？”

“……我看不到她的记忆。”零低声说道。直到现在，他也无法从咲夜的血中窥见任何东西。

结城堇的表情变了。她一下子从看不见的椅子上站了起来，脸孔几乎凑到零的眼前。

“‘她’……？”她说，语气紧绷，“你是从名为结城的女性身上得到的血液？……但是，既然已经变成了‘结城’，那就是已经和结城家的人结婚了的……觉醒太晚了吗？卡尔文竟然会选择这样的人……”

零的表情也变了。

“等一下，咲夜不是什么嫁入结城家的人，她是结城家的女儿……还有，为什么你会知道卡尔文？为什么你知道他和咲夜有联系？”

“结城家的女儿？”结城堇的视线十分尖锐，“不，你搞错了。结城家从来没有女儿，也不会有。他们不会让她们成为‘女儿’的，因为猎人也是人类，没办法像吸血鬼一样光明正大地近亲结婚吧？所以，她们只能是结城家的‘妻子’。”

“‘他们’？你说的‘他们’是谁？……结城家的人吗？”尽管震惊于她的话中所透露的信息，零还是没有表现出来。他冷静地将手中的名册翻到最后几页，对着结城堇展开。“看来你并不知道十二年前的事……结城家的人，已经全部死在‘结城惨案’里了。”

结城堇连连后退了好几步。

“……死了？”

“是的，全部都。你看，这些人的死亡记录都写着。”零将名册的最后几页缓缓翻过，“现在还剩下的，就只有结城咲夜而已。……我就是从她那里得到的血液。”

虽然零有些怀疑真昼也活着，但现在似乎不是谈这个的时机。

结城堇愣愣地盯着书页看了许久，仿佛是在消化刚刚得到的信息。接着，突然，她发出一阵可怕的大笑。

“哈哈……哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！死了！全部都……全部都死了！！！哈哈哈哈哈！”她的笑声充满快意，气质一下子从“书中的精灵”变成了“书中的冤魂”，让零有些毛骨悚然。结城堇当然不会顾虑零的表情，她笑了许久，才低声说道：“既然只剩一人，那么无论如何都会觉醒吧……四岁，真是相当早了。原来如此，所以卡尔文才……太好了，这样的话，这一次应该能成功了吧……”

大概是终于笑够了，结城堇的表情平静下来。她看向零说道：“不好意思，让你看到失态的样子了。既然结城家只剩一人，卡尔文又在她身边，那么你是怎么得到结城之血的呢？虽说快要变成吸血鬼的人会毫发无伤地站在猎人协会里已经很奇怪了……不过，总不至于是协会要对她下手吧？”

尽管她的话中又出现了许多让人在意的地方，零还是决定先回答她的问题。

“她将血液给了我。……我虽然是猎人，但是被纯血种咬过，咲夜也知道这件事。为了不让我变成Level E……她将血液给了我。”

“啊呀，原来是这么一回事。……恩，确实，对于这种情况，结城家的血很有用呢……”结城堇眯起眼睛，又坐了下去。“好了，既然你不是卡尔文和那个孩子的敌人，我也没必要提防了。不过一直叫‘你’也不方便，至少告诉我你的名字吧？”

零抿了抿唇。

“我是锥生零。”

“唔，那么锥生君，你在这里调查结城家的事……究竟是想知道什么？我一定知无不言。”

零想知道的太多了。

“全部，”他简单地答道，“你所知道的，结城家的全部。不如就从你究竟是谁开始……如何？”

结城堇痛快地点了点头。

“你现在看到的这个‘我’，是我死前用魔法留下来的……怎么说呢？算是我的思想与记忆吧。只要满足‘名册上没有我的名字，但是却有人呼唤我’这个条件，我就会被激活。我料到结城家绝不会将我的名字记入名册，既然如此，能够调查到我名字的人就有可能是伙伴，甚至有可能是被卡尔文拜托的——我是这么计划的。

我的名字是结城堇，你已经知道了。和你所认识的那个叫‘结城咲夜’的孩子一样，我也是结城家的女儿……或者说，本该是？只不过我十五岁才觉醒，所以那时候已经被结城家送到外地去，用别的姓氏长大了。成年以后，我才作为结城家独子的婚约者被接回来。我也是在那个时候碰到卡尔文的。”

“等等，先不说‘觉醒’什么的……你所说的，是什么时候的事？你生活在什么时候？”

“嗯？我生活在《边境协议》刚刚签订的时代哦。”结城堇笑了笑，“那之后到现在已经经过了多少年，还得锥生君你来告诉我才行呢。”

“……六千年。”零回答她，尽量不让自己表现出震惊的样子。

卡尔文已经活了六千年以上了？而且直到现在外表都只有二十四五岁的样子……零还从来没有听说过有哪个混血种吸血鬼可以这么长寿。更重要的是，如果他的寿命如此漫长，他的力量会有多强？

“六千年啊……这么算来的话，结城家岂不是延续了有万年之久？”结城堇咋舌，“……哼，就算现在只剩一个了，那两个疯子应该也满意了吧。”

“别打哑谜了，究竟是怎么一回事？”零不耐烦地催促。

“好了好了，别心急。对于什么都不知道的你……我就按顺序来说明吧。

一万年前，始祖时代末期。始祖；由始祖繁衍出的其他纯血种；由纯血种繁衍与转化的混血种……吸血鬼的数量在那个时候达到了顶峰，而相对应的，人类几乎陷入绝境。结城和也与结城千惠——你应该也在名册上看到了，这两个人是结城家的起始之人——就生活在那个时期。尽管大家都将他们自然而然地理解为夫妻，但实际上，他们是同父同母的亲生兄妹。

和也与千惠是极少数能够与吸血鬼抗衡的强大人类之一，而究其原因，要归功于一位性格古怪的纯血始祖——燕脂。

幼年时，结城兄妹和他们的父母遭到了吸血鬼的袭击。大人们拼上性命让两个孩子逃了出来，和也与千惠跌跌拌拌，逃进了属于燕脂的罂粟花田。吸血鬼还是追了上来，他先一掌挥开挡在前面的和也，又用指甲划开千惠的胸膛。但燕脂的力量让他来不及饱餐便化作一捧沙尘，纯血始祖低头看着两个孩子，用自己的血救活了他们。

和也与千惠事后问过燕脂为什么要救自己，而对方的回答是，‘你们倒在罂粟花之中的姿态足够美丽’。

无论如何，和也与千惠不仅没有死，还因为纯血始祖的血液格外茁壮地成长了起来。按理来说，由于身体构造的差异，人类从吸血鬼那里摄取的血液是无法在体内长久停留的；血液带来的强化也无法持续，很快就会消失。但在和也与千惠身上，却出现了意外情况：即使到了血液理应失效的时间，他们仍然比普通人强上许多。是因为摄取的量变促进了质变吗、还是单纯的机缘巧合呢？总之，和也与千惠发现自己拥有了足以与吸血鬼战斗的力量。尽管他们没有使用‘猎人’这个名字来称呼自己，但他们随后的行为却与猎人别无二致——他们开始猎杀作恶的吸血鬼。

之前也说过，燕脂是个性格十分古怪的吸血鬼。她不仅没有阻止结城兄妹猎杀吸血鬼的行为，甚至还与他们成了朋友。由于帮助了众多人类，和也与千惠一时间成为了小有名气的英雄；他们显然十分满足于这样的状况。

但是，当始祖雪主动献身后，情况改变了。她将自己的心脏交给人类，一半被分食，一半放入熔炉。人类成为了猎人，还获得了武器。和也与千惠的力量并未消失，却不再具有优势。

你要猜猜看他们做了什么吗，锥生君？”

她的神色让零预见到不会是什么令人愉快的答案，他摇了摇头。结城堇也不勉强，她笑了笑，继续说下去。

“和也与千惠从始祖雪的事情中学到了经验，原来吸血鬼的力量核心在于心脏。和只能短期起效的血肉不同，吃下心脏，人类便能长久获得属于吸血鬼的、全部的力量。于是他们决定再猎杀一只始祖……或者，至少是纯血种，让自己的实力能够在猎人间取得显著的优势。

至于目标……还有谁能比即使在始祖间力量都算得上数一数二、却将自己视为朋友而缺乏戒心的燕脂更合适呢？

和也与千惠，杀死了纯血始祖燕脂，然后将她的心脏吃掉了。”

结城堇对目瞪口呆的零露出一个复杂的笑容。

“燕脂的力量……十分强大。卡尔文曾经说，她大概是所有始祖中最接近神的一位。而她的力量特质是语言。对于生活在如今的你来说一定难以想象吧，简单来说，燕脂说什么，世界就会变成什么样。……就是这么夸张的力量。

当然，不论力量多么强大，也需要一定的技巧才能将其发挥。和也与千惠无法理解燕脂的力量，自然也就无法完全掌握；在他们手中，燕脂的力量退化为了‘言灵’的形态，只有‘将明确、清晰的命令化为强制’这种程度的效果。

和也与千惠再次取回了实力突出的地位。但是他们尝到了甜头，并没有就此满足。借助从燕脂那里得到的力量，他们又陆陆续续对好几位吸血鬼下了手，其中既有纯血种也有混血种。这些吸血鬼的心脏无一例外地被他们吃掉了。

那个时候，猎人们正在到处讨伐吸血鬼，所以没有人对他们的行为起疑。吸血鬼死后尸体会消失这一点也很方便，谁也不知道他们在死前都失去了心脏。

也不知道是不是力量助长了疯狂，和也与千惠扫荡吸血鬼心脏的行为一直延续了下去，直到他们发现自己的身体已经无法承受更多力量为止。……不，想要承受更多力量也是可以的，只要连身体都转化为吸血鬼就可以了……但是，不知道为什么，他们对于自己人类身份的执着丝毫不逊于对力量的执着。最后，为了守住自己的人类身份，他们对力量的攫取终于停了下来。

到这里为止……你应该能明白结城家的力量来自哪里，也能明白为什么使用力量后身体会出现损伤了吧？”

零抿唇点了点头。

“那么我就继续了。

就算停下了对力量的索求，和也与千惠当时持有的力量也已经超过了人体能承受的极限，他们的寿命毫无疑问会缩短许多。……想要修补身体，就要放弃一部分力量，这是和也与千惠无论如何都不会做的。那么，如何才能更长久地使用得来不易的力量呢？

他们想出的答案是，换个身体继续就好了。

于是，他们开发出了名为‘家族之血’的法术。这个法术是结城家的核心，虽然有点复杂，但我会尽量用便于理解的方式解释给你听。

首先……你应该知道，血液承载着许许多多的东西：记忆，思想，个性，力量……等等。结城家将这些融合在血液内的无形存在称为‘载质’。当血液在不同的个体间流动时，载质也会随之流动。”

“你是指，吸血后，可以从血液中感知对方的情绪、窥见对方的记忆、获得对方的力量这件事吗？”零问道。

结城堇点了点头。

“没错。这是人人皆知的、最为浅显的证据。也是因为对于这一现象的观察，我们一般认为，载质的流动是必须依附于血液的流动才能发生的。”

那是理所当然的、如同常识般的道理，零不由对结城堇投以狐疑的视线，不明白她为什么要特意说起这个。载质的流动必须依附于血液的流动——那不是当然的吗？吸血的时候可以看到对方的记忆，但是吸血停止后——血液的流动停止后——记忆的流动自然也就停止了。如果记忆的流动能够脱离血液的流动而继续，那吸血的一方岂不是随时都能获得对方的记忆，吸血鬼也变成方便好用的监视工具了？

结城堇注意到他的视线，眯起眼睛露出了意味深长的表情。

“‘家族之血’这个法术，就是因为这一‘常识’中存在疏漏，才会成立的。”

“……疏漏？”

“恩。……最初发现这一点，是在和也与千惠杀死某个纯血种家庭的时候。他们先杀掉了不足百岁的孩子，然后，在千惠留下来吞食心脏的时候，和也又杀掉了试图反击的母亲。这之后，由于父亲的攻击缠住了他，和也没空去管母亲的那颗心脏，就这样让她化作亮晶晶的光点消散了。明明消散了，千惠却察觉到，她的力量流向了自己。

通过那颗本属于她的孩子的心脏。

从那以后，他们又有意制造了几次类似的场景，用来观察和实验。很快，他们确定了，在吸血鬼死亡时，力量可以脱离血液的流动，自行发生转移。

尽管存在诸多限制条件，但是证明了‘自行转移’确实能够发生，对于和也与千惠来说就足够了——毕竟他们拥有从燕脂那里夺取的、以语言塑造真理的力量。就算他们不知该如何使用，研究的过程里，这股力量也在被动地响应他们，并最终令‘家族之血’顺利完成。

家族之血以血缘为联系，将载质化作了无形的网。和也与千惠就位于网的顶层与中央，是整张网的操控者与掌握者。而结城家万年以来的众多后代，都只是位于网底层的终端，是从一开始就受控于他们两个的工具。和也与千惠可以随意干涉载质的流动，也就是说，他们可以轻易用自己的载质占据身体健康的终端。”

“你是说，他们能……”零匪夷所思地开口，“……他们能占据后代的身体？”

“正是如此。每当他们的身体濒临崩溃……不，不用等到那个时候，因为和也与千惠是无可救药的战斗狂。一旦他们身体的损伤积攒到了不适合战斗的地步，他们就会用家族之血占据属于后代的、仍旧健康的身体，继续他们无尽的杀戮。”

尽管结城堇的语气冷静又客观，零却只能从中感受到全然的疯狂。

“家族之血……这个法术，难道是以血缘为依凭，自动传递的吗？”

“没错哦，只要是结城家生出的孩子，自然就会成为网中的新终端。就算是以其他方式摄取了结城之血的人，也会受到一些影响——啊啊，你从叫咲夜的孩子那里得到过血液对吧？——别担心，这并不会让你成为结城家的终端之一，咲夜也无法对你做什么。只不过，因为家族之血的存在，明明不是纯血的结城之血，也会拥有如同纯血与眷属般的羁绊。……我也不清楚这些羁绊具体会是什么表现，不过你应该会有亲身体会吧。”

零沉默着点了点头。之前咲夜在校外的镇上被吸血时，他就曾经有过感应。还有昨天晚上……面对绯樱闲时，咲夜的血帮他压制了纯血的作用。

只要是结城家生出的孩子，都会自然成为家族之血的受害者。……咲夜所说的必须要断绝结城之血，大概就是因为这个吧。

看到零一脸深思的表情，结城堇体贴地沉默了一会儿。直到零抬起头来，问道：“难道结城家的血液被稀释时，家族之血的效力不会减弱吗？”

“你问出了关键的问题呢，锥生君。……啊啊，你是不是以为结城家只有一开始的和也与千惠是兄妹？别太天真了。结城家违背人伦的近亲婚姻，可是一直持续至今呢。

为了保持家族之血的效力；为了保证诞生的新终端用起来顺手；为了让自己吞食了无数心脏辛苦聚集来的力量不被分散和削弱……和也与千惠有远不止充分的理由选择近亲婚姻。我之前说过结城家没有女儿吧？那是因为，结城家只有男孩是由母亲孕育出来的。

他们会用魔法查探胚胎的性别，如果是男孩就留下，女孩则取出，交由实验室继续培养。体外孕育的女孩身体往往会比较虚弱，实验室会保持对她们的监控，直到她们年满四岁，身体情况完全稳定下来为止。四岁以后，最强壮的女孩会被送往某个挑选好的家庭，当做别人家的孩子养大。”

“……最强壮的？”零问，他发现自己的手在微微的颤抖。

“当然，因为这种麻烦的方法，并不能保证正正好好凑出一男一女吧？”结城堇不以为意地笑了笑，“得到男性胚胎之前，或许已经得到过四五个女性胚胎了；当然，反过来的情况也有，长子已经诞生了好几年才终于等到他的‘妻子’。只不过，从第二个开始的男性胚胎都会被直接放弃，所以男孩中不会出现这种状况。他们的生死会简单地被顺序决定。”

“就算如此大费周章……他们也……不愿意放弃吗？”

“是的。对于和也与千惠来说，这一切或许都只是理所当然吧。”结城堇冷酷地说，“而有达到了‘永生’的他们在，结城家自然也一直处于他们的把控下，根本没有改变的机会。”

“除了你。”零敏锐地说，“你之前提到过……‘觉醒’？”

结城堇露出了复杂的笑容。

“你说的没错，我曾经是能够结束一切的机会。‘觉醒’其实是我发明出来的说法，因为在我所具有的记忆中，我是结城家首个出现这种状况的个体。

简单说来，我虽然是个终端，却不知怎么地抵抗住了和也与千惠的力量。

对载质的掌控力实际上来源于意志力与精神力，我出生的时候和也与千惠已经活了四千年，正常来说，比较强的肯定是他们那一边。但是，在和也与千惠决定将意识转移到我的身体里时，我却成功地反抗了他们。

结城佑介——我当时的丈夫，或者说我的哥哥——在我的眼前被结城和也替换了意识。也许是他的遭遇让我警醒吧，在结城千惠对我做同样的事情时，我在最后关头守住了。于是，我虽然得到了全部的记忆，却没有变成结城千惠，并且趁那个机会逃了出来。

然后，也是在那个时候，我遇到了卡尔文。……你之前问过我，为什么会知道咲夜和卡尔文有联系吧？很简单，因为不是纯血种、却要遮蔽血液中的记忆，这项技术只有卡尔文拥有。

……总之，那个时候的卡尔文给了我很多帮助。正好《边境协议》刚刚签订，他提出可以帮我逃去境外，那样的话就算是结城家也无计可施。不过，很遗憾，我们没有成功。我虽然抵抗住了一次意识替换，但是家族之血对我的监控作用还在……我将我们的藏身之处暴露了出来，在完全被动的状况下，受到了他们的突袭。

最终，我被结城家抓了回去，而卡尔文也受制于‘言灵之力’，无法再帮我。我知道如果再来一次意识替换我一定无法取胜，于是趁最后的机会将我的记忆以法术的形式固定在了文字中。

所以，这里的我只是一个拥有结城堇全部记忆的副本而已。在那之后究竟发生了什么，我就不清楚了。……不过，既然结城家直到六千年后才被毁灭，那么我那时的预料应该没错。结城千惠最终还是占据了我的身体，让结城家顺利地延续了下去吧。”

说完这些，结城堇长长地舒了一口气。结城家已经毁灭的消息对她来说是天大的喜讯，相比之下，回顾自己曾经落败的遭遇根本算不上什么。所以她现在笑容满面，简直称得上是喜气洋洋。

零的表情就没那么轻松了，结城家的秘密远远超出了他的想象。吞噬吸血鬼，利用后代“永生”，维持近亲婚姻……结城惨案那一晚，结城家其他成员全部死亡，仅剩的咲夜作为唯一一个持有“家族之血”的人，无论如何都会得知这一切。那个时候，她是怀着什么样的心情对自己露出笑容的呢？

还有卡尔文。从结城堇，再到咲夜……卡尔文为什么一定要找结城家的人？

零直接将自己的疑问说了出来。

“所以，卡尔文那家伙究竟是怎么一回事？为什么他一定要找结城家的人……你一开始的时候就提到过吧，好像他会和咲夜一起行动是十分理所当然的事……”

“哎呀，这我就不能告诉你了。”结城堇对于他的问题并不意外，但也只是摇了摇头。

“你——！”零有些气急地向前跨了一步，“你刚才不是说，知无不言——！”

“我说的是结城家的事哦，卡尔文的事可不包括在内。”结城堇笑了，看来文字游戏已经成为了结城家的天赋技能。“再说，我所不知晓的时光已经流逝了六千年，事到如今，我的信息也不见得准确。你想知道卡尔文和结城咲夜要做什么，终究只能去问他们本人。”

零沉默。结城堇抬起手，指尖伸展在自己视线前方，饶有兴致地端详那越来越浅淡的半透明影子。

“……我的事，我所知道的结城家的事，都已经说完了。这个法术本就是仓促间完成的，我也没给自己留反复使用的余地，到现在也差不多消耗干净了。”

她对零点了点头，算是道别。

“祝你好运了，锥生君。希望你与结城咲夜，能够迎来理想的结局。”

色彩黯淡，光线消失，形体逸散。最后，一张纸飘飘摇摇地落下来。

零将它捡起来，妥善地收好，离开了资料库。


End file.
